Total PokeDrama Island
by Roran the Zoroark
Summary: Get ready for a new exciting adventure! Join us as Silvally and Lycanroc host their own TPI show! Where 24 Pokemon will comeptere for the grand prize of 1,000,000 Pokedollars!... and a infinite supply of Poffins. Don't miss any of it as there will be excitement, drama, romance, thrill, adventure. And of course, LOTS, AND LOTS OF COMEDY! Note: My old story isn't dead! I promise!
1. Welcome to your new home

**I can't say much, but I will tell ya this. ME OLD STORY ISN'T DEAD! I PROMISE!**

 **Now, that said, I'll let ya dive into the mystery and see what this is.**

 **Let's watch this together, shall we?**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Welcome to your new home

We see a large island in view. It has a giant forest, a volcano surrounded by mountains, a Beach out by the ocean, a giant lake, brimming with fish. What appears to be a campground with shacks, a campfire area, stalls, a small confessional shack, and a cafeteria. Lastly, there's a dock that reaches out to the ocean.

On the edge of the dock was a Pokemon. He has a chimeric body, with white fur on his head, a giant fish tail, talons for fore feet and paws for hind feet. He has a crest at the top of his head with three spikes poking out of it. He also has circular disks at both ends of his jaw.

He is a Silvally, and he is smiling at the camera. "Hello everyone, my name is Jaba, and welcome to Total Pokedrama Island! This is-"  
"HEY! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Another Pokemon said. He resembles a slouched, bipedal wolf or werewolf. He has short red fur with white on his lower legs, and a white streak that covers his face, underbelly, and tail. He has pointed, button ears with black tips, three large tufts of fur on each side of his face, a triangular black nose, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. While the sclerae, irises, and pupils of his eye are visible, they all glow a pinkish red and no distinctive colors are visible. A mane of fur covers his back and shoulders, sweeping forward over his head to form a crescent moon shape. On either side of his body, just below the shoulders, two small rocks resembling claws poke out of the mane. A single, bigger stone projects out of the front of the mane over his head. Each of this form's paws has three black claws, and he has a stubby tail covered in long fur.

He is a Lycanroc-Midnight, and he walked up to the camera with Jaba. Jaba sighed. "Everyone, this is my co-host, Hannibal." \

Hannibal grinned. "Hello there lovely people, I am the co-host of this show. I can't wait to have fun with our lovely vic- I mean contestants."

Jaba rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well what I was about to say before I was interrupted, was that this is a competition where 24 Pokemon will battle it out for a grand prize of 1,000,000 Pokedollars!"

"We also have a lifetime supply of Pokepuffs, but that only because we have no idea what to do with them." Hannibal added.

"Anyways" Jaba continued. "The 24 different Pokemon will be split up into two teams. They will face many challenges on that island and the lo-"

"The losing team will have to boot out one of their teammates out of the island! Where they won't ever come back!... unless we want them to." Hannibal interrupted.

Jaba glared at Hannibal and he just grinned. "As I was saying, they will keep facing challenges until the teams will be too small and-"

"And the merge will happen! Where the teams will merge into one and it's every Pokemon for themselves!" Hannibal interrupted yet again.

"INTERRUPT ME ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL THROW YOU TO THE OCEAN!" Jaba roared, turning into a Fighting type to prove his point.

"Oh Jaba, I am but the co-host. I can only do so much. I won't interrupt again, I promise." Hannibal said, grinning.

Jaba groaned. "Alright then, this will-" He looked at Hannibal, and he just stood there grinning, saying nothing. "This will continue until there is only one Pokemon left. And that Pokemon will-"

"That Pokemon will win it all baby! The prize money, the Pokepuffs, all the fame and glory! He will be famous for everyone to remember!" Hannibal interrupted.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Jaba roared as he fires a Hyper Beam near Hannibal.

After that outburst both of them were quiet, with Jaba glaring at Hannibal. Hannibal pulled out a white flag, meaning he surrenders.

Jaba takes a deep breath. "Alright then. I think that explains it all." He looks out and the Lapras has the first Pokemon. "And here comes-"  
"And here comes the first contestant now!' Hannibal interrupted. "ARCEUS DAMMIT HANNIBAL!" Jaba roared.

The first contestant was a beige colored beagle with a green paint like tail and appeared to have a hat on that looked like an artist's hat. She calmly got off the Lapras.

"Ah, Smeargle. Welcome to PokéDrama Island. How are doing?" Jaba said seeing the first arrival.

"I'm doing great… Jaba was it? I can't wait to compete in this game and get all the way to the final boss" Smeargle said calmly yet with confidence.

"Yes it's Jaba. And you're already looking at the Final Boss if you ask me" He said as he looked at Hannibal, who whistled innocently. "Now if you would, please stand over there for your other 23 competitors" She nodded to a spot in the nearby beach with a black flag on it.

"Alright" Smeargle then went over the spot as another Lapras was arriving.

On this Lapras was a Monkey with a flaming that. Her fur was orange with lines of yellow. She had a "collar" of white fur around her neck and some blue fur on her face. She jumped off the Lapras.

"Hey they. Name's Monferno! Nice to meetcha"

"Nice to meet you too Monferno. If you're ready, you can stand over on the beach with Smeargle" Jaba said.

"Will do" Monferno walked over to Smeargle. "Hey there Smeargle. I'm Monferno. Nice to meetcha."

"Nice to meet you too… Hm…. You seem pretty strong. Could make good mini boss material" Smeargle said, expecting Monferno a bit.

"You're into video games?"

"They're my passion! Along with painting. I happen to play competitively. It's so-" She was cut off by Jaba yelling at Hannibal for something as the next contestant walked into the dock.

The next contestant was a dragon with dark blue scales. A thick line of light yellow scales on go down his chest and there were various red scales all over his body and his head. He stepped of the Lapras and looks around.

"Huh… is there where this is all happening? Looks pretty bad to me." He said

"Yes Druddigon, this is where the show will take place. Try not to hospitalize anyone while you're here okay?" Jaba said

Druddigon chuckled as he walked to the girls "Whatever, just don't cross me"

"I like this one, he could do some damage to the other contestants." Hannibal whispered to Jaba.

"You do realize that lawsuits are a thing right?" Jaba asked?  
This actually shut up Hannibal and Jaba chuckled at that. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

The next Pokemon was a blue beetle. He had a giant horn on his head and yellow eyes. He was a Heracross, and he also had a deerstalker hat and a pipe. He came to the two.

"Welcome Heracross." Jaba said. "I'm so glad that-"

"So glad that you could make it to the show!" Hannibal interrupted. This pissed off Jaba and punched him to the docks.

Heracross saw this. "I take it he's done that multiple times?"

"Yeah, stupid Hannibal doesn't know when to quit." Jaba replied.

"Well, expect him to do that more often. Trust me." Heracross said as he went to the rest without any need of guidance.

"Hello there, are you like a detective or something?" Smeargle asked.

Heracross grinned. "You can call me something like that."

After Hannibal recovered, Jaba announced the next Pokemon. He was a green bird with red, white, and black wings. He looked like a bird from a totem pole as he had two unblinking eyes. He was a Xatu.

"Welcome to the show Xatu. How are you doing?" Jaba asked.

"3, 2, 1." Xatu said.

"Huh?" Jaba said. "What are-"

"What are you talking about?" Hannibal interrupted. Jaba growled and slammed him down again.

Xatu saw it coming as he just went to the others, knowing where everyone should go.

"Hey there," Smeargle said. "How did-"  
"How did I know that?" Xatu finished. "I can see everything. The past, and the future, all at once."

"Everything huh? So can you tell us who wins?" Druddigon asked.

"Don't be stupid, of course Xatu wouldn't say that. It would be pointless to all of you if you knew the winner, right Xatu?" Heracross asked.

Xatu nodded. "Correct. You'll just have to find out for yourselves who wins the competition."

Druddigon only grumbled and crossed his arms, saying nothing else.

The next contestant arrived on the dock. He was a large shrew with his quills made of ice. He had a white underbelly and sky blue skin. He was looking at the island in front of him.

"Hell there Sandslash… What are you doing?" Jaba asked.

"Oh sorry. I was just looking out at the island. It looks pretty nice and have a good environment" The Alolan Sandslash said

Jaba looked at him for a moment. "Alright then. You can go to the beach with the others"

"Okay" Sandslash went to the beach while still looking at what he could see of the island and bumped into Heracross without noticing. "Oh Sorry about that. I'm Sandslash. You are?"

"Hello there chap, the name's Heracross. Pleasure to meet such a fine lad as yourself." He said as he raised his arm for him to shake.

Sandslash shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too. What do you think of this island so far?"

"It's an interesting place, that's for sure." Heracross looks at Sandslash. "Say, you wanna make a deal?"

"A deal?" Sandslash asked

"Think of it like this." Heracross started as he places a hand on Sandslash's shoulder and they both looked at the island. "I will assist you in exploring the island. We can investigate all of it's wonders together. All I ask from you is to assist me in certain mysteries that could occur here. Become my assistant. What do you say?"

"Sounds simple and harmless enough. Sure, you have a deal." Sandslash said, accepting Heracross's offer.

Heracross grinned at Sandslash. "We're going to make a great team, you and I."

Sandslash smiled as everyone noticed the next contestant arriving on the dock. She was a small girl with what looked to be a robe over sure gray body. She had blue eyes and walked onto the dock with the a slightly confused expression.

"Excuse me. Is there a Java here?" She said.

"Um… It's Jaba and that would be me Snorunt. Welcome to the island" Jaba said, ignoring the fact she missed his name up.

"Oh Okay! This seems- Oh People!" Snorunt left the host to run up to the other contestants… only to run into the flag pole and fell on her back.

Jaba has a confused and concerned look on his face… Hannibal was just laughing. "You have to be, the absolute, dumbest Pokemon I've ever seen! You can't make this shit up!" Hannibal shouted, still laughing.

"3, 2, 1." Xatu said, before the rest saw Jaba slam Hannibal down about for being so rude.

"... Well that just happened" Druddigon said, simply.

Monferno nodded as she looked at the dock. "Look, another Lapras." They all turned to see the next contestant. The Lapras was empty as Jaba and Hannibal were confused. "Huh? What the-"

"BOO!" A Pokemon said out of nowhere. Jaba and Hannibal both jumped as they fell down. All the contestants laughed except Heracross as he just looked at the next Pokemon.

He was a coffin with four black shadowy hands. His face had red eyes and a large grin. He was a Cofagrigus as he was laughing as well.

"Man, that trick never gets old." Cofagrigus said, calming down.

Jaba and Hannibal got up as Jaba growled. "Just go with the others."

Cofagrigus understood as he went to the others. "Hello fellow Pokemon. My name's Cofagrigus, and I love to have me some fun!"

"Well, as long as you don't prank me, then I'm okay with that." Monferno said, still grinning at the prank he pulled.

Everyone seemed pretty okay with Cofagrigus, except Heracross. "What's the matter?" Sandslash asked. "There's something off about Cofagrigus. Something not right." Heracross said, scanning the Coffin Pokemon.

"Well, he's likes playing around. I don't see anything wrong with that." Sandslash said.

"I know, but there's a difference between wanting to have fun, and making a good first impression… for something else. I don't know why, but he just seems… off." Heracross said.

The next one was on the Lapras this time. He was a green cactus as he also looked like a scarecrow. He had green pins on his chest and arms as he also had a green hat, with yellow piercing eyes. He was a Cacturne.

"Hello there Cacture, glad you could be here." Jaba said, uninterrupted this time.

He tipped his hat to the two hosts. "Pleasure ta be here Jaba. And I must say, ya have quite da beautiful island."

"Why thank you." Jaba said, feeling appreciative of the complement.  
Cacturne then looked at Hannibal. "And I must say, I can tell ya have quite da charmin' personality."

Hannibal smiled at this. "Well, it's about time I got appreciated around here."  
Jaba just rolled his eyes. "Whatever Hannibal. Cacturne, please go with the others."

Cacturne nodded and went to the others. He tipped his hat to the rest. "Hello there everyone, names Cacturne, and it's quite da pleasure ta be here."

"Such a nice guy. Name's Smeargle." She said.

"You look familiar." Druddigon said. "Don't you have a gang in Black City?"

"I prefer ta call it, 'organization'. Plus, we don't do anythin' illegal, so I don't see a problem there."

Heracross scanned at Cacturne again. Now he knows for a fact not to trust this guy.

The next contestant arrived on her Lapras. She was a small round blue mouse with a zigzag like tail leading to a round blue sphere. She smiled as he hopped onto the dock.

"Hello there! I'm Marill, and it's great to be here" Marill said, happily

"Hello there Marill. Nice to see you. Please head to the others" Jaba said

"Okay." She walked over to the other 9 contestants. "Hello there! I'm Marill and" She cleared her throat "... _I'm glad to be here_ " She sung… in a horrible singing voice… most of the others covered their ears. "What's wrong… Did I dazzle your ears with my great voice?"

"You could say that" Druddigon said… holding back distaste in his voice.

"Wonderful!" Marill cheered.

"For the first time in my life, I'm not glad that I died already." Cofagrigus muttered.

The next contestant was arriving. She was a white, yellow, and gray flying squirrel with a pleasant smile and a makeup bag on her. He flew off her Lapras and landed on Jaba.

"Emolga, why are you one my head?" Jaba asked

Emolga giggled "No reason, just landed here. I'll be going now" She said that as he flew over to the others, landing next to Monferno. "Hello there. I'm Emolga, and you are?"

"Monferno.. What's with the bag?" Monferno asked

"Makeup! I couldn't leave home without something so I brought my make-up. Girl's got to look pretty, no?" Emolga asked.

"No, take the makeup away from me. Not into that" Monferno said backing up a small bit.

"Aww" Emolga turned to Smeargle. "You want to try a bit" She said as she pulled out a bit of make-up.

"Sure" Smeargle said as Emolga started putting a bit of makeup on Smeargle.

Monferno looked in disgust, before turning to see another contestant on the dock. On the dock stood a brown and red mole, with steel claws for hands and one on her hand. She wa standing on the dock… scared.

"Um, Excadrill. Are you okay?" Jaba asked in concern

"N-No. I'm not used to being around other people… or outside" Excadrill said

"Then how did you get on the Lapras?" Hannibal asked

"She froze me" She said simply. Hannibal started laughing before Jaba slammed him into the water.

"Ignore him. Head over to the other… if you can" Jaba said

"Okay" Excadrill walked over to everyone before getting a little scare and going into her drill form to hide.

The next one on the Lapras arrived. He was a brown sea dragon, as he had a red leaf-like crest on the top of his head. He also had appendages that resembled brown kelp.

He was a Dragalge, and he also had a crown on top of his head.

"Why, hello there Dragalge." Jaba started. "It's a pleasure to have royalty in our show."

"It better be. I didn't come all the way here for nothing." Dragalge said as he went to the others.

"Someone has a stick up his ass." Hannibal whispered to Jaba.

"For once, I agree with you." Jaba whispered back.

Dragalge went to the others and rolled his eyes. "Is this supposed to be my competition? Because if so, then I'll win easily."

"I wouldn't judge us so soon. Some of us might actually be a better threat than you think." Monferno replied.

She then looked at Emolga applying Smeargle some make-up and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, most of us."

Dragalge scoffed. "Please, you're nothing to me."

"I have a question 'royalty'. If you're a King, then why are you here? You don't need the money obviously." Cofagrigus said.

Dragalge smirked. "Why it's simple, to show everyone how powerful I am. When I win this, I'll show all my subjects than no one can challenge me. My status will be known all across the world.

" _Well, someone's egotistical. Hmm, I wonder."_ Cofagrigus thought to himself.

The next Pokemon arrived on the docks. He was a red crocodile, with black markings and a white underbelly. He also had a really long snout.

He was a Krookodile, and he was flipping a coin over and over again.

"Well, greetings Krookodile, nice of you to be here." Jaba welcomed.

"Pleasure is all mine." Krookodile simply said. "Wanna play a game?"

"Oh I love games!" Hannibal shouted as he ran to Krookodile. "What kind of game?!"

"A guessing game. You make a guess on what side the coin will be when it lands. And let's add a little wager. If I win, I get a good meal for a full day. If you win, you can feed me with anything you want, even if it's poison."

Hannibal grinned, while others including Jaba and some of the contestants thought the Krookodile was insane. "Deal." Hannibal said.

Krookodile grinned. "Great, now, which side will you choose?"  
"Heads." Hannibal replied.

Krookodile flipped the coin, and he revealed it to be Tails.

Hannibal's jaw dropped. "BULLSHIT! GO AGAIN!"  
"Aright, double or nothing?" Krookodile asked.

"HELL YES! TAILS THIS TIME!" Hannibal shouted.

Krookodile flipped the coin again, and he revealed it to be Heads.

Everyone was surprised at this. Heracross was just watching the whole thing happen, studying everything that's going on. Xatu just looked uninterested, as he knew what was already going to happen.

This game happened for 25 more times, as Krookodile won every single time. Hannibal screamed. "THIS IS BULLSHIT! YOUR CHEATING!"

"I never cheat. I just let fate take control and decide what happens next. I trust fate, and fate rewards my trust with good luck." Krookodile said, as he revealed it to be Heads when Hannibal called Tails.

This was 28 attempt and it all gone wrong. Krookodile was practically given good meals for the whole season. Hannibal growled as he just stomped away.

Jaba chuckled. "Well, that was worth it, seeing Hannibal like that. Go ahead and go to the others now."

Krookodile nodded as he went to the others, who gathered up around him and was amazked of what he did.

"Wow, you must've maxed out your luck!" Smeargle shouted, amazed of Krookodile's talent.

"Now THAT is what I call luck!" Druddigon added.

Krookodile grinned. "I'm glad you all liked the show."  
"Please tell me, were you tricking that Lycanroc?" Cofagrigus asked.

"No trick, all legit." Krookodile replied.

Cacturne's eyes glistened with interest. This Krookodile's got talent, that's for sure.

Heracross went to Xatu. "Xatu, I'm sure that telling me about how Krookodile did wouldn't be too much of a problem."

Xatu looked at Heracross. "You are correct."  
"Then enlighten me, how did Krookodile do what he just did? He must've made some strategy or something like that?" Heracross asked.

Xatu shook his head. "It was no trick, he just let fate take control, like he said. It was all done by his own luck."  
Heracross chuckled. "In my experience, there's never such a thing as luck."

"Then you should learn from Krookodile. He may teach you a thing or two." Xatu advised.  
Heracross just shook his head as he looked at the docks, waiting for the next Pokemon to arrive.

Eventually the next Lapras did arrive and had a new contestant. She was a gray and black bird of medium size and orange talons. She went to the dock.

"Name's Staravia, where is my competition?" Staravia asked, impatiently.

"Over there" Jaba said, nodded to everyone

She smiles "Thank you" She flew over to everyone and scanned the crowd. "Hm.. Okay. you all look like decent competition…. But can you keep up with me?"

"Please, I should be asking you the same question." Dragalge scoffed. "You seem too small to be asking that question to me."

She scoffed herself. "I might be smaller than you, but I'm not one to mess with! I'm strong and fast. I'm an athlete. Who are you? King of losers?"

"I would be mad by your insult, but I don't take such remarks seriously from weaklings like you. And you're actually an athlete? The kind of Pokemon they accept has FAR lower requirements than I remember back in the day." Dragalge insulted back.

"And why did they name you King? Because you have the biggest ego of all the land? Oh no better! Because they wanted someone to overthrow so they named you to do just that in the future! Screw off!" She insulted right back at him before walk away from Dragalge.

Dragalge chuckled. "All bark and no bite. She won't last long." He said to himself.

The next contestant arrived. She was a purple leopard with yellow spots. He legs were had yellow fur as her underbelly did as well. She walked onto the dock and winked to Jaba and Hannibal.

"Hello boys. How are you?" She said

"We're doing good Liepard. I can tell that you are doing just fine" Jaba said, unfazed by her trying to flirt with him a bit

"You know it. Now I figure I go over to the others?" Liepard asked

"Yep" Jaba said and Liepard walk away. Hannibal whispered in Jaba's ear. "Now THAT, is one hot cat."

"Lawsuits." Jaba simply said, making Hannibal shut up again.

Liepard walked up to everyone one… and most of the guys reacted to her beauty in some way. "Hello Boys. Glad to meet you all. Hope we can have a great time together" She said as she went and laid down on the beach to take it in. Most of the guys staring for a moment.

Monferno groaned "Idiots"

Cacturne saw the affect she gave to most of the men and grinned with interest once more.

Heracross saw Sandslash like this and slapped him across the face.  
"Ow, what was that for?" Sandslash asked.

"Don't take the bait, she's playing you guys hard." Heracross said, making sure to not get himself distracted by Liepard's beauty.

The next contestant showed up on the dock. He was a yellow lizard with a gray head that could expand into a sun disk. He had orange scales on his legs and his tail was tipped off as orange then gray.

"Hi. I'm Heliolisk. It's nice to meet you. I've never seen a Silvally before" Heliolisk said in excitement.

Jaba chuckled "Then last awhile in the game and you'll see more of me almost every time. Now if you please, head to the others"

"Okay" Heliolisk walked to the others and noticed most of the guys acting weird. He walked up to Heracross and Sandslash as they seemed normal. "Hey there… what's wrong with all the other guys?"

"They are all taking in the beauty of that Liepard over there." Heracross replied, pointing at the Liepard laying on the beach.

Heliolisk looked at here "Eh… I don't see it."

"Ah, so you're gay then." Heracross deduced, surprising Sandslash with that remark.

"Yep" Heliolisk replied. "Although, you could have been nicer about how you said that. Just saying."

Heracross shrugged. "I was just putting the pieces together is all. No offense, but I don't really care how I say things, just if I was right or not."

"Still. How you word things could lead to issues in the future if you aren't careful." Heliolisk said. "Just giving a bit of advice." He walked over to Staravia to greet her.

"You know… He's not wrong." Sandslash said, trying not to look at Liepard.

"Maybe, but I'm not the type of guy to care about saying things nicely, just that they were said. Not saying things at all can also lead to issues. You either get the information you need, or don't get it at all, no matter how you word it." Heracross simply said.

Sandslash shrugged and noticed another contestant at the dock. It was made out of gears as there was a main big head, a smaller head, and another gear, with a spiky ring around it. It's heads were spinning in a constant circle, but that didn't hurt it's vision.

It was a Klinklang, and it was scanning all the contestants.

"Hello there Klinklang, welcome to the island." Jaba said, getting its attention.

Klinklang noticed the Silvally in front of him, and did it's best to nod. "Thanks, I suppose I should go over there with the others?"  
"Smart guy, and yes, that is where your supposed to go." Jaba replied.

Klinklang understood and went to the others. Most of the men were still eye goggling the Liepard.

It also saw the ones that weren't affected and already figured out that Heliolisk was gay, by the sheer lack of interest, that the Heracross was smarter than that as he was making the Sandslash beside him not look, and that Xatu was just staring at the sun out of sheer boredom because he already saw this happen.

Klinklang went to the outer edge of the dock and studied them all some more, figuring out what type of Pokemon they are by analyzing them.

The next Pokemon arrived and she was a beige Pokemon with a big head. She had red, green, and yellow dots on both of her hands. She also had green eyes.

She was a Beheeyem, and she noticed all the men that were in a trance thanks to Liepard's beauty.

She did them all a favor and used Psychic to force them to look away, and they snapped out of it.

"Thank you for that, I wasn't sure how to knock them out of that without hurting them." Jaba said.

Beheeyem nodded and simply went to the others.

"Is it me, or is she a mute? Cause I didn't hear her say one word." Hannibal whispered to Jaba.

"Don't know, don't care. She fixed my problem, which makes me already like her." Jaba replied.

Liepard noticed what Beheeyem did and sighed. "Guess my fun's over."

"Thanks for that, I really needed that." Druddigon said. The other Pokemon said similar things.

She just waved and went a little farther away from them to get herself some space.

Klinklang noticed how easily she made all of them look away. That kind of Psychic power takes a toll to even a Alakazam, but she did it easily. He needs to watch out for her, carefully.

Another Pokemon came to the docks. She had grey skin as she looked like a rag doll. She had a gold zipper mouth as she had both a head tail, and a small brush tail. She had two red eyes, that could glare into your soul.

She was a Banette, and she looked very happy.

"Well, hello Banette. I can tell that you're very happy to be here." Jaba said.

"You bet I am, better than living in darkest corners of the universe, where no one can find you." She replied.

"Yes of course," Jaba said, ignoring what she just said. "Well, you can go with the others now."

"Oh my, more prey, excellent." She said as she went to the rest.

"She's a fucking nutcase, you know that?" Hannibal whispered to Jaba.

"I wouldn't call her a nutcase, she just says… interesting things is all." Jaba whispered back.

Banette came to the others and waved. "Hello there, I'm so glad I'm here. I can't wait to get to know all of you."

"Hey would you look at that, another Ghost Type. And I was starting to feel lonely here." Cofagrigus said, grinning.

"Oh silly friend, we're all be Ghost Type Pokemon. We just haven't died yet." Banette replied.

That creeped out most of the Pokemon there, as they said nothing about that. "Well, that's not creepy at all." Druddigon said.

"Sorry, just preaching the truth." Banette apologized.

"Someone should learn from her, just saying what she wants." Heracross said, referring to Sandslash who just rolled his eyes.

The next contestant arrived. She was a red armored bug with wings and pincers for hands. She has yellow eyes… and they were glaring as she got on the dock.

"Hello Scizor. Welcome to PokeDrama Island" Jaba welcomed

"... This place looks fine. Better than juvie that's for sure" She then silently walked away from the host and to the others.

"So, you went to Juvie?" Heracross asked.

"Yes, and you don't need to know why." Scizor said, with a hint of harshness in her voice

"Let me guess, you were 'innocent'? Because if that's the case, there's a saying in prison about that. They call it bullshit." Heracross remarked.

"I have the right mind to punch you far away from me… so go away" She said… he tone made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with Heracross.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Heracross said.

She glared at him before they turned hearing Hannibal yell in surprise, there was also the next contestant. He was a blue frog with white stripes along his chest. He has three fingers on his hands and the middle one was orange compared to the others being gray. He had orange cheeks the expanded and deflated and he breathed, he was quietly chuckling, but not loud enough for anyone to notice.

"Croagunk, did you have to appear behind Hannibal like that? We alright had Cofagrigus scare us earlier." Jabe said

"Sorry, but I felt like showing off a bit. I'll go to the others now" Croagunk spoke calmly as he walked away from the host to the group.

Jaba looked at Hannibal "Are you okay?"

"FUCK THAT MAN! HE TRIES THAT ON ME AGAIN, HE'LL KNOW HOW I SHOW OFF!" Hannibal shouted with surprising rage.

Jaba sighed and slammed Hannibal l back into the water for him to cool off. Meanwhile Croagunk got to the other and sat down at the Flagpole, next to a now up Snorunt.

"Hi I'm Snorunt! Who are you?" Snorunt asked

"I'm Croagunk… now that we've done introductions, can you let me rest here for a moment?" He said.

"Okay" Snorunt said… then 10 seconds of silence passed "So what do you like to do?"

Croagunk rightfully groaned.

They turned around as they saw the next Pokemon. She was a beauty like Liepard, but not too beautiful. She looked like a purple witch. She also had some pink on the end of her hat and cloak. She was Mismagius as she smiled at the rest of the contestants.

Some of the men fox called her, while some like Heracross just rolled his eyes.

"Hello there Mismagius, liking the island?" Jaba asked.

She looked around and giggled. "Why yes, this island is perfect."  
"Glad to here, now if you would so kindly go to the other contestants." Jaba requested.

She nodded as she went to the others and looked at the island some more.

"You like the island too?" Sandslash asked.

"Why yes, especially the forest, of how dark and deep it goes." Mismagius replied.

"That's… not creepy… but yeah. The forest can get darker and deeper. I'm sure this island has a pretty deep one" Sandslash said, trying to ignore the comment she made.

"Good, this island can serve my needs well." She said, looking at the forest some more.

Everyone turned to the last Pokemon as he genuinely scared some of them.

He was a black and red fox, as he had a really big red mane, with a blue bead at the end. He had a big grin, with red markings at both the end of his lips. He had also red claws at the hands and feet.

He was a Zoroark, as he also had a black hat. He grinned at them kindly, but some like Excadrill were afraid.  
"Well, hello Zoroark, welcome to the island." Jaba said.

Zoroark bowed. "Thank you, oh great host. I'll make sure that I'll have LOTS of fun here."

"Great, well we need you with the other contestants, if you would please?" Jaba asked.

He tipped his hat and snapped his fingers, disappearing into a black smoke, only to reappear in front of the contestants, scaring most of them.

"Hello everyone, I am Zoroark," He said as he bows to them. "And I wish to be friends with all of you."

"You know, that Zoroark reminds me a little of myself." Hannibal whispered to Jaba.

"If that's true, then we're all in for some deep shit." Jaba whispered back.

Heracross scanned at Zoroark, as he went to Druddigon and Cofagrigus, saying hello to them. Heracross knew who he really was, but didn't want to veal that information yet.

Klinklang saw all of his contestants, as he already knew by looking at them what their personality was and how they were going to play the competition.

Jaba, seeing all 24 contestants at the beach, looks at Hannibal "Hannibal. Get the item and meet me at the campfire pit. I'll be explaining things to everyone"

Hannibal saluted. "With pleasure boss!" He then runs off to get just that.

Jaba went over to the contestants. "Alright. Now that everyone is here, follow me to the campfire pit. Oh and someone bring the flag as well. I need it for the explanation"

"I'll do it!" Snorunt shouted as she tries to grab it, but realizes her hands were too small to grab it.

Beheeyem rolled her eyes as she used Psychic to carry it instead.

Snorunt gasped. "I did it!"

Jaba rolled his eyes as he took everyone to the campfire pit. He had Beheeyem put flag about 10 feet from a gray flag at the site. He then have everyone sit or stand at the seats there.

"Welcome all 24 of you to Total PokeDrama Island. I trust that the Lapras rides for each of you was well."

Excadrill shook at the memory of being frozen.

"Aside from that. Anyway, it's time that explain some things to you, but first any questions?"

"Yeah, will we have time to explore the island?" Sandslash asked. Mismagius was wondering the same thing.

"Yes. You will have a lot of off time between challenges to explore the island, chat among yourselves, and strategize for the game ahead. Which leads me to the explanation. The 24 of you will soon be split into 2 teams. In those teams you will compete in many different kinds of challenges. The winning team will be safe while the losing team will have to vote out one of their own away from this island, without a chance at winning 1,000,000 PokeDollars, and a lifetime supply of Pokepuffs."

Some like Krookodile and Cacturne grinned at the money, while Snorunt was only paying attention to the unlimited supply of Pokepuffs.

"Now when we get to enough contestants, we will merge and it will basically be a free for all until we have one left to win the prize. Now that that is out of the way, let's talk team"

"As long as I don't team up with smartass over here, then I'll be fine." Scizor said, pointing at Heracross. He just rolled his eyes at that remark.

"Well we will just have to see Scizor. Now for the first team. If I call your name. Go to the Gray Flag."

Some were looking at each other, hoping to be teammates with some of them.  
"Zoroark, Scizor, Marill, Beheeyem, Banette, Dragalge, Cofagrigus, Druddigon, Staravia, Smeargle, Xatu, and Monferno. Please stand over there."

They all stood to near the grey flag and looked at their teammates. Staravia raised her wing.

"Yes Staravia?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't be in the same team with the royal brat over there." Staravia complained, referring to Dragalge.

"Sorry. We randomized the names about 10 hours ago. Tough Luck, Now for the rest of you: Heracross, Sandslash, Excadrill, Heliolisk, Cacturne, Liepard, Krookodile, Emolga, Mismagius, Croagunk, Klinklang, and Snorunt. Go to the Black Flag"

The rest went to the black flag and examined their teammates. Heracross and Sandslash smiled at each other, they were on the same team. Snorunt was happy to have Croagunk with her, but he internally groaned. Cacturne looked at a couple other teammates and grinned, perfect.

At the Grey Flag, Druddigon and Cofagrigus fist bumped. Zoroark was being friendly to his teammates while some like Xatu and Beheeyem didn't care which team they were on.

Staravia groaned. "This sucks."  
"Don't worry, I'm glad that you're on my team." Dragalge said.  
"Really?" Staravia asked, confused.

"Yeah, because when we lose, I'll make sure that you'll be eliminated, very soon." Dragalge replied.

Staravia just growled and looked away, as Dragalge smirked at his own remark.

"Alright, now that you had a moment to get used to those you'll basically be tied with rope. I'll announce the team names. Those at the Gray Flag, you are now dubbed The Grandiose Giratinas. And those at the Black Flag, you are now The Deadly Darkrais"

"But last time I checked, I'm not deadly." Snorunt said, making everyone facepalm.

"I'm ignoring that. Now then. Next up. Hannibal and I came up with a little twist or two for you all to look out for in the game. First up… Wait where is Hannibal?"

"COMING!" Hannibal shouted as he came just in time and gave Jaba a gray statue of Jaba himself.

"Thank you Hannibal. Everyone, this is the Sivally Statue. If you have this, then you can save yourself at an elimination that you are about to be voted off at, the one with the next highest votes will be eliminated in your place"

Everyone except Snorunt, who didn't know what he was talking about grinned.

Cacturne and Zoroark especially grew interested for the statue.

Heracross and Sandslash looked at each other and nodded, understanding what they have to do.

Xatu was the only one who wasn't interested though, as he knew already what would happen with the statue.

"Now it won't be easy to find it… because this isn't even the right statue. I had Hannibal and another master hider hide the actual statue a few days ago… and there a distinct possibility that a wild Pokemon went and hid it somewhere else. So good luck with that."

Monferno raised her hand.

"Yes Monferno?"

"What if Psychic chick here just teleports all over the island until she finds it?" Monferno asked, referring to Beheeyem.

"If she does then we will eliminate her on the spot. Same goes with Xatu teleporting it or him telling anyone."

"Don't worry Jaba, this is an important event in time. Therefor, I will not tell anyone about the location." Xatu assured. Beheeyem just rolled her eyes at the mention of her being possibly eliminated.

"Good. Now then, we have another twist that will be revealed after the end of the first challenge. But you will have to wait for that one. Hannibal am I missing anything?"

"How about there new special confessional?" Hannibal asked.

"Oh right. to mention, we do have the challenge to begin, now follow me again"

00000000000000

 **Jaba:** This is the confessional… yes it's near the bathroom stalls. That was Hannibal's idea, not mine. Anyway here you can talk in private about… anything really. And no one will know a word… unless they eavesdrop on you.

 **Cacturne:** These contestants are all very interestin'. Well, almost all of dem. Ya got your exceptions. Anyways, I have a situation ta solve. Every mob boss needs members ta lead. But not ta worry, I already have a couple of contestants on my mind. I'll probably wait till after da challenge, but rest assured, I'll have myself an alliance in no time at all.

 **Staravia:** That Dragalge Royal jerk is getting on my last nerves. I think my chances are better than his! At least I'm not talking down on everyone around me. Ugh… Whatever. No matter what he isn't taking me down!

 **Dragalge:** That bird is nothing. It's like I said before, all bark and no bite. Hell, I'm surprised she's even an athlete. They must be giving her participation awards for trying while they give the actual rewards to the REAL athletes. She'll be gone in no time, I can promise you that.

 **Sandslash** : I'll be honest. This island looks really nice! Plus I already have a friend named Heracross.. I think. I don't mind helping him, it's just a little hard to understand him. I'm sure I'll get used to him more as time goes one.

 **Heracross:** Alright, I already have an assistant. Good thing the statue was announced, now we can do three things at once. We can explore the island for fun, find the statue, and search for any clues about any possible evil alliances. I've seen it too many times to just let it happen to me, my assistant, or any of his friends. I'll do my damnedest to stop them and get them eliminated before that ever happens. But for right now, I have a challenge to beat, the adventure awaits!

 **Snorunt:** *She was looking the confession* Where am I? And what is that smell?

 **Liepard** : *She giggled* All these boys here… it will be so much fun to toy with them. I hope that they all follow along with what I want… and I hope that they don't fall for that Mismagius. But I think I'll be perfectly fine.

 **Zoroark:** Hope I can keep this up for a while. I get… angsty if I keep up the facade. But I think there's one Pokemon that'll keep my secret. Maybe I'll talk to them after the challenge." He then grins. "Oh yeah, I'm going to have LOTS of fun with them. So much fun." He then cackled a little bit.

00000000000000

Jaba and Hannibal brought the 24 contestants to a make-shift gym building and had them sit on bleachers separated by teams. Jaba then spoke up after everyone got settled

"Alright everyone. Your first challenge… is Dodgeball!"

"Dodgeball?! Isn't that for later challenges?!" Emolga complained.

"Look, the creators saw fit to use this as the first challenge. So stop complaining." Jaba insisted.

"FOURTH WALL!" Someone out of nowhere shouted.

They all looked around, confused.

"Um… what the fuck was that?" Druddigon asked, confused.

"I… don't know." Jaba said, before he shook it off. "Anyways, stop complaining. This will be your first challenge of the competition. Any other complaints?"

Everyone was silent.

"Good. Now since you barely know each other as a team, you have 7 minutes to think of strategies as a chance to not lose your first ever challenge. Now Go!" Jaba shouted

They all quickly separate and go into different groups.

With The Darkrais:

"So… Any ideas?" Heliolisk asked.

"I think we'll be fine as long as we focus and not get hit" Croagunk said

"While that is true, I have a better plan." Heracross suggested.

"What is it?" Sandslash asked

"This is how it's going to work. We'll place the team members that has the most chance to dodge the dodgeballs at the front. Then, when they run out, the Pokemon in the back will go to the front and throw their best shots. After that, they go back for the dodgers to repeat the process, until they're all gone." Heracross said.

"That sounds like a good idea… but what do we do about her?" Emolga asked, pointing to Snorunt.

"... Snorunt." Heracross started.

"Yes? I'm fast so I'll be a great dodger to help the team win. You won't need to worry about me too much." Snorunt said

Everyone else just stared at her.

"Okay, I'll believe you." Heracross said. "Now, who else would like to be at the front?"

"I can do it" Mismagius said.

"Good, you can phase out when the balls get near you and phase back in at will. That will be very useful. Now, we need four more slots. Anyone?" Heracross suggested.

"I'll do it. I believe fate to protect me in this challenge." Krookodile said, as he flipped his coin.

"Excellent, considering that you're the luckiest Pokemon here, I'll gladly give you the spot. Now, anyone else?" Heracross asked.

"I can. Small and fast here… even if I'm not much of a sports girl" Emolga said.

Croagunk raised his hand as well.

"Alright, that's one slot remaining. Who else would like to volunteer?" Heracross asked.

"If no one else will. I can do it" Liepard said after a moment of silence

"You know what, your speed can really help us. Alright, you can have the last slot." Heracross said.

"And the rest of use will be in the back ready to counter attack?" Sandslash asked.

"That is correct. Although Sandslash, you may need to be careful, considering you have long claws for hands and could deflate the balls the moment you grab them." Heracross suggested.

"Ummm… We also have Excadrill and Cacturne…" Heliolisk pointed out.

"I can punch the balls ya know. I don't have ta pick them up." Cacturne spoke out.

"And Excadrill?" Emolga said

Heracross looked at Excadrill's claws as she looked afraid to be on the spotlight. "Hmm, I have an idea. Sandslash, do me a favor."

"Yeah?" Sandslash asked.

"You seem like a people person. I need you to go to Excadrill and tell her to be calm. We need her calm so that this plan can work out. If it does work, we could possibly take out three Pokemon at once." Heracross said.

"Okay" Sandslash went over to Excadrill "Hey Excadrill, are you okay?"

"No.. Not really. This is way too far out of my comfort zone!" Excadrill cried out.

"Hm… How about I help you during this challenge? That way you won't be alone and scared." Sandslash suggested

Excadrill looked at Sandslash… he didn't seem scary to her in any way, and she did have to try meeting others while she was on this show. She nodded to him

"Perfect!" Sandslash shouted. "Heracross, we're good!"

"Excellent. Excellent indeed." Heracross said. He then looked at Klinklang. "I need to talk to you later. I have a plan for you too."

"Hmm? I see." Klinklang simply said.

"Alright, with the game plan in mind, we got this in the bag. Everyone, place your hands or whatever you have for appendages to the center." Heracross insisted.

Everyone did just that.

"One, two, three, GO DEADLY DARKRAIS!" Heracross shouted.

"GO DEADLY DARKRAIS!" Everyone else shouted, minus Excadrill

00000000000000

 **Liepard:** I'll be honest… my idea was to just seduce half the other team with my charm and get some easy outs… but Heracross' plan works too, so I'll just go with that and see where I go from there.

 **Sandslash:** Excradrill really isn't a people person isn't she? She spent most of the time on the beach in her drill form… I think she needs to open up a little. May as well help a bit given I'm with her in the challenge.

 **Excadrill:** Sandslash doesn't look seem scary… I guess he can help me. But I'm so not prepare for any of this. Why did my mom trick me into signing me up for this!?

 **Cacturne:** I have ta admit, Heracross shows skills of an excellent leader. And his plans can be quite effective. So for dat, I'll let him be the leader of da team. After all, I'll be the leader of my own team soon enough.

00000000000000

Meanwhile with the Giratinas

"Well, half of our team are strong, just have them as assault against the other team with balls!" Staravia said.

"Phrasing… check it." Monferno said blutly.

"I agree with Monferno here." Dragalge started, as he actually showed enough respect to say Monferno's actual name. "You need to go back to school. Trading your brains for brawns isn't always as effective as you think it is."

Staravia growled "Oh you little-" She was cut of by Smeargle shushing her

"Thanks you Dragalge… you actually said my name." Monferno said appreciably. "Now do we have any idea other than the obvious?"

"What the bimbo bird didn't realize here, was that we have a Psychic type. No wait, hear me out here, TWO Psychic Types. I believe that they should be in the front, grabbing all the balls with Psychic." Dragalge insisted.

"That sounds like a good idea… and that would be a big all out attack to the other team" Smeargle noted.

"Plus, now I'm going to say easy words for bimbo bird to understand properly, but we have Banette, and Cofagrigus that can phase out and phase back in whenever they please. They can be great dodgers as well." Dragalge also insisted.

"But what do the rest of us do?" Marill asked "Want me to sing for cheer leader support? I'm good at it"

"Yeah… sure you are" Druddigon said bluntly.

"Well, as for the rest of you, yes, you're included bird, the rest of you can get some balls, and let me say it in a more intelligent way. Hit them as hard as you can." Dragalge simply said.

"Now that is what I like to hear!" Druddigon shouted.

"Alright, on a count of three. One, two, wait for it…. GO GRANDIOSE GIRATINAS!" Dragalge shouted.

"GO GRANDIOSE GIRATINAS!" The rest shouted.. Minus Xatu and Beheeyem.

000000000000000000

 **Staravia** : I. Hate. Dragalge so much! Dragon Jackass!

 **Druddigon** : Now this is my kind of challenge. This will be fun!

 **Monferno:** I have to admit… Dragalge is pretty smart. Maybe there is a reason for him being an actual King.

 **Dragalge:** "I'm not a King for no reason. Sure, I have an attitude and a high ego, even though the ego thing is required for a King. But, I have excellent leadership skills. It's how I got my city running so smoothly for so long. They may not want to like me, but they need to listen to me in order to make the ship running smoothly."

 **Scizor** : Is it wrong that the entire time Dragalge was talking, I was thinking of ways to hit Heracross hard in the face with a Dodgeball?

 **Banette:** I'm surprised the Dodgeballs doesn't have spikes on them. That's how I had to play it when I was young.

00000000000000000000000

Jaba got everyone onto the court after the 7 minutes were up and both teams got into positions. "Is everyone ready? Don't answer that, I assume so. In 3… 2… 1… GO!"

Beheeyem and Xatu easily grabbed all the balls and handed them to everyone in the Giratina's side.

Everyone on the Giratina's side grinned as the Darkrais were shocked.  
"Heracross…. What do we do now?" Sandslash asked.

"Dodge…. We dodge Sandslash" Heracross simply stated.

"ATTACK!" Staravia shouted as everyone threw their balls at once.  
"DODGE!" Heracross shouted back as everyone got ready.

Banette made a running charge. "FOR MY COUNTRY!" She shouted as she threw one and it bounced off the walls before it hit Emolga and shot her down.

"I DID YOU PROUD FATHER!" Banette rejoiced.

"Ow… Nice shot though" Emolga said as she got off the court to the bleachers

00000000000000

 **Banette:** Banette looked a little shocked. "That Emolga talked after I shot her down…. Is she dead already?"

 **Druddigon:** "I'm genuinely surprised that Banette isn't in a asylum by this point."

00000000000000

Scizor grinned as she had an opening. She threw her Dodgeball hard as there was a clear shot for Heracross.

Sandslash saw this. "Heracross! Look out!"

Heracross saw the ball coming to him and grinned. What everyone didn't realize was that the ball was in slow motion for him. As he calculated the strength of the shot thrown, the trajectory of the ball, and easily predicted where it would land. He got in position and easily caught the ball.

Everyone who saw that had their jaws dropped. That ball was going faster than they saw coming and he still caught it.  
Scizor was surprised the most as Heracross gave her a cocky grin. "You're out."

Scizor just looked at him with her jaw dropped "One day… I will destroy you." She said as she walk off.

00000000000000000

 **Scizor:** She was punching the walls of the confessional, making holes in them.

 **Heracross:** Heracross shrugged. "Eh, not the first time I got a death threat. To be honest, where I come from, I get them daily from the mysteries I constantly solve. And that ball she thrown? That was a cakewalk for me."

 **Sandslash:** "Okay… That was awesome. Even if I was scared that he was about to be out and I'll likely forever wonder how he did that so easily… Hey why are there holes in the wall?"

 **Mismagius:** "Hmm, I wonder if Heracross went to a witch to get that smart?" She shrugs. "Oh well, I bet that Scizor may come to me for help though, especially with my specialty trick."

000000000000000000000

Staravia threw a powerful shot at Krookodile. It was heading straight for him.

"Uh… why isn't Krookodile moving?!" Heliolisk asked.

Before the ball got close to him. He muttered to himself. "Heads, I'll be protected by fate and will help my teammates win this challenge. Tails, I'll get demolished."

He flipped the coin and it showed Heads. He smiled. "Perfect."

He looked at the ball as it was heading straight for him. He just slowly reached his hand out as the ball landed right on his hand easily.

"... What.. the actual fuck?" Emolga said from the bleachers.

"He is a god!" Marill shouted.

Everyone else shocked on how the actual hell Krookodile did that.

Staravia was the most shocked. "I… I… UGH!" She yelled in frustration as she flew off.

00000000000000

 **Staravia:** She was cursing up a storm in the confessional… "...With a chainsaw!"

 **Heracross:** "Okay, now that's just bullshit. There's no way that was just luck. What I did was strategically saw the ball and predicted where it landed. What he only did was just reached his hand out, and the ball LITERALLY fell into his hand! It's bullshit I tell you, BULLSHIT!"

 **Krookodile:** "I'm not a god, nor am I invincible, nor am I untouchable. All I do is let the fates guide me and I'll gladly follow. I don't know why it's so hard for people to understand really."

00000000000000

Everyone else dodged the balls at them. Well, except for Heliolisk, who Beheeyem shot easily.

All the balls were now on the Darkrais side.

"ALRIGHT, WE HAVE THEM, NOW!"

With Sandslash's help, Excadrill scooped up three balls without any problems and shot them.

Heracross threw some balls at Cacturne, and he punched them all to the Giratinas.

And lastly, Heracross had Klinklang spin his gears extremely fast, so that Heracross can feed him Dodgeballs and Klinklang shoots them like a gatling gun.

"We are fucked in so many ways!" Druddigon shouted as he watched Monferno get shot

"Wait! I have an idea!" Marill said "I'll distract them with music"

"Marill wait! Think about his!" Smeargle and Cofagrigus both said trying to stop Marill

Marill didn't hear them as she start singing… very badly, in order to distract the other team… but due to the proximity almost of her teammates covered their ears.

"Make it stop! Make it-" Driddigon was saying until he was hit by a ball

Smeargle, Cofagrigus, Banette, Dragalge, Xatu, and Marill herself got hit with Dodgeballs.

They all went to their bleachers.. About half of them glaring at Marill, Staravia included.

"What?" Marill asked innocently.

"YES! Half of them are down!" Sandslash shouted.

"There's only two left!" Snorunt shouted as well.

"Wait…. Where's Zoroark?" Heracross asked.

They looked around and couldn't find Zoroark anywhere. Suddenly, Zoroark appeared from a black puff of smoke as he grinned and threw a ball at Excadrill, knocking her out.

"Excadrill!" Sandslash shouted.

"I think it's time for some REAL fun, don't you agree Beheeyem?" Zoroark asked as he looked at her and winked.

Beheeyem got the message as she grabbed all the balls on her side and shot them all at very high speeds.

"DODGE!" Heracross shouted as he dodged the dodgeballs.

KlinKlang, Sandslash, Mismagius, and Cacturne were all hit and were knocked out.

"Quick! Throw them at Zoroark!" Snorunt shouted.

"No wait!" Heracross shouted.

But it was too late, they all threw it at Zoroark. But every time they tried, he would disappear and reappear at different places, not getting hit once. Eventually, all the balls were now on his side again.

"He was baiting us!" Heracross shouted.

"Correct! Ten points goes to the blue beetle! Now Beheeyem, if you would be so kind?" Zoroark asked.

Beheeyem nodded as she did the same thing, knocking out Croagunk, Snorunt, Liepard, and Heracross, since he couldn't dodge all the balls at once.

It now looked impossible for the Darkrais to win, as it was only Krookodile left.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** … "I have no words."

 **Druddigon:** "Glad he's in my team"

 **Heracross:** "That fox…. Just outfoxed everyone on my team… this guy…. This guy is more than clever, he's a downright genius.

 **Zoroark:** "Wow, I can't believe that worked so well." He then chuckled. "Who am I kidding? Of course I did! I'd say I'm staying here for a while. And while I'm here," He grins. "I'll have my fun, messing with the other contestants' sanity." He cackled after that.

00000000000000

Krookodile looked at all the balls around him, as it was now him and the two pairs of Destruction.

00000000000000

 **Liepard:** "I know he's lucky and all… but he's a dead man."

 **Druddigon:** "I made a bet with Cofagrigus, Monferno, Dragalge, and Scizor to see if this crocodile survives this. If he does, I get a whole wad of cash, if he doesn't, my team wins. A Win-Win for me."

 **Heracross:** "I'm confident that even he won't make it out of this one. Time to decide who deserves to be eliminated."

00000000000000

Krookodile looked at his coin and grinned. "Fate is with me, so I'm confident that I'll win this."

He grabs a dodgeball, and throws it at a random direction.

Zoroark gets ready and disappears to a different location. He chuckles. "Please, like that will work."

But what Zoroark didn't realize was that it bounced off the wall, bounced off Hannibal's head, and hit Beheeyem right in the chest, as she didn't see it coming.

Most of everyone was just staring at it with their jaws dropped.

"That…. That… That was just plain luck." Heliolisk said, still in shock

"Yep" Sandslash agreed.

"I'm starting to believe that Krookodile's actually a god." Emolga admitted.

"I TOLD YOU!" Marill shouted

"One step closer to cash." Druddigon said quietly

"What was that?" Staravia asked with a glare

"Nothing, nothing" Druddigon quickly said.

Zoroark just stood there. "What… what the fuck was that?!"  
Krookodile grinned, as he grabbed a ball and ran to jump up and slam it at the ground. It bounced off to the ceiling, then to the walls and to multiple areas.

Everyone was just staring, wondering where it will land.

Zoroark was so confused at where the ball was going, that he was scared to move somewhere without getting hit.

Eventually, the ball bounced off the wall and hit Zoroark behind the head. He widened his eyes as he fell on his knees and the fell to the ground.

Everyone was silent, even Jaba and Hannibal. Eventually Hannibal cleared his throat for Jaba to speak. "Everyone… as the last player standing. Krookodile and The Deadly Darkrai win the very first challenge of Total PokeDrama Island!"

Everyone was silent, before they cheered and ran to Krookodile, picking him up as they went back to their cabins, while cheering his name as they go along.

"Giratinas… As you have lost, I will see you all at the elimination tonight. Where one of the 12 of you will be the first one voted out. I'll see you then." Jaba said as he and Hannibal walked away.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** Was laughing with a stack of cash in his hands. "Best fucking bet, ever!"

 **Scizor:** "I lost so much money thanks to a dragon… Today officially sucks."

 **Staravia:** "I… I Have no idea what the hell just happened…"

 **Liepard:** "I was wrong…. He wasn't a dead man. He won it for us all… He should be proud."

 **Krookodile:** He smiled as he flipped his coin. "Thank you fate, you showed me the way once again."

 **Heracross:** "... Perhaps Xatu was right….. Maybe I should believe in fate."

 **Mismagius:** "How on earth does he have THAT much luck? He must've had a spell or some charm to make him that lucky. I need to set up shop quicker than I thought I needed to."

 **Marill:** "I'll just go practice the Krookodile religion if you excuse me."

 **Emolga:** "I spent the last 5 minutes with Marill talking about the Krookodile religion…. Don't judge me"

00000000000000

Jaba had all the Darkrais gathered up at their cabins.

"Alright everyone, since you've won the challenge, I'll give you this."

Hannibal brings out a large chest and drops it in front of them.

"What's inside?" Heracross asked.

"It's in a large chest, so it must be important." Croagunk noted "Wait… is this locked with a key?"

"Correct you are. But here's the twist, I'm not giving you the key. You all are going to have to find it for yourselves." Jaba announced.

"What!? You are already hiding an idol! Why hide a key as well?" Emolga asked.

"Please, you think I was just going to give you a HUGE advantage from the get go? I gave you all the chest so that you could keep it safe if the other team finds the key. But the rest is up to you all to find it, and decide which one of you should get the advantage." Jaba said.

"I'm guessing we also have to last long enough for the key to even be found too?" Heliolisk asked.

"Yep, good luck. Now if you excuse me, I have an elimination ceremony to attend to." Jaba said as he left to the campgrounds.

The team looks at the chest and agree to keep it in the cabin for safekeeping.

00000000000000

Later on, all the Giratinas were at the campfire ceremony. Jaba had the votes while Hannibal had Oran Berries.

"Alright Giratinas!" Jaba started. "This will be your first elimination ceremony. Since this is your first time here, I'll explain how this works! Everyone voted on who leaves the island. I will call out the ones that are safe! The ones that are safe, will be given an Oran Berry! Everyone gets a berry until there is only one Pokemon left! That Pokemon goes to the dock of losers, and gets sent off the island… FOREVER!"  
"Or until we say so." Hannibal interrupted, grinning.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HANNIBAL!" Jaba shouted.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "This vote wasn't too hard."

 **Staravia:** "Dragalge"

 **Dragalge:** "You see, I would very much like to vote for that bimbo bird, but unlike her, I have a brain. I know exactly who should be banished from this island."

 **Marill:** "Oh great Lord Krookodile, please let the right person go tonight."

 **Druddigon:** "The Idiot… Oh I need a name? I thought it was obvious!"

000000000000000

"Alright… The first berry ever goes to…. Scizor." Jaba said, as Hannibal tossed an Oran Berry to her.

"At least something good came out of today" Scizor said as she caught it.

"Banette…. Druddigon…. Staravia… and Xatu" Hannibal tossed them all Berries

"I knew I wasn't dead yet." Banette said.

"Sweet." Druddigon said

"Cofagrigus….. Beheeyem…. Smeargle… Monferno" Berries were tossed

Smeargle and Monferno caught their berries and high fived each other

"Dragalge, Marill, and Zoroark. You each got votes…. I lied. Zoroark, you got no votes and are safe. It just made sense to put you down here" Jaba said as Zoroark got his Berry.

"Thank you kindly." Zoroark said, while he gladly ate his berry.

"Dragalge and Marill…. One of you have been voted out with the most votes from your team… the other is safe… and the last Oran Berry of the night, goes to….."

Marill was shaking nervous while Dragalge had a neutral expression on his face.

….

….

….

… "Dragalge, with only 2 votes" Jaba said as Dragalge was given the last Oran Berry.

"Fucking knew it. Hmm, but I wonder who voted for me?" He asked sarcastically as he gave Staravia a glare.

"Marill, I'm sorry… but you've been voted out. Please say any last words and go to the dock to ride away." Jaba said

"Okay… Well… It was nice to be hear. Thank you for having me." She said as she then cleared her throat. Everyone gasped as she was about to sing again but Hannibal cover her mouth and took her before she could.

"Thank Goodness" Druddigon said.

0000000000

 **Marill: "** Well… I had a nice time while I was here. I hope everyone does their best. I hope to see them again sometime soon… I wish everyone the best. And finally…" She started to sing… but it broke the camera and glitched out into static.

 **Druddigon:** "If I had to hear that bitch sing one more time, I would've actually given her all the money I won to shut her up."

00000000000000

Marill went on the dock as she went onto the Lapras and went away to the sea while her team watched her depart.

Jaba cleared his throat "You are all safe, for now. Get some rest… I think you all might need it after today. Good night." He and Hannibal left the campfire pit.

00000000000000

 **Cofagrigus:** "Phew, glad that was over. Now for something else I had in mind.

00000000000000

Later on, Cacturne called out Krookodile and Klinklang.

"I have ta say, thank ya all for coming here." Cacturne said.

"No problem, now would you mind telling us WHY we're here?" Krookodile asked.

Liepard noticed the commotion and went behind some bushes to see what's going on. She saw the three talk about something.

"I'm glad ya asked Krookodile. I called ya both here because I wanted ta propose an alliance." Cacturne announced.

"An alliance? I should've figured as much." Klinklang simply said.

"An alliance? Aren't those usually evil though?" Krookodile asked.

"But not all of them. And I don't want this ta be an evil one either. I just want us all ta be safe from elimination. That's all." Cacturne assured. "I'm not asking for sabotage, or any cruel tricks like dat. I just want ta make sure us three make it far."

"But why us I ask." Klinklang calmly asked.

"Well Klinklang, I saw how ya were watching everyone at the docks. Ya were studying all of them, weren't ya?" Cacturne asked.

Klinklang showed slight surprise at Cacturne's question. "Actually, yes, I was."

"Now ya see. Heracross may be really smart, but ya are also very smart when it comes ta analyzing. Dat is a very useful tool ta have in a team. It can help us with future challenges and eliminations. So what do ya say, wanna join?" Cacturne asked.

Klinklang took a while, before he did his best to nod. "Yes, I'll join."  
Cacturne then looks at Krookodile. "And Krookodile, need I say why I need ya? That luck of yours is extremely useful. It's da only reason we won da challenge."

Krookodile smiled sheepishly. "I didn't do much really, it was only fate that helped me through it."

"I see. Well, if ya are unsure about it, then how about dis. Heads, the fates want ya ta be in our alliance. Tails, ya should leave and never think about it again. I won't argue or try ta get ya if ya leave. Deal?"

Krookodile looked at the coin, then at Cacturne. "Deal, let's let the fates decide."  
He flipped the coin and caught it. He revealed that it was Heads.

Cacturne grinned. "Well I'll be, looks like the fates decided for ya ta be with us. Welcome ta the alliance."

"Great, now that we're an alliance and all, what should we be called?" Klinklang asked.

"Well, I was thinking we be called the Brotherhood. How does dat sound?" Cacturne asked.

"Sounds good to me." Klinklang simply said.

"I don't mind really." Krookodile added.

"Then it's settled. Da Brotherhood will stay tagether, brothers in arms." He announced.

Liepard saw the alliance made and gasped. She left before anyone could see her.

00000000000000

 **Liepard:** "Did… Did i just saw that correctly? Cacturne, Krookodile, and Klinklang in an alliance together? Hm… from that group, evil or not, they could be a massive threat. I wonder if there is anything I can do about it… After all… I know two of them can fall for my charm" She winked.

 **Cacturne:** "Excellent, just as I planned. Lucky enough dat coin of Krookodile's pulled through for me. Now I have brains, luck, and leadership. This alliance can help all of us get far, I just know it.

 **Klinklang:** "Not going to lie, I was actually hoping that someone would pick me to join their alliance. After all, it's the most effective strategy in these types of games. Now I can actually use the information I collected from the others and use it to help my alliance. Today has been a good day for me."

 **Krookodile:** "If the fates say that I should be with this alliance, then I'll do my best to help it. After all, the fates hasn't failed me yet."

00000000000000

Soon after, Cofagrigus called up Dragalge, and Druddigon at the beach.

"Cofagrigus, you have one minute to tell me why I'm here." Dragalge ordered.

"Yeah, I was having fun collecting my winnings." Druddigon complained.

"Easy there boys, for what I have to offer is worth the trip. You see, I want us to be in an alliance." Cofagrigus announced.

Dragalge scoffed. "Please, with you as the leader, consider me declining the offer." Dragalge was about to leave when.

"Actually, I wanted you as the leader." Cofagrigus suggested.

Dragalge stopped in his tracks and looked at the Coffin Pokemon. "I'm listening."

"Look, with you as the leader, I'm sure that me and Druddigon if he wishes to join, can make a great team. I'm only doing this for the best of us. What do you say?" Cofagrigus asked.

Dragalge took no hesitation as he nodded. "A chance to rule again? Consider me now accepting the offer."

Cofagrigus looked at Druddigon. "And what about you?"  
He looked at Dragalge and Cofagrigus. He then shrugged. "Eh, why not? We have Brains and Brawns, and a little bit extra. I'll join."

"Excellent. Then as Ruler, I say this alliance should be called the Royal family." Dragalge announced.

"I'll take that name." Druddigon simply said.

"And so will I." Cofagrigus said, grinning.

"Then this alliance will serve us well, as we all make it to the top!" Dragalge shouted.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** He shrugs. "Honestly, I don't care. Dragalge knows that he needs someone to rule, so he won't screw me over. And I can tell that Cofagrigus isn't a fighter, so he won't screw me over either. So really, this alliance has nothing but pros for me."

 **Dragalge:** "With subjects to rule over again, this will serve me well. I will use this as a free ticket to the merge, and if I'm lucky enough, the finals. This will show everyone not to mess with King Dragalge!"

 **Cofagrigus:** "Well, that went well. I don't really care if I actually win, or lose, or if this alliance fails or not. I just wanted to cause some damage. And forming this alliance showed to be the most effective." He grins. "I'm like this already."

00000000000000

Monferno was walking along the beachline when. "Monferno!" She turned around and saw Dragalge approach her.

"Oh hey Dragalge. Whatsup?" She asked.

"I wanted to say you did your best in that repulsive challenge today." Dragalge replied.

"Really? I was the first on out of Heracross' assault on us." Monferno noted.

He didn't look threatening this time. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean that you did any worse than that bimbo bird."

"True enough. Is there something else that you wanted?" She asked

"Just know this, unlike most of these imbeciles, I'll treat you like an actual Pokemon." He replied.

Monferno was clearly surprised by this. "Really? Why?"

"When I got on this island, I saw a bunch of weak Pokemon. Then you spoke up, and stood up to me. Where I come from, that's not stupidity, that's bravery. And where I come from, bravery means a lot. Shows that you actually have worth, potential, value. That's why." He answered, sounding genuine.

"Wow… Well thank you Dragalge. It's good to know that you think that about me" She replied.

"Well, consider yourself special, cause I rarely say that to anyone." He admitted.

"Again, Thank you" Monferno said before she yawned. "Well, guess I better get to the cabin to sleep. I see you later. Good Night."

"Yes, same to you too." Dragalge said before he left her.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "Okay… I'll be honest. Never saw that coming from that guy. He was actually nice to someone… He was nice to me. All because I stood up to him. I… I'm not fully sure how I feel about that. All I really know is that I appreciate it"

 **Dragalge:** "If you're thinking that I'm weak, you're wrong. I only said that out of respect for her, and for the code of my city. Nothing else. Though, I do have to admit. It felt pleasant seeing her reaction to that. Perhaps maybe a chuckle will come along if I do that more often….. Nah, most of these Pokemon are still imbeciles."

00000000000000

Mismagius went deep into the woods. She looked around and saw a clearing. She grinned. "Perfect."

She went to the spot and stopped there. "I'll set up shop here, and let everyone know about it."

After that, there were chants heard and something being built at the clearing.

00000000000000

Heracross studied the chest as he was with Sandslash.

"What do you think about it?" Sandslash asked.

"I think that whatever's inside, is bigger than the Immunity Idol. Or else they wouldn't have just given us one piece out of a two piece puzzle." Heracross replied.

"Yeah. That sounds about right… I wonder what it is though" Sandslash replied

"It could be anything, but we'll never know for sure until we find out." He then looks at Sandslash. "And the only way to do that, is to find that key on the island."

"Yeah… And even then, I'm sure that someone will tell the team if anyone of us find the key… I hope"

"That's all we can do, hope. It may be a big shocker, but there are selfish Pokemon on this island, Pokemon that will use the reward for themselves." Heracross admitted.

".. I know. Won't stop me from hoping though" Sandslash stated

He smiled. "I like you, I need an optimistic on my side."

He smiled back "Thanks Heracross… now let's go to sleep. I want to be able to have energy to look around tomorrow"

"Good advice. But before we do, know this." He pats Sandslash's back, careful of not getting pricked by the quills. "You and I are in this, together. No matter what, as partners solving crimes, and finding mysteries. We'll solve the puzzles, the obstacles, and all the mysteries of this island. You and I, Sandslash." Heracross stated.

"Alright Heracross… I might not be as smart as you, but I'll do my best to help you. I have my own skills that can help to" Sandslash admitted. "Now let's go to sleep."

"Yes, let's go do that."

And so Sandslash and Heracross went to sleep, as another day arrives for the Detective, and his loyal assistant. Together, as one crime fighting unit.

00000000000000

 **Infernape: YES! We finished this! Thank goodness!**

 **Roran: Shit, we didn't tell them what they just saw…. Wanna do the honors?**

 **Infernape: Sure Buddy. What you all lovely people just saw is a collab project between Me and Roran.**

 **Roran: But me story's not dead, YA HEAR ME! NOT DEAD!**

 **Infernape: It's now that I can get in on the fun!**

 **Roran: But I am also doing this for the fun! I mean, look at what we just saw! We saw a Krookodile, that is worshipped as a God! A Mafia gang leader bringing the power in his alliance! A mean King, who has the brains ta show it! And one of the best of all, the Detective Heracross, and his new loyal assistant Sandslash! Shit…. This is a lot ta process!**

 **Infernape: And this was only episode 1…. Dear Arecus the ways these plots can go! It's going to get crazy… like way too crazy! Anyway, We both hoped you liked what you read here (Before you ask, we both did write parts of this… try to figure out the parts I typed… You'll have a rough time), And we would love to hear feedback.**

 **Roran: Well, we hope ya enjoyed it, because MORE IS COMING ON YOUR WAY!**

 **Infernape: So everyone please, review. Tell us what you think about the cast, who you like, who you want to burn, who you ship with who (Don't deny you, you have a ship. Don't lie to us!).**

 **Roran: AND GET READY FOR ALL THE DRAMA, ALL THE BLOODSHED, ALL THE THRILL, EXCITEMENT! ON TOTAL POKEDRAMA ISLAND!  
Tell then, we'll see ya next time laddies!  
Marill: Hey everyone! Thank you for watching! Here, I have a song for you all! *She starts singing and it was horrible. Jaba has a sign that says, "REVIEW TO SAVE YOUR EARDRUMS!"***


	2. Capture or Freeze

**Alright laddies, here's another chapter of Total PokeDrama Island!**

 **Let's just sit down, and enjoy another dramatic show, shall we?!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: Capture or Freeze

It was now morning as Heracross and Sandslash were traversing the forest in search of the Idol.

"Did you find anything yet?" Heracross asked.

"No" Sandslash replied "Not yet. It must be really well hidden… or something ate it."

"Damn. Didn't you say you had survival skills? Or something like that?" Heracross asked.

"Yeah" Sandslash replied "I did. But still, this is a well hidden idol. I think I could find it if I search enough, but no promises. A lot of the others here are smart"

"Maybe, but they're not as persistent as we are. We will find that idol." Heracross said with determination.

"Yeah, we will." Sandslash said with a smile.

Heracross kept searching until his stomach growled. "Dammit, we need to get breakfast. We can't do this being tired and all."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go back to the cafeteria for now" Sandslash said.

00000000000000

 **Heracross:** "Sandslash has proven to be a good assistant so far. I wonder if he's willing to extend this partnership after the show?"

 **Sandslash:** "Heracross and I have been getting along pretty well. We've been searching for the idol a lot but we've still come up short though. Still, it's been great exploring the island though."

0000000000000

Cacturne was walking along the outer rims of the forest in search of the idol. What he didn't realize was that Liepard saw that he was completely alone, perfect.

She walks up to Cacturne. "Hey Cacturne. Fancy meeting you here, isn't it?"

"Oh, Liepard." Cacturne tips his hat. "Why it is a pleasure meeting ya here. I take it ya are looking for da Idol as well?"

"No, not really" She replied "I was moreso taking a nice walk around the area. Nice way to relax after a lovely cat nap"

"Ah I see. Well, it is a nice day taday, so I can see dat it would be relaxing." Cacturne said.

"Exactly. Hey Cacturne, well we're here, why don't we talk for a bit? Liepard said, walking a little closer to Cacturne and batting her eyelashes "Get to know each other, you know?"

Cacturne saw the batting eyelashes and saw right through it. "What are ya getting at here?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Liepard asked "I just want to talk with you and make a new friend is all. Is that too much to ask for?" She spoke that last part in a way to subtly try to charm him a little.

"Please, if ya really wanted ta make a new friend out of me, ya would've done it yesterday, but ya didn't . And ya also came ta me in a isolated area, where no one can hear what we're talkin' about. And you're also tryin' ta charm me, just like ya did with everyone else at the docks yesterday. I may be a male, but I'm not stupid. What is your game here?" Cacturne asked, about done with Liepard's tricks.

Liepard was surprised by how Cacturne just read her like a book, she never met anyone to do that before. "Hm. You're no fun, you know that? But that'll be fine. I do have what I need to know."

"And exactly what kind of information da ya have?" Cacturne asked.

"You, Krookoldie, and Kilnklang… Formed an alliance together last night. Am I correct?" Liepard revealed to him.

Cacturne was a little shocked that Liepard knows, but he kept his composure. "Are ya tryin' ta blackmail me? Is that it?"

"Maybe I am… Or maybe I'm not. For all you know, I'll just tell the rest of the team what I know and the three of you will be targeted in a snap." Liepard said.

"I'll ask this. One. More. Time." Cacturne said, darkly. "What do ya want?"

Liepard was a little surprised by his tone of voice. "I want in on your alliance. After all, you really have no other choice. It's either you let me join, or all of you get singled out."

He grew a dark chuckle, until it was laughter. "So, dis was your game? Your plan? Charm me, and if dat doesn't work, blackmail me? Let me tell ya why dat won't work. I am a leader, of a gang in Black City, a very powerful ta be precise. I have broken more bones, den ya can even count. Dis may be a game ta ya, and it may be a show, but when ya leave and go back ta the real world, it won't be so pretty for ya. My men, don't like it, when I'm threatened by someone like yourself. Now, dis is how it's goin' ta work. If ya ever, and I mean EVER, charm me, or any of my alliance members, or tell ANYONE about it, I will bring you down. And dat doesn't mean just kickin' ya out of da island. I mean, when your back ta da real world, I will make sure, dat your life will be a livin' hell. Do we understand each other?" Cacturne asked, in his most dark expression and dark tone ever.

Liepard was visually scared of Cacturne at that moment. "Y-Yes… we do."

"Good, den I bid ya adieu. I'll see ya later, Liepard." With that, he slowly walks away from the Dark type, continuing his search on the Idol.

Liepard just stood there for a moment even after watch him walk away...

00000000000000000

 **Liepard:** "That… That was terrifying. Not even going to sugar coat that. Damn, now what am I going to do?"

 **Cacturne:** "Well, I don't think Liepard will be a problem anymore. And if she is, I'll make sure she won't be anymore, myself."

0000000000000000

In the forest, Zoroark was whistling as he was walking along in a peaceful manner. He stopped whistling as he saw Beheeyem, looking around the forest.

He decided to snap his fingers and disappear, to lay himself hidden and investigate what's going on.

Beheeyem stopped and looked around to see no one's nearby. She then looked at a tree and raised her right hand. She used Psychic as she destroyed the tree with pure Psychic energy.

Zoroark widened his eyes, damn this girl was tough. He then grinned at an idea.

"Wow, now that is what I call destructive power." Zoroark said, as he stopped the illusion and appeared behind Beheeyem.

She panicked and turned around to raise her right arm at him.

"Easy there girl, I didn't come to fight, or tell. I came to talk." Zoroark assured, as he gave her a kind grin.

Beheeyem didn't take Zoroark as a threat, so she lowered her arm.

"Thank you. Now, I see that you like to destroy things?" Zoroark asked as he pointed at the destroyed tree.

She just looked at it and back at Zoroark, wondering where he's getting at.

"Well, as it turns out, I like destruction too. Well, I actually like causing chaos, but destruction fits in the description." Zoroark admitted. "In fact, I was wondering if you and I can do that together?"  
Beheeyem just arched her brow at him in confusion.

"You see, I need to have a partner in all of this. Someone to be there with me when I spread the chaos. I love doing it all, causing friends to separate, making boyfriends cheat on girlfriends, and vice versa, and really just making anyone's life a living hell. You can tell that I'm have a bit of sadist in me. And seeing that you destroyed that tree, means you were venting out on it. You want it too, don't you?" Zoroark asked.

Beheeyem just looked at Zoroark, before she slowly nodded.

Zoroark grinned as he stepped closer. "Then let us be partners in crime. The Destructive Duo. We'll create all the chaos we want. Against enemy team members, and against our own if we really want. What do you say? Wanna join me in the chaos?" Zoroark asked, raising his hand for her to shake.

Beheeyem looked at his hand for a while, before she went to it and shook it.

Zoroark grinned devilishly. "Then let's have some fun together, partner."

00000000000000

 **Zoroark:** "Have a partner in crime that could destroy anyone in sight, check. Now all I need to do is find someone to mess with. But who?" Zoroark took a thoughtful pose.

00000000000000

Krookodile looked at the forest. "Alright then. Heads, I find the Idol. Tails, I don't for today." Krookodile said to himself.

He flips his coin and it revealed to be Tails. He frowned a little. "I see, well, that doesn't mean that I can't just walk in the forest."

He starts whistling as he ventures into the forest.

00000000000000

Emolga was at the beach, applying some makeup. She sighed and started talking to herself "Hm, maybe Marill is right about Krookodile being a god… No way a normal Pokemon could do what he did so easily. But still, she was praying to him before she got eliminated… Should I take that risk?" She finished with her Makeup and put it away "Geez, why does this have to be so hard?"

She then saw Krookodile walk along the beach as he took a wrong turn. He flipped his coin and suddenly a giant package of Poffins just dropped in front of him. He happily took it and went on his way.

Emolga was just staring at him with wide eyes.

000000000000000

 **Emolga:** She was mumbling slightly random things quickly before taking a deep breath. "HE IS A GOD!"

 **Krookodile:** He was happily eating his Poffins. "Mmm, nice and warm."

000000000000000

Krookodile just finished his Poffins as he finally got to the forest. He was going as deep as he could until he saw a small shack.

"Hmm? Jaba didn't say anything about a shack here." Krookodile said to himself. He went inside and it looked like a shop, full of dolls and other kinds of witchcraft.

Krookodile then saw Mismagius stirring a pot. He arched his brow as he went behind her and poked her shoulder. "Mismagius? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Mismagius turned around in surprise. "Krookodile?! I'm just here getting my things ready to open up shop. I didn't expect visitors to come this far so soon!"

"Well, I was just walking here, letting the fates guide the way." Krookodile said as he flipped his coin.

Mismagius looked at the coin with interest. "That coin there, how are you so lucky by just flipping it?"

"Oh it's not much. I ask a question and the fates show me the way. I'm just rewarded with good luck by following its guidance." Krookodile replied as he flipped it again.

"That can't be it. You won us the challenge by one flip of that coin. You must've had a charm on it or something." Mismagius said.

"Sorry, no charm, no magic, no tricks. Just me and my coin here." Krookodile replied.

"Can I see it?" Mismagius asked.

"Sure." Krookodile gave her the coin and she used Psychic to flip it.

"Hmm, nothing happened." Mismagius said.

"That's because it's not that simple. You just have to go with the flow. Do what the coin flips no matter what. I did it for so long that I've been rewarded well for it." Krookodile said as he took the coin back.

"That can't be it! There's always an explanation for everything! Luck can't be it!" Mismagius shouted, sounding a little frustrated.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Well, I gotta go. Breakfast is starting soon." Krookodile said, before he started whistling and left the shop.

Mismagius watched him go and was thinking of something.

00000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "Alright then, if Krookodile won't explain it to me, then I'll just have to be around him to see this "fate guiding" myself. I will have an answer to this, I promise you."

00000000000000

Croagunk was sitting in the wood, meditating. He was trying to be at peace for a little while before anything happened today. What he didn't know was that someone was behind him

"Hey Croagunk!" Shouted a voice behind him. Croagunk jump in surprise and almost Poison Jabbed them before noticing it was Snorunt. He groaned and moved his hand away.

"Snorunt… what do you want?" He asked with a sigh

"I want to talk to you silly! We are friends after all!" Snorunt said in her cheerful tone

"Snorunt…. I barely know you and I was trying to meditate before you shouted behind me" Croagunk said "Now can you please-"

Snorunt cut him off "Why were you mediating?"

Again, Croagunk groaned "Because that's how I've been trained Snorunt. My father taught me how to be a ninja since I was young and I take myself very seriously"

"Then why scare Hannibal yesterday?" Snorunt pointed out

"Uh…. Okay. I like to have a bit of fun every now and again" Croagunk replied sheepishly

"Then have fun and hang out with me!" Snorunt said with glee "It's going to be a fun time! I saw this amazing bush on the way here! You've got to see it! Come on!" She then ran off

Croagunk sighed and decided to follow her… regrettably.

0000000000000000

 **Croagunk:** "I figured that maybe if I went along with it, she would leave me alone later. I wanted to meditate, not look at bushes. Although strangely the bush she found was a Lum Berry bush… I was at a loss for words at that point"

 **Snorunt:** She had a Lum Berry with her "I like being with Croagunk. He seems like a fun guy and he is a ninja too! Ninjas are so cool! I'm loving this island!"

00000000000000000

Eventually, everyone was at the entrance of the cafeteria. They saw Jaba and Hannibal, with a huge Golisopod with a chef apron and chef hat.

"Everyone, this will be your chef." Jaba announced. "He'll be cooking all your meals, from breakfast to dinner. Say hi to everyone Bruce."

Everyone looked at Bruce and waved or said hi in some way.

"I hate all of you" Bruce said, very bluntly.

"Well… that was… something." Jaba said. "We'll leave you to it."

Jaba and Hannibal left as Bruce took a deep breath. "Like I said, I hate all of you. I don't like teens, and I especially don't like cooking for them either. Always so bratty and complaining about everything. So this is how it's going to work. I cook you the food, and you don't complain. You do, and I'll drive you through a wall. Understand?" Bruce asked, still very bluntly.

Everyone nodded, a few scared by the chef

"Good. Now get you food NOW!" Bruce shouted at them all.

They all went inside, some scared for their lives.

0000000000000

 **Dragalge:** "Hmph, talk like that to me again, and he'll regret it dearly."

 **Excadrill:** "Please keep him away from me!"

 **Cacturne:** "We had a guy like Bruce in our organization…. He wasn't someone to mess around with."

 **Heliolisk:** "You know I just noticed. Aside from the other team getting Oran Berries, we weren't given food all of yesterday. I wonder how Jaba forgot about that?"

 **Jaba:** He was banging his head on the wall in frustration "HOW DID I FORGET THAT!?"

00000000000000

Everyone was either in a line, getting their food, or at the table as they already got it.  
Sandslash looked at his grew mush called 'food'. "Strangely, this isn't the worst thing I've eaten"

Emolga looked at him in shock "How can you say that!? I don't even think this is edible!"

"Oh trust me, it's edible." Heracross said. "If it wasn't, the FDA would've approve this… whatever this is. So yeah, it has to be edible… doesn't mean we have to like it."

"Yeah… At least Snorunt is eating it just fine" Heliolisk pointed out.

"Um… I think she just ate part of mine" Croagunk mentioned.

Druddigon was next to get his food as Bruce gave him the grey mush.

"This… is food?" Druddigon asked.

Bruce didn't respond verbally. He pulled out a butcher knife instead.

"Y-Yeah! Definitely food." Druddigon said before quickly walking away with his mush.

Krookodile came next. "I believe Hannibal told you about the deal?" He asked.

"Yeah, told me how lucky you got. Here," Bruce said as he gave him eggs and bacon. "I don't care really. You did good screwing up that stupid wolf."

Krookodile grinned as he went to a table and ate. All of them saw the actually good looking food he had.

"Dude… I will give up all the money I got yesterday for some of that." Druddigon said.

"Hmm? Let me check." Krookodile flipped his coin, and it showed Heads. "Alright, here." He gave Druddigon a piece of bacon. "No money needed."

"Seriously!? Thanks! You're officially my new favorite person on this island!" Druddigon said, as he ate the bacon happily.

"Did you even like anyone here before 10 seconds ago?" Smeargle asked

"That's a serious question right?" Druddigon replied.

Smeargle decided not to respond to that.

Mismagius went next to Krookodile. "Hey, wanna give me some of that?" She asked. Although it would be nice to have some actual food, she really just needed to see how the coin worked.

"Sure, let me check." Krookodile flipped the coin, and it was Tails. "Oops, sorry. Try again next time."

Mismagius groaned. "I see."

0000000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "What the hell was that?! I never seen that coin show a negative effect on anyone! And it just gave it to me! What the hell?!"

0000000000000000

Heracross was eating his food with Sandslash. He then saw Scizor glare at him.

"Heracross what is it? Sandslash asked.

"I think the red bug is giving me a death stare. But I can't tell if it's that or if she's just spacing out." Heracross joked.

"I can hear you, you know!" Scizor shouted.

"Really? I couldn't tell. You were pretty deaf the last couple of times I made an insult about you." Heracross replied.

Scizor glared harder "Shut up beetle!"

"Oh no, a red bug from Juvie called me a beetle! Whatever shall I do with my life?!" Heracross asked sarcastically.

Scizor growled and started to get up, before Monferno grabbed her.

"It's not worth it. You could always beat him in the next challenge and not ruin our kinda breakfast" Monferno told her

Scizor looked at her, sighed and sat back down.

"Yeah that's right, sit back down and take it like a man. Yes, I meant it when I said man." Heracross said. "Man, can I just enjoy a good meal in peace?"

"You know, taunting her is not going to help. It's only going to make her want you dead more" Heliolisk pointed out.

"I am fully aware of that." Heracross said, eating his grey mush happily.

"Your funeral" Liepard said simply before eating her mush.

Liepard then saw Cacturne as he sat down on the table with his alliance members and ate. He saw her and tried not to look threatening to the others.

"Stupid cactus." She mumbled under her breath so no one would hear.

Cacturne grinned as he pointed to his ears at Liepard.

She just glared at him and went and tried to eat in peace.

00000000000000

 **Liepard:** "I hate him. Yeah, he freaks me out, but I hate him. Can I just get an instant elimination pass and vote his ass off now?"

 **Cacturne:** "Ta be honest, I didn't really hear what she said. But I did understood what she said by readin' her lips. As a mob boss, havin' dat is a good skill ta have at times of need."

00000000000000

"How are you able to eat your food, happily?" Heliolisk asked, as Heracross and Sandslash were eating their food quite pleasantly.

"Trade secret." Heracross simply said.

00000000000000

 **Heracross:** "Before me and Sandslash went to the cafeteria, we picked up some Oran berries along the way. We crushed them and used the juice on the mush to make it taste better. It's quite clever when you think about it."

 **Sandslash:** "There were a lot of Oran Berries. Heracross just helped me crush them" He shrugged "I also crushed some in Excadrill's mush to. She needed to eat after all"

 **Excadrill:** "I don't know why, but the mush tasted about as good as my mom's Oran Berry Cobbler. I heard that others didn't really like it. I…. I don't get it."

00000000000000

Dragalge was next to get his food as he was given the grey mush. "Do you expect me to eat this garbage?" Dragalge asked, glaring at Bruce.

"Yes" Bruce said simply

"Hmm, you don't know who I am, do you?"

"Yes. A contestant I have to cook for. NOW EAT!" He shouted, slamming his fist on the counter hard.

While this scared some of the other contestants, this didn't intimidate Dragalge one bit. "I am a King of a very powerful city. What do you think is going to happen when they find out their King is being fed this garbage?"

"Yeah. They'll flood the headlines. Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Our great king ate gray mush on a reality show! What disgusting things will he do next?!" Staravia spoke up.

This got Cofagrigus, and the other Ghost types to chuckle silently at that.

Dragalge glared at Staravia, before he went back to Bruce. "I'll tell you what's going to happen. They're going to be outraged, they're going to find this island, come to you, abduct you, and torture you severely. I don't give a flying fuck if you're big, mean, or scary. They'll give you hell on earth if they see me be forced to eat this abomination. Now, you have two options. You're either going to give me some real food, like you did with Krookodile, or you'll force me to eat this, and you'll wish you could die when my people are done with you. What's it going to be, Bruce?" Dragalge asked, very serious about everything that he said.

Everyone just shut up and stared at Dragalge after he said that… most of them were

speechless.

Bruce just glared at Dragalge. After a bit he pulled out another plate of eggs and bacon for Dragalge to get.

Dragalge grinned. "Thank you, you're so kind." He then went and sat by Monferno as he looked at Staravia. "Now, could you say that again, bimbo bird? I couldn't hear you well from over there."

"Get assassinated." Staravia said simply before going back to her food.

"Um… I must ask. What kind of Kingdom are you the king of?" Monferno asked.

"Trust me, the less you know, the better. But I can say that it's near the swamp in Kalos. You know, where some of the questionable type of Pokemon are." Dragalge replied. He looked at his food and gave Monferno some bacon. "Here, have some."

"Thanks" Monferno said as she ate some bacon

"Hey!" Staravia shouted "Why does she get to have bacon!? What's so special about her!?"

"Maybe it's because I'm not rude to everyone. Just a thought" Monfero replied back.

Dragalge chuckled. "Good one, but that needs work. Here, let me show you how a master does it." He looks at Staravia. "Because unlike you, she actually knows how to use her brain. Didn't they teach you that at Special Ed?"

Stariavia's eyes were twitching "I will beat you!"

"Well that's not very smart. Beating up your own teammate? That's just stupid on so many levels." Dragalge replied. Monferno couldn't help to let a chuckle out as Dragalge grinned at that.

00000000000000

 **Staravia:** She was clawing at the wood on the wall, leaving so many scratches.

 **Monferno:** "I'm with Dragalge… Staravia is pretty rude about things.. Never had I thought I would agree with a king when I signed up for this show."

 **Dragalge:** "I swear, that bimbo bird just makes it too easy. But I have to admit, Monferno knows how to actually use that head of hers. Maybe she can be a good asset to the team, and if possible, a good asset to me…. That is, if she doesn't get eliminated of course."

0000000000000000

Klinklang noticed Emolga staring at Krookodile happily. "Mind telling me why you're staring at Krookodile?" He asked.

"I'm starting to think… that Krookodile is a god!" Emolga replied.

"A god? Please, he's nowhere near a god." Klinklang said.

"But have you seen what he's done?" Emolga asked. "I saw him flip his coin a couple hours ago and poffins fell from the sky to him!"

"That could be just a simple coincidence. A God like Arceus creates something out of thin air, a God manipulates everyone to their bidding if they please. A God can lay down judgement to the wicked. Krookodile has done none of those things so far." Klinklang argued.

"He did that first thing with the Poffins!" She retorted.

"An airplane could've accidentally dropped a package of Poffins. And it was in a package. He didn't make it out of thin air did he?" Klinklang asked.

"Well… um…." Emolga stuttered.

"Exactly. He's not a God, nowhere close. In fact, to prove this, I want you to go to Krookodile, and ask him to perform a miracle." Klinklang insisted.

"Deal." She went to Krookodile. "Hey Krookodile. Can you perform a miracle?"

Krookodile arched his brow at her. "A miracle? I'll try. Alright fates, let's seen what you have in store." He flips it's coin and it was Heads, saying that something good will happen.

"3...2...1." Xatu said, before he got far away from the entrance and Hannibal was thrown out of nowhere into a table.

"Dammit! I think I broke something!" He shouted in pain.  
"That's what you get for saying that the contestants should swim with Sharpedoes for a challenge!" Jaba shouted from afar.

"Dammit! I don't think I can help with the challenge today!" Hannibal shouted.

Emolga looked at what happened in front of her. Their crazy co-host was out for the day. It was a miracle.

0000000000000

 **Emolga:** "HE IS A GOD!"

 **Klinklang:** He was shook for a moment, before he shook himself back to reality. "Please, that was just excellent timing. It's impossible for him to be a God. But now it'll be impossible to convince that squirrel otherwise." He did his best to shrug. "Oh well, not my problem."

 **Mismagius:** "Really?! You couldn't give me some food, but something like that just happens out of nowhere?! This has magic written all over it!"

00000000000000

Jaba soon after entered the cafeteria. "Hello everyone. I hope you all have eating well"

"I'm pretty sure my hunger stat just dropped a couple of levels." Smeargle said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jaba asked.

Smeargle turned around and saw Bruce raise his butcher knife again.

"G-Good! Good Thing!" She replied in a bit of fear.

"Well good." Jaba said. "Now are you all ready for your next challenge?"

"And what would the challenge be?" Klinklang asked.

"A simple one. Capture the Flag!" Jaba announced.

"Really? Capture the flag?" Druddigon asked. "The creators must be getting lazy already."

"FOURTH WALL!" Someone shouted again. Everyone looked around once more.

"Seriously, who the hell keeps doing that!?" Staravia asked.

"Maybe it's Arceus, warning us of judgement day." Banette replied.

Some of them looked at Cofagrigus. "Don't look at me, I didn't do anything!" He shouted.

"Sure you didn't" Monferno said

"Anyways, yes today we are playing Capture the Flag. It'll be simple. I will take you to the forest and fields area of the island. Each team will have a flag. Black for the Darkrias and Gray for Giratinas."

"Wait a minute, in Capture the Flag, if someone tags us, we're not supposed to move. What's going to stop us from cheating?" Heliolisk asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Jaba said, as he got out black and grey joy buzzers. "These buzzers are special. If someone with an opposite colored buzzer tags someone with it, it freezes them. For example, if I have a black buzzer, and someone with a grew buzzer tags me, I'll be frozen solid."

"So what's going to make us unfrozen?" Zoroark asked, not wanting to be frozen forever.

"I was getting to that. You see, if you're frozen solid, and someone with the same colored buzzer tags you, you'll be unfrozen. For instance, if I was frozen, and if someone with a black buzzer tags me, I'll be thawed out and will be ready to play again." Jaba answered.

"That makes it sound like a literal game of Freeze Tag" Sandslash noted

"It does. Now, in order to win this challenge you must take your opposing team's flag and bring it back to your home base. You can have any number guarding the flag and getting the other flag, BUT your flag must be visible to the other team. So Darkrais, no have Excadrill dig it underground and must be on the ground so anyone can get it. You are not aloud to teleport the flag to you and you must grab the flab with you arms, legs, tail, whatever. But it must be touching your body. When I get you to your bases you all will have a bit of time to plan your actions. Does everyone understand?" Jaba explained

Everyone nodded and agreed

"Good. Then if you're done eating, follow me to where the challenge will take place" Jaba said.

Snorunt looked at Croagunk "So… I have an idea"

Croagunk looked at her with surprise "And that would be?"

00000000000000

 **Croagunk:** He looked mystified "Is...Snorunt acting dumb… because she just told be something really smart"

 **Snorunt:** "I like flags"

 **Zoroark:** "You know, my brothers and I used to play Capture the Flag all the time…. Of course, I was eventually not allowed to play anymore. For certain reasons of course." He then grew a devilish grin.

00000000000000

Eventually, everyone was deep inside enough in the forest to do the challenge. Jaba handed the Giratina's the grey flag, and the Darkrai's the black flag.

"Alright. Each team will have a base as indicated by these maps" Jaba pulls out two different maps and gave one to Dragalge and the other to Heracross. "Once there, I will give you about 10 minutes or so to strategize and get ready for the battle ahead. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Alright, then head to your bases!" Jaba shouted, and each team followed their maps to their base.

00000000000000

The Deadly Darkrais were at their base. It was heavily forested with a podium for flag to be placed on.

Heracross placed the flag on the podium. "Alright, now this is pretty simple. Who wants to stay for defense, and who wants to go out and get the flag?"

Croagunk raised his hand "I'll… take Snorunt with me and we can go on a bit of offense."

"Really? Alright, you're funeral. Anyone else?" Heracross asked.

Cacturne raised his arm. "I'll go out for offense as well."

Liepard saw this as an opportunity to get a second chance and took it. "I'll go on offense as well. I'm fast so I'm sure I can sneak my way around the other team."

"Alright, makes sense." Heracross said. Cacturne gave Liepard a look of, "What are you playing?"

"I'll stay on defense. I'm not much of an offense type" Emolga said.

"Alright, that's four for offense and one for defense. Anyone else wants to do defense?" Heracross asked.

"Hm…. I think i pull something off." Sandslash said, thinking about it. "Heliolisk, Excadrill, can you both stay back with me for help if you want?"

"S-Sure. Better than fighting, I suppose" Excadrill said

"I don't mind" Heliolisk said.

"Okay then. That's four for offense, and four for defense. I'll go for offense, so that'll five for offense. Anyone else?" Heracross asked.

Emolga looked at Krookodile. "What does your coin say?"

Mismagius and Klinklang just rolled there eyes at that question.

"Hmm, let's see. Heads for offense, Tails for defense." Krookodile flips his coin and it revealed to be Heads. "The fates tells me I should be offense."

"Alright then, we could use that luck of yours in the field. Anyone else?" Heracross asked.

This was Mismagius's chance to see the coin in action. "I'll go with Krookodile. I can phase through the buzzers so I'll be able to get through easily."

"Great, that's seven for offense, and four for defense. Will anyone else like to volunteer?" Heracross asked.

"Well, I guess that leaves me then." Klinklang spoke up. "I'll stay here for defense. We need the extra support."

"Then it's settled, seven for offense, and five for defense. Everyone get together." Heracross insisted.

Everyone got together like the previous challenge.

"One, two, three, GO DEADLY DARKRAIS!" Heracross shouted.

"GO DEADLY DARKRAIS!" Everyone but Excadrill shouted.

00000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "I wonder why Sandslash needed my help? I know he has been helping Excadrill get more comfortable around other people since yesterday but, why me?"

 **Sandslash:** "Ohh…. this will be fun!"

 **Mismagius:** "Alright, now to see what that coin of Krookodile's can really do.

 **Liepard:** "Well what I said to the team was true…. But I'm truly want to try something with Cacturne again. Can you blame me? Maybe we can come to an agreement… one that doesn't end with someone gaining nightmares for the night."

 **Cacturne:** "Dat cat agreed ta be offense da moment I said I would. She's plannin' somethin' again, and I don't like it."

00000000000000

The Grandiose Giratinas made it to their homebase. It was a little clearer than the Darkrai's, giving anyone in defense a chance to see who could attack their base.

Dragalge placed the flag in the podium. "Alright, now I think we should-"

"We should just sent all the fast and strong player, such as myself, up to rush in, get their flag, and rush back without any issue" Staravia quickly interrupted.

Dragalge glared at Staravia. "Oh I'm sorry, I must be sorely mistaken. I didn't know you just came up out of nowhere and decided to be leader, my bad."

Staravia scoffed and glared back "At least I'm giving ideas!"

"Will you two stop right now! We have a challenge to win!" Monferno interrupted

"I'm trying here. But someone is having her period and is being difficult." Dragalge replied.

"Did you just say that!?" Staravia shouted.

"Look, I'll be fair. Okay everyone, raise your hand if you want her to be the leader." Dragalge said.

Only Xatu raised his wing.

"Alright, then raise your hand if you want me to be leader." Dragalge said.

Everyone else raised their hands

"Holly shit, would you look at that?! They want me to be leader! Oh wait, that means not you." Dragalge said to Staravia.

Staravia growled "At least Xatu thinks I could be a good leader!"

"Actually, I knew that Dragalge would win. I just raised my wing because I knew it was pointless." Xatu replied.

Once again, Staravia's eyes started twitching

000000000000000

 **Staravia:** She was clawing the confessional again, leaving more claw marks

 **Snorunt:** "Did I do this?"

000000000000000

Staravia looked at Monferno. "You too Monferno?"

"Sorry, but he's actually been helpful to the team. You have been mean and yell most of the them" Monferno replied.

Monferno looked at Dragalge, and he smiled at her when she complimented him.

000000000000000

 **Monferno:** "Did I just get that king to smile? Holy crap… I'm so using this for bragging right when I get back home."

000000000000000

"Like Monferno said, you're not helpful. So I'll put this as nicely as possible. Learn your place." Dragalge scolded.

She growled again "Fine… I'll let you be leader."

"Wow, can't believe you actually said that. I didn't know you were that weak. Anyways, let's get back to the topic for once. I'll want me, Beheeyem, Xatu, and Cofagrigus to be defense. The rest of you, can be offense." Dragalge said.

"Is there a reason only four of you are defense?" Druddigon asked.

"Simple, Xatu, can see the future, meaning he'll know when someone is coming, giving us the advantage. Beheeyem is here, because let's face it, she's very powerful in her Psychic abilities. She'll use Psychic on the enemies and pull them to her to freeze them. Cofagrigus is here because his species is naturally defensive. And he has the ability Mummy, mummifying the enemies and making them weak. And I'm here, because I'm naturally slow, so I'll be here to pose a strong defense for the flag. Everyone else is basically made to be in offense and go get the flag. Any objections?"

Staravia grumble a little but did object, as did almost the rest of the team.

"Actually Dragalge, is it alright if I stay behind to help for extra defense?" Monferno asked.

Dragalge arched his brow at her. "Sure, the more the merrier. Alright, now everyone get to the center."

Like the other team, they got into the same position as the previous challenge

"Alright, One, Two, wait for it…. GO GRANDIOSE GIRATINAS!" Dragalge shouted.

"GO GRANDIOSE GIRATINAS!" Everyone but Beheeyem and Xatu shouted… although Staravia grumbled her's.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "What?…. I just wanted to help with defense. He said he was slow so I could counter that with a fast player." She looked around the confessional "What damage did Staravia do in here?"

 **Cofagrigus:** He cackled. "Oh boy, I get to mummify people. This is going to be good."

 **Dragalge:** "I don't know why Monferno wanted to be defense. She's more fit to be offense. And I already have all the defense I need." He shrugs. "Oh well, her lost."

 **Banette:** "Oh boy, It's now time to reap the souls of the innocent. Sadly I didn't bring my scythe, so I guess I'll just do it the old fashioned way, and do it with my bare hands."

 **Zoroark:** He grins devilishly. "Let the games begin. Although, it won't be a long one since I'll be playing it." He cackles after that.

0000000000000

After a little bit Jaba came onto loudspeaker

"I'm assuming that you are all ready! So the challenge begins… NOW!" Jaba announced.

All the offensive Pokemon ran to get the flag.

Zoroark grinned as he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a black puff of smoke.

Mismagius went until she realized Krookodile didn't move. "Come on Krookodile!" Mismagius shouted.

"Give me a second. Okay, Heads I go in fast, Tails I go slow for the scenic route." He lips his coin and it was Tails. "Scenic route it is!"

Mismagius groaned.

00000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "Sometimes, I think the coin knows what I'm doing and is doing this on purpose."

00000000000000

Snorunt and Croagunk were sneaking around, making sure no one sees them.

Croagunk was looking around as they moved "Are you sure this plan can even work? It's from you." He whispered

"I think it'll be okay…. Maybe" Snorunt replied

"Oh Arceus why did I agree to this?" Croagunk groaned. Croagunk then realized something, they have Xatu on the opposing team. "Snorunt, they have Xatu… what if he told them exactly how this challenge will go?"

"I'm not to worried about that. He's seemed pretty bored ever since yesterday so he is likely letting thing just play out as they will without telling the others how it will end." Snorunt replied

Croagunk just looked at her and blinked "Are… you okay?"

Snorunt gasped "Oh look! Another berry bush!" She ran to the bush, Croagunk following her so they don't get spotted

00000000000000

 **Croagunk:** "What… What is with that girl?"

 **Snorunt:** Her mouth was covered in berry juice. "Mmm, Rawst berries."

00000000000000

Heracross was traversing the forest smoothly. Well, that was until he stopped and he and Scizor saw each other and stopped.

Scizor glared "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the last time I checked. I had a challenge where I had to capture a flag. Now since I didn't want defense, that means I wanted offense. I mean, that was the answer, right?" Heracross asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever." Scizor replied. "I guess now I have to freeze you so you can't win this challenge!"

"Wait wait wait! Before you do that?! Can I say something first?!" Heracross panicked.

"What, are you going to insult me again like you just love to do?" Scizor asked.

"Actually, I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean all those things I said before. I was just being an ass. In all honesty, I kinda like you." Heracross said.

Scizor was surprised by what he said "Are… Are you serious?"

"Honest to death. I mean, I would be lying to myself if I said you didn't look hot." Heracross replied.

Scizor blushed a little from that comment. "Than, how about we shake on it" She brings her claw out for Heracross to shake. "Friends?"

Heracross grinned. "Deal."

The two shook hands and Scizor was frozen.

"Well, that talk was fun and all, but I have a challenge to win. Oh, and before I go, I wasn't lying when you were hot. I mean, sexy hot. The color red just tops it all of. Well, see ya later."

Heracross then ran off as Scizor was frozen solid.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** She was punching the walls of the confessional again, easily punching holes in the wall thanks to all the claw marks Staravia left.

 **Heracross:** "Aww, look at the hole marks, someone likes me."

 **Snorunt:** She was now scared. "WHY AM I DOING THIS?!"

000000000000000

Sandslash, and the other four were guarding the flag from the other team.

"Sandslash, exactly why am I doing this?" Heliolisk asked why he was tieing what looked to be a rope trap.

"Because this will help us guard the flag. Plus you're really good with all those knots. You're good with your hands Heliolisk" Sandslash replied

Heliolisk smiled "Thanks Sandslash"

"Hey guys. Are those traps done yet?" Emolga asked

"Yeah, I think I have enough of them, is Excadrill back yet?" Sandslash asked

"Uh… No. You may want to go find her." Emolga replied

"Oh crap! Maybe I should've not set her along to make holes for pitfall traps. Heliolisk, grab the traps, we need to lay them out and find Excadrill" Sandslash said.

"Alright!" Heliolisk said, picking up the traps and going with Sandslash to set them up. Leaving Klinklang and Emolga alone.

"Hmm, two against everyone else doesn't seem like good odds. I know. Emolga, want to test a theory of mine?" Klinklang asked.

"What is it?" Emolga asked.

"Don't worry. This plan involves you and the flag. A little surprise for the enemy if they try anything." Klinklang assured.

00000000000000

 **Emolga:** "I'll admit… he had a good plan."

 **Klinklang:** "I'll make sure Heracross knows about this after we stop the enemies from getting the flag. No one gets special treatment for screwing up your job."

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Dragalge and the others were guarding the flag.

Confrigigus got tired and yawned. He poked Beheeyem's shoulder. "I'm going to take a little nap. You go this covered, right?"

Beheeyem looked at him for a second in thought, then nodded.

"Good, good luck then." Cofagrigus said, before he went somewhere else to sleep in his coffin.

Meanwhile, Dragalge was guarding the flag with Monferno.

"So you became king how exactly?" Monferno asked.

"It was passed down from the royal family. Of course, I learned to rule a city before I was given the position." Dragalge simply replied.

"I guess that makes sense." Monferno said "Do you have any friends here, besides me?"

"I tolerate Druddigon and BARELY tolerate Cofagrigus. But other than that, no." Dragalge replied.

"Alright, Smeargle and I get along pretty well. We were the first two to arrive and sort of hit it off as friends" Monferno said.

"I see. Say Monferno, why did you choose to be defense? I would assume offense would suit you better." Dragalge said.

"I felt like helping you out" Monferno replied "You said it yourself that you are slow. Why not have a fast player to counteract that?"

"I may be slow, but I am powerful. I don't a fast player to counteract it. But the gesture is greatly appreciated." Dragalge said.

"Well it is my pleasure then" Monferno said simply

"No, I mean more than that… the company is what's appreciated." Dragalge admitted.

"What do you mean?" Monferno asked "Do you not get much company where you live?"

"I get all the subjects to see. But all in all, not one would stay for the company. At least in this pitiful place, there's a chance to have others that don't know my status. Even though most of these Pokemon are imbeciles, the company is nice to have." Dragalge explained.

"Well, then I'm glad you give you that company then. You're not a bad guy to be around yourself… even if you have a bit of a ego" Monferno admitted.

Dragalge looked at her and grinned. "Can you say that not bad guy part to Staravia? I would love to see her reaction to that."

Monferno grinned back "First chance I get, I will."

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "I'm not kidding. Dragalge, while having an ego, is a pretty cool guy to hang out with. And he isn't too bad as a leader either. Take away him being an actual king and you got someone who could very successful in life."

 **Dragalge:** He looks around the confessional and smirks. "Someone's a little upset. Let's see, that's 7-0 on me beating her. And I thought she was an athlete. I guess the participation award DOES exist."

000000000000000

Croagunk and Snorunt were hiding behind a bush. They saw the guards. Snorunt was about to start her plan when Croagunk stopped her.

"Don't be reckless" Croagunk whispered "Xatu is still there and they could ask him if he knows if anyone was around. We need to time this right."

They saw Beheeyem pick up a large rock with Psychic while no one else was looking. She looked at it, before she destroyed it in seconds easily.

"Um… was that awesome or horrifying?" Snorunt quietly asked

"For now… horrifying" Croagunk replied

Beheeyem took a look at their direction and they hid in the bush before she could see them. Beheeyem just shrugged and went back to her business.

"Okay, I may have an idea. You'll to wait here while I try sneaking up on them to get the flag. That way if I get caught and start running, you can freeze them while they aren't paying attention and run with the flag. Okay?" Croagunk said.

Snorunt simply nodded.

The two of them peaked out again and saw Heracross hiding in a bush. He saw the two and had an idea. He gave them a signal that mean wait for him to strike.

They both nodded and laid low, going unnoticed.

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Krookodile and Mismagius were slowly moving towards the flag and were taking the scenic route.

"We can't we go any faster?!" Mismagius complained.

"Because the fates say to take the scenic route. So I am." Krookodile simply answered.

"But anyone could see us at any moment." Mismagius pointed out.

"Maybe, but I'm not worried, the fates haven't failed me yet." Krookodile replied.

Mismagius groaned and kept floating with them. They kept going until-

"Time to die! In the name of Lord Shaymin!" Banette shouted, as she swung a vine and aimed a Shadow Claw at Mismagius.

They both turned around and saw this. "Look out!" Krookodile shouted as he got in front of Mismagius and took the Shadow Claw. Mismagius was surprised that he took the hit for her.

"You may have avoided your fate this time, but I will carry out my mission in the name of Lord Keldeo!" She shouted as she quickly left with the vine.

"Krookodile, you took the hit for me. The coin didn't tell you to do that." Mismagius said, still surprised of what just happened.

Krookodile looked at Mismagius and smiled. "Well, I don't need the fates to control every move I make. I still have my own choices you know. Plus, I can take it better than you can, so I decided to help."

Mismagius smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Krookodile replied.

00000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "Wow, he actually saved me." She smiled again. "Maybe he's not so bad, even though he still won't tell me how that damn coin works."

 **Krookodile:** "Well, that happened. But I'm still confident in the fates. They'll show me that taking the scenic route was the better option, I just know it."

 **Banette:** "Drats, they didn't fall down. Well, granted that Krookodile is part Dark type, so I shouldn't be surprised there. But I will get someone, in the name of Lord Mew!"

0000000000000

Cacturne was walking along the forest, as Liepard was silently following him. He suddenly stopped. "You can come out now Liepard, I know you're following me." Cacturne called out.

"What? How did you know I was following you" Liepard asked, as she comes out of hiding

"Please, ya said ya wanted ta be in offense da moment I said I would. I just knew ya wanted something ta do with me, for reasons I'll never know. Plus, I'm part Grass type, I can tell when someone is near me in da forest." Cacturne replied.

Liepard sighed "Fair point."

"So, what da hell do ya want? And choose your words carefully." Cacturne asked, in a slightly darker tone.

"I promise, I just want to talk. No blackmail, no charming, no nothing" Liepard said.

"Fine, what do ya want?" Cacturne asked again.

"I wanted to ask about your alliance, and maybe to see if you were willing to let me help a little." Liepard said.

"Really? So you're dat desperate ta be in my alliance?" Cacturne asked.

"I'm not sure if desperate is the word I'd use" Liepard commented "But, I do want some allies around here that can help keep me safe for a bit."

"Fine, ya can be in my alliance, if ya can do dis one thing for me." Cacturne requested.

"And that would be?" Liepard asked.

"I want ya ta eliminate someone from da other team." Cacturne said.

"What!? How am I going to do that?" Liepard asked him.

"Well, I thought it would be easy, considering da fact dat ya can charm most of da men here, and your sly words come convince the women dar as well." Cacturne replied.

"You… have a good point there" Liepard said "Anyone in particular you want out or?"

Cacturne grinned at this.

00000000000000

 **Cacturne:** "Dis is excellent. If Liepard pulls through for me, a great target I've wanted gone for a while will be eliminated. And if she fails, I'll just have her eliminated. Sorry, but I can't have someone knowing too much. It's bad for business."

 **Liepard:** She sighs "I have to do this, don't I? It's for my own safety so… if I must."

00000000000000

Banette ran her way to the Darkrai's podium. She saw a knocked out Druddigon as the Flag was right there, completely unguarded.

She grinned. "For Lord Magikarp!" She ran and easily grabbed the Flag. Only when she did, she was electrocuted by Emolga, who was grabbing on to the flag as well.

While she was being electrocuted, Klinklang came out of nowhere and slammed her with Wild Charge, throwing her off and knocking her out

"And that's 2-0." Klinklang simply said.

Emolga held a big smile. "Yeah! This is actually kinda fun."

"Yes, quite. So, should we get rid of the bodies, or let the police handle this?" Klinklang joked.

She giggled. "Hm… Well Excadrill is making holes. We could always dump them in those."

Klinklang looked at Emolga. "I like the way you think, partner in crime." He then winks at her.

She winked back.

000000000000000

 **Emolga:** "Okay, yeah. He is skeptical about Krookodile being a god… But Klinklang can be pretty cool. As for what I said about the bodies…. Let's just say this isn't the first time I've electrocuted someone with a metal pole involved. Never get between me and my makeup or it will not be pretty"

 **Klinklang:** "Emolga may be delusional, when it comes to Krookodile being a god, but she has this cruel sense of humor that I can… relate. After all, this isn't the first time I had to hide something from the 'police'."

00000000000000

Sandslash was just walking over to Heliolisk as the lizard was finishing up a rope trap.

"It is set up?" Sandslash asked

"Yep! Last one too. These should be a good first line of defense before they reach the flag. Where's Excadrill?" Heliolisk asked

"She's back at the flag. When we went over there, Klinklang and Emolga were being oddly buddy buddy. I think I heard something about running from the cops.. I've chosen to ignore it" Sandslash replied

"Yeah, it might be better that way. So how did you get this idea for the rope traps and pitfalls?" Heliolisk asked as the two of them started to walk back to the flag.

"I have a lot of survival skills. I know about traps, berries, how to survive in a lot of different environments. That's why I had you and Excadrill help. She could make holes while you could tie the rope together with me because I have large claws. I didn't think you would be so good with your hands though." Sandslash replied

"Thanks Sandslash. I've always been good with my hands and with tools. I'm really good with machines as well." Heliolisk said

Sandslash smiled "Well that's pretty cool. I guess we both have our own talents, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do." Heliolisk replied as they walked back to the flag

00000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "Heliolisk seems like a really nice guy. Plus he really helped me with the rope because of long claws and all" He notices the hole and claw marks. "Um… did an Ursaring get locked in here or something?"

 **Heliolisk:** "I'll admit… Sandslash is great to be around. Maybe I should start spending more time with him. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt anyone"

00000000000000000

Sandslash and Heliolisk were walking when they heard something. "AH! HELP!" It sounded like Snorunt.

"That was Snorunt! We need to help her!" Heliolisk said

"Yeah, let's go!" Sandslash said as they ran over to where the voice came from.

They run and see Snorunt high above them, trapped in the rope trap. "Where did this come from?! Did I make this and forgot about it?!"

"No Snorunt, that was us. Sorry about that" Sandslash said, going to get her down

"Hey Snorunt, where is Croagunk?" Heliolisk asked "You two went together, right?"

"We did! We went to the flag, but the brown alien grabbed him and froze him! I went back to get someone for help!" Snorunt replied.

The two of them got Snorunt out of the trap and back on the ground like normal

"There you go Snorunt. Are you okay after that?" Sandslash asked

"Yes, thank you!" She said, before she grinned and jumped back and turned into Zoroark. "Your so kind."

"Zoroark!? You tricked us!" Heliolisk shouted in surprise.

"No shit Sherlock. Now, let's take care of you two." Zoroark went to Heliolisk and tagged him, freezing him on sight. He then turned to Sandslash and used Flamethrower on him, pinning him to a tree with it.

"Le-Let me go!" Sandslash shouted in pain.

"Nah, I want some fun with you, before I go." Zoroark said, before he used Flamethrower on Sandslash some more.

Sandslash was groaning in pain from a fire type move being used on him like that.

"Hmm, you don't seem to be in enough pain." Zoroark said. "Want me to take care of that for you?"

"No!" Sandslash replied "You only had to tag me! Stop using Flamethrower on me!"

"Now why would I waste the opportunity to use Flamethrower on a Pokemon that's 4x's weak to it? It seems like I'd be missing out if you ask me." Zoroark said, as he used it once more.

Sandslash was growing weak fast from the damage Zoroark was doing to him, groaning in pain weakly.

"Hmm, does that seem enough? You look like you could pass out at any moment." Zoroark implied.

Sandslash groaned more. "Just… freeze me… stop this."

Zoroark cackled. "I'll freeze you, but only if you beg for me to."

"Just freeze me already! I don't want to feel the pain much longer! Please, I'm begging you!" Sandslash was begging him/

Zoroark chuckled. "Alright, but only since you asked nicely." He touches Sandslash and freezes him. "Now to get that flag." Zoroark said to himself.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** He was in some bandages "Was burning me alive, almost knocking me out, and forcing me to beg for my life really necessary!?"

00000000000000

Zoroark went to the flag and saw it was unguarded. He grinned. "Too easy, you should never try to outfox a fox." He used Flamethrower on the Flag, and Emolga screamed in pain as she jumped out.

"EMOLGA!" Klinklang shouted as he came out to help her.

Zoroark grinned as he used Flamethrower on Klinklang, stopping him in his tracks.

Emolga saw this. "Please don't hurt him! I'll do anything, just don't do this Zoroack!"

Zoroark cackled. "Oh begging, it's music to my ears." He stopped and froze Klinklang. He then took the flag and pointed it at Emolga. "You're going to lead me out of those traps, got it?"

She just nodded.

He grinned again. "Excellent."

00000000000000

Heracross and the other two were waiting for a chance to strike. They really needed to not get into Beheeyem's sight, or it could be bad for their future.

While they were doing that. Krookodile and Mismagius walked in the back and saw the flag and everyone there.

Krookodile grinned. "I knew the fates lead me well." He looks at Mismagius. "I'm going out there, coming with?"

Mismagius grinned as well. "Lead the way."

Krookodile nodded as he ran at the guards. He surprised Beheeyem as he used Crunch on her, doing massive damage.

"NOW!" Heracross shouted.

Croagunk slipped by and grabbed the flag.

"What the?! Get the-" Dragalge couldn't finish as Snorunt used Ice Beam on him, freezing him solid.

Monferno was tagged by Heracross and Xatu just stood there and let it happen as he was frozen by Ice Beam as well.

"Quick Croagunk, get to the base!" Heracross shouted.

"On it!" Croagunk shouted back calmly as he ran through the bushes and trees for cover.

Beheeyem tried to fight back, but Mismagius shot a Shadow Ball on her, knocking her out. "And stay down!" Mismagius shouted.

00000000000000

After Zoroark made it out of the traps, he froze Emolga and was already halfway there to his base. He was whistling as he twirled the flag around. "Man, this was too easy. It's nothing like the game I would play with my brothers." He said to himself.

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of Croagunk running towards his base… with the Giratina's flag.

Zoroark's jaw dropped, before he panicked and ran as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Cacturne and Liepard made it to the base, as the flag was already taken. "The flag's already gone? Bummer." Cacturne said.

Suddenly, Zoroark ran past them as he was nearing towards his podium.

"STOP HIM!" Heracross shouted.

While that was happening, Croagunk made it to his base as it was wide open. He made no hesitation as he went for the podium.

Zoroark was dodging all the other Pokemon, using his disappearing act to disappear and reappear closer and closer to the podium.

"HE'S ALMOST THERE! DON'T LET HIM GET TO THE PODIUM!" Heracross shouted.

Zoroark and Croagunk both made it to their podiums, as they slammed their flags inside them.

They both panted, waiting to see who won.

Jaba turns on the loudspeaker again. "Everyone! The challenge is over! Unfreeze the literally frozen players and meet me in the center of the playing field to hear the results!"

00000000000000

 **Zoroark:** "I hope I win this, I did too much effort to lose now."

 **Heracross:** "I hope that Croagunk made it in time."

 **Dragalge:** He was livid. "WHERE THE FUCK WAS COFAGRIGUS!"

00000000000000

Everyone eventually made it. While Dragalge was scolding Cofagrigus for how much of a fuck up he is, Heracross saw the bruises on Sandslash. "Sandslash! What happened?!" He asked.,

"Zoroark decided to have fun with freezing me… with fire" Sandslash replied still weak as Heliolisk was helping him up.

Heracross glared at Zoroark and he just grinned at him. "Bastard." Heracross muttered to himself.

Jaba cleared his throat. "Okay everyone! Now that we did a check on the cameras to see who placed the flag on the podium first, We have a winner…. The Deadly Darkrais, Thanks to Croagunk getting to the podium 2 seconds before Zoroark did!"

All the Deadly Darkrais were cheering as both Zoroark's and Dragalge's jaws dropped. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" They both shouted.

00000000000000

 **Croagunk:** "I happen to be quite fast for my species. It came from all the training I've done. Looks like it came in handy today" He sported a smirk at the end of that.

 **Zoroark:** He was slashing the walls of the confessional.

 **Snorunt:** She was crying seeing the new slash marks "I'm a monster!"

 **Zoroark:** After that moment of slashing the walls, he calmed down. He takes a deep breath. "THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! HOW THE FUCK DID I LOSE TO A FUCKING FROG?! I'M FASTER THAN THAT BASTARD DAMMIT?! IF I DIDN'T WASTE MY FUCKING TIME WITH THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS BACK AT THE HOMEBASE, I WOULD'VE WON BY NOW! ARCEUS FUCKING DAMMIT!"

 **Dragalge:** He took a deep breath. "I'm going to have a talk with Cofagrigus… a LONG talk!"

0000000000000000

"You sure you're okay?" Heracross asked. He was with Sandslash and Heliolisk at the infirmary.

"I've been mauled by a really pissed off Ursaring once… I think I'll live… but still, it hurts. I'm actually afraid of fire a bit" Sandslash replied.

Heracross went to Sandslash's ear to whisper. "I wouldn't say that too loud now. You and I both know that there's always a fear challenge. If they know your fear, then your screwed."

Sandslash whispered back to Heracross "Jaba can literally turn into a Psychic type on command… I'm fair sure he knows all our fears by now."

"Not if you play your cards right." Heracross said, as he winked at him. "I'll be outside if you need me, okay?"

"Alright" Sandslash replied as Heracross left.

"Sorry about what happened… I wish I could've helped you" Heliolisk said sadly.

"It's fine Heliolisk, the challenge had you frozen so there was nothing you could do to stop it. It's just too bad he trick us like that." Sandslash said

"Yeah, should've noticed something was off when Snorunt came back for help and Croagunk was frozen. I don't think Croagunk would've gone down like that so easy." Heliolisk mentioned.

"Yeah, likely." Sandslash said. "Still, thanks for helping me walk and bringing me here Heliolisk. I appreciate it" He said that last part with a smile, even through his pain

"No problem. That's friends are for right?" Heliolisk asked

"Yeah. Definitely" Sandslash replied.

000000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "I'm glad I was able to help Sandslash after the challenge ended. Zoroark did a number on him. I also have a new friend, so that's a plus. I just hope he gets better quickly."

 **Sandslash:** "I'll be fine. I just need to recover from that. And I really did appreciate Heliolisk helping me the way he did. I'm glad to know that he cares" He looks around the confessional. "What happened this time?"

00000000000000

As Heracross left the infirmary, he ran into Scizor, who was glaring at him. "Oh, hello there Scizor." Heracross said.

"That was a mean move you pulled on me during the challenge. I did think for a second there that you wanted to be civil. Glad to see that you're just an asshole" Scizor said in a mocking sarcastic tone.

"Heh heh, not going to lie, that was a dick move. But an effective dick move. Come on, it was a clever trick, wasn't it?" Heracross asked.

Scizor rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Beetle. Just do me a favor and stop trying to piss me off. I was still in Juvie, so I'm not one to mess with."

"Look hear me out. You may have came from Juvie, and you may beat me to a pulp at any moment, but that doesn't mean that you're still hot as hell." Heracross said, sounding genuine.

Scizor blushed to that, but still glared "Don't try to flatter me!"

"But I'm only saying the truth." Heracross admitted. "I mean, just look at you. You have those claws, that could rip metal in two, those amazing wings, that you may not be able to fly with, but it doesn't mean that their beautiful to look at. You got the perfect curve, for one of your species. Your hot red, as your color is similar to blood. And that face, that face is just perfect. All of that and more, of why you look like the hottest Bug type I've ever seen."

"Re-Really?" Scizor said, losing her glare. "That's really sweet of you to say."

"And all of that was true." Heracross said as he got closer. "I really do see you as the hottest Bug type around. So, what do you say, wanna make a fresh start? No more trying to piss each other off?"

"Sure" Scizor said. "I'm willing to do that" She held her claw out "Shake on it?"

"Of course, with no joy buzzer of course." Heracross said as he shook her claw.

Scizor didn't get frozen this time as they shook hands. "Thank you. Now I better get going. I have to figure out my vote for tonight… again. I'll see you around" Scizor then walked away.

Heracross sighed with relief, before remembering something. "Wait! One more thing!"

She turned around "What is it?"

"You think you wanna, oh what do they call it? Go on a date with me? I've already called you hot as hell, might as well try to ask." Heracross offered.

Scizor gave him a smile. "Sure. I think that would be fine"

Heracross smiled back. "Great, see you then."

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "Honestly, I wasn't expecting that from him. Maybe that beetle has a heart after all." She blushed a little after saying that.

 **Heracross:** He gave a big sigh. "Wow, that took a lot, not going to lie. I proved Heliolisk wrong by SO many ways! I got Scizor to not kill me, I got us to not be enemies anymore, I flirted with her twice, I got her to not kill me for pulling that dick move, AND I got her to go on a date with me! Suck it Heliolisk!"

00000000000000

Before the elimination ceremony would take place, the Royal alliance met up at the beach.

Dragalge slapped Cofagrigus across the face. "WHAT THE FUCK COFAGRIGUS!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHIT WENT DOWN!"

"Damn Dragalge! We already had this talk! I told you! Shit didn't happen and I got tired! I didn't know when I wake up, the flag was already taken and the challenge was already over!" Cofagrigus shouted.

"I DON'T CARE HOW MANY TIMES WE HAVE THIS TALK! I WANT TO KNOW HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO SAVE YOUR BITCHASS FROM ELIMINATION?!" Dragalge asked.

Druddigon was just reading a book while this was happening. "You know, we could just target someone else. No one didn't know that Cofagrigus fucked up. The only Pokemon that would've known was Beheeyem, you and Cofagrigus."

Dragalge looked at Druddigon. "Yes, that makes sense." He finally calms down. "Alright, so who do we vote for then?"

Druddigon grinned as he closed his book and came to them. "I have an idea, and I'm pretty sure the rest will agree as well."

000000000000000

 **Dragalge:** Dragalge smiled. "This is now the happiest day ever since I got on this horrid show. I'll sleep well tonight."

 **Cofagrigus:** Cofagrigus looked a little worried still. "I hope this works, I don't want to be remembered as the second Pokemon eliminated, that's not a title to be exactly proud of."

 **Druddigon:** "What? Sometimes I can have good ideas… I just choose not to most of the time."

0000000000000000

It was now nighttime and Jaba and The Grandiose Giratinas were at the campfire pit, the

fire blazing.

"Welcome Giratinas to your next elimination. As you know, if you get an Oran Berry then you are safe. If you don't dock of loser for you and you are eliminated. I have ten Berries and eleven of you. Let's begin." Jaba said.

The team looked around at each other, looking at who would go home.

Heracross was walking by when he saw the elimination ceremony. He figured since he was bored he might as well watch who would be eliminated next. He hid behind a bush and was watching it from there.

"If I call your name, come and get a berry since Hannibal is in bed today. The first Berry goes to…. Zoroark." Jaba said

Zoroark grinned and got his Berry. "I knew those Capture the Flag skill would come in handy."

"Druddigon…. Monferno… Banette…" Jaba announced.

Banette got her berry. "I made it alive once more, thanks to Lord Shuckle."

0000000000000000000000

 **Smeargle:** "Sometimes…. I wonder how high Banette's insanity stat is. Because it's really high leveled."

 **Banette:** She looked around the confessional. "I'm alone? No more voices talking? Yes! Freedom!" She left the confessional, happily."

00000000000000000000000

"The next Berries goes to… Smeargle… Xatu…. And Scizor."

"Sweet. Next level." Smeargle commented as she went and got her Berry.

As Scizor got her berry, she saw Heracross hide in the bushes. Heracross gave a wink at her.

"Next Berry goes to… Beheeyem" Jaba said.

Beheeyem grabbed the Berry with Psychic and resisted the urge to crush it as she ate her berry.

"The bottom Staravia…. Cofagrigus… and Dragalge. And unlike last night all three of you did get vote… but with only one of those votes, Dragalge is safe."

As Dragalge got his Berry, he looked at Staravia and grinned. "Break a leg." He simply said as he ate his berry.

"Anything to beat you." Staravia replied

"Staravia and Cofagrigus, the bottom two." Jaba said "Cofagreigus, you made a mistake today that if you didn't, you could have helped your team more with that assault on your base. Staravia… you're just rude and abrasive, always fighting with Dragalge. Maybe your teammates got sick and tired of it after only two days."

"Well, it's obvious who's going home." Heracross muttered to himself. "Cofagrigus fucked up his job. Last time that happened, Marill got eliminated just like that. He's going home tonight, I'm sure of it."

"And the last Berry of the night." Jaba started. "Is…."

Cofagrigus looked a tiny bit worried and Staravia had a glare on her face

…

…

…

…

… "Cofagrigus"

"What?!" Heracross shouted, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

Staravia had a shocked expression on her face. "WHAT!? Why did you vote me off!? I'm actually a useful member to this team, unlike some people I know!" She glared at Dragalge.

Dragalge grinned as he got up and in front of Staravia's face. "You want to know why you were eliminated? Monferno, tell her why you voted for her."

"Simple," Monferno started "I voted for you Staravia because I was tired of you alway starting a fight with Dragalge. You two bickering would lead us to ruin if any of us didn't vote on of you off. And between the two, Dragalge is a good leader, so you got the boot Staravia… sorry… not"

Dragalge chuckled at that. "Scizor, why did you vote her off?"

Scizor shrugged "Her arguing with you got annoying and I could deal with you Dragalge. So I voted for Staravia. Not liked I know who caused our lose or anything."

Cofagrigus innocently whistled at that.

Dragalge chuckled once more. "Even Smeargle, why did you vote for Staravia?"

"Monferno asked me to" Smeargle said "So I did. I had no problem with it. Staravia had the aggro of our votes ever since this morning."

Dragalge chuckled again as he looked straight at Staravia. "I told you Staravia, I told you that you were going to be eliminated soon. You want to know how I made such a good prediction? Because I knew you weren't anything. You're all bark and no bite. Not even showing once how much of an "athlete" you say you are. You got eliminated quickly in the first challenge by a crocodile, and you weren't even much in this challenge. Compared to me, you're just a spoiled little brat, who complains and argues about every little thing. You know NOTHING, of how a team functions. They all have ears, and eventually, they're going to get tired of hearing our bickering, and they're going to choose which one of us is more valuable. A King with great leadership skills, or an athlete, who barely makes that kind of a title. You lost Staravia, and now you're banished from this island. Leave, and never come back."

Staravia was glaring at Dragalge , she eyes twitching as she looked livid. "FUCK YOU YOU ASSHOLE KING! I HOPE YOU GET OVERTHROWN AND DIE!" She then flew away to the confessional.

Dragalge only chuckled. "Please, if that happens, then you're a great athlete."

00000000000000

 **Staravia:** She was taking deep breaths as there were many more claw marks all over the walls. "I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" She then sighed "Fine, I'm eliminated. Now I have to deal with being eliminated second. I'm better then this! Ugh! Fuck Dragalge, all I want is for him to lose right now. I don't care what happens to the rest of them… wait no. Monferno can go too. Alright I'm done, bye!"

 **Dragalge:** Dragalge sighed happily. "And now, peace is finally here. No more annoying bimbo bird to ruin my day. Now everyone can follow my orders with no arguments. This truly is the happiest I've been ever since I got on this show."

 **Monferno:** "I just passed by Dragalge. He seem so happy that Staravia got the boot. I'm glad to see him in great spirits, maybe he'll be a bit nicer to the fist of the team with the royal pain away from him… Oh Arceus, did I just say royal pain?" She was silent for a moment… then she started snickering and then laughing loudly.

 **Snorunt & Croagunk: **Snorunt was crying in the confessional with Croagunk comforting her. "Give her time, She'll likely forget that she thought that she did all this damage to the confessional in the morning" Croagunk said.

000000000000000

Staravia was on the dock, getting on the Lapras. She looked behind her to her team who all just watched. Dragalge smiled and gave her a little wave. Staravia glared at him as her Lapras sailed away.

As everyone was leaving, Dragalge went to Cofagrigus and whispered in his ear. "Don't fuck up like that again. I don't think we'll have the resources next time to clean up your mess." Cofagrigus looked at him and nodded as everyone left.

0000000000000000

 **Heracross:** "It makes no sense, Cofagrigus should've been eliminated. He's the one who fucked up for his team. Sure, Staravia is a pain, but she shouldn't be booted off THAT quick because of it." He then widened his eyes. "Unless…. Unless Cofagrigus is in a alliance. And if that's the case, then I'll have to stop him quickly, before it's too late."

0000000000000000

Monferno was relaxing on the beach after their team's elimination. She then saw Dragalge go next to her. "Take a nap in the beach are we?" He asked.

"Yeah." Monferno replied. "I thought it would be nice to relax a little. We may have lost twice in a row but that doesn't mean I can't relax a bit."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, I'm very relaxed now. Like a giant thorn on my side has finally been lifted." Dragalge said.

"I can imagine" Monferno said "So… what now?"

"Now? Now we can start running things smoothly. Now I won't have Staravia to always bicker and argue with. Now, now I can sleep in peace tonight." Dragalge replied.

"That's good. I think I'm going to just relax here for a while longer, before I go back to the cabin… You want to join me?" Monferno asked Dragalge with a smile.

Dragalge looked at her and smiled back. "Is that even a question?"

Monferno laughed as the two of them just relaxed on the beach, talking to each other's presence.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "Is it wrong that I really do like being around Dragalge? Because I do. He's actually a great guy with an ego. Plus, being the only one a king likes in a game with a bunch of others… it's honestly a great feeling to have." She smiled as she spoke but then frowned a little "But if he puts me in a dress than he is a dead man."

 **Dragalge:** "Ah, this calls for a celebration. Maybe I'll go to Heracross and Sandslash for breakfast. I've heard they have this trick to make the food taste better. I'll have my whole team taste good tasting food and we'll celebrate the loss of our most annoying team member. And it's all thanks to Staravia's own stupidity. I swear, if I somehow lose this and see that bird again… I'll actually fight her."

00000000000000

Krookodile was walking along the beach when he noticed Mismagius float by him. "Hey there Missy, how's it going?"

"Don't call me Missy." Mismagius said with a smile. "And I'm doing good. Hey, wanna go back to my shop? I REALLY need to know how that coin works."

"You can do whatever with it Missy, but you probably won't get anything out of it. It's the fates that guide me the way, not the coin." Krookodile said.

"Oh trust me, when I'm done with it, I'll know everything about your amazing luck." Mismagius assured.

Krookodile chuckled "Whatever you say, Missy."

00000000000000

 **Infernape: WOOHOO! Done again! This was a fun chapter to write characters for! I just really hope everything worked out well! What do you think Roran?!**

 **Roran: Everything's fine! Nothing ta worry about! We still have Krookodile viewed as a god, Liepard fucked up majorly and now has ta eliminate someone from the opposite team, good luck with that by the way, and Klinklang and Emolga will probably be future partners in crime! But in the end, the ship didn't sink, so we're all good!**

 **Infernape: Yep! That's good! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Next time, we'll have more fun as usual! Please give us feedback and I'll see ya'll laterz!**

 **Roran: I'll see ya around, laddies!  
Staravia: She glared at the camera "Review… or I'll claw your eyes out!"**


	3. To Freeze a King

**And here we go once again, ta another Chapter of Total PokeDrama Island!**

 **I hope all of ya are ready for more excitement, more thrill, more CHAOS!**

 **So let's sit back and enjoy the show, shall we?**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: To Freeze A King:

It's been a week since Staravia was eliminated. Today was Sandslash's last day in the infirmary. He woke up to see a note beside him.

"What is this?" Sandslash picked up the note to read it.

 _Dear Sandslash,_

 _I'm off to do some…. Important event. I won't be here when you wake up. But I will meet with you after I'm done._

 _Sincerely, Heracross._

"Alright. I guess I can go walk around or something" Sandslash said. He later left the infirmary and was about to walk around the island when he saw Excadrill sitting on her cabin steps. "Hey Excadrill"

Excadrill looked up at him "Oh, Hi Sandslash. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah" Sandslash replied "I'm up again so I was thinking about going for a walk. Mind coming with me? It'll be good for you."

"Sure, I guess…. I haven't really done much of anything this past week. Best I did was talk to Emolga about Krookodile being a god" Excadrill said.

"Krookodile a god?" Sandslash asked with a chuckle "That sounds right for Emolga. Come on." He lead Excadrill into the forest, where she was noticeably nervous as they walked around.

"Are, you sure it's safe in here?" Excadrill asked

"For the most part" Sandslash answered. "Aside for all the wild bears and other pokemon, poison berries, and stuff like that, it's safe" He looked at Excadrill after he said that and stopped to see her petrified in fear

"Um…. you don't get out much do you?" Sandslash simply asked

"N-No. I've always been in my house, generally with my room. I've always been scared of the outside and other people." Excadrill answered "Only reason I'm even here is because my mom tricked me into signing up"

"How did she trick you" Sandslash out

"She said I was signing up to win a new computer… I fell for it easily" Excadrill answered.

Sandslash smiled "Well don't worry. If something comes to hurt us. I'll make sure to protect you. All out progress of you getting used to the outside would be lost otherwise right?"

Excadrill looked at him, smiled, and nodded "Yeah. I guess we keep walking now?"

"Exactly. Let's go" Sandslash said

000000000000000

 **Excadrill:** "You know, when I arrived here, I thought it was going to be scary people all around me. But then I met Sandslash and I'm actually feeling better about being here. With him around I feel comfortable able trying to get out of my comfort zone" She smiled. "It's better than I thought it would be"

 **Sandslash:** "I'm glad Excadrill is getting a little better about talking with others and exploring the island more, rather than just hiding in the cabin all day. Although Liepard told me that she did do that one of the days I was in the infirmary… At least it wasn't more than that."

000000000000000

Heracross found some flowers that wasn't poisonous and knocked on a cabin door. "Hope this works." Heracross muttered.

Scizor opened the door and smiled a little. "Hey Heracross"

"Hey there, I got you these." Heracross said, giving her the flowers.

Scizor took them and blushed a bit. "Thank you. They never had someone do something like the to a girl in Juvie. The best I got was a necklace made out of teeth."

Heracross blinked. "Alright then, shall we?" He asked, holding his hand to her.  
Scizor took his hand "I guess we shall."

00000000000000

 **Heracross:** "A necklace…. Made out of teeth…. What the fuck happens in Juvie?"

 **Scizor:** "Worst part is… I still have it at home."

00000000000000

Heracross took Scizor to the forest. He stopped as he showed her the spot. It was a giant Oran berry tree.

Scizor looked in amazement. 'Wow. How did you know this was here?"

"Me and Sandslash found this while we were searching for the Idol. We used the Oran Berries from here and some bushes near them to make the grey mush in the cafeteria taste better." Heracross replied.

"That's what Dragalge was talking about the other day! I knew it looked weird that you both could just eat that food so for easily." Scizor said.

"Well, consider me sharing this Oran Berry tree to you, as a present." Heracross said.

"Thank you." Scizor said as she grabbed an Oran Berry

"Of course, just do me a favor and don't share this with anyone else. I don't want Hannibal finding out and burning down this tree." Heracross joked.

"Nah, I'm sure some wildlife protection group would sue him for that" Scizor joked back. "Plus I think this is the tree they get the Oran Berries for the eliminations from."

"Wouldn't surprise me if he tried." Heracross said as he ate an Oran berry. He then looked at Scizor and smiled.

Scizor smiled back at him. "So… exactly why come here for first date spot? I'm sure most guys would have went to the beach on this island."

"Well, I'm not most guys. I plan to overkill everything really." Heracross replied, eating a berry. "Plus, it's the perfect moment to see how cute you are when you have some Oran Berry juice on your mouth." He pointed out.

Scizor blushed to that "Well you got your wish. So why did you join the game, if I my ask?"

"I have many reasons, one of them being is for the challenge. I love me a good challenge. Everything back home is too easy at this point." Heracross replied as he ate an Oran Berry and spilled some juice on his mouth.

"Well at least you know what you want out of this game" Scizor replied.

"Yep. Say, I never asked, how did you get in Juvie in the first place?" Heracross asked.

"Some guy killed this other guy who wasn't paying for the drugs that he wanted and I happened to have the worst timing and got the evidence planted on me" Scizor answered. "The police where I live are idiots and I got sent for a year and a half before I was released for my innocence."

…. Heracross was silent after that. "I…. I'm sorry for calling bullshit on you on the first day, about how you said that before."

Scizor sighed "It's fine. It's not like you knew."

"Still, that was a dick move." Heracross admitted. "You deserve better that that."

"That's what a lot of people say…. Yet look at where they are in life." Scizor pointed out.

Heracross looked at her for a moment, before he looked down. "My parents were murdered, when I was young."

It was Scizor's turn to go quiet and look at him "I… I'm… I'm sorry"

"Their death, was the reason I went to mystery and crime solving in the first place. No one knew who did it, but that didn't stop me from trying. It took me a year, but I finally figured out who it was. He's currently serving a life sentence now." Heracross said.

"Wow." Scizor said simply "I'm glad he got what he deserved. You didn't deserve to lose your parents like that."

"No one does, but shit just happens." He looks at Scizor. "The point is, I know what it feels like, for something to happen to you when you don't deserve it. You're not alone."

Scizor looked at him for a bit and then smiled "Yeah. And neither are you."

Heracross smiled as he took another bite of the Oran Berry, getting more juice on his mouth.

Scizor got a little closer to Heracross "Hey, you got a lot of Berry Juice on you mouth. Maybe I can help with that a little"

"Hmm? How?" Heracross asked, trying to wipe it off, but is wiping the wrong spot.

"This." Scizor said as she got closer to him and wiped off the actual spot, her face getting close to his own when she finished.

It was now Heracross's turn to blush. "Oh, I see. Is there still any left?"

"Y-Yeah." Scizor replied as she blushed herself. "Right there" She goes and kisses him on the lips.

Heracross got a little surprised, but he took it and kissed back.

They looked at each other.

"Thanks, felt really nice." Scizor said "What about for you?"

"Well, I have to say, you're both very hot AND a great kisser. Looks like I won myself the jackpot." Heracross replied.

Scizor smirk "Then shut up and just kiss me you beetle!"

Soon after that, the two were now just kissing in the woods.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "When I first met him I thought I would hate him… but honestly, I do like him. I never realized that we had that much in common either. Maybe this relationship will work out. It would be better than the guy in Juvie… Psycho."

 **Heracross:** Heracross was taking deep breaths after all of that. "Well, I'll add that to the list. I can't wait to see Heliolisk's face when he sees this. I wish I brought my camera."

00000000000000

Sandslash and Excadrill were now walking along the beach when they see Emolga arguing with Klinklang.

"Um, what is going on over there?" Excadrill asked.

"I… don't know. Let's find out." Sandslash said as they went to them.

"How many times must I tell you? Krookodile is not a God. He's just any other normal Pokemon, like we are." Klinklang said.

"Then how do you explain what happened yesterday!?" Emolga shouted "He flipped his coin and he found a whole bunch of money on the ground!"

"That was just a coincidence. Just like all the other moments he had, coincidences. It's just luck, it doesn't mean that he's a God." Klinklang argued.

"Yes it does! He caused Heliolisk to appear out of nowhere a few days ago!" Emolga shouted.

"That's because Beheeyem was pissed off by him annoying her so much and threw him into the air with Psychic. It was just good timing that he landed right when Krookodile wanted him to." Klinklang pointed out.

"UGH! You're impossible!" Emolga shouted

"And you are delusional." Klinklang replied.

Out of this, Sandslash cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Why are you two fighting over this?" Sandslash asked. "Isn't this a little trivial?"

Just when Sandslash asked this, Krookodile was walking along the beach as he said something to himself and flipped his coin. After he did that, a Primarina came out of the water and gave him some extra gold nuggets she had and went back into the water.

Everyone was just shocked at what just happened.

"Did… DId I just see that correctly?" Sandslash asked.

"That…. That was just timing is all." Klinklang said.

"I… Think I need to lay down now." Excadrill said, then went into her drill form.

Emolga just looked at what happen and grinned

000000000000000000

 **Emolga:** "HE IS A GOD! How could a normal pokemon get something like that to happen to them!?

 **Klinklang:** "He is not a God. Everything that's happened to him is either by sheer luck, or timing. This does not prove that he is a God." Klinklang groans. "I swear, if there's one more Pokemon in this show that believes he is a God, I think I'll actually lose it."

 **Excadrill:** "I… have no idea what I just saw"

 **Sandslash:** "… No comment"

00000000000000000

Liepard was laying down in front of the cabins trying to think.

"How am I going to get them out… I know I can charm and all, but it's still not going to be easy." Leipard muttered to herself

00000000000000000

 **Liepard: "** I don't fully see how Cacturne expects me to get this person out.. But I'll do it if it means getting into the alliance"

000000000000000000

Monferno and Smeargle were eating in the cafeteria together

"So, when do you think the next challenge will be?" Monferno asked, trying to eat her mush.

"I heard that Sandslash recovered all his HP so I'd say anytime now" Smeargle replied "I hope it's something that I can really help out with, I didn't do too well last challenge"

"Yeah, what did happen to you last week?" Monferno asked with curiosity

"I… I fell into a pitfall" Smeargle answered sadly "I'm much better than that"

Monferno patted her friend's back "Hey, cheer up. Maybe today will be a better day for you. Who knows, maybe you'll level up." She winked

Smeargle couldn't help but smile "Thanks Monferno"

"It's what friends are for" Monferno said "Now if only this mush would be a helpful way to do that."

"Yeah… but hey, food is food" Smeargle said with a bit cheerfulness in her voice. She put some of the much and gagged a little, causing Monferno to laugh a little.

00000000000000000000

 **Smeargle:** I'm glad to actually have a friend in this game. Most people see my hobby or how I talk as weird but Monferno is nice about it and even jokes around with me as well. It's great!"

 **Monferno:** "What can I say. Smeargle is actually kinda cool. Plus as a gamer, I'm pretty sure she's pretty smart and I think can have some good ideas for the team."

0000000000000000000

Monferno turned around and saw Dragalge appear to the cafeteria.

"Oh, hey Dragalge!" Monferno shouted to him

He saw Monferno and smiled. He waved at her as he went to get his real food.

"You friends with the guy now?" Smeargle asked.

"Yeah" Monferno replied. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a good leader and all, but he's very rude to everyone here." Smeargle pointed out.

"Yeah, but… He's nice to me." Monferno noted

"Maybe, he has a crush on you." Smeargle teased.

Monferno looked at her in surprise. "What are you talking about!?"

"Oh come on, he gives you bacon or anything from his plate, only you every time it's breakfast. You were the first one to be called by your real name by him in the first day. And I've seen you to laugh together sometimes. You two look cute together." Smeargle teased some more.

"Smeargle I have no idea what you're talking about" Monferno said "I'm just a cool girl who just so happens to get along with a King… you know when I say that outloud I sound like i'm in denial."

"Total denial. It seems that you lack points in deception." Smeargle said.

"Still…. A normal girl and a king… do you even see that working?" Monferno asked.

"Please, look at everyone here. You have a Detective, a possibly insane Pokemon, a Witch who has a witchcraft shop somewhere in the forest, a King, and from what I've been hearing around a God even. We all have these amazing ranks and titles when we level up high enough, but at the end of it all, we're all still just Pokemon, the same Pokemon that we start out with as level 1." Smeargle explained.

Monferno looked at Smeargle for a moment "I… I'm so sorry for ever thinking you weren't that smart. But…" She sighed "I guess I'll think about it."

Soon after, Dragalge sat by Monferno and started eating. It was pancakes for him and Krookodile today. He gave Monferno a pancake. "Here you go." He said.

Monferno smiled at him "Thank you Dragalge." She eats her pancake.

Krookodile sits down with his pancakes and starts eating them. He notices Druddigon was beside him again.

"Is… is it okay if I have one?" Druddigon asked, being a little sick of the mush.

"Let's see if the fates say so today." Krookodile said, as he flipped his coin. It was Heads. "Yeah, you can have one." He said as he gave Druddigon a pancake.

Druddigon grinned "Thanks man!" He happily ate his pancake.

Sandslash, Heliolisk, and Excadrill were eating their food. Sandslash gave Heliolisk the Oran Berries to help eat the food as a way of returning the favor from last week.

"Thanks Sandslash… this actually is worth eating now." Heliolisk said

"No Problem. Although I may want to start using other berries sooner or later." Sandslash said. "This island has a lot of different Berry types".

Soon after, Heracross finally came to the cafeteria, with Scizor coming soon after, glaring at him as an act.

Scizor sat at a table away from Heracross, as he sat with Sandslash, Heliolisk, and Excadrill.

"Morning." Heracross simply said as he started eating his food with the Oran Berry juice.

"Morning" Both Sandslash and Heliolisk said, Excadrill still a little nervous around most but did wave.

"Sandslash, I take it you were wondering where I was?" Heracross asked.

"Yeah, I was" Sandslash replied

"Well, I only have this to say." Heracross looks at Heliolisk. "I proved you wrong."

Heliolisk rightly looked confused "You proved me wrong? How?"

"I'll show you." Heracross said, before he looked at Scizor and gave her a wink.

Scizor, making sure no one else notice, winked back. Heliolisk was still a little confused

"You got her to wink, so… Oh." Heliolisk said "Are you talking about what I told you about what you said to people when I arrived on the island?"

"Exactly." Heracross said, as he simply continued eating his food.

"I'm probably never going to understand you" Heliolisk said shaking his head, then going back to his food.

Suddenly, Xatu finished eating and stood up for some reason.

"Shit." Heracross said as he got up as well.

"Um, Why are you getting up?" Heliolisk asked as Excadrill got up as well a little scared

"Xatu just got up… which means Jaba and Hannibal's coming." Heracross replied.

Sandslash got up, following Heracross "But he didn't get up last week"

Soon after, Jaba and Hannibal came to the cafeteria.

"... I retract my statement" Sandslash said simply.

"Same with me" Heliolisk said getting up

"Alright everyone," Jaba started.

"Is it time for the next challenge already? I just got out of the infirmary a few hours ago." Sandslash pointed out.

"Keep talking and maybe you'll go right back." Hannibal said, grinning devilishly at him.

"I'd sue" Sandslash said flatly

"One word, Loopholes." Hannibal countered.

Sandslash sits down, grumbling.

"Anyways." Jaba said glaring at Hannibal "It's time for the next challenge. If everyone could follow us to you challenge location, we will explain it to you all" Jaba starts to walk out of the cafeteria with everyone getting up and following him

00000000000000000

 **Hannibal:** He cackles. "It's great to be back."

 **Druddigon:** "We've played Dodgeball and then Capture the Flag. What could we possibly do next?"

000000000000000

Jaba took everyone to the top of a snowy mountain on the island, nearby was the volcano.

"Welcome to one of our mountains on this island." Jaba announced. "To your right, you can see the volcano" He nodded to the volcano

"Are we doing something with that volcano?" Mismagius asked

"No." Jaba answered. "Just wanted to point it out. Your challenge today is to build an Ice/Snow castle!"

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "... At least it isn't a snowball fight."

 **Dragalge:** "Well, we're making a Castle?! Thank you creators!" "FOURTH WALL!" Someone from the outside shouted. "... Who the fuck keeps doing that?!" Dragalge shouted.

0000000000000

"Seeing as we are on a snow mountain, you will have snow, ice, you're wits, and bit of other supplies we give you to build the best castle in order to win. You don't have to make all the rooms, mainly just the outside and a throne or something like that in it as well. You will be given a few hours. The best looking castle will win it for their team!" Jaba announced

Xatu raised his wing.

"Yes Xatu?" Jaba asked

"What about sabotage?" Xatu simply asked.

"Sabotage is allowed, but nothing big. Try to keep it to a small hindrances to the other team's build process and castle itself." Jaba answered.

Heracross gained an idea and nudged Sandslash beside him that he needs him later.

Xatu raised his wing again.

"Yes Xatu?" Jaba asked again, surprised by Xatu being so vocal.

"What if the volcano erupts and melts our snow?" Xatu asked.

"Good question" Jaba replied "And it shouldn't erupt any time soon. So you all will be fine" Jaba assured. This made Hannibal gain an idea and snicker quietly.

Xatu raised his wing once more.

"Yes?" Jaba said

"How do we know which one is the best? What if both castles are similar? How does the point system work?" Xatu asked.

"Well, it works by size, detail, and how close it looks to an actual Castle. Me, Hannibal, and Bruce will be the Judges to find out which Castle looks the best." Jaba replied.

Xatu raised his wing yet again.

"Yes?" Jaba said, exasperated by Xatu asking so many questions.

"You know I already know all of this, right?" Xatu asked.

Hannibal was laughing at that as Jaba just glare at Xatu.

Xatu was about to raise his wing again.

"Raise you wing one more time and I will paralyze you then throw you over the edge!" Jaba shouted.

… Xatu didn't raise his wing this time.

"Thank you." Jaba said, gaining his composure again. "Now does anyone else have any questions?"

Smeargle raised her hand.

"Yes Smeargle?" Jaba said

"Xatu wanted me to tell you if we can use Pokemon moves?" Smeargle asked.

Jaba just had an expressionless look on his face "Yes, but don't use anything to just instantly destroy the opposing team's castle. Keep attacks to a minimal. Got it?"

Monferno raised her hand.

"Monferno?" Jaba said

"Xatu wanted me to ask you if we can use Fire Type moves?" Monferno pointed out.

"Xatu, I swear to Arceus!" Jaba groaned ."No Fire Type moves, and try not to melt anything with your tail Monferno."

Druddigon raised his hand.

"Xatu asked you to?" Jaba asked flatly.

"Yes." Druddigon replied.

"Just ask it." Jaba said flatly

"Xatu wanted me to tell you hi." Druddigon said.

… Jaba started to walk off the Mountain "Hannibal, you're in charge! I'll be back in about hour after I've cooled off!"

Hannibal looked at everyone and grinned. "Oh goody, I'm going to have LOTS of fun with all of you!"

Everyone stood in silence.

"Yep" Scizor stated "We're fucked"

"Alright everyone, I'll be back! But the challenge starts… NOW!" Hannibal shouted.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "Xatu really pissed Jaba off, didn't he?" Someone knocked on the door. "May I come in?" Heracross asked.

"Um, yeah!" Scizor answered.

 **Heracross & Scizor: **"Any reason you wanted to come in with me?" Scizor asked.

"Well, I had to see you somehow, I couldn't just keep up the act for long." Heracross said, grinning at her.

"I guess you have a point there" Scizor said with a grin

"So, wanna continue what we did at the tree?" Heracross suggested.

Scizor smirked "Gladly."

The two started kissing each other madly.

 **Heracross & Scizor: **They were going at it for a while before someone knocked on the door. "Um… I need in there." Snorunt said.

 **Snorunt:** She looked around the confessional. "Um…. what am I doing here again?"

 **Smeargle:** "Hmm.. I am good at painting and I've seen so many castles in video games. I think that I may just be a big help today"

 **Liepard:** "Okay… So eliminating my target just got easier than I thought"

00000000000000

The Deadly Darkrais got together.

"Alright, so first off, we need to group up our creative team members and have them build the Castle. Who can do that?" Heracross asked.

"I think I can do this. I might be some help with getting ideas down" Heliolisk said. "Is it alright if both Snorunt and Sandslash help too? They are ice types after all."

"Sure, but before Sandslash helps you, I'll need to borrow him for a moment." Heracross replied.

"Okay." Heliolisk said

"I'll stay with the castle. I might be able to edge things out… plus someone needs to watch Snorunt" Croagunk said.

"Good point. Alright, then I'll have me, Klinklang, and Emolga with me to try to stop the opposing Castle, if that's okay with them?" Heracross asked.

They both nodded in agreement.

Krookodile looked at his coin. "Heads, I'll stay for defense. Tails, I'll go out as well." He flips his coin and it was Heads. "I'll stay for defense." Krookodile said.

"I guess that means I'll stay too." Mismagius added.

"That might be good" Sandslash commented. "Krookodile has sharp claws to make details with. What are you doing to do Excadrill?"

"Um… I think i'll help Heliolisk… I've seen a lot of castles online. Maybe I can help with the design." Excadrill said, a little nervously.

Sandslash smiled "That sounds great!"

"Well, with all of dis defense, I might as well be goin' out der ta help sabotage." Cacturne said.

"I'll go out to sabotage to, being quick and all. But if Heliolisk needs me later for claw made detail I'll come back" Liepard said.

"Alright, that makes everyone then. Everyone to the center." Heracross insisted.

Everyone got into the center.

"One… two…. Three. GO DEADLY DARKRAIS!"

"GO DEADLY DARKRAIS" Everyone but Excadrill cheered.

000000000000000

 **Snorunt:** "I'm supposed to do what again? And why are we on top of a mountain?"

 **Liepard:** I think that even if I wasn't trying to get someone voted off today, I still would have said what I did"

 **Croagunk & Snorunt: **"Seriously, what are we doing again? Snorunt asked. Croagunk just sighed sadly.

00000000000000

Meanwhile with The Grandiose Giratinas.

"Alright everyone, now that I can think clearly, I want Smeargle to help with the design of this Castle." Dragalge said.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Smeargle said. "I'll do my best!"

"Alright, I'll also stay here, I live in a Castle obviously, so I'll make sure the Castle looks like a real one." Dragalge insisted.

"I'm staying here… the other team has ice types and I don't feeling like getting frozen today." Druddigon said. "Plus I'm good for heavy lifting"

"Alright, Xatu will stay to warn anyone if anyone's nearby, Cofagrigus," He said his name with slight spite. "Will stay for defense as well. Beheeyem will stay as well for obvious reasons, and I believe Scizor will stay this time. We need the extra defense to make sure no one fucks up with our Castle. Anyone else wants to go?" Dragalge asked?

"Would it be bad if I stayed behind as well?" Monferno asked.

Dragalge looked at Monferno. "No, not at all."

Monferno saw Smeargle smirk at her when she asked that.

"Alright, then that means that Banette and Zoroark will do the sabotage. I believe you two are best fit for the job anyways." Dragalge said.

"Yay! We get to stomp the tiny Durants!" Banette shouted with glee.

Druddigon whispered to Cofagrigus. "Should I be worried by that?"

"Nah, she's on our team, so she's harmless." Cofagrigus then realized something. "But what if she makes it to the merge?"

"Don't look at me. I guess we can just watch and wait" Druddigon replied

Zoroark grinned and tipped his hat. "It'll be my pleasure."

"Alright, everyone to the center!" Dragalge shouted.

Everyone got into the center

"One, Two, wait for it….. GO GRANDIOSE GIRATINAS!" Dragalge shouted.

"GO GRANDIOSE GIRATINAS!" Everyone but Beheeyem and Xatu cheered.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "I'm glad that Dragalge let me stay for defense… My tail kinda makes things difficult in the first place. Plus,I get to spend more time with him." After a second her eyes went wide. "Oh shit, did I just say that on air?"

 **Dragalge:** "I have no idea why Monferno chose to stay for defense again. She's part Fighting Type, which means she could do major damage to the other team." Dragalge shrugs. "You never know what certain Pokemon might think these days."

 **Zoroark:** "Oh goody, more fun for me." Zoroark cackled.

 **Banette:** "I knew bringing my Durant spray was a good idea!"

 **Xatu:** "Alright, everything's in place. Now all I have to do is wait."

00000000000000

While the Giratinas were starting to construct the Castle, Monferno was watching it happen with Dragalge.

"It looks pretty good, don't you think?" Monferno asked

"Yes, so far." Dragalge replied. "I just hope it stays like that."

"Because we could use the win, or because you want a nice Castle?" Monferno asked.

Dragalge grinned at Monferno. "Can't I have both?"

Monferno grinned back "Fair enough"

Dragalge looked at the Castle being made for a moment. "So, what's the reason for staying?"

"My tail wasn't going to help me here. I thought maybe staying back and possibly

helping Smeargle a bit would be a good idea. Plus you did say you wanted a really good defense" Monferno replied.

"That's true, but you're part Fighting Type, that could help easily put a long hold on the opposing team's Castle." Dragalge pointed out.

Monferno blinked before facepalming.

Dragalge chuckled. "You didn't think of that, did you?"

"Not at all." She replied.

"Well, it's not too late to go for the offense, if you wish?" Dragalge asked.

Monferno sighs "May as well. We do need that win."

"Of course, shit happens, you never know what could go wrong. Extra defense is always needed." Dragalge said, now teasing her.

"Hearing you loud and clear oh great King" Monferno teased back as she went to help Banette and Zoroark.

Dragalge shook his head. "That monkey is a fun to be with, that's for sure."

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "... Smeargle might have a point. I lost common sense for a moment to be around him" She sighed "What's wrong with me?"

00000000000000

Heracross took Sandslash for a second as they hid behind a rock and saw the other team.

"Okay, I see them. So now what?" Sandslash said quietly

"We have a problem." Heracross simply said.

"What problem? Sandslash asked "They are down two players."

"It's not the numbers I'm concerned about. You see Cofagrigus over there?" Heracross asked, pointing at Cofagrigus, who was using his four shadow hands to help build the Castle.

"Yeah, why?" Sandslash asked.

"Last week, I saw the elimination when Staravia was eliminated. The way Jaba described it. It was him and Staravia. Jaba said that Cofagrigus was in the bottom two because he fucked up badly in the challenge. You would think that he would be eliminated, right? But he wasn't, it was Staravia who was eliminated. She was eliminated because of her attitude and constant bickering towards Dragalge was too much, but that's not something to eliminate for this early in the competition. It just doesn't make any sense."

"I guess you have a point, but despite being an athlete Staravia didn't really do the best in those two challenges. Sandslash pointed out.

"True, but remember Marill? She fucked up in the first challenge, and she got booted out immediately. Cofagrigus did the same thing, but nothing happened to him. It just doesn't add up." Heracross replied.

"Fair Point" Sandslash said "So why are you so worried about this?"

"I'm worrying about this… because I think Cofagrigus is in an alliance." Heracross revealed.

"An alliance?" Sandslash asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. An alliance is the only thing that would keep him in the game." Heracross deduced.

"I guess you're right" Sandslash said "So what are you going to do?"

"For now, we have to do the challenge. I'll watch throughout the challenge and afterwards to see if he talks to anyone in particular, for any possible suspects. You just go back to the Castle, okay?" Heracross asked.

"Alright. Good luck" Sandslash said, going back to his castle.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "I'm not totally worried about that alliance, considering it's on the other team, but Heracross figuring it out could possibly knock out some threats in the game. So I won't stop him"

000000000000000

Sandslash came back to his team's Castle as he joined Heliolisk and the others in construction.

"I'm back. How is it going so far?" Sandslash asked

Heliolisk smiled "Great. Snorunt and Croagunk are doing well with making ice and shaping it. Excadrill is working on some details, and Krookodile and Mismagius are keeping an eye out for anything"

"That sounds like we're doing well." Sandslash noted "So what do you need me to do?"

"If you can create more ice, that would be great. Then we can get more on the castle" Heliolisk suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Sandslash said, he then started using Frost Breath to help make more ice, causing Heliolisk to smile some more.

000000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "Sandslash is really cool… and kinda hot. What? Don't look at me like that"

000000000000000

Krookodile was making some beautiful claw designs as Mismagius was making sure no one would come to sabotage.

"So Missy, figured out the coin yet?" Krookodile asked.

"No… all attempts I made, literally blew up in my face. But the shop business is going well. I think Banette bought a voodoo doll for Sandslash to mess with him. Probably explains the reasons he's always yelping in pain." Mismagius said.

"Well, good for you." Krookodile said as he kept on working.

"You going to tell me how the coin works?" Mismagius asked.

"I already told you, but every time I do, you call it bullshit." Krookodile replied.

Mismagius chuckled. "Oh yeah, right. So, how did you come up with this philosophy in the first place?"

"Well, before the coin, I was or technically still am a Gambler, but I wasn't so lucky back then. I had a horrible addiction and was in deep debt. Before anything worse could happen, I did everything I could to get lucky, and I mean EVERYTHING. I tried witchcraft, praying, all the things that could make me luckier, I did. But none of them worked in the slightest. I was about to hit rock bottom when this Drampa came to me. He said if I needed luck and I said I would do anything. So he gave me the coin and said, "Just ask it a question, and believe in its answer. The fates will do the rest." I never saw that Drampa again, but I took his advice. And soon after, I gotten luckier and luckier, to the point of where I am now. I would say that I'm in my prime right now thanks to the fates." Krookodile said.

"Wait, witchcraft didn't work?" Mismagius asked.

"Yeah, not even that worked." Krookodile replied.

"That's impossible! Witchcraft is very powerful! There's no way it would work just like that!" Mismagius argued.

"Well it did, but I'm not too worried about it, I got the fates now to guide me the way." Krookodile said as he finished the magnificent design.

Mismagius looked at his design and thought about something.

00000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "There's no way witchcraft just doesn't work. Something must've tempered with Krookodile's luck, or put a curse on him. Either way, I'll need him to come to the shop. I'll figure out this mystery, one way or another."

00000000000000

Klinklang, Emolga, Cacturne, and Liepard saw the construction from afar.

"I have a plan to bring the Castle down, without disturbing the workers in a major way." Klinklang said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Emolga asked

"I need you and Liepard to distract the workers anyway possible. Me and Cacturne will take the rest from here." Klinklang replied.

"Okay." Emolga turned to Liepard "How to you look in makeup"

Liepard's eyes lit up

0000000000000000000

 **Liepard:** "Best. Plan. EVER!"

00000000000000000

Meanwhile, Zoroark, Banette, and Monferno were watching the construction from afar.

Zoroark scanned the Darkrai's Castle. "Hmm, they seem to be pretty far at it already."

"Yeah, looks like it" Monferno commented

"Hmm," Zoroark saw Heliolisk being the main overseer for the construction and grinned. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Monferno asked.

"We're going to slow down the construction, by taking out their overseer." Zoroark replied. "Here's the plan, I'll go distract the workers, you Monferno will knock out that Heliolisk over there, and Banette can go grab him and take him away. Me and Banette will hand the Heliolisk, while you distract the rest as long as possible. Can you do that for me?"

"Um… I guess I can" Monferno replied, not fully sure about it.

"Good, then let the fun begin." Zoroark said, grinning at his plan.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "I really don't like the way Zoroark said any of that…. I'll go along with this, but still. I'm a bit concerned."

 **Banette:** "Zoroark said we'll have fun with the Heliolisk with a lot of snow. Are we going to force feed him snow? Because that's already happened to me one time."

00000000000000

Heracross was watching Cofagrigus as he went. So far, he's talked with Dragalge, but he was the leader, so he took that out, Druddigon, Beheeyem, and Scizor. He knows Scizor wouldn't do something like that, so the main suspects were Druddigon and Beheeyem for now.

He then saw Emolga and Liepard out in the distance.

Emolga whistled to get their attention "Hey Everyone!"

Everyone turned around to Emolga.

"My friend Liepard and I wanted to come by to see how you guys were doing with your Castle" Emolga said, putting an emphasis on Liepard's name

They saw Liepard as she had on violet make up and her eyelashes were brought up.

00000000000000

 **Emolga:** She blew some air at a makeup brush like it was a gun she just fired "Oh yeah. I'm good" She winked

000000000000000

Liepard batted her eyelashes "Hey guys, I hope that you're doing well with all your hard work" She then winked all cute like

All of the male Giratinas dropped what they were doing and just looked her beauty… minus Xatu

Beheeyem and Scizor tried to stop them, but she was blocked by all the men.

Smeargle was confused at what's going on. "Guys! What are you doing!?"

While all the men were distracted, Klinklang and Cacturne got close enough to the tower.

Klinklang was firing small precise Charge Beams at key points on the Castle, while Cacturne was firing small precise Pin Missiles at key points as well.

Eventually, Beheeyem and Scizor pushed them all away with Psychic or by brute force as they were going to stop the two.

Emolga noticed this "Guys Abort! Abort!" She then started to fly away, Liepard running after her

Klinklang and Cacturne heard that as they escaped without being spotted.

Heracross saw the whole thing, as he also saw Xatu just standing there as it all happened.

00000000000000

 **Heracross:** "While was Xatu just standing there? He could've warned the team of what was going to happen, but didn't. What is he planning?"

00000000000000

Zoroark saw all the workers as he grinned. He snapped his fingers as a giant black bog of smoke was made and everyone, including the Castle was inside.

"Ah! What's going on!?" Sandslash asked in surprise

"Guys! Are you okay over there!? Black smoke came out of nowhere!" Heliolisk shouted..

While this was happening, Monferno came behind Heliolisk and punched him behind the head, knocking him out.

Banette grabbed him and took him away as Zoroark ran with her and ended the illusion.

Everyone could see now as Monferno was there.

She quickly moved away for sight before any of them could see her. "Dammit Zoroark, you couldn't have waited for me to get out of sight before getting rid of the smoke!?" She mumbled.

00000000000000

Heliolisk woke up as he was buried in snow up to his head. He also saw Zoroark and Banette there.

"Why am I buried in snow!?" Heliolisk shouted

"Well, you were the overseer of the Castle. We had to slow you guys down somehow." Zoroark replied, grinning at his work.  
Heliolisk struggled to get out of the snow "I don't think kidnapping is a loud!"

"But you see, here's the thing, Jaba never said that we couldn't kidnap. So technically, it's perfectly legal." Zoroark replied, as Banette chuckled.

"Great." Heliolisk said flatly "Then how long are you going to keep me here!?"

"Hmm, now you see, I never really thought of that. Tell you what, we'll come back AFTER the challenge to let you go, if you can live long enough that is." Zoroark replied.

"What!?" Heliolisk shouted "Zoroark let me out of here! I could get frostbit!"

"Oh come now, the odds of that happening… actually pretty likely. Oh well, come on Banette, we have more fun to do." Zoroark said.

"Oh boy, fun fun fun!" Banette shouted as she and Zoroark left Heliolisk to himself.

"Zoroark! Banette! Someone! Anyone! HELP ME!" Heliolisk cried out.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "After the smoke cleared none of us could find Heliolisk. Worse is while we looked for him, there seemed to be dents in our castle… weird."

 **Zoroark:** "I don't know how long I left Heliolisk there." Zoroark shrugs. "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter really."'

 **Heliolisk:** He was shivering in the confessional, his body was a little blue. "I…. Hate… Zoroark!"

00000000000000

Hannibal looks from afar. "Man, things sure are boring down there. Time for a little, excitement."

Hannibal presses a button and the volcano erupts, as flaming rocks starts falling on the contestants.

Jaba was walking back to the mountain after cooling off from the Xatu incident… then he saw the Volcano erupt "WHAT THE HELL!?"

00000000000000

Jaba teleported to where Hannibal was.

"Hannibal... " Jaba started. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?"

"What? I'm just making things more interesting. This is a show after all." Hannibal responded, acting innocent.

"Oh my fucking Arceus!" Jaba yelled in anger. "You could have killed any of the 22 contestants! Some of them are weak to Fire! We could be sued you dumbass!"

"Nah, they're not dead yet, so we have nothing to worry about." Hannibal said, grinning.

"Just endangering their lives like this will give someone a good reason to sue I'm sure." Jaba commented. "Let's go make sure everyone is safe, we can't let this challenge last to much longer after the stunt you pulled."

"Alright, five more minutes, tops." Hannibal said, grinning.

00000000000000

On the Giratina's side, they were dodging all the flaming rocks. "How the hell did this happen?!" Cofagrigus shouted.

"I don't know, but make sure the Castle is safe!" Dragalge shouted.

Some of the flaming rocks hit the Castle, and because of Klinklang and Cacturne, it was starting to collapse.

Dragalge and Smeargle widened their eyes. "NO!"

Dragalge went to Beheeyem. "Stop it from happening!"

Beheeyem nodded and stopped it with Psychic, but she was having trouble keeping the massive Castle in place.

"QUICK! GET SOME SNOW AND ICE AND REPAIR THE CASTLE!" Dragagle shouted.

"All the Ice is being melted by the flaming rocks!" Druddigon shouted back.

"NO, WE HAVE TO SAVE IT!" Dragalge replied.

Monferno just came back and saw what was happening.

"What the actual hell happened!?" Monferno asked in surprise

"My Masterpiece!" Smeargle replied "It's being destroyed!"

"Some bastard from the other team must've sabotaged the Castle!" Druddigon shouted.

Beheeyem was doing her best to hold it still, but it was making her weak.

"DON'T STOP! WE NEED IT TO STAY UP!" Dragalge shouted.

"Shit!" Scizor shouted "I don't think Beheeyem can keep it up though! A psychic can only do so much!"

"Then where is Xatu!?" Druddigon pointed out.

000000000000

A few minutes earlier, Liepard snuck up on Xatu and used a powerful Night Slash on him, managing to knock him out.

"Huh… that was easier than I thought… Oh well." Liepard said

She then run back to her castle mere seconds before the volcano erupted

0000000000000

Beheeyem was doing her best, but she was losing it.

"DON'T YOU DARE! WE NEED IT UP! DON'T DROP IT!" Dragalge roared.

Beheeyem couldn't hold it anymore as she let go. The Castle fell down and collapsed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dragalge shouted as he ran to the destroyed Castle.

Smeargle saw this and fell to the ground.

000000000000

 **Smeargle:** She was crying. "It's like someone just wiped my save file… no chance to get it all back!"

000000000000

Monferno saw how Dragalge was just standing there, silent as he just looked at the destroyed Castle.

Monferno walked up to him "Are… Are you okay?"

Dragalge didn't respond, as he just kept on staring.

"Dragalge…. I'm sorry." Monferno said sadly

"It's…. It's all gone. Just like that." Dragalge muttered.

"Yeah." Monferno said simply. "Smeargle is taking it pretty badly as well" She pointed to a crying Smeargle who was being comforted a bit by Scizor.

He just kept staring, until he looked out at the other end with blinding rage. He slowly went to the other side.

Monferno noticed the look in his eyes and rightfully followed him.

He had the others go out of his way as he kept on going.

"Dragalge, what are you going to do!?" Monferno asked him.

"They took down my Castle, so I'm taking down theirs." Dragalge replied, very darkly

"How do you even know that the other team did this?" Monferno asked "A freaking volcano erupted!"

"It's like Druddigon said, someone must've sabotaged it. Otherwise, it wouldn't have gone down by just a couple of hits." Dragalge replied as he kept on going.

"Okay… fair point." Monferno admitted "But don't you think it's possible that the other team's castle is also in rubble!? I did some damage to it before the volcano erupted. Maybe some of the cracks caused it to collapse."

He stopped when he had enough distance. "I don't fucking care. If it is in rubble, then I'll make sure it stays in rubble." Dragalge said.

She stopped next to him, "But… wouldn't that be rubbing salt to the wound?" Monferno asked

"I wouldn't call it rubbing salt to the wound, more like spraying acid on the wound." Dragalge said, before he charged up a powerful attack in his mouth.

Monferno backed up from him a little. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Monferno asked.

"Very." Dragalge replied, before he shot it up in the air. He used Draco Meteor as hundreds of meteors went towards the Darkrai's Castle.

"Woah" Was all the Monferno could say seeing the powerful attack.

00000000000000

The Darkrai's Castle was taking a lot of damage, but Sandslash and Snorunt fixed the dents on the Castle, and Krookodile and Mismagius were fending off the flaming rocks.

"Looks like we should be able to easily get through this." Croagunk commented

"Yeah!" Snorunt shouted with glee

"Makes me wonder how the other team is holding up." Croagunk said.

Cacturne looked up and widened his eyes. "Shit, dat's not good."

"Why do you say that?" Liepard asked, who was walking to to him. Then she looked up. "Oh… Shit! Guys look up!"

Everyone saw the Draco Meteors. "TAKE COVER!" Sandslash shouted.

The meteors were going all over the place. One was going at Emolga and crashed down right at her.

Emolga widened her eyes and fainted on the spot from the sight of almost getting crushed like that.

"EMOLGA!" Klinklang shouted. Klinklang tried to get to her, but Klinklang got hit by the meteors and was knocked out as well.

Meteors were heading straight towards Liepard, as she was too petrified to move.

"No… this can't be happening." Liepard said in fear.

"WATCH OUT LIEPARD!" Cacturne shouted, as he shielded Liepard and took the meteors that were heading towards her.

"Cacturne!" Liepard shouted, watching him get hit and knocked out cold.

Heracross came back and saw what was happening. "OH SHIT!"

A couple of meteors were heading towards Emolga's fainted body, but Heracross grabbed her and got her out just in time. "Damn, that was close!" Heracross shouted.

Sandslash saw all this happening, as he saw meteors heading straight towards Excadrill.

"Excadrill! Look out!" Sandslash shouted to her.

Excadrill looked and saw the meteors going for her. She screamed and quickly drilled herself underground before any meteors hit the ground where she stood moments before.

Sandslash sighed in relief before he widen his eyes "OH SHIT HELIOLISK!"

Sandslash rushed in to find him, but one hit him in the shoulder as he saw the Castle was coming down.

"No! The Castle!" Sandslash shouted, a little weak from the meteor hitting him.

Mismagius got Krookodile down to the ground as this was happening. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Mismagius shouted.

"Meteors, but from where?!" Krookodile shouted back. He then saw the Castle was coming down on both of them. He looked at the coin. "Heads, we both make it. Tails, one of us makes it." He said, before he flipped the coin. It showed Tails.

He sighed and looked at Mismagius. "I'm sorry Mismagius."

Mismagius looked at him in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Krookodile pushed Mismagius out of the way. But before she could react, the castle fell down on Krookodile.

Mismagius widened her eyes. "KROOKODILE!"

Sandslash just saw the Castle fell on Krookodile. "Holy Shit! That can't be good!"

Croagunk had grabbed Snorunt and gotten her out of the way before either of them could get hurt. Now they were a little away from where the meteors were falling.

"Snorunt! Are you okay!?" Croagunk asked, in a bit of panic

"I'm fine." She simply said with a smile

Heracross got Emolga and all the others who were knocked out out of the blast radius.

He looked and saw Sandslash was still there. "SANDSLASH! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!"

Sandslash got back up and was trying to get back to the others "What about Heliolisk!? He's disappeared a while ago when black smoke came over the Castle!"

"He's not here, which means he's out of the blast radius! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!" Heracross yelled.

Sandslash was running as fast as he could to the others "A meteor hit me in my shoulder a bit ago!"

Mismagius got in range and pulled Sandslash out of range with Psychic back to the rest.

Sandslash landed on his side when she did that. "Thank you!"

Sandslash and the rest saw the Castle being destroyed as the entire area was being destroyed by meteors.

"Damn…. There goes all that work… and half of our team." Croagunk said

"Damn indeed Croagunk, damn indeed." Heracross commented.

Soon after, the meteors and the falling rocks stopped as the volcano stopped erupting.

Jaba and Hannibal went down to the others.

Jaba was running "IS EVERYONE OKAY!?" He shouted with concern

The Giratinas just arrived where the Darkrais were at.

"HALF OF OUR TEAM IS KNOCKED OUT, KROOKODILE IS IN THE RUBBLE, AND HELIOLISK IS MISSING, SO YEAH, WE'RE FUCKING DANDY!" Heracross yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Jaba shouted "I'm not the one who caused the volcano to erupt! It was dormant when I checked it yesterday!"

"I didn't cause the meteors though! The falling rocks were the only things that came from the volcano!" Hannibal shouted.

Sandslash was holding his shoulder "Then who caused the meteors!?"

"Um… Maybe it was the other team." Snorunt replied. "They have two dragon types who can learn Draco Meteor."

"I'm sorry, we were too busy trying to keep our Castle up! We would have no time to fire random rocks at your dumb Castle!" Druddigon shouted.

"You have two Psychic Types… I don't think it could be that hard" Croagunk pointed out.

"Excuse me smartass, but Beheeyem can't keep the Castle up all by herself, and if you haven't noticed, we have no idea where the hell Xatu is!" Druddigon replied.

"Yep… that would do it." Sandslash said.

Monferno looked at Dragalge, and he slowly shook his head at her.

"So now what? What do we do about the challenge?" Scizor asked

"Well, it seems that the Giratina's Castle fell before the Darkrai's did. So by technicality, we'll place the win to the Deadly Darkrais." Jaba simply answered.

"That's great and all… BUT WHERE THE HELL IS HELIOLISK!?" Sandslash shouted.

"If you want to find him so badly, then stop asking and go find him already!" Hannibal shouted.

Jaba slammed Hannibal down the mountain, being fed up with him for the day. After making sure that he fell to the ground, he turned to everyone and sighed as he teleported Xatu and Heliolisk to everyone.

"Why the hell is Xatu knocked out?" Dragalge asked.

Sandslash saw Heliolisk a little blue and shivering.

Sandslash ran up to him with a really concerned look on his face "Heliolisk! Are you okay!?"

"I sp-spent the l-last Ar-Arceus knows h-how long b-buried up to m-my he-head in s-sn-snow. I'm f-far fr-from o-okay!" Heliolisk shouted shivering quite badly.

"Alright, everyone get back to the campgrounds. Me and Hannibal if he ever recovers, will bring all the injured contestants to the infirmary. Giratinas, I'll see you tonight for your elimination ceremony.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "Who the hell would bury someone up to their head with snow and leave them there!? Hypothermia is a thing you know!"

 **Zoroark:** "Wow, I left him there that long? Arceus I can be forgetful sometimes." He chuckled.

 **Emolga:** "I was told later that Heracross saved from being hit while I was fainted… Those meteors could have killed me! I sure owe him one now."

 **Krookodile:** Krookodile was a little banged up, but he grinned as he flipped his coin. "The fates kept me safe from that Castle. I never doubted them for a second."

 **Monferno:** "Geez… Dragalge hurt a lot of members from the other team. All because of them sabotaging the castle to collapse… I'll be honest. That was really harsh. It didn't help that we lost anyway and major damage to the other team's Castle was not in the rules for the challenge." She sighed. "I think I might have to have a talk with him later."

 **Smeargle:** "The other party got decimated… and we still lost. I don't like how that match played out. I really don't. Plus, that Castle was my best work… now the world may never truly see beauty."

00000000000000

Everyone was leaving the mountain, but Monferno saw that Dragalge was back at his destroyed Castle, just staring at it.

Monferno walked up to him. "It's time to go Dragalge. Why are you staring at it? You still have your Castle at home."

"I know… but watching it go down like that, made me worried. What if that happens to my Castle? What happens if my Kingdom crumbles, and my people are caught in the crossfire, and I wasn't able to save them. I don't want that to happen, watching something crumble before me and can't do anything about it. That would be too much for me." Dragalge said, still looking at his Castle in ruins.

"Is.. Is that the reason you went and Draco Meteored half the other team?" Monferno asked.

Dragalge turned and looked at her. "Yes."

"Oh" She simply said. "You do realize that doing that was against the rules of the challenge right? If it wasn't for the fact our Castle fell first, you would have caused our team to be disqualified."

"I realize that, and I don't care. Our Castle still fell, I retaliated, and that's what happened. We still would've lost either way." Dragalge replied, turning back towards the rubble.

Monferno looked at the rubble with him for a bit. "So, what are you going to do for the elimination?"

"Not now…. Just…. Just give me a moment. Just for a little while." Dragalge said.

"Want me to go then?" Monferno asked. "To give you your time?"

Dragalge looked at Monferno. "Please…. Don't go. I need the company right now…. Can you stay for just a while?"

Monferno looked back at him. "Alright. I'll stay."

Monferno stood beside Dragalge and noticed he was shivering.

"Dragalge… Oh right you're part Dragon Type." Monferno said. "You should go back to the camp, being up here isn't good for you."

"Just…. Just give me a moment." Dragalge said.

"Alright." Monferno simply said.

The two just stood there for a moment, just staring at the rubble before them.

000000000000000

 **Dragalge:** "It was nice, for Monferno to stay. That was a difficult moment for me, and I appreciate that, a lot." He then looked very confident. "But right now, I have an elimination to go to, and I know EXACTLY who to vote for!"

00000000000000

Heracross was with Sandslash and Heliolisk… for the second time now. "Are you sure Zoroark did it?" Heracross asked.

"How can I not be sure" Heliolisk replied, not shivering anymore but still cold with blue skin. "He had someone knock me out while the team was distracted and I woke up buried in snow with him and Banette in front of me. Kinda clear on who did what."

"So, Zoroark outfoxed everyone in the first challenge, burned Sandslash to submission, and buried you up to the head with snow… this fox is not someone to mess with. He clearly doesn't care about anyone's well being but himself. I can see him being a huge threat if he makes it to the merge." Heracross admitted.

"I can see see half of the people on this show in the infirmary by merge thanks to him" Sandslash commented. He was sitting on a bed next to Heliolisk since his shoulder was being tended to.

"Then we also have the question, who caused the meteors?" Heracross asked. "It's either Dragalge, or Druddigon."

"Someone caused meteors to come down?" Heliolisk asked. "That would explain why half of our team where knocked out."

"I'm going to have some talks with the other team after the elimination, to get some possible information out of this. You two just stay here and don't get any more hurt than you are." Heracross advised.

"Considering that I'm a survivalist and this is the second time I've ended up in the infirmary out of three challenges… I'll make no promises" Sandslash said.

Heracross got up and left the infirmary, but not before telling them goodbye.

00000000000000

 **Heracross:** "First Cofagrigus is in an alliance, next there's a fox that's wreaking havoc on the other players, now someone fired the meteors that caused half the team to be in the infirmary. I knew things would go bad, but not this quick. It's time to step up my game."

00000000000000

Dragalge called in the Royal alliance to the beach. "I know exactly who we should vote for." Dragalge announced.

"And who is that?" Druddigon asked

"Someone who has done absolutely nothing for the team, someone who just watches it happen, with no regard for his teammates. Someone, who let this whole catastrophe happen." Dragalge said, before he told them their next target.

00000000000000

Liepard was in the infirmary to see the members of the Brotherhood as they all had fallen during the meteor shower. She saw Emolga talking with Klinklang and Mismagius with Krookodile so she went to Cacturne.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Liepard kindly asked Cacturne.

"Please, dis is nothin'. My ole grandma can pack a better punch dan some stupid rocks." Cacturne joked.

"And yet they still knocked you out cold." Liepard teased him.

Cacturne rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever, dat may have knocked me out, but it doesn't hurt one bit."

"Alright then" Liepard said. "So… I think my job has been done."

"Really? What makes ya say dat?" Cacturne asked.

"You saw how it all played out. Everything could have been avoided if they helped their team actually get through it." Liepard replied

"Hmm, so ya sayin' dat, they didn't?" Cacturne asked.

"No chance at helping" Liepard replied "I stopped them before they could do a thing. I think I got it so they go home tonight you will never have you have to worry about them."

Cacturne grinned. "Well I'll be, ya actually pulled through. Well, a deal's a deal. Welcome ta the alliance."

Liepard smiled "Thank you Cacturne. I'm sure that I will be a big help to you going forward."

"Let's hope so." Cacturne replied.

000000000000000

 **Liepard:** "Perfect. I got exactly what I wanted. Now I'm sure that I will be safe for a while."

00000000000000

"So, you now see Krookodile in the infirmary. Do you realize now that he isn't a God?" Klinklang asked Emolga.

"But he was crushed by a Castle of Ice." Emolga replied. "I'm sure the was cut by so many of shards of ice. Yet he is totally fine and not even bleeding as much as someone else would. That has to mean something."

"Of for the love of, maybe he was crushed by the snow part of the Castle. Not all of it was made out of ice." Klinklang protested.

"For all you know, ice shards could have gotten to that part. The meteors released a lot of them around the Castle I'm sure." Emolga said.

"For the love of Arceus, he is not a God! He is a normal Pokemon like everyone else here is! All he has is EXTREME amounts of luck, that's it! Other than that, he's just a normal Krookodile!" Klinklang shouted.

"What about his coin!?" Emolga asked him

"All he does is flips it for crying out loud! All the events that happened before was all just coincidences! None of that means that he is a God! He still didn't make something out of thin air, manipulate anyone he pleases, or laid down judgement on the wicked! HE! IS! NOT! A! GOD!" Klinklang yelled.

She scoffed at him. "Fine then. Believe what you want."

"And keep being delusional." Klinklang retorted.

00000000000000

 **Emolga:** She sighed "Why doesn't Klinklang get it? Krookodile is a God! He has done all these things that normal Pokemon can't! What is he not seeing?"

 **Klinklang:** "If I have to hear her or anyone else for that matter ramble on about how Krookodile is a God, I'll throw myself in the volcano and stay there."

00000000000000000

You know, you could've died you know?" Mismagius asked.

Krookodile grins. "Yeah, but I didn't. The fates kept me safe from danger."

Mismagius frowns. "Krookodile, I'm being serious. You saved me twice now, and one of those times you could've died. You can't believe that the coin can save you from everything."

Krookodile looks at Mismagius. "And I'm being serious too. This coin hasn't failed me yet. I've been through a lot of shit with this coin, and it saved me from worse dangers than a Snow Castle falling on me. Plus, the coin said only one of us would be saved. It didn't say I had to save you. I did that one by choice."

"I don't care if- wait…. That was your choice to save me?" Mismagius asked.

Krookodile nods.

"But…. but why me? I've been not believing your stupid fates thing since day one. Why save me, twice?" Mismagius asked.

"Because out of all the Pokemon here, you actually stayed with me and tried your damnedest to find an answer. Not aweing, or praising, but truly interested on how the coin works. Plus, I'm a nice guy, I can't help it when I save a damsel in distress." Krookodile joked.

Mismagius scoffed and started leaving.

"Oh come on, I was only joking." Krookodile said.

"Oh screw off." Mismagius replied. But she turned to Krookodile and grinned at him, before she left.

Krookodile chuckled. "I'll never know how that woman works, even with the coin.

00000000000000

That night, Jaba and The Grandiose Giratinas were at the campfire pit. Hannibal was currently recovering from his fall from a mountain.

"Alright, Griatinas" Jaba said. "Three times in a row… did someone curse you guys or something?"

"Shit, wrong team." Banette mumbled.

"Nevertheless. We are here now. So I have 9 Berries… and 10 of you. If I call your name, come and get a berry." Jaba explained. "Are you all ready?"

"Might as well." Druddigon replied.

"Alright… Beheeyem… And Smeargle." Jaba announced .

Beheeyem grabbed both berries with Psychic and passed one of them to Smeargle.

"Sweet. Thanks Beheeyem." Smeargle said, grabbing her berry from the air

"Hmm… Monferno… Cofagrigus… and Banette." Jaba announced.

Cofagrigus sighed with relief as he got his berry.

"Good thing I didn't curse myself along with them." Banette said to herself.

"Scizor…. And Druddigon" Jaba announced.

Scizor calmly walked up to get her berry, so did Druddigon.

"Zoroark… and Dragalge." Jaba announced

Zoroark happily got his berry as Dragalge got his as well. Dragalge looked at Monferno and gave her a nod.

"Xatu, this is a very weird situation… but everyone voted for you… including yourself!" Jaba announced "So because of this, you have been eliminated."

"I know, I voted for myself because I knew I would be gone. You should know that by now." Xatu said. "But may I do something before I go? It's only a small matter."

"I guess you can." Jaba reluctantly agreed. "Just be sure to stop by the confession before going to the dock."

"Will do. Oh, and before I go, don't go to your cabin Jaba, trust me." Xatu said before he teleports away.

"Don't go to my cabin… what? Jabe said to himself. He then turned to the other nine. "You are all dismissed… and you might want to start winning soon."

"I need to talk to Mismagius about fixing this." Banette said to herself.

0000000000000

Xatu went into the woods and walked calmly until he saw a cave. He threw a rock inside to get someone's attention.

Moments later, a Bewear came out of the cave to see Xatu.

"Hello there," Xatu calmly said. "I can tell that you're the nicest out of all the Bewear here. I would like for you to do me a favor, in exchange for a lot of Sitrus berries."

"Sitrus berries?! My favorite!" The Bewear shouted. "What do you want?"

"I want you to do this." Xatu started.

00000000000000

 **Xatu:** "Alright, everything's set. I've done all I can for everyone here. I hope the rest of the future plays out as I hope it does. Goodbye everyone, may your future be well."

 **Liepard:** "You know, now that I think about it… I feel like Xatu let me knock him out. He can tell the future after all. Oh well, he gave me a great safety net. Who am I to question it more than I need to?"

00000000000000

Xatu was prepared to leave the island. He got on the Lapras and looked at everyone.

"Beware the one who's playing you all. They loves to their play games." Xatu warned, before the Lapras took off away from everyone's sight.

"'Beware the one who's playing you all'?" Druddigon asked. "Who the hell is that?"

"How the hell should I know? All that matters is that he's gone." Dragalge replied.

"I guess" Druddigon said. He looked at Smeargle. "Or is it you little miss gamer?"

"Haha, very funny" Smeargle replied "Nice to see that subtlety is one of your lower stats."

Zoroark only watched Xatu go as everyone else was talking.

00000000000000

 **Zoroark:** "I know who exactly Xatu was referring to, but it doesn't matter. No one knows about what my plans are for them. They're going to love it. After all," He grins devilishly at the camera. "I love to play my games."

00000000000000

Sandslash was looking over Heliolisk, who was still confined to the infirmary.

"You sure you're okay Heliolisk?" Sandslash asked "You weren't too far away from Hypothermia."

"I'll be fine Sandslash." Heliolisk assured. "The nurses here are actually pretty good. I should be out of here soon."

"Thanks good." Sandslash said.

"You were really worried about when I disappeared weren't you?" Heliolisk asked.

"Yeah" Sandslash replied "You are my friend after all and I care. Seeing you close to possibly losing a limb scared the crap out of me."

"Don't worry too much. I'll be okay" Heliolisk said

"That's good" Sandslash said, before yawning "I think today wore me out. Nurse said I'm okay to go to the cabins again but… is it alright if I stay here with you for the night?"

"Hm? Sure. I don't mind" Heliolisk replied. "Just don't freeze me okay?"

Sandslash chuckled. "Promise. Good night"

"Night" Heliolisk said before Sandslash fell asleep

000000000000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "Sandslash has to be one of the most caring guys I've ever met… I honestly like being around him." He sighed. "Just don't get your hopes up Heliolisk. You can't be that lucky."

000000000000000000000

While Druddigon was relaxing on a log in the campgrounds, Heracross approached him.

"Hello there Druddigon." Heracross said.

Huh? Oh hey Heracross" Druddigon said. "You need something?"

"Not much, I was just wondering if you can answer some questions for me?" Heracross asked.

"Sure. Shoot" Druddigon replied

"Thanks." Heracross said as he sat by a log in front of him. "So, my first question is, during the Capture the Flag challenge, I've heard Cofagrigus fucked up. Was that true?"

"Yeah." Druddigon replied. "What of it?"

"Well, since Marill did the same thing and got eliminated, I've been wondering how Cofagrigus is still here. After all, Xatu also fucked up as well. It just hurts my head thinking about it you know?" Heracross asked in a friendly tone.

"What can I say, Staravia was annoying all of us. Plus, despite her saying she is an athlete, she sucked in both those challenges. Cofagrigus screwed up, but at least he's still useful to the team." Druddigon replied.

"Hmm, I can see how that makes sense. But I have a little theory that I've been having. Mind if I share it with you?" Heracross asked.

"Sure, I don't mind" Druddigon said.

"Now, I think the reason Cofagrigus is still here, is because he's in an alliance. I mean, it makes sense, alliance members makes sure their teammates don't get eliminated. That's what I think the reason Cofagrigus is still here. Doesn't that make sense?" Heracross asked.

Druddigon shrugged "I guess."

"Now, if that was true, that would mean that Cofagrigus would be pals with some of the other members in his team. Well, the only ones that would fit the bill, would be Dragalge, but it's highly unlikely since he's already the leader of his team, Scizor, but she's more of a lone wolf, and then there's you, Druddigon." Heracross presumed.

"What about me?" Druddigon asked

"Well, I'm just guessing here, but it seems that Cofagrigus has been buddy buddy with you the most. I'm only guessing here, but what if you were in his alliance? Not to stereotype here, but every alliance needs a brute, it just makes sense." Heracross said.

"Call me that again bug and we'll see where you'll end up!" Druddigon threatened. "And I'm friends with Cofagrigus because he's one of the few people here I can talk to with wanting to insult the rest at while at a time."

"Easy there Druddigon, I didn't mean to call you that. I was only putting the pieces together. After all," Heracross now gives Druddigon a serious look. "You and your alliance did make it obvious as hell. Next time you make someone a scapegoat, don't make it someone like Staravia. She may have been annoying, but that's NO reason to eliminate her! And the last two challenges, she lost the first one because she lost against the luckiest crocodile in the world, and the second was because it was an asinine challenge in the first place. Even you know that. Staravia shouldn't have been eliminated, Cofagrigus should."

Druddigon just looked at Heracross. His face should no signs of surprise or anything. "Say if I was actually in this alliance. What would you do? Not like it's on your team."

"No, you're right. But, there's one thing that I can do. I can still tell everyone. They may not believe me at first, but doubt is a powerful thing. It can make people believe in one thing, by just having someone tell them. Maybe, they'll find the clues like I did, and they'll all eventually believe that Cofagrigus IS in an alliance. After that, his ass would be gone faster than a Ninjask. What do you say to that?" Heracross asked, cockily.

"Whatever then. But you're better of finding the one who's playing everyone." Druddigon said, in his mind he used that to get Heracross off his back a little.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Heracross asked.

"Xatu's last words" Druddigon replied. "He said to watch out for the one who's playing us. He loves to play his games."

"Well, what if Cofagrigus was that person? After all, he's a trickster, and playing games is his forte. Besides, you're just saying that to throw me off. Like I'm buying for your bullshit." Heracross said.

"Hey, you can ask anyone on my team. Xatu did say that." Druddigon noted. "Plus, if there is someone playing us, then they are likely playing you and your team as well. Just a thought. Now I'm going to bed." He started walking off

"… Wait." Heracross spoke up.

Druddigon turned his head, he looked a little angry now. "What?"

He walked up to Druddigon, not fearing the Cave dragon. "Now, let's say what you said is true. If it is, then I'll stop this 'trickster', but that doesn't mean I'm not stopping my pursuit on Cofagrigus. So I'll give you a deal. If you tell me, that Cofagrigus is in an alliance, then I can use your witness account, to convince everyone that he's in one, eliminating him from the island in the process, and I won't tell anyone that you're involved in it. Your secret is safe with me. But if you don't, and we keep playing this game until I find enough evidence for myself that Cofagrigus is in one, and if I find out that you're in it as well, I will bring your asses down to size. So, what's it going to be, Druddigon?" Heracross asked.

Druddigon thought about that for a moment. "Give me two eliminations. By then I should be a final decision of what I'll do. That sounds good to you?"

Heracross thought about it for a moment as well. He raised his hand to Druddigon. "Deal. Two eliminations should be plenty of time."

Druddigon shook his hand. "Alright. Now I'm going to bed." He lets go and heads to his cabin.

Heracross looks at Druddigon for a moment, before turning his back on him and doing the same thing.

00000000000000

 **Heracross:** "Like hell I'm trusting that Dragon. I'll just have to find proof for myself if I have to, and to see if this 'trickster' is a real thing or not. But if he is telling the truth, then it would make my job a whole lot easier."

 **Druddigon:** "Rat out Cofigrigus… or keep it a secret, but possibly ruin my game as well. Shit, I have no idea right now. Still though, if he figured this out, maybe he can do something with what Xatu told us before he left. I don't think it's Cofigigus though. I might not the be the smartest, but if someone is playing us and likes to play games, wouldn't they had the fact they like to play games? Just saying."

000000000000000000000

Monferno was at the beach, thinking about everything that's happened. She then see Dragalge by her side again.

"Back again I see." Monferno said

"Well what can I say, this place has just that effect on me." Dragalge replied.

"Beaches tend to do that to people" Monferno commented

He sat down by Monferno. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about everything that happened today. What Xatu said isn't helping either" Monferno replied.

"We can worry about that later, besides, I wanted to thank you again." Dragalge said.

"Thank me?" Monferno asked. "Why?"

"You were with me, when I was at a low point in my life. I needed that. Your company helped alot." Dragalge admitted.

"We are friends, aren't we? That's what friends do." Monferno replied

Dragalge smiled at Monferno. "Yeah, friends. I don't think I ever did this much for a friend before."

She smiled back. "It's not like anyone else here is going to be nice like that to you."

"True, but I have never been that kind to anyone here other than yourself either." Dragalge admitted.

"Touche" Monfero said "But you could maybe give some of the others a chance. Not everyone here is bad"

"Snorunt?" Dragalge simply asked.

"From what I heard… no one understands that girl." Monferno replied

"How about Staravia then? Dragalge asked again.

"Okay now you're just messing with me" Monferno said.

"Oh, here's the best one…. Marill." Dragalge said.

Monferno started laughing.

Dragalge laughed with her. "The day I give anyone else here a chance would be the day Marill would actually be a good singer."

"Well that is never happening then" Monferno said "But still, I'm sure there are still decent people here. Look at Smeargle for example."

"She told me I reminded her of a scary gruesome boss she faced before….. I don't think it's happening anytime soon." Dragalge said.

"I never said she was perfect. But if I'm the only one you actually feel like having a good conversation, then I'll take it." Monferno admitted "Besides, I like spending time with you" She smiled again.

Dragalge smiled back. "And I the same as you Monferno. You're probably the only Pokemon here that I'll actually enjoy myself with."

"And aside from Smeargle, you're the only Pokemon I like talking to you on a constant basis." Monferno said. "Do you… want to just sit here with me for a while? Even if we end up falling asleep."

Dragalge looked at Monferno and smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

Monferno smiled back. "Perfect"

They sat on the beach, talking and looking out on the horizon.

0000000000000000

 **Monferno:** "I… don't think that I can deny how much I like being around Dragalge anymore. I think Smeargle might be right. I might just have feelings for Dragalge. But would he even have feelings for me? Ugh! I don't know."

 **Dragalge:** "Monferno was definitely more glad for me to be around with her. And I'm also glad that she's around me. I wonder…" He shrugs. "I'll figure it out later, I'm too tired for this shit."

00000000000000000

 **Infernape: And… Done! That was fun. And I personally like the challenge we used. And we must now say goodbye to Xatu… let's be honest did anyone expect him to get very far?**

 **Roran: Well, the guy's too OP, must nerf. IGN.**

 **Infernape: Who are you, Smeargle?**

 **Roran: Close, I'm the guy who makes her games.**

 **Infernape: Oh Shit! Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Roran: Oh, and if anyone…. If anyone thinks that Krookodile's a God…. he's not. Consider your mind blown.**

 **Infernape: Alright then. It's only chapter 3 and I'd say things are rolling pretty well. Please send us Feedback with reviews and We'll see you all next time. Laterz!**

 **Roran: I'll see ya around, laddies!**

 **Xatu: I already know that your going to Review, but I'm forced to do this so…. Review.**


	4. Can't Shoot This

**Well, I'm back once more for another episode of Total PokeDrama Island!**

 **There was one small break from this, but it will never end! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Anyways, let's sit down and watch the episode, shall we?!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: Can't Shoot This

Monferno wakes up at the beach as she sees Dragalge, sleeping beside her.

"Did, did we actually fall asleep here?" Monferno asked herself. "I was kinda kidding when I said that."

Soon after, Dragalge woke up and looked around. "Hmm, not the first time I slept on a beach. But I didn't know this was going to be the third time now."

"Third time?" Monferno asked. "What were the other two times?"

"Well, the first was after a hangover at some guy's party before I became King. The second time was the day right after I became King and was too stressed out to even move, so I just fell asleep on the beach. It's surprisingly comfortable as a bed somehow." Dragalge responded.

"Sounds to me like this was the first time where you were actually relaxed when you slept on a beach." Monferno pointed out.

"Eh, either way, not the first time this happened." He gets up and yawns. "Well, I'm getting me some food, you coming?"

"Yeah." Monferno replied "I'm sure Smeargle is worried about me too. So may as well go where everyone else is."

"Alright." Dragalge said, before the two went to the cafeteria.

0000000000000

 **Monferno:** "I'll be honest… Sleeping on that beach with Dragalge was really nice. I just felt comfortable with him there, you know?"

 **Dragalge:** "Now that I think about it, that first time I slept on a beach was the last time I ever drank…. I kinda miss it."

00000000000000

Heracross was thinking about all the events last night. About this "trickster" that's playing everyone, about if Druddigon would take his deal or not, or even about whoever caused that meteor apocalypse on everyone.

There was definitely a lot on his mind. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He went to the door to find Scizor.

"Morning" Scizor said.

"Hey there hot stuff. Any reason that you're here?" Heracross asked.

"Simple, I wanted to see you" Scizor replied.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you, come on in." Heracross said, letting her in the cabin.

Scizor walked into the cabin. "So what are you still doing in the cabin? I would've thought that you of all people who be outside doing something."

"Oh trust me, I would," Heracross started as he sat on his bed. "But there is something on my mind right now that I need to think about.

"What is it?" Scizor asked "You can tell me. I might be a bit more brawn than brain but I could maybe help a little."

"Well, the first thing is. Did by any chance at Xatu's elimination, did he say something about watch out against someone that's playing us all?" Heracross asked.

"Yeah, he did." Scizor replied. "Wait, how did you know that? Did you spy on our elimination again?"

"Something like that. Anyways, I'm just thinking who that could be right now." Heracross said.

"Well it's not me. I don't to play games to much and I was pretty confused when Xatu said that." Scizor said. "Playing games is what caused some guys in Juive to, um… get hospitalized."

"I see, so it must be some crazed lunatic who possibly fits the role. What about Banette then?"

"Banette is a little crazy I'll admit" Scizor admitted."But I don't think it could have been her. Although I keep seeing her going deep into the woods mumbling about witchcraft."

"Oh, I can explain that. I've been hearing that Mismagius has some witchcraft shop deep in the woods. Maybe that's what she was talking about." Heracross said.

"Oh, then likely yeah." Scizor said. "Banette would want to use witchcraft."

"Hmm, what about Cofagrigus?" Heracross asked.

"I'd agree with you" Scizor started "But this person is playing us. If they were playing us wouldn't they hide what their true intentions are? Cofagruigs has been pretty upfront abouting to play games and have fun his own way."

"Hmm, I see. Damn, this is difficult to think about." Heracross admitted.

Scizor chuckled a bit. "You're the guy who took a whole year and found his parents murderer. I think you might be able to figure it out."

Heracross chuckled as well. "Yeah, that is true." He then grins at Scizor. "You know, no one's going to be here. It's just you and me right now, alone."

Scizor grins as well "And exactly where are you getting at?"

"Well, I'm just being hopeful, but we could just be here together. Maybe make out with each other, or maybe more than that. But again, I'm just being hopeful." Heracross said.

"Then stop hoping" Scizor said before making out with Heracross.

He fell on the bed with her on top as they were making out a lot.

000000000000000

 **Heracross:** Heracross was panting. "My legs are cramping, I'm out of breath, and I think my hips popped….. But it was all worth it."

 **Scizor:** Scizor was panting as well. "Those animals from Juvie…. have nothing on Heracross."

00000000000000

Sandslash just woke up as today his team was getting out of the infirmary. He still sees Heliolisk beside him.

Sandslash smiled seeing his friend and started to poke him awake

Heliolisk started opening his eyes "Good Morning Sandslash."

"Morning. Are you feeling okay?" Sandslash asked.

"I'm feeling much better than I did after yesterday's challenge." Heliolisk replied. "Still, I likely can't really push myself for a day or two."

"At least you're doing better." Sandslash said with a smile. "I'm going to go out into the forest. Maybe there are some Lum Berries I can give you."

"Oh, Lum Berries are my favorite!" Heliolisk said, as he had a big smile on his face.

"Perfect then. I'll be back as soon as I can." Sandslash said before leaving the infirmary to find those berries.

Heliolisk just laid there with a smile and sighed happily.

0000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "Okay so Sandslash is a much better guy than I thought he was a few days ago. He is going out of his way to help someone who he only met a week ago. He's been a great friend to me… And I think I might like him more then that." He sighed "Still… Can't get my hopes too high"

 **Sandslash:** "Heliolisk is a good friend of mine, despite only knowing him for a week. So yeah, I got worried and offered to help him. I honestly didn't know Lum Berries where his favorite. That just worked out."

00000000000000

As Sandslash was getting some berries, he saw Excadrill sitting on the steps of her cabin again.

"Hey Excadrill!" Sandslash shouted to her.

"Oh hey Sandslash!" Excadrill shouted back. "Are you going into the forest again?"

"Yeah. I'm getting some berries for Heliolisk." Sandslash replied. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure!" Excadrill replied as he got up and walked into the forest with Sandslash.

00000000000000

 **Excadrill:** "Sandslash has been helping me get really comfortable with my surroundings lately. I mean, I volunteered myself to go into the forest with him. Before coming here I would have just stayed at home scared of everything around me… I still am scared of most of the stuff around me but with Sandslash, I feel better about doing more. Maybe I'll actually get out of my shell fully by the time this is all over."

00000000000000

Cacturne was with Liepard at the steps of his cabin.

"Now, before I say anthin' else, I want ya ta know dat dis alliance is surely for protectin' our members. No sabotage or anythin' like dat." Cacturne reminded.

"Alright. And don't worry. I'll be fine on that department. I'll only use my looks if it helps the team like it did the last challenge" Liepard assured.

"Alright den. Krookodile is off with Misamagius in da shop somewhere, and Klinglan' is havin' yet another argument with Emoga, so it's just us right now." Cacturne said

"Those two argue like an old married couple. Are they friends or not?" Liepard asked

"I don't know. Klinklan' suggested ta have dem join the organization for some…. Other activities. It's a complicated process right now." Cacturne replied.

"Clearly." Liepard replied. "Hey, while we're here I had a question. Why did a teenage gang leader like yourself join this game?"

Cacturne grinned. "Because why da hell not? I've heard dis types of games can get really intense, which is the type of game I love ta play. Plus, the money could help fund for my organization. So it's a win-win right der."

"Well I can't argue with that. I'm sure if how the challenges have been going despite them seeming so simple, you've been having a lot of fun already." Liepard said.

"I try my best… say Liepard, sorry for threatenin' your life and all. I just wanted ta make sure ya would back off." Cacturne said.

"To be fair… I was the one who thought it would be a good idea to try and blackmail a gang leader." Liepard pointed out. "Not my smartest move really."

"Nor was it your smartest ta try ta charm me first. If ya really wanted me so badly, ya could've just took me out on a date first." Cacturne joked.

"Oh shut up!" Liepard said with a giggle. "At least we're fine now. So what do we do now? Our team is doing well and I'd say that the other team is just itching to finally beat us in something… even if it's Go Fish."

Cacturne laughed at that. "Go Fish, I bet thanks ta Hannibal, it'll be ta da death or somethin' like that."

"Considering he erupted a volcano that set off a chain of events that almost killed everyone but Heliolisk… yeah likely" Liepard noted

"Well, if we ever do lose, we'll just have ta play da game well, and make sure we don't screw up. If we can do dat, we should be fine for a while." Cacturne assured.

Liepard smiled "That sounds good to me." She starts to get up. "I'm going to get breakfast. You going?"

"Yeah sure, hey Liepard." Cacturne said.

"Huh? What is it?" Liepard asked

"I've heard Emolga put some make up on ya from the last challenge. Think ya can do dat again and give the boys at da cafeteria a show?" Cacturne asked, grinning big.

"Oh. I can definitely do that. And I know Emolga will happily agree. You know where she is?" Liepard asked.

"Where do ya think? She's at da beach again. I swear I think dat's her and Klinklan's arguin' spot or somethin' like dat." Cacturne replied.

Liepard grinned. "Then let's go! I'm going to get my makeup on!" She then happily ran to the beach.

Cacturne grinned and shook his head. "Dat cat will be da death of me. I swear." He then got up and followed Liepard to the beach.

00000000000000

 **Liepard:** "Look past the fact that he's a gang leader, and you can see Cacturne as a pretty cool guy as long as you don't upset him. While it's odd that a gang leader would join this type of show, he just acts like everyone else would. Then again a King is here to so who am I to judge?"

 **Cacturne:** "Liepard is a lot better ta deal with when she's not tryin' ta charm ya. I swear, if I wasn't an organization leader, I would've fallen for her tricks a lon' time ago. Den again, I wasn't dat stupid before I joined da organization either so, I guess Liepard was screwed from da very start."

00000000000000

Liepard and eventually Cacturne made it to the beach to find Emolga yet again arguing with Klinklang.

"What are just not getting Klinklang!?" Emolga asked him

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that there is no way in the world that Krookodile is a God!" Klinklang replied

"Ugh! I'm so done with how you're acting about this!" Emolga shouted

"And I'm done of how delusional you are!" Klinklang replied

"Told ya it was a bad time." Cacturne whispered to Liepard.

"Hold on, I have an idea." Liepard whispered before to Cacturne before going to the arguing duo. "Hey Klinklang, didn't you scream out in terror when you saw Emolga faint from almost getting hit by the meteors yesterday?"

Klinklang looked at Liepard. "I… have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? Because I have pretty good hearing and I heard you yelled out her name right before meteors took you down." Liepard explained

Emolga looked at Klinklang. "Klinklang… Is that true?"

Klinklang looked at Emolga. "I… may have done that. But that's only because I was concerned is all. A meteor storm was happening after all."

Emolga smiled at him "Still, it's nice to know that you care about me as a friend… how about this. I believe what I believe and you the same and we stop arguing about this like little kids. After all, we work well as partners in crime. Deal?"

Klinklang rolled his eyes. "Fine, just don't make me regret this decision."

Emolga grinned "I'll try not too."

"Remind me to hire you for our organization." Cacturne whispered to Liepard.

Liepard giggled at that. "Hey If you guys are up for it, Cacturne had a great idea for something fun I'm sure you'll enjoy."

"Really? What is it?" Emolga asked.

Liepard grinned "Just a little reprise of last challenge."

0000000000000

 **Liepard:** "I'm just good with people. It wasn't that hard really."

 **Cacturne:** "Did I really just say dat ta Liepard?" He facepalms. "Dis cat is somethin' else, I'll give her dat."

 **Emolga:** "Liepard is officially one of my favorite people ever."

 **Klinklang:** "This is going to bite me in the ass, isn't it?"

000000000000

Krookodile and Mismagius were at her shop as she was making something in her pot.

"This isn't going to blow up in my face, is it?" Krookodile asked.

"Please, that never happens to me. This is to try to lift a curse some witch must've give you." Mismagius replied.

"I'm telling you, no curse was laid on me, I just had bad luck before the coin." Krookodile said.

"I can't believe that, you must've been cursed, it's the only thing that makes sense." Mismagius said as she was finishing her concoction.

Krookodile sighed and looked at his coin. "Heads, this doesn't blow up in my face. Tails, it does." He flips his coin and it revealed Tails.

Krookodile widened his eyes. "Oh shit."

Moments later, the pot blew up and Krookodile and Mismagius had to run out of the shop, coughing for air as both of their faces were covered in soot.

00000000000000

 **Krookodile:** "Now that is the last time I'm getting near Mismagius when she's making something in her pot."

 **Mismagius:** "Alright, if that didn't work, then there are other ways to life Krookodile's curse."

000000000000000

Mostly everyone was at the cafeteria, eating what Bruce calls food. Sandslash looked around and couldn't find Heracross anywhere.

"Hey… has anyone seen Heracross?" Sandslash asked.

"Heck if I know." Druddigon replied

Moments later, Scizor came to the cafeteria pretty happy. It was a while after before Heracross made it to the cafeteria, but he was walking weird.

He got his food and sat by Sandslash as he was still a little off.

"Heracross, did something happen?" Sandslash asked.

"Oh yeah…. Something happened alright." Heracross replied, still out of breath a little.

Sandslash looked at Scizor and saw her mood. He figured it out by then. "Alright then." He went back to his food.

"Sandslash… as of right now, I'm more of a men then you'll ever be." Heracross stated as he ate his food.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sandslash said as he rolled his eyes.

As Heracross was eating his food, he looked at Scizor across the cafeteria.

Scizor winked at him subtly.

Heracross blushed as he went back to eating. "Hey Sandslash, you up for a little project of mine?"

"Huh? What is it?" Sandslash asked

"I was thinking during the challenge, we would do a little snooping on our friend Cofagrigus. You know, for that thing I told you about yesterday." Heracross replied.

"Sure, I don't mind. I did promise to help you after all." Sandslash said. "Oh, by the way. Did you ever figure anything out about that Key to the chest?"

"I went searching for the Idol and that damn Key all over the island, twice. It's like they both never exist, because if I couldn't find it, then the rest aren't going to have any good odds either." Heracross replied.

"Maybe you could have asked Xatu about the key before he got eliminated" Excadrill spoke up, listening to the two.

"Trust me, I'm sure that would be an easy suggestion. But remember what Jaba said? If Xatu would've told anyone, he would've been eliminated on the spot. Plus, I don't think Xatu was planning on telling anyone in the first place." Heracross stated.

"Heracross, Jaba only said that about the idol… he never said anything about Xatu helping with the key." Excadrill pointed out.

"..." Heracross just watched his food… motionless.

"Excadrill. You just caused Heracross to go silent." Sandslash said. "I didn't know you would be able to do that."

"I just paid attention to what Jaba said. I'm pretty sure loopholes exist in the challenges and rules of you think about it. Notice that Jabe generally never says anything about Psychic and Ghost powers. No challenge his really required him to stop them also from the one rule in the second challenge" Excadrill explain

Both Sandslash and Heracross just looked at Excadrill, speechless..

Heracross looked at his food, cleaned up his plate, picked it up, and smashed it with his head.

He then got up. "I'm going to do something….. You won't see me until the challenge." He then left the cafeteria. After that, everyone just heard a tree fell down.

"Excadrill… how?" Sandslash asked.

Excadrill just shrugged "When you pick yourself in your room all your life with a computer, you learn to pay attention to most things"

Sandslash just looked at her before going back to his food in silence.

0000000000000

 **Heracross:** "... So I just let a shut-in mole outsmart me….. Don't know whether to lash out in a fit of rage and kill her…. Or praise her….. I'll figure out as I go." Someone knocked on the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me Scizor… did you just knock a tree down!?" Scizor asked from outside.

"... I may have been responsible for that, maybe." Heracross replied.

"What happened!?" Scizor asked.

"I let a shut-in mole outsmart me…. I didn't take that well." Heracross simply stated.

"What me to come in and help you feel a little better?" Scizor asked.

Heracross grinned. "A little? With you, it'll all go away. But are you sure? I just recovered from last time."

Scizor goes into the confessional and sits next to Heracross, grinning. "I'm sure."

"... You're lucky you're so damn hot." Heracross said.

"Just come here." Scizor said before kissing him

The two were making out as Heracross closed the door and used his hat to cover the camera.

 **Sandslash:** "I think Excadrill might have accidently hit a nerve for Heracross… I think he might have a superiority complex as well… he won't see this, right?"

00000000000000

As the rest we're eating, Monferno noticed that Scizor was happy for some reason.

"Hey Scizor, you seeming happier than normal. What's up?" Monferno asked

"Oh nothing. Just in a good mood" Scizor replied simply.

"Scizor in the nine days I've known you, you never smiled like that before" Monferno said. "Normally you have more of a stern look on your face"

"Well maybe I'm trying something new Monferno." Scizor replied "I can easily say something similar to you with how close you've been to Dragalge."

"We're friends Scizor. I'm not sure that is any of your business" Monferno protected

"And my good mood is none of your business Monferno." Scizor said back with a grin

Monferno just looked at Scizor. "Well played Scizor."

Monferno and Scizor both saw Heracross smash his plate with his head, as he walked off and heard a tree fall down.

"Um.. What was that?" Monferno asked.

"I might have an idea" Scizor said getting up and leaving as well.

"Weird" Monferno simply said before going back to her food.

Soon after, Emolga and Klinklang saw Krookodile and Mismagius come into the cafeteria with soot on their faces.

"What happened to you guys?" Emolga asked

"Missy's pot blew up in our faces. That's what happened." Krookodile responded as he got his real food and sat down.

"I told you before, it never happened before." Mismagius argued.

"Hmm, I don't think a God would let that happen." Klinklang commented to Emolga

Emolga rolled her eyes "You said that we would drop it."

"I'm not arguing or protesting about anything. All I'm saying is what's on my mind. Nothing more, nothing less." Klinklang objected.

Emolga sighed. "Fair enough."

Dragalge came as he got his real food and sat next to Monferno. He gave some of it of course to Monferno.

"Thanks Dragalge" Monferno said.

Soof after, Faba and Hannibal arrived to the cafeteria.

"Good morning everyone" Jaba said. "How are you all doing today?"

"Very much alive, thank you Jaba. I'm sure all of us are happy to be well again." Zoroark said, as he grinned at Sandslash and Heliolisk.

Heliolisk kindly flipped Zoroark off.

Zoroark chuckled and mouthed off, "Whatever you want."

"Well that's good. It's time to announce today's challenge." Jaba said.

"Um, shouldn't we wait for Heracross and Scizor?" Snorunt asked.

"Eh, they'll get the info eventually. And I don't care enough to tell them anyways." Hannibal waved it off.

Jaba rolled his eyes "Anyways, today's challenge is a shooting challenge!"

"With real bullets?" Zoroark asked, masking his hopeful tone.

"I wish." Hannibal muttered.

"If we did, we'd be sued" Jaba pointed out. "Your challenge will be fairly easy. Nine members of each team will be given laser guns that if you get hit by one you will be shocked and out."

"Would you mind telling me why it's not the usual paintball guns?" Druddigon asked.

"Because this seemed more fun." Jabe replied. "Plus we can hold on to paintballs for later."

Druddigon grunted and crossed his arms. "The creators are a bunch of lazy bitches."

"FOURTH WALL!" Someone shouted yet again.

Jaba turned to Cofagrigus. "Cofagrigus, will you stop that?!"  
"I'm not doing it! I swear!" Cofagrigus shouted.

Jaba sighed "Anyways, the goal is to shoot all the members of the other team. We will do this at the beach. No you can not use Psychic or Ghost abilities in order to move it dodged the laser fire. No moves either. Just you and your gun."

"So why is only nine of us getting guns when there's twelve of us

"Because you have three more players and that advantage could given you a good win all things considered." Jaba answered. "So I made this challenge. Darkrais you at least get two pick players to sit out."

"You mean who becomes dead meat?" Klinklang countered.

"No, I don't. They won't compete at all and will just watch. Heliolisk, due to your injuries from yesterday you will be excused from competing and will have immunity for the day. You're team will pick who sits out with you."

"Oh, so you're taking out the crippled? Not even giving them the chance? That's just downright dictatorship right there, execution I call it." Klinklang remarked.

"Heliolisk was very close to getting hypothermia yesterday because someone thought it was a good idea to bury him in snow and leave him there. The nurses asked me to leave him out of the challenge today just to make sure he recovers fully without overexerting himself." Jaba said.

"Oh? But I have no arms, so you leave him to be safe when I go out there to die basically? Great host, 10/10." Klinklang said sarcastically.

"... Fine Klinklang you're exempted as well, but you're not getting the immunity like Heliolisk did sense his reason could get me sued." Jaba said "Seriously, whoever buried Heliolisk, stop almost killing fellow contestants."

Zoroark looked completely innocent. "That's cruel, leaving someone to almost die. I can't imagine who would do such a monstrous act."

"Actually-" Banette said, before Zoroark gave her a look and shook his head slowly.

"It's fine by me, no one's going to eliminate me for having no way to help their team. That would be redundant." Klinklang commented.

"That's the other reason I didn't give you immunity… You getting voted off today would be idiotic." Jaba agreed. "Now are there any other questions?"

Banette raised her hand.

"Banette?" Jaba asked.

"Xatu wanted me to tell you from yesterday that a laser gun challenge is stupid. Also hi." Banette replied.

"Okay, did anyone else have a message from Xatu to give me!?" Jaba said, clearly frustrated.

Smeargle raised her hand.

"Just say it." Jaba said.

"He said no matter how many challenges are after me, I'll still be here, so have fun with that." Smeargle said.

"That… Is honestly kind of creepy." Excadrill commented.

"He said he knew you would say that, also not to go into the water." Smeargle replied.

"Okay so don't go into that water. Noted." Jaba said. "Any questions not Xatu related?"

…. Zoroark raised his hand.

"Yes?" Jaba asked.

"Can we steal other contestant's guns?" Zoroark asked. "You know, since our own teammates have the same laser guns from the opposing ones.

"Hmmm…. Sure I guess. But it has to be from a downed player only, no stealing other contestants guns when their still up.." Jaba answered.

"Got it, downed players only." Zoroark said, grinning.

"Now if that is the last question. Meet us at the beach in one hour for the challenge to begin. We'll see you then." Jaba said before he and Hannibal left the cafeteria.

00000000000000

 **Banette:** "I wonder why Zoroark didn't want me to say that we did it. We only had fun, right?"

 **Klinklang:** "I knew annoying him enough would get me out of that challenge. I mean let's be honest, I have no arms. What was I going to do with a gun, grind the trigger?"

 **Sandslash:** "I'm glad the Heliolisk got off easy for the challenge. He really did need to recover from yesterday… Also I heard Banette almost speak up about what happened. Fuck Zoroark!"

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark sneezed. "Someone must've been talking about me. Anyways, I gotta make sure Banette doesn't spill. She may be crazy, but she can speak still like a normal Pokemon …. Most of the time anyways."

 **Emolga:** "This challenge sounds easy enough. Klinklang is lucky though. He got out of this challenge… then again he has now arms… or hands… I'll shut up now."

0000000000000

As everyone got to the beach, Scizor eventually made it with Monferno showing her. Moments later, Sandslash helped Heracross and told him everything as well, but Sandslash notices that Heracross was a little out of breath.

"Heracross… what have you and Scizor been doing?" Sandslash asked him.

"Just the birds and the Beedrills and all. You'll know more when you' grow up." Heracross joked

Sandslash groaned "I'm a year younger than you. Do you have to joke like I know nothing? I've once watched an Ursaring and Beartic go at it."

"Like I said, you'll know more when you grow up." Heracross repeated.

"Heracross, go home, you're drunk." Sandslash joked back

"The sad part is…. You may be right." Heracross joked back.

Heracross then joined back with his team. "Alright, now before we decide who goes, does anyone not want to do the challenge?" Heracross asked.

"There only needs to be one person who doesn't have to compete since Klinklang and I are already out." Heliolisk pointed out

"I think it should be Liepard." Snorunt said.

Heracross looks at Liepard. "You want to not participate? It' okay if you do, we won't vote for you if you choose to."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Snorunt has a point." Liepard said

"Believe it" Croagunk commented

"I have four legs and no actual arms. Does anyone see me holding a gun easily?"

"You do realize that…. You can use your tail… right?" Klinklang pointed out. "I mean… Mismagius LITERALLY has no way to use a gun… she can't use Psychic, so unless she's an expert at holding AND shooting a gun with her mouth, she's just like me."

"He has a point you know." Mismagius added

"That is actually a good point." Liepard said.

"Alright, so it's settled, Mismagius will be the third one to not participate." Heracross announced. "Now, everyone get to the center."

Everyone gets in the center.

"Alright, one, two, three, GO DEADLY DARKRAIS!" Heracross shouted.

"GO DEADLY DARKRAIS!" Everyone but Excadrill shouted.

00000000000000

 **Klinklang:** "You think I'm just going to give Snorunt give all the ideas? She has her moments, but the difference between me and her is, I actually plan my ideas through."

 **Snorunt:** "I still think Liepard should have sit out… But I guess no one thought about my idea..."

 **Liepard:** "Admittedly I've never used a gun before… first time for everything right? Yeah.. I think I'll just charm a guy for an easy shot to make me feel better."

 **Mismagius:** "So let me get this straight, I was THIS close to going out there, with no possible way to use a gun? Thanks Snorunt, you REALLY know what you're doing.

 **Croagunk:** "Snorunt has good ideas… No one ever said all her ideas were good."

00000000000000

The Giratinas were on the opposite side as Dragalge looked at all of them. "Everyone, I only have one question to ask of you… what have we done wrong?"

Everyone was silent.

"I'll tell you what we done wrong." Dragalge said as he started pacing himself back and forth. "We let a horrible singer, play her note and cost us half of our team in the first challenge. We let an insufferable bird, argue over us so we couldn't function properly in the second challenge. And last challenge, we let a bird, do whatever he wanted, with no regard for his team. Well no more. No more will we lose, because of other people's sins. No more, will we have to pay the piper, for something that we didn't do. No more will we have to bear this curse, this curse of always losing. This time, we WILL win this challenge! We WILL send the Deadly Darkrais to elimination! And we WILL show them, that we are a force to be reckon with! Does everyone agree!"

Everyone cheered in agreement in their own way.

"THEN GET TO THE CENTER!" Dragalge shouted.

Everyone quickly got to the center.

"NO NEED OF WAITING! GO GRANDIOSE GIRATINAS!" Dragalge roared.

Everyone cheered out with him louder… minus Beheeyem.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "You have to admit. When he wants to, Dragalge can motivate a crowd. And some people wonder why he's a king."

 **Smeargle:** "I just so happen to be great at shooter games… you know the ones at those arcades with the gun as the controller? I am so getting a head shot by the end of this."

 **Dragalge:** "The team needed to be motivated. I'm not some angry tyrant that punishes their soldiers, I make them learn themselves. And if they can't, then they'll be an example for the rest to follow. That is how I rule an army, and no one complained yet."

00000000000000

Jaba and Hannibal were at the center.

"You made sure that everything is set for the challenge right?" Jaba asked Hannibal. "Nothing that could kill or majorly harm the contestants?"

"Of course not Jaba… not this time." Hannibal muttered that last part.

"I heard that." Jaba said. "But good boy. Maybe I'll actually let you host a challenge soon… provided you don't make it life threatening."

"Oh joy." Hannibal simply said.

"Everyone should ready be in a few moments. The Lasers were set to stun right?" Jaba asked

Zoroark looked at his gun and switched it in the last second.

"Alright, so Heliolisk, Klinklang, Mismagius are sitting out. Are the rest of you ready?" Jaba asked

Most of everyone nodded, signaling that they were ready.

"Alright then! Then get ready because the challenge.. Starts… NOW!" Jaba shouted.

Everyone screamed and charged at each other as it was a war zone.

Before Beheeyem could charge in, Zoroark grabbed her shoulder and turned them both invisible.

"Wait a moment, I have a plan." Zoroark said, grinning.

Liepard was struggling with the gun in her tail.

"Need help?" Cacturne asked.

"Yes… Like a lot!" Liepard said.

Cacturne chuckled as he helped her grab the gun properly with her tail. "If ya ever goin' ta be in da organization, ya should know how ta hold a gun right." Cacturne said.

"Not like I've ever had a reason to even hold a gun all my life" Liepard said.

"Dat is true, here." Cacturne said as he got close and got the gun close to her face. "Ya have ta have da gun close ta your face, sa ya know what you're aimin' at."

"What am I, A sniper?" Liepard joked

Cacturne chuckled. "I sniper would be nice right now. But now ya can aim. Now, it's like a camera. Ya just point and," Cacturne fires the laser gun. "And shoot."

Liepard tries and shoots the gun as well, surprisingly almost hitting Cofagrigus. "Um… did I just have dumb luck right there?"

Cacturne chuckled. "No, dat's a good sign. It means ya'll be an excellent shooter. All ya need is practice."

"I'll try." Liepard assured. "But we are kinda in a challenge with lots of gunfire and a girl who plays video games like Emolga and I wear makeup"

"Dat may be true, but I believe in ya, I'll make sure ya win dis." Cacturne assured.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this."

00000000000000

 **Liepard:** She wa smiling "I gotta hand it to Cacturne. He really knows how to help a girl out."

 **Cacturne:** "She'll be a good shooter eventually, but for right now, I'll keep her safe from dis challenge. Trust me, I have an idea."

00000000000000

Zoroark pointed at Emolga. "Alright, you see Emolga over there?" Roran asked.

Beheeyem nodded.

"I want you to do your special thing. Can you do that?" Roran asked.

Beheeyem nodded and pointed at Emolga.

Emolga blinked and looked around her, next to her was Croagunk and Snorunt, but what she saw was Druddigon and Monferno. She freaked out and shot at the two of them, getting a hit on Snorunt, shocking her down.

"Snorunt!" Croagunk shouted. "Emolga what the hell!?"

"Get away from me!" Emolga shouted as she hit Croagunk, shocking him.

Heracross saw Emolga shooting her own teammates. Before she did more damage, he shot her to snap her out of it. She went down like the others.

"Heracross… Why!?" Sandslash asked him.

"Look at Snorunt and Croagunk!" Heracross shouted as he pointed at the knocked out Snorunt and Croagunk. "She shot them, Emolga shot them!"

"What tha!?" Sandslash shouted. "Why would she shoot them down?"

"Yes! But I don't know why?! All of a sudden, she just shot them for no reason!" Heracross shouted.

"Well this sucks, we are done a third of the team now!" Sandslash said

"We'll figure it out as we go, now go!" Heracross shouted.

00000000000000

 **Croagunk:** "What the actual hell Emolga!? Why did you shoot us? What have we ever done to you?"

 **Emolga:** "Why do I feel like I did something wrong?"

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark cackled. "Memory manipulation is a bitch."

000000000000000

Smeargle saw one a gun from Emolga and picked it up. She flashed a grin and snickered

"Watch out world! Duel Wielding Gunslinger is here!" Smeargle shouted with glee.

She ran as she shot down Excadrill and Sandslash.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "Smeargle… is someone none of us can ever underestimate anymore. She shot me without breaking a sweat! What kind of games does she play!?"

 **Excadrill:** "I was doomed from the get go given I know nothing about guns really… but geez Smeargle is good."

 **Smeargle:** She twirled a gun around and blow it out like she shot an actual bullet "HeHe, I practice dual weilding a lot. If I were in a RPG, dual wielding guns would be my weapon of choice."

000000000000000

She stopped when she saw Krookodile. Krookodile grinned and waved at her. "Hello there."

Smeargle raise her guns "Ready to be taken down?"

He looks at his coin. "Heads, I beat her. Tails, I get demolished." He flips the coin, and it was Heads. He grins at her. "Sorry, but the fates say I'm going to win this."

"Oh please. Not luck stat is a match for my skills!" Smeargle shouted

"Try me, the fates never failed me yet."

"Time for an All Out Attack!" Smeargle shouted as she started shooting at Krookodile repeatedly.

All the shots miss as he just stands there.

"What!? How!?" Smeargle asked/ "My accuracy is one of my highest stats!"

"I told you, the fates never failed me yet." Krookodile replied as he fired one shot from his gun and shocked her out like that.

00000000000000000000

 **Smeargle:** She looked sad "I feel so ashamed! How could anyone not get hit by all those shots by just standing around!? That's impossible… I wonder…"

 **Krookodile:** Krookodile flipped his coin. "Thank you fates, you guided me once again."

00000000000000000000

Heracross was going all over the place. While he was doing so, he took out Cofagrigus, Druddigon, and Banette.

He stopped when he met himself in front of Scizor.

"Hello there beetle" Scizor said as she raised her gun at him "Are you ready for some shock therapy?"

Heracross raised his gun faster than she did. "Try me."

Scizor quickly side stepped and shot at Heracross.

He easily side stepped. "Come on now, is that all you got?" He shot and it almost touched Scizor, scaring her a little.

"Woah!" Scizor shouted. "Come on Heracross, you don't have to do this."

"Well, this is a challenge after all." Heracross pointed out.

"Yeah but, what about me?" Scizor asked. "You know you love me. I'm sure I can reward you handsomely if don't shoot me." She winked.

Heracross's grip on the gun was shaking. "You're…..You're bluffing."

"Not at all." Scizor said. "I know how much you would love it if we fooled around more after this challenge. Just don't shoot me and we can do just that." She winked again.

Heracross was about to shoot, but he lowered the gun.

Scizor smiled "Thank you." She then swiftly shoot Heracross, hitting his leg.

Heracross got shocked as he fell down.

Scizor grinned "Thanks Heracross, pleasure doing business with you." She then ran off.

But what Scizor didn't realize was both Monferno and Sandslash saw the whole thing happen.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "What the hell did I just watch? Did Scizor just seduce Heracross into submission? I mean it worked… but how did she know it would work? Her words made it clear that she and Heracross were close. Maybe this has something to do with her mood from this morning."

 **Sandslash:** He was banging his head on the wall. "Stupid. Hera. Cross! Why. Did. You. Fall. For. That?!"

 **Scizor:** "What? Our team hasn't won a challenge yet and we need the win. I've learned from juvie that sometimes that you have to play dirty to win. He'll get over it."

 **Heracross:** Heracross was rubbing his leg. "Stupid beetle using her stupidly hot body to make me lose. Fucking bullshit more like it. Like I'm going to get over this bullshit."

00000000000000

It was Krookodile as he faced both Monferno and Scizor at once. "Hello there ladies." Krookodile said.

"Can it!" Scizor shouted. "You're going down!"

"Yeah, it's two against one!" Monferno shouted.

"Let's see then, shall we?" Krookodile asked as he got his coin. "Heads, I win. Tails, I don't."

Krookodile flips his coin and it was Heads. He grins. "Sorry ladies, looks like I win this battle."

"Says you!" Scizor shouted and both her and Monferno fired on Krookodile.

All the shots were missing as he just stood there.

"How… How are me missing?" Monferno asked. "You're from Juvie, shouldn't you be a good shot."

"Monferno… I'm going to kill you after this!" Scizor yelled at Monferno

Krookodile grinned as he simply fired at Monferno. She was shocked and her fingers slipped as she accidentally shot Scizor as well, shocking them both out.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "I want to put on the record that I never meant to shoot Scizor. It was an accident that happened while I was getting shot. I wasn't replying to her death threat with that. Who am I to shoot my teammate, Emolga?"

 **Emolga:** She sneezed and wiped her nose. "Was someone talking about me?"

 **Scizor:** "Honestly, even if she didn't shoot me, I may have shot her. Just because I went to Juvie doesn't mean that I know how to fire a gun effectively… I just know how to avoid gunfire and Monferno caught me off guard."

0000000000000

As this was going on, Dragalge looked at the waters. "I need to get over there to surprise them….. Fuck it. I'm going in."

Dragalge goes into the water to get them, but someone shocked him from the water. "What the-" Dragalge turned around and widened his eyes. "OH SHIT!"

As the battle was still going on, Dragalge made it out without anyone noticing. But everyone turned to the water when they heard screeching.

"Um… What was that!?" Heliolisk asked

Suddenly, an army of Eelektross came out of the water, screaming all together.

"Holy fucking shit! What are they doing there!?" Druddigon shouted

Everyone on the sideline and Jaba looked accusingly at Hannibal.

"...What?" Hannibal asked.

The main leader was a shiny Eelektross as he looked at everyone.

"What is going on!?" Jaba asked "What are you doing here?"

"Someone invaded our waters, our territory!" The main one shouted "I Archenstein, will not tolerate this act of invasion! If you want war, you got one!"

"This island is right on the territory of Eelektross!?" Heliolisk asked

"...Oops." Hannibal simply said.

"Why am I not surprised" Sandslash said flatly "Someone do something!"

Archenstein pointed his paw like a finger gun and shot at Heliolisk's leg, shooting him down. "ATTACK!"

All the other dozens of Eelektross's charged at the contestants

Everyone started running for their lives as the Eelektross came after them, Sandslash helping Heliolisk get away as well.

Smeargle saw Krookodile as he just stood there and watched the Eelektross come to him.

"Krookodile ,get out of there!" Smeargle shouted to him.

Krookodile grinned as he showed Smeargle his coin. "I flipped heads, I got this."

"What are you talking about!?" Smeargle asked.

"This." Krookodile responded, before he flipped the setting on his gun to a higher level. He then started shooting all the Eelektross down, not letting one get past them.

"Woah!" Smeargle said in fascination.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Archenstein shouted as all of his army was getting knocked out by this Krookodile.

All the contestants turned around and saw what Krookodile was doing.

"Krookodile! How are you doing that!?" Jaba asked

"The fates help guide me! All I'm doing is saving your lives!" Krookodile shouted as he was fending all of them off with ease.

"Keep going!" Emolga shouted

"How the hell is he doing this?!" Klinklang asked. "This is impossible!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Emolga asked him. "It's because he is a God that he is about to something impossible like this."

Smeargle heard what Emolga was saying and continued watching Krookodile take down all the Eelektross.

"RETREAT!" Archenstein shouted as all the Eelektross carried the knocked out ones and they all went back to the ocean.

Krookodile stopped as everyone just stood there.

"Holy shit…" Druddigon said

Krookodile grinned at them all. "Well, what are we waiting for? We still have a challenge to run."

"You're exactly right Krookodile, there still is a challenge to win." Zoroark said as he came behind him and shot him down like that.

Most of the Darkrais gasped at that.

"Nice one Zoroark!" Scizor shouted to him.

Zoroark cackled as Beheeyem was by his side. "It looks like we win this challenge."

"I don't think so." Cacturne said, as both him and Liepard shot both Zoroark and Beheeyem down.

Liepard grinned "Well that worked out well. Who's left?"

"Me." Dragalge said as he shot Cacturne and Liepard from behind. As they fell down, he looked at them. "No more…. You win no more."

"That's right Dragalge. Because you're still standing, which means the Grandiose Giratinas win their first challenge!" Jaba announced.

All the Giratinas shouted as they finally won a challenge. Dragalge grinned as he saw his team in great spirit.

"Deadly Darkrias, I'm sorry but your winner streak is over and you must vote off one of your own tonight. Heliolisk is immune and since he saved all our lives, I will give Krookodile immunity as well."

Krookodile smiled and gave Jaba a thumbs up. "Thanks man."

"The other 10 of you though are at risk tonight. We will see you then." Jaba told the Darkrais as he and Hannibal left.

00000000000000

 **Heracross:** "Our first loss. We lost our first challenge because I had to be weak…. Dammit."

 **Sandslash:** "Well we loss… I have a feeling we still may have loss even if Scizor didn't get Heracross but I don't know." He sighs. "Guess it's time to vote someone out."

 **Dragalge:** "Now that we finally won our first challenge, I'll make sure we'll win again, and again, until we wipe them all out! Mark this day, because Dragalge will lead the Grandiose Giratinas to victory!"

 **Smeargle:** "I can't believe what I just saw. Krookodile took that whole army down all by himself with a laser gun. That was the impossible… I think Emogla has a point. Krookodile might be God Tier!"

 **Emolga:** "See Klinklang! Krookodile is a god! What he did was impossible for anyone else! That proves it!"

 **Klinklang:** "Krookodile must've been an excellent shooter back in his day. That would explain how he shot all the Eelektross so well…. But then I saw something truly terrifying… I saw Smeargle praising Krookodile… Like he was a God…. I knew it was a bad idea to let this happen, and now I have to clean up this mess."

 **Krookodile:** "A little while after the challenge, Emolga and Smeargle came to me and were praising me, like I was a God or something. I don't know what they were talking about, but I guess it's alright. It can't be that serious, right?"

00000000000000

Heracross, Sandslash, and Heliolisk were at their cabins. Heliolisk didn't take too much damage, so he was fine to just walk it off.

"So what are you guys thinking for the elimination?" Heliolisk asked.

"Well, we know who we have to vote for. Then one who caused the most damage." Heracross replied.

"Yeah, we may have had a chance to win but someone just screwed it all up in the first 5 minutes." Sandslash agreed.

Heliolisk looked at them "Oh, I know what you mean. Well you got my vote for them."

"Then it's settled," Heracross said. "We'll vote for-"

00000000000000

Cacturne and the rest of the Brotherhood met up at the forest. "Everyone, I think it's pretty obvious who's goin' tanight." Cacturne announced.

"Yeah it is." Liepard agreed "Too bad though, I really do like everyone on the team."

"Well, you got my vote." Krookodile said.

Cacturne turned to Klinklang. "Are ya goin' ta be okay with dis?"  
Klinklang simply looked at Cacturne. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll vote with you."

Cacturne nodded. "Den it's settled, we'll vote for-"

00000000000000

Jaba, Hannibal, and The Darkrais were at the campfire pit that night.

Jaba cleared his throat. "Welcome Deadly Darkrais to your first elimination ceremony of the season. You have all voted and one of you will be going home tonight. If I call your name, Hannibal will throw you an Oran Berry. If I don't, then you must go to the dock of losers and ride the Lapras away from the island. Any Questions?"

"Um yes, are the Oran Berries poisonous? 'Cause Hannibal is throwing them." Snorunt said.

"No Snorunt they are not poisonous." Jaba replied. "But your concern is justified. I tested the batch we got before we came here so no worries."

Snorunt sighed with relief.

"Now then. Heliolisk and Krookodile are immune so you both are safe" Jaba said

Heliolisk's berry hit him in the head "Hey, watch it!"

Hannibal was whistling innocently

"Cacturne… Liepard… and Klinklang" Jaba said

They all got their berries calmly.

"Croagunk…. Heracross… Excadrill." Jaba said

Heracross was glad no one voted for him and got his berry.

"Sandslash… And Snorunt." Jaba announced

Snorunt got her berry and looked around. "Where's my berry?

Croagunk facepalmed

"Emolga… Mismagius… One of you is about to go home tonight." Jaba announced. "The final berry of the night…. Goes to…"

Mismagius looked around. "This is bullshit, why the hell anyone voted for me?! I HAD NO ARMS!"

Jaba gave Mismagius a look. "Thank you for ruining the suspense. Hannibal, throw her the final berry. Mismagius you're safe."

"Sorry, but I didn't want to act scared with no chance of being eliminated." Mismagius said as she ate her berry."

Jaba rolled his eyes. "Emolga. You have been eliminated. I'm sorry."

"What!? But why me guys?" Emolga asked.

"You shot Croagunk and Snorunt. Or did you forget that?" Heracross asked.

"What are you talking about? I saw Druddigon and Monferno and shot them both before someone shot me down." Emolga replied

Klinklang just looked at her and said nothing as she said that.

Emolga sighed. "Fine. I'll go. Liepard my makeup bag is under my bed in the cabin, you can use it until to get eliminated. Just bring it back to me okay?"

Liepard smiled and nodded

"Goodbye guys" Emolga said as she flew off.

000000000000000

Emolga was about to leave when Klinklang came to her.

"What do you want Klinklang?" Emolga asked.

"I came to tell you that, I believe you." Klinklang replied.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, I ge-" Emolga cut herself off. "You believe me!? But you never believe me!"

"I didn't believe you about Krookodile being a God because it wasn't possible. But this, I believe you because this is plausible. I know you wouldn't harm Snorunt and Croagunk intently, you're too kind to do that." Klinklang stated.

"You're not wrong." Emolga admitted. "I honestly went into that challenge thinking I would be an easy out for the other team."

"Well, you certainly would've done better than me." Klinklang joked.

Emolga laughed at that, then looked sad. "But what about the rest of the team? They all think I shot them."

"I know, but I don't. And I'll make sure that who did this to you will be known." Klinklang promised.

Emolga smiled. "Thank you Klinklang. Glad to know that I'm leaving this game having made a friend like you."

"And it was a pleasure to have you with me as a friend while it lasted." Klinklang said. If he could smile at Emolga, he would.

Emolga walked off to the Lapras waving at him. "Goodbye!"

"Farewell Emolga! Have a safe trip!" Klinklang shouted as he watched her go.

Klinklang looked out into the ocean for a while, before he left.

00000000000000

 **Emolga:** "I guess it was nice being here for as long as I did. I made some friends, had a lot of fun, and I met a God! I couldn't ask for a better experience on the show… except for winning the money. Oh well then. I just hope that everyone can learn the truth of what happened, and I'm sorry to Croagunk and Snorunt for shooting you both. Good Luck Klinklang! That's all I want to say. Bye!"

 **Klinklang:** "You know, now that I think about it, I'm almost going to miss our little arguments… almost. But now let's get serious. I know who did it, I mean, it's kind of obvious. It's in their biology. But I'm not going to act on that information. I'm not an enforcer, only the planner. I'll have someone else know who did it and have them take care of them. After all, even I know my odds here, and I know exactly when I'll leave. So giving someone some information, is the least I can do on this island."

00000000000000

Heracross was with Sandslash in the forest. "I know what happened Sandslash, I'm well aware." Heracross said.

"Then why did you let it happen? I know you two love each other, but still." Sandslash said.

"I know, and I don't know what happened. I just lowered my gun is all. I'll have a big talk about it, okay?" Heracross asked.

"Alright." Sandslash said. "I know you both really do want to go far together but be careful alright?"

"I will Sandslash, I will." Heracross said, before Sandslash left him to think.

After a while, Heracross heard someone came by and Scizor came to him. He glared at her.

Scizor noticed the glare. "I'm guessing you aren't over what happened during the challenge."

"What you did, was dirty. And you know it. I don't care if you're my girlfriend or not, I'm not a object for you to use dammit." Heracross said with hostility.

"Well I'm sorry, but how else was I supposed to stop you? Clearly no one else on the team could." Scizor said.

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is what you did to someone you cared about was dirty. All I was doing was playing the challenge. I don't use tricks like you did." Heracross said.

"Well I'm sorry if using those tricks is the only way I've gotten through Juvie alive!" Scizor shouted at him.

Heracross noticed how she said that. "I… I didn't know they kept you alive."

"They did." Scizor admitted. "So many of the others being kept there were crazy and willing to kill while in Juvie. A lot of them found me hot so I learned how to be like Liepard a bit in order to make sure them didn't kill me. You holding that gun at me got me back in the mindset."

"... I'm sorry I said that. Let's forget we had this talk. Okay?" Heracross said.

"...Yeah. I'm sorry for what happened." Scizor admitted

He smiled and motioned her to him. "Come here then. You promised me something if I didn't shoot you."

Scizor smiled "I guess I did, didn't I?" She went up to him and gave him a kiss

He smiled and kissed her back. "Dammit, I can't stay mad at you. You're too hot to get mad at"

"Good, becuase looking mad at me isn't really nice." Scizor admitted "Now come here beetle boy!"

He grinned and pulled Scizor over as he made out with her

Scizor gets on top of Heracross again as they make out some more in the forest.

00000000000000

 **Heracross:** Heracross: Heracross was breathing hard again. "I may or may not have a problem. Do I care?... not in the slightest"

 **Scizor:** "What I said to him was true… That Juvie was one of the worst one in existence. You have to teach yourself to use what you have if you want to finish your sentence alive… I still have nightmares… But Heracross is much better than anyone I met there… Even the guards."

000000000000000

Druddigon was laying down on his bed in his cabin. None of the other guys were there as they were on the beach celebrating their win or doing whatever else. He was looking up at the ceiling wondering what he was going to do.

"Do I rat out Cofagrigus?" He asked himself. "Or do I not say anything a risk my game? I want that money, a lot. And ratting him out would be good for that. But he is a friend I guess. Ugh!" He sat up on the bed. "I need to figure this out by the next elimination. Or I'm screwed. I'm going to go on a walk." He leaves the cabin to go walk in the woods.

000000000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "Man this choice is hard… But I think I'm close to making my decision. I just need to make sure this is worth it."

000000000000000000

Liepard and Capture were talking at the steps of his cabin

"Got to admit, I got Zoroark really well." Liepard said

"Yeah, ya sure did. Zoroark is a tricky fox ta get. Good job Liepard." Cacturne said

"Thank you. Too bad we lost though." Liepard said

"I wouldn't worry about it. We didn't give dem a reason ta vote us out. As long as we do dat, we should be fine." Cacturne assured

Liepard smiled "You got a point there. I feel a bit bad for Klinklang though. I think he really was friends with Emolga."  
"Well, he has us, so he's not completely alone. Just like how I have ya." Cacturne said

Liepard rightfully got flustered at that. "Wh-What do you mean by that?"

"Well at first, your annoying as hell, bit now, I consider ya someone I can trust. Someone I can depend on. Someone how Emolga was ta Klinklang." Cacturne replied

"True. It's good to trust you too." Liepard admitted

Cacturne smiles at Liepard."Thanks. Oh, and hate ta remind ya, but ya never had your makeup at the cafeteria. Jabs announced the challenge before ya could"

Liepard look stared at him "... DAMMIT!"

Cacturne chuckled. "Ya look so adorable when ya all flustered like that." He accidentally blurted out."

Liepard just looks at him for a good bit "Um…"

He looked at her. "What?"

"Nevermind." Liepard said "I think I'm going to bed. Not sure when the next challenge mind be since no one ended up in the infirmary. Good Night."

"Night" Cacturne simply said as the two went to bed.

00000000000000000000

 **Liepard:** "Um…. DId he just say that I looked adorable?... Um…. Not sure how to process that. Bright side, he doesn't hate me, right?"

 **Cacturne:** "I wonder what was wrong with her?" Cacturne shrugs. "I never know women anymore, strangest of creatures I tell ya."

0000000000000000000

Zoroark was laughing in the forest with Beheeyem with him. "Now THAT was hilarious! We got Emolga out and she doesn't even know why! Now that is what I call a calculated elimination."

Beheeyem nodded with a smirk

"Ya know," Zoroark started as he placed an arm around her. "I really appreciate what ya did there, and how I can open up with ya. I never really show anyone with my true self very often. The only ones who know the true me are my brothers. But I know that they can keep a secret. After all, we're family. So thanks Beheeyem, it means a lot."

Beheeyem nodded, giving Zoroark a confident look

Zoroark grins. "So, what now? We could torture more contestants, destroy a lot of shit. Ya name it."

Beheeyem look a Zoroark and smirked again, nodded to all to of that.

Zoroark cackles and brings her closer with his arm. "I'm glad to have you around. We're going to have so much fun together."

Beheeyem blushes a tiny bit at that and nods.

Zoroark laughs some more with Beheeyem in the woods, still celebrating his victory.

00000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** She felt her face where she blushed... the thought of it made her blush more.

 **Zoroark:** He was laughing still of his big success. "I still can't get over it! Emolga got eliminated all because of us! With that one mind, I wonder who else we can eliminate? But we have to be careful. If we play too many tricks without being careful, we could get discovered. And I don't want that to happen... not yet anyways. I still have to give thanks for Beheeyem. She really makes a whole lot of things really easy for me. I wonder if she's thinking about that as me too." He shrugs. "Who knows, all I know is," Zoroark grins. "The fun, is just beginning."

000000000000000

 **Infernape: And chapter 4 is done. How I love progress in the Morning… oh wait it's 11pm right now. Whoops. Anyways, This may have been shorter but it was still just as good so we hoped you liked it. And we had to say goodbye to Emolga. I honestly did like her but even the ones you like writing for have to go. Now to figure things out for later. Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed. Review to tell us your thoughts, I'll reply to reviews if you have any questions or anything. See you all Laterz!**

 **Roran: Way ta give no room for me ta talk! Anyways, things got hectic! Krookodile fought off an army of Eelektross and now Smeargle things he's a God…. we really went deep in this rabbit hole. Anyways, will Archenstein and the Eelektross come back? We'll know for some other time maybe. And the Grandiose Giratinas FINALLY won a challenge! But will they keep winning, or go back ta their losing streak?! We'll find out all the answers and more for next time! Until then, see ya later laddies!**

 **Emolga: "Review for our God Krookodile… And makeup!"**


	5. Eat Your Sanity Out

**Hello there laddies! Back for one more of another episode of Total PokeDrama Island!**

 **Warning, this will get a little dark, based on how ya think of it! Just wanted ta say that before it was too late!**

 **Anyways, let's just sit down and just enjoy the episode, shall we?!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: Eat your sanity out

It's been a week since Emolga's elimination. Monferno was walking to the beach as he saw Dragalge, watching the ocean go by.

Monferno walked up to him. "Morning Dragalge. Did you sleep here last night to?"

Dragalge saw her and smiled. "No, but I did at the party. I don't know how Zoroark found beer at the island, but it did finally get me that hangover I've missed….. It sucked."

Monferno shook her head "I've been told that hangovers are pretty bad."

"Worth it." Dragalge simply said. "You know, it was good having this time finally win a challenge. We need to win more to finally get the ship sailing."

"Yeah" Monferno said. "Although Krookodile might be tough to beat in challenges. Zoroark was lucky that he wasn't on his guard."

"Well, maybe that's the key to beating him. Have Zoroark always surprise him and take him out, before Krookodile could flip his coin. Seems easy as that." Dragalge said.

"Sounds simple on paper but you never know." Monferno noted

"True." Dragalge replied. He then looked at her. "So, how have you been doing?"

Monferno smiled. "I've been doing just fine. Apparently Smeargle managed to smuggle a few of the laser guns from the last challenge so I've been helping her practice her shooting skills… She is surprisingly good with two guns."

"Okay, one, it's concerning that Smeargle still has those laser guns. Two, why does she need practice? She was already good enough at the last challenge." Dragalge pointed out.

"I never said that I fully understood her." Monferno pointed out.

Dragalge sighs. "Well, at least we finally got this team running smoothly. They're still imbeciles, but useful imbeciles at that."

"Sounds about what I thought you would say about the team after the last challenge." Monferno said "But hey, at least you got me around."

Dragalge smiles at her. "Yes, I do, don't I?"

Monferno nods "I haven't annoyed you yet haven't I?"

"No, you certainly haven't. In fact, you've been very pleasant to be around." Dragalge replied.

"Yeah, and you've been great to hang around too. I don't see why more people just hang around you." Monferno said.

"Well, they are too ignorant to realize what I truly am, like that bimbo bird. All she sees is a tyrant. But you, you're kind and smart. You see the true me, and I appreciate that a lot." Dragalge said.

Monferno smiled. "Well that's because I've actually taken the time to be around you and get to know you. Despite your slight ego, you're a great guy."

Dragalge smiled with her. "Thanks Monferno, you're too kind."

"No problem Dragalge." Monferno said, with a caring smile

The two decided to say nothing else as they both were now watching the ocean go by.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "Ugh! I can't even deny it anymore! I think I really do have a thing for Dragalge… But would he even like me? He's a King after all, wouldn't he have high standards?"

 **Dragalge:** "The way Monferno has been really nice to me lately, it makes me wonder. I mean, I know that I'm a King and all, but it can't be that." He thinks for a while before he widens his eyes. "Oh…..oh….." He blushes. "Oh."

00000000000000

Sandslash and Excadrill were walking through the forest again, going a bit deeper into it. Excadrill asked if they could to see if she was confident enough to go and possible deal with it.

Excadrill was shaking "Sandslash… maybe this was a bad idea."

Sandslash looked at her. "You wanted to try walking deeper into the forest. You can't back down now Excadrill."

"Y-Yeah I know" Excadrill said. "But who if there are Pokemon who will try to attack us in here?"

"If a Pokemon tries to attacking you I'll protect you." Sandslash replied with a smile. "You're to nice to get mauled by a bear after all."

"Yo-You think so?" Excadrill asked.

"Totally!" Sandslash replied. "Now let's keep going. If we find Mismagius' shop deep in the forest then we completed our task. Let's go" Sandslash continued walking

Excadrill looked at at him with a smile but for snapping out of it when she hears a roar. "Wa-Wait for me!" she runs after him.

What Excadrill didn't realize was that a Bewear was just yawning from just now waking up.

00000000000000000

 **Excadrill:** "Okay in these past 2 weeks, Sandslash has been so nice to me and willing to help me. It's honestly been so great and.." Excadrill blushed a little and twiddled her claws ".. I think I might have a thing for him. Hey mom, your little girl is finally growing up." Another roar can be heard and Excadrill freaked out. "AH! What was that!?"

 **Bewear:** He yawned. "I keep hearing screams after me from yawning. Am I that scary?"

00000000000000000

Heracross was making out with Scizor in the forest. "You think we should go back to the campgrounds? We've been doing it for multiple times now." Heracross pointed out.

Scizor shrugged "Yeah maybe. Being with you lately had just been so great lately."

Heracross smiled and kissed her. "Well, it's been the same for me. Especially since you're so damn hot."

"You know when I first met you I would have never thought that you would fall for someone so easily." Scizor pointed out.

"Only you would make that so easy." Heracross said.

"Fair enough." Scizor said. "Hey when do you think the next challenge will be? It's been awhile."

"Well, considering the last time we had no challenge for a week, I would bet it would be today." Heracross assumed

"True, but I wonder why they gave us the week long break. No one was in the infirmary as far as I know." Scizor noted

"Probably because Jaba's maybe dealing with all the lawsuits for having an island inside Eelektross territory." Heracross pointed out.

."Sounds about right." Scizor said. "Seriously, those guys were about as territorial than some of the guys in Juvie."

"I guess that means we can't swim the ocean. Damn shame. Because I wanted us to take a 'nice swim'" Heracross said, grinning.

Scizor grinned back. "You are the dirtiest detective ever, you know that?"

"Well, I never said that I was the most good hearted of most detective, now did I?" Heracross asked.

"Fair point." Scizor replied. "Come on, let's go get some food from the amazing Bruce."

"Oh joy, oh how I would love that so much." Heracross said, sarcastically. "But I have a suggestion before we go."

"What is it?" Scizor asked.

Heracross grabs Scizor and makes out with her again.

Scizor smiled and closed her eyes, making out with him.

000000000000000

 **Heracross:** Heracross is panting. "Okay, maybe I have a problem. But I still don't care. Nothing made me regret it yet, so that's good…. Shit, I just jinxed myself, didn't I?"

 **Scizor:** Scizor was gaining her composure "Is it wrong to love someone so much? Maybe… but eh. Not my problem at the moment."

00000000000000

Banette walked by and saw Smeargle acting weird. She looked like she was praying or something like that.

She walked to her. "Is everything okay? You're not praying to lord Shaymin are you? Cause that's a nasty trip that'll go on for a while."

Smeargle looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "No I'm not… but thanks for the warning… I think."

"Alright, so which God of destruction are you praying to?" Banette asked.

Smeargle raised an eyebrow again. "I'm not praying to a destruction god. No, Bosses of destruction are not my thing. I'm pray to the God Tier player known as Krookodile!"

"... Krookodile? But he's not a God." Banette said.

"Banette, You saw what Krookodile did last week." Smeargle said. ".Krookodile did something no normal person could do. I don't think he had any cheat codes on him so being God tier is the only answer that I see."

"But from what I've heard, Marill and Emolga believed in this…. Cult as well. But yet, if Krookodile was this almighty God you speak of, he would've saved them from punishment, but he didn't." Banette pointed out.

"Well maybe he figured that it was their time to go." Smeargle said

"Time to go? If a child got hit by a bus, would you say that it's their time to go? If someone had the cure for the world's deadliest plague and got murdered before he could finish it, would you say that it's their time to go? If your mother died right then, and right now, would you say that it's their time to go? And if I went on a killing spree and killed everyone on the island, would you say that it was all their times to go? The phrasing 'Their time to go.', is the worst excuse since Shuckle became a deity. And that's why I never believe in any religion." Banette said.

Smeargle just looked straight at Banette for a bit after hearing her say that. "Um.. wait, didn't you keep saying you were doing things for different lords a week or two ago?"

"That was a….. Phase. That never happened." Banette replied.

"Okay then." Smeargle said. "I'm just going to escape from this battle and pretend this never happened." Smeargle then backed away from Banette.

"... I think I did a good thing." Banette said to herself, smiling at what she thought was a good thing to do.

000000000000000000

 **Smeargle:** "Banette… is something else. She's like those NPCs who are made to have really funny dialogue… only her dialogue is kinda… creepy. Is that the right word for it?"

 **Banette:** "Silly dog, religion is for the adults. And then after their religion fails them, they kill themselves. I mean, that's how I've seen it work anyways."

00000000000000000

Cacturne was cleaning something in the woods, Liepard saw this and came to him.

"Hey Cacturne, what are you doing?" Liepard asked.

Cacturne saw her and smiles. "Ah, hey dere Liepard. Just cleanin' a little toy of mine."

"A little toy?" Liepard asked. "What is this toy exactly?"

"Oh it's nothin'." Cacturne assured. "Just a thin' I missed back at home, so I made a little somethin' here and wanted ta clean it good in case I may need it."

"Alright then, if it helps us." Liepard said.

"Oh trust me, it will. So, ya wanna try dat make up now? Because I saw Banette stole da makeup a little while ago." Cacturne said.

Liepard gasped. "Oh that ghost did not just steal my makeup! Girl is getting a beat down! I promised Emolga to take good care of that!"

"Well, she's at da cafeteria if ya wanna go get her." Cacturne suggested.

Liepard started walking to the cafeteria while mutter something about ghost and petty school girls along the way.

Cacturne chuckled. "Dat girl is goin' ta need Arceus on her side if she's facin' Banette. Then again, if she becomes too much of a problem," Cacturne shouted as he brought out a wooden mace with glass spikes on it. "I could always take care of da problem myself."

00000000000000

Mostly everyone was at the cafeteria as they were getting their usual from the 'great' Bruce himself.

Sandslash looked around as he saw Heracross limped his way to the food and sat down next to him.

A little while after, Scizor walked in happily and sat down next to Monferno to eat.

Monferno looked at Scizor. "An oddly good mood again I see."

Scizor looked back "And again, it's none of your business Monferno."

"Well it's still weird." Monferno pointed out. "Besides, I saw you and Heracross during the last challenge. Care to explain what that was about?"

Scizor was surprised but looked unfazed "Juvie survival instincts kicked in when he pointed that gun at me. That's partly how I survived there."

"Okay, first, that's a weird wha to survive in Juvie. Secondly, what you said to him sounded more than just on the spot survival . It's like you know what would get to him." Monferno pointed out.

Scizor looked at her "Just how much did you hear during the challenge?"

Monferno looked back. "Enough to know more than you think I should."

Scizor just looked at her for a bit before getting up and leaving the cafeteria. Her scream could be heard a little later after. Then Scizor calmly went back to the cafeteria and started eating like nothing happened.

Monferno just looks at her before going back to her food.

000000000000

 **Scizor:** "If Monferno knows about me and Heracross… it shouldn't be an issue really. But she better not bug me endlessly about it, or else-"

Someone knocked on the door.

"What is it Heracross?" Scizor asked.

"You kinda left the cafeteria, screamed, and came back like nothing happened. Am I supposed to be pretending that's okay?" Heracross asked, sarcastically

"No, not really. Monferno just bugged me a little, no biggie." Scizor replied

"... You want me to come inside? You know, for moral support." Heracross asked.

Scizor grinned. "Is it moral support or even more than that?"

"Can't I do both?" Heracross asked again.

"Well I'm not stopping you" Scizor said.

Heracross came inside the confessional, closed the door, and covered the camera with his hat.

 **Monferno:** "Scizor might be getting distracted with Heracross. I'm with Dragalge with the fact that our team needs to be strong, and if Scizor gets too distracted than that might not help us at all. I may need to keep an eye out on her."

00000000000000

Heracross was eating with Sandslash as it was just the two of them for the moment.

"Heracross you came in limping again." Sandslash said. "I think you may have a problem."

"Trust me Sandslash, I know." Heracross replied. "I'm well aware of the many times I've been…. Limping."

"A lot, Heracross, a lot." Sandslash said simply

"Well, is it so wrong to do it so many times? Maybe. Should I be concerned that I have a girlfriend that came from Juvie? Very. Is it bad that said girlfriend is also on the opposite team, who can use our relationship to beat me anytime she wants? Yes. But do I care in the slightest? No." Heracross stated.

"Still Heracross, after what if Scizor does more like what she did last challenge?" Sandslash asked. "It could mean one or both of your downfalls."

"I am aware of that as well Sandslash. Trust me, nothing like that will happen ever again. It'll be alright. Besides, I've seen you around with Excadrill AND Heliolisk lately. You okay with Heliolisk possibly liking you?" Heracross asked.

"I mean… I'm bisexual so being with another guy isn't anything that will bother me." Sandslash said with a shrug.

Heracross just looks at Sandslash. "Hmm, alright then. Good to know. At least I won't fear of mistakenly assume your sexuality. Don't want to trigger anyone now." Heracross joked.

"Try to charm me and I freeze your crouch blue." Sandslash said with a smirk.

"Heh, try that, and I obliterate you in two. Or did you forget that I'm part Fighting Type?" Heracross asked with a smirk back.

Sandslash chuckled at that remark. "Fair game I see."

Heracross and Sandslash saw Scizor walk out of the cafeteria, scream, and come back like nothing happened.

"Um… Should I even ask?" Sandslash asked.

"Probably be wise if you didn't. Heracross replied.

Sandslash then saw Heliolisk and Excadrill enter the cafeteria

"Hey guys over here" Sandslash said to the two of them. They sat down after getting their food.

"Morning, did we miss anything?" Heliolisk asked.

"Just Scizor screaming and Heracross and I threatening each other" Sandslash replied.

Excadrill looked at Heracross. "Why would you threaten him?"

"Relax Excadrill. It was only a joke, a social experiment really." Heracross replied.

"But what lead you two to even threaten each other?" Heliolisk asked. "That's the true question."

"Sandslash, deary, wanna tell them the big news?" Heracross asked him.

"I will freeze those wings of yours." Sandslash jokingly threatened. "I told him I was bisexual and I threatened to freeze his crotch blue if he tried charming me."

"Sorry my dear brother, but I don't swing that way. I only swing my bat with my right hand in baseball." Heracross joked.

Sandslash rolled his eyes as Heliolisk looked at Sandslash. "Wait, you're bi?"

Sandslash nodded "Yeah, nothing big really."

Heliolisk blushed a little.

00000000000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "THANK YOU ARCEUS!"

00000000000000000000

Excadrill just shrugged and ate her mush. "Hey, why does the food taste better than normal?"

"Huh?" Heliolisk asked as he took a bite. "Oh it does. Did you guys notice that?"

"Sorry, but it just tastes normal to me." Heracross simply said as he kept eating.

"I just can't really tell anymore." Sandslash simply said.

Excadrill looked at her mush with a questioning look. "Weird."

Liepard entered the cafeteria as she saw Banette just sitting there, playing it chill.

Liepard walked up to Banette. "Banette, give me the makeup bag."

"Hmm? Make-up? But it belonged to the flying squirrel before she was executed." Banette replied.

"First, she wasn't executed, she was voted off." Liepard started. "Secondly, She let me have it as long as I'm in the game. Now give it back!"

"Give back what?" Banette simply asked.

"The makeup bag Banette! Cacturne said he saw you run off with it!" Liepard said in frustration.

"... Oh, that makeup bag! I remember now! Sorry, but you can't get it back."

"Why can't I get it back?" Liepard asked

"I put the makeup bag, like all the other stuff in the safe place. I made a safe place in this island that I put stuff I like in. No one can find the safe place." Banette replied.

"... What are you a kleptomaniac?" Liepard asked

"No silly, the flying squirrel's been executed. Stealing from the dead isn't really stealing. It's more like, 'repurposing'." Banette replied.

"Banette, you do know that we don't die when we are voted off right?" Liepard asked. "We just have to ride a Lapras away from the island to what is likely a secondary island where the losers stay until the show is over."

"But why did Hannibal say that they'll never come back? That would be implying that they're dead." Banette said.

"No… no it doesn't. He said that because once you are voted off the island you can't return to the game and have lost your shot at the prize at the end. Plus Jaba said that, and Hannibal did mention that if they felt like it they could get a losers to return to the game." Liepard explained,

"Alright, so they're all powerful beings then. But if you say is true, then how about this. If you can bring back the flying squirrel right now, I'll give you back the makeup bag." Banette said.

Liepard looked at Banette. "Okay. Give me a moment and wait right here."

Liepard walked to Zoroark's table as he was telling Beheeyem jokes, who was silently chuckling. "So then I said-"

"Hey Zoroark, can you help me with something?" Liepard asked, interrupting his joke.

Zoroark looked at her and grinned. "Sure Liepard, what do you want me to help with?"

"Banette took the makeup bag Emolga let me have and she said that she'll only give it back to me if I make Emolga appear again." Liepard explained. "Can you turn into Emolga long enough for me to fool her?"

Zoroark grinned. "Of course, a favor for a friend, right?"

"Yeah. No harm in that right?" Liepard asked.

Zoroark shook her paw. "Then it'll be my pleasure." He then turned into Emolga and went with Liepard.

00000000000000

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark cackled. "This is too easy. All I have to do is do this and in turn, I'll ask her a favor I need of her. And if that means eliminating someone for me, then it'll be all worth it."

00000000000000

Liepard brough 'Emolga' with her to Banette.

"Hey Banette. I brought Emolga back just like you wanted." Liepard said

'Emolga' smiled at Banette. "Hey there Banette!"

Banette smiled. "Oh, hey there Zoroark, how's it going?"

Both Liepard's and Zoroark's jaw dropped "How did you know!?" They both asked.

"What? You didn't see Zoroark posing as Emolga? And they call me the crazy one." Banette replied.

"No, how did you past this?" Liepard asked.

"Oh please, it's obvious. Zoroark is Zoroark, and Emolga is Emolga. Speaking of which, were is Emolga? You said you brought her." Banette said.

Both of them facepalmed hard.

00000000000000

 **Liepard:** "I… I don't even know anymore."

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark was clearly flustered. "How the hell did she saw through my illusion so easily?! No one has able to do that before! Does being crazy also give you the ability to see through illusions or something?!"

 **Banette:** "Emolga! Emolga! Where are you Emolga?!"

00000000000000

Soon after, Jaba and Hannibal came to the cafeteria.

"Good Morning everyone. I hope you enjoyed your food today."

"...You asked that for a reason. I don't like it." Druddigon said.

"Oh Bruce, we got someone not liking your food!" Hannibal shouted.

Bruce brought up the butcher knife.

"I'll shut up now." Druddigon simply said

"Okay then" Jaba said "But I did ask that for a reason. Because today, your challenge is an eating competition!"

"... Who's making the food?" Klinklang asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Jaba replied

"Hannibal?" Snorunt asked.

"No, sorry. The FDA didn't approve my license after the….. 'Accidents'" Hannibal replied.

"Um… That's concerning." Croagunk simply stated

"Bruce is making your food for the challenge today." Jaba said.

"Oh I get it now. The challenge is that who can survive the longest until they become a Ghost type." Banette spoke out.

"No, I'm not endangering your lives like that. I'm asked Bruce not to make anything that could kill you all." Jaba clarified.

"Mister Jaba…. Why are you a liar?" Banette asked.

"Banette, what are you talking about?" Jaba asked

."In the first challenge, I've heard that someone gained a concussion. In the second, Sandslash had to go to the infirmary for severe burns. In the third, a volcano erupted and almost killed us all. And in the fourth, an army of Eelektross came to the beach and almost killed us all again. It's clearly obvious that you're trying to kill us. So I'm asking why are you a liar?" Banette genuinely asked.

"I'm honestly not trying to kill you. Hannibal is the reason for those last two things you mentioned, I don't know who caused the second one, and the first one is something that commonly happens in dodgeball. I really am not trying to endanger your lives." Jaba assured.

"If you really don't want us dead, then why is Hannibal still here?" Banette asked. Everyone turned and looked at Jaba as she asked that question.

"..." Jaba leaves the cafeteria, yells, and comes back like nothing happened.

000000000000000000

 **Jaba:** "Okay, so… How the hell is someone literally insane like Banette actually smart!? I mean, what the hell!?"

 **Banette:** She shrugs. "I mean, I'm just asking what the readers have been wondering."

"FOURTH WALL!" Someone shouted.

She looked up. "Is that-"

000000000000000000

"Anyways, you're challenge is simple. 5 members of each team will eat the food the Bruce gives you until you can't eat anymore. The team who has the last player or players eating wins the challenge. Sound good?" Jaba explained.

Smeargle raised her hand.

"What did Xatu tell you?" Jaba asked.

"He said that you forgot to tell them the prize." Smeargle said.

"I was going to reveal it after the challenge but guess I can't now." Jaba said "The winning teams gets a spa treatment for the night."

"And." Smeargle said.

"And they get to go on an island resort for a week, leaving the rest to stay here." Jaba explained

"A resort? You mean we're going to get some actual peace for once?" Heracross asked.

"Pretty much." Jaba replied. "But if you lose you're stuck here for the week."

"Wait, so no elimination?" Mismagius asked.

"Yes Mismagius, there will be no elimination." Jaba replied.

Dragalge grinned.

00000000000000

 **Dragalge:** "Finally, the one place in this hell hole that actually treats me like a King! We're winning this challenge dammit!"

00000000000000

"So if you guys are ready, pick your 5 players who will be eating like a Munchlax and we will begin." Jaba announced

The Deadly Darkrais grouped up. "Alright, so who wants to participate in this challenge?" Heracross asked.

"I'll do it. I can eat a lot." Sandslash said.

"So can I. Hell, I'll eat anything." Krookodile added.

"Alright, and I'll participate as well. So that makes it three already. Who will be the last two?" Heracross asked.

"Um… I guess I can try it." Excadrill said

"You sure Excadrill?" Sandslash asked

"Yeah, I think i can handle this… I think." Excadrill said.

"I'll do it." Cacturne spoke up. "Everyone is either too little, or literally cannot each since they have no mouths."

Klinklang sighed with relief hearing that comment.

"Alright, so that makes five. Everyone to the center." Heracross said.

Everyone got into the center.

"One, two, three, GO DEADLY DARKRAIS!" Heracross shouted.  
"GO DEADLY DARKRAIS!" everyone shouted but Excadrill… although she did say it quietly.

000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "If Excadrill thinks she can do this challenge then, who am I to stop her? Maybe she'll do well in it… oh wait… She is a shut in… I may was to hold on to my words here."

 **Excadrill:** "Okay so I'm likely in over my head here… but I'm at least going to try this challenge. Maybe I'll do well"

00000000000000

The Giratinas were now the ones grouping up.

"Alright everyone, since this has a chance to get the spa treatment we so desperately need, I'm volunteering. Who else is?" Dragalge asked.

"I'll go. Dragons tend to eat a lot" Druddigon said

"I'll do it. Might as well." Scizor said

"I'll do it too." Banette added.

"Um… Banette… you can't open your mouth though." Smeargle pointed out.

Banette waved it off. "Don't worry about that. Trust me, I'll win it all baby!"

"O-kay then?" Smeargle said uncertain

"Okay, so that's four. Who else?" Dragalge asked.

"I'll do it. Hell, I got four hands, must mean I have four times the appetite." Cofagrigus joked.

"I'm not going to reply to that." Scizor said.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING WIN THIS, RIGHT?!" Dragalge shouted.

Everyone cheered out in someone or another.

"THEN GET TO THE CENTER DAMMIT!" Dragalge shouted.

Everyone got in the middle

"GO GRANDIOSE GIRATINAS!" Dragalge shouted.

"GO GRANDIOSE GIRATINAS!" Everyone but Beheeyem shouted.

00000000000000

 **Smeargle:** "I have no idea how Banette is going to do this… But if I want to life I'll be standing far away from."

 **Banette:** "I'll win this for everyone! Just you watch! I got me a secret!"

 **Zoroark:** "Hmm, looks like I won't be competing, but that doesn't mean I can't screw with the other contestants." Zoroark grins at this.

 **Scizor:** "I don't mind doing this challenge. Gives me something to do and I can eat a lot. Maybe I'll actually win for the team… either way, Heracross and I are separated for a week so like that matters."

00000000000000

"Alright, all the participants go to the table." Jaba announced.

Everyone sat on a chair to a long table. Excadrill sat by Sandslash, while Heracross sat by him as well. Scizor sat by Heracross and he looked at her.

"You ready to lose?" Scizor asked.

"Heh, please, I have an ace in my hand. I'll win this game for sure." Heracross boasted.

"We'll see about that." Scizor said.

Banette sat by the end while Druddigon sat by her.

"Hey there Druddigon, doing well?" Banette asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay" Druddigon replied.

"Terrific. Everyone must feel okay, or others may assume they're dead." Banette said.

Druddigon looked at her. "What's with you and a fascination for people being dead?"

"Well, I am a Ghost-Type, and because why not? Say Druddigon, can I ask you something?" Banette asked.

"Sure I guess" Druddigon replied.

"Do you think that I'm crazy?" Banette simply asked.

"Yes." Druddigon said quite bluntly.

"Ah, okay, just making sure." Banette said.

Druddigon just looked at her.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "Does anyone understand her?"

00000000000000

Cofagrigus sat by Druddigon. "Sup Druddigon, ready to win this?"

"Yeah I am Cofagrigus!" Druddigon replied.

"Then let's kick ass!" Cofagrigus shouted as the two did a hard high five.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** He was banging his head on the wall "I hate this decision right now!"

0000000000000

Everyone else was seated accordingly.

"Okay. Are the ten of you ready?" Jaba asked.

Everybody nodded.

"Okay. Bruce, bring the food!" Jaba shouted

Bruce came in and brought the food. It looked the same, but it lt had berries in it.

"Berry Mush?" Sandslash asked.

Bruce brought out his butcher knife. "I got too lazy to make you losers real food. Got a problem with that?"

Sandslash quickly shook his head. "Nope! No problem here!"

"Alright, round one, start!" Jaba announced.

Everyone began eating, and almost two seconds later. "Done!" Banette shouted with a clean plate.

"How did you finish that so fast?" Heliolisk asked.

"Secret." Banette simply said.

Everyone else ate rather easily and cleaned their plates.

"Looks like we all managed the first one." Scizor noted.

Round two now started. And almost two seconds later. "Done!" Banette shouted with another clean plate.

"Wha? How?" Monferno asked.

Everyone ate their food easily. They kept at it until the fifth round started. Almost two seconds later. "Done!" Banette shouted with another clean plate.

"Okay that is crazy." Druddigon before he keeps eating.

Dragalge ate his slowly, as well as Sandslash. But Heracross was eating just fine.

Excadrill was eating a little slower than Sandslash, until she stopped. "Ugh… I'm sorry.. I can't keep going."

"Okay Excadrill, you're out" Jaba said.

"Okay" Excadrill said walking to the others

00000000000000

 **Excadrill:** "Was anyone really expecting me to do that much? Honestly?"

00000000000000

Round six started, and- "Done!" Banette shouted, with her clean plate of course.

"Okay… just how? What cheat codes do you have!?" Smeargle asked

"Pff, who needs cheat codes these days?" Banette asked back.

Cofagrigus was a little slow, but he kept at it.

Scizor was slow as well, as she turned and saw Heracross was eating just fine.

"How are you doing just fine?" Scizor asked Heracross.

"I told you, I have an ace in the hole." Heracross simply replied.

"Fine then" Scizor said before going back to her food.

Krookodile was a little slow, he then felt something and went to the trash can to barf.

"Oh wow." Heliolisk said. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Something…. In that plate…. Was BAD!" Krookodile shouted, before he barfed again.

000000000000000

 **Zoroark:** "Oh no, looks like someone put a little something in his food." He then grinned and started laughing.

000000000000000

After Krookodile was out, Round seven started and- "Done!" Banette shouted and… need I say more?

Sandslash was eating slower and so was Scizor until..

"I'm out" Scizor simply said. She got up and went to the others.

"Told you I would win!" Heracross shouted to Scizor.

"Screw off!" Scizor shouted back.

Heracross looked at Sandslash. "You can go. You can't last any longer." Heracross advised.

"Okay. I'm done." Sandslash said, getting up.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "I'm just gonna trust Heracross on this one."

 **Scizor:** "What can I say… I lost this one. Still love the him though."

00000000000000

Druddigon and Cofagrigus were really slow.

"Dude… can you keep going?" Druddigon asked.

"I will…. If you do." Cofagrigus replied.

"Then keep going… until we burst!" Druddigon shouted.

"Until we blow like pinatas!" Cofagrigus shouted back as the two finished their food.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "So… I feel really bad about thinking about ratting him… But I can't stop being friends with the guy you know?"

00000000000000

Cacturne ate his food slowly, but looked fine.

"Cacturne you going okay?" Liepard asked.

Cacturne smiled at Liepard and tipped his hat.

Liepard grinned. "Then keep going!"

Cacturne eventually finished his food.

00000000000000

 **Cacturne:** "I mean, da only reason I was goin' slow was because I needed ta let all da food go in properly. I am made out of sand in the inside ya know."

 **Liepard:** "I have a feeling he knows what he's doing, but that doesn't mean I can't be a bit worried… also I really want that spa trip. I'd murder for it."

000000000000000

Monferno saw how Dragalge was doing. He ate his food, but he looked like hell.

"Dragalge! Are you alright?" Monferno asked.

"I'll…. Be fine." Dragalge assured.

"I'm not so sure." Monferno said with concern

"I said…. I'll be fine." Dragalge said again.

"Okay.." Monferno said still concerned.

000000000000000

 **Monferno:** "I'm going to be blunt… He totally wasn't alright."

000000000000000

After the 12th Round, Druddigon and Cofagrigus were both dead inside as they fell on the floor and couldn't stop.

Banette was fine with a clean plate of course.

Heracross ate his food just as fine.

Cacturne ate his slower than before, but he looked fine.

And Dragalge ate his food, but he was clinging to his stomach in absolute pain.

"Dragalge… You aren't looking good right now!" Monferno said to him.

"I don't care…. A King never gives up!" Dragalge shouted, as he was in hell.

"Dragalge…." Monferno said. She seem sad and concerned.

After the 20th Round, Banette, and Heracross ate their food easily. Cacturne at his at a Magcargo's pace, but he was fine. And Dragalge finished his food, but he was screaming in pain.

Monferno gasped "Dragalge!"

"I….am….fine!" Dragalge shouted.

"No.. No you're not!" Monferno said to him. "You're in pain and it hurts really badly!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Dragalge shouted.

After the 30th Round, Banette's plate was clean, Heracross was just fine, and Cacturne was eating even slower than before, but he finished his food.

Dragalge however was in total hell. As he was crying in pain.

Monferno was just watching in his total concern for his safety at this point.

Dragalge almost barfed, but he kept it in his mouth and swallowed as he finished his food.

"Dragalge…" Monferno said to him.

After the 40th Round, everything seemed fine. Cacturne was eating, looking fine. Until the chair below him couldn't take the wait and it broke. He fell to the ground. "... It seems dat I can't get up." Cacturne said.

Liepard went to him and helped move him away from the table. "Did I do okay?" Cacturne asked Liepard.

Liepard smiled. "You did great Cacturne."

Cacturne smiled back and tipped his hat to her.

Sandslash and Scizor saw how Heracross was eating just fine.

Sandslash looked at Scizor. "Any idea how he's doing that?"

Scizor shrugged. "Hell if I know."

Monferno saw Dragalge was limp on the table. He was breathing very hard as he just finished the food on his plate.

Monferno was concerned and finally spoke up. "Dragalge, you need to stop right now!"

"...No…..I…..Can…...Keep…..Going." Dragalge barely said.

"No you can't Dragalge! Your body can't take much more of this." Monferno said. "This is torture for you."

"A….King…..Never…...Gives…..Up." Dragalge said.

"And I'd think… a king would know his limits." Monferno said.

"Well…. Then this isn't my limit." Dragalge replied.

It was now the 41st Round. Banette's plate was clean, Heracross ate his food as well, but he looked and saw Dragalge in horrible pain as he was eating his food.

Everyone else was looking at Dragalge as well.

"Is.. Is he going to be okay?" Excadrill asked

"I… don't know anymore." Druddigon replied.

Dragalge heaved as he finished his plant. "D...one."

"Done eat… or with this challenge.. Or both?" Heliolisk asked

"Done…..eating….give me…...more." Dragalge replied.

"Dragalge can you even take more?" Monferno asked in full concern.

"Yes…..I can…...I….never…..give up." Dragalge replied.

The 42nd round came and Banette's and Heracross's plates were clean. Dragalge was suffering as he was eating his food.

"Dragalge… Please.. Banette is still eating and in much better shape than you." Monferno siad "You can back out now.. None of use will judge you.".

"I….don't…..care….I…..never….g...ive….u...p." Dragalge said, as he finished his plate.

"Hmm…." Monfero was really worried.

The 43rd round came. Banette's plate was clean, as Heracross was eating his food.

Dragalge was now starting his food again.

Monferno thought of someone and turned to Heracross. "Heracross… please stop. Banette will likely beat you anyway. Please stop this."

"Stop the challenge? Please, my ace in the whole is doing just fine. I can take her on." Heracross boasted.

"Well then what about Dragalge's health!? Because he's clearly not going to stop until he's body can't take it anymore!" Monferno shouted.

Dragalge finished his plate. "M...o...r….e."

Monferno gave Heracross a pleading look. "Please Heracross…"

Heracross finished his food and crossed his arms. "He'll break."

But he was wrong after the 50th Round. Banette's and Heracross's plates were clean as Dragalge was crying horribly.

Monferno looked at Heracross. "You were saying?"

"... He'll break. There's no way he'll take much more." Heracross said.

"Dude… I don't think he's going to break… at all." Druddigon said.

Dragalge's body was shaking, as he was practically force feeding himself at this point.

Smeargle stood next to Monferno to help her a little.

"Dragalge… he can't take much if not anymore of this…" Monferno said, beginning to cry a little. "His body can't handle it…"

Heracross looked at Dragalge as he finished his food. "M….o….r….e."

Sandslash looked worried for Dragalge as well. "Heracross. He's not going to stop… and his body is really close to wearing out because of this…"

"You too Sandslash?" Heracross asked as he turned to his team. "Do you all want me to stop? I'm the only one left. Sandslash, you trusted me to keep going and that's what I'm doing right now. For this team. Does it just want me to quit now?"

"Heracross, I'm worried for him as another person, not as a competition! Dragalge can barely even move his body right now!" Sandslash shouted to Heracross.

The 52nd Round started, and Banette's plate was clean.

Dragalge was crying as he slowly moved the food to his mouth. Very….very….slowly.

"Damn… I'm doubt he can take 3 more rounds of this… I've seen starvation… but this is honestly more than I can handle." Scizor said.

Heracross was about to eat when Monferno grabbed his arm.

Monferno still had tears in her eyes. "Please Heracross… He can't keep this up anymore… You stopping is the only way he will… Please…"

Dragalge was crying loudly as he was shoving the food in his mouth.

"Heracross…" Monferno said tearfully.

Heracross looked at his food. He then throws the plate to the wall.

Sandslash walked up to Heracross and put a claw on his shoulder. "You did the right thing."

Jaba saw that. "Well since Heracross didn't finish and both Banette and a Beheeyem please teleport him to the infarmy stat, Dragalge are still in… then The Grandiose Giratinas win the reward challenge and the spa trip… once we make sure that Dragalge is okay.."

None of the Grandiose Giratinas cheered at the slightest as Beheeyem teleported Dragalge to the infirmary.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** She was still crying a bit. "Thank you… Heracross.."

 **Heracross:** "Hey, a challenge is a challenge. But I'm not having someone die over it. I'm still surprised that Dragalge's pride is that big."

 **Scizor:** "Heracross did the right thing… but he could've done it sooner. Dragalge was literally torturing himself."

 **Druddigon:** "I… I'm now having to rethink my decision a bit. But, at least he stopped for Dragalge's sake."

 **Zoroark:** "What the hell?! That was a good show! Dammit Heracross!"

00000000000000

Dragalge slowly opened his eyes to see everyone, including himself on a bed in the infirmary. "Did…. did we win?" Dragalge asked.

"Yeah we did." Monferno simply replied.

"You and Banette outlasted Heracross." Smeargle said, knowing Monferno wanted to say it.

"Well, then what are you all standing here for? We have a resort to go to." Dragalge said, as he tried to get up.

"Dragalge stop moving!" Monferno shouted at him. "Your body can't take much anymore, you need to rest!"

"I'll rest, when I get to the resort." Dragalge said as he looked at everyone else. "Well, come now, you all go to the Wailord. I'll be there in a moment. Don't worry about me."

The others looked uneasy to go but one by one, they did until it was only Dragalge and Monferno.

"Well, is there anymore scolding you got for me?" Dragalge asked.

"Dragalge, you worried me to death! I thought you were going to kill yourself! I didn't want to lose you… I couldn't keep watching that." Monferno said.

"Well, I assure you, I wasn't going to give up. A King never gives up. It shows weakness." Dragalge said.

"But what if you died in that challenge!?" Monferno asked. "Then what!? I get that you must have pride bigger than Krookodile's stomach, but I couldn't handle watching someone I love torture himself to dead like that!"

"... Wait. Someone, you love?" Dragalge asked.

Monferno shut up, realizing what she said. But she just sighed. "Yeah. Someone I love… you Dragalge."

"... I…." Dragalge said.

"You what?" Monferno asked.

"I….feel the same way." Dragalge admitted.

Monferno's eyes went wide. "You...You do!? But you're a King! I thought you would have had higher standards."

"Please, status has no control over love…. Especially when you're a King." Dragalge replied.

"I...I had no idea." Monferno simply said.

"So, what now?" Dragalge asked.

"Honestly.. I'm not so sure. I'm never really had feelings for anyone before." Monferno said.

"I believe what's next is what you people call it, 'Dating'." Dragalge said.

"You people? You'd be dating too you know." Monferno said.

"Well, truth is, I haven't had feelings for anyone before either." Dragalge admitted.

"Given what you've told me about never really being close to anyone before me… I'm not surprised at the slightest." Monferno said.

"Well, you wanna start, Dating?" Dragalge asked.

Monferno nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, come over here then." Dragalge beckoned.

Monferno got closer to Dragalge, their faces right next to each other.

Dragalge pulled Monferno to him and kissed her.

Monferno closed her eyes and took in the kiss.

They did this for a while before Dragalge separated.

'That… That felt nice." Monferno simply said

"Yeah, it did. Now, are we just going to be in this damn infirmary forever, or are you going to help me up?" Dragalge asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I will." Monferno said as she helped Dragalge stand.

"TO THE RESORT!" Dragalge shouted.

Monferno laughed and smiled. "Yeah, To the resort."

Monferno then walked Dragalge to the Wailord with the rest of the team for their spa reward.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "Well I guess now Dragalge and I are a thing now. I didn't think he would have feelings back for me… but it feels nice. Now I guess we're just going to experience dating one step at a time." She then went quiet for a second and then burst out laughing. "I just realized. Everyone on back home is going to be so jealous over me dating a King! Oh Arecus, this is great!"

 **Dragalge:** Dragalge tasted his lips. "Why did she taste like Oran Berries?"

00000000000000

Druddigon was at the beach. Most of everyone was getting on the Wailord, but he needed time to think first.

"... Rat him… or risk being ratted out myself and get eliminated?" Druddigon asked himself.

"Hey there Mister Scales!" Banette shouted as she came to him. "Watcha doing?"

"Oh hey Banette. I'm just thinking." Druddigon replied.

"Thinking? Thinking about what?" Banette asked as she played with the sand a little.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about Banette, hey how did you eat so easily during the challenge?" Druddigon asked.

"I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours." Banette replied as she threw the sand in the air like confetti.

Druddigon sighs. "Do you promise not to say anything to anyone?"

"I have a safe place in the island that no one knows about. I kept secrets for people who killed others. I even know where the bodies are at. Sure Druddigon, your secret is safe with me." Banette replied, smiling at him.

"Uhhh….." Druddigon shook it off. "Truth is… I'm in an alliance with Cofagrigus, and after Staravia left, Heracross figured that out. So he gave me a choice. Rat out Cofagrigus for bring in this alliance and surely getting him eliminated, or don't say anything and he rats the both of us out to the team."

"Hmm…. quite the Gigalith and a hard place. Want some advice?" Banette asked.

"Sure. What?" Druddigon asked.

"We're all selfish, all of us. It's how we were designed in the dawn of time and space. To always look out for yourself, so you can live on. We may do selfless acts, but they have selfish meanings. Someone saves a kid from getting mauled by Mightyenas, that person may wanted to be a hero. Someone donates kidneys to charity, the person may have just wanted to feel good about himself, or get lower cuts on taxes, whichever the Bidoof looks at it first. And someone dies by taking the execution for someone else, that person is viewed as a legend. We are all selfish, dead or alive. We do selfish things. Why? Because we do it to survive, to stay ahead, to make sure we're not the ones getting mauled by Mightyenas. So no matter how you look at a decision, it'll always be for a selfish reason." Banette explained.

Druddigon just looked at Banette after she explained all that. "Okay then… I'll keep that in mind. Now how did you eat so well?"

"Oh, I didn't eat it. Not one bit." Banette admitted. "I just put the food, somewhere else."

"Somewhere else? Where is that?" Druddigon asked.

She looked at the island. "... I forgot."

"... Alright then." Druddigon said simply. "I guess we should get on the Wailord now."

"Oh yeah, that! Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Banette shouted as she grabbed Druddigon and was somehow dragging him to the Wailord.

"Hey, slow down!" Druddigon shouted as they went to the Wailord.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "For as insane as she is… Banette had a point with what she told me. No matter what I do, I'm just going to be selfish… It's just a matter of which I would rather do."

 **Banette:** Banette was showering herself with sand. "So much confetti!"

00000000000000

"Sorry I didn't get ya ta dat resort." Cacturne apologized to Liepard. The two were at their usual spot

Liepard sighed. "It'll be okay. But I would have killed for that spa trip."

"Ya know, dat can be arranged." Cacturne joked as he grinned at her.

Liepard giggled. "I'm not serious! Do you see me killing anyone… Well I guess if looks could kill."

"Den most of da males would've been dead already." Cacturne joked.

"Everyone but Heliolisk and Klinklang." Liepard joked back.

"Well, we better dig a lot of holes for da bodies." Cacturne joked once more.

"Klinklang and Emolga did say that there were a lot of holes left over from the pitfall traps Excadrill dug during Capture the flag." Liepard pointed out.

"Well den, let's have ourselves a massacre!" Cacturne shouted.

Liepard laughed at that. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh come now, I'm sure it won't be dat hard." Cacturne said as he got up and looked like he was going to start.

Liepard lunged at him and knocked him down. "Bad crime boss! Bad!"

"Aww, but I only wanted ta play. Only for a little bit." Cacturne jokingly whined.

"Than play without killing half of the population on the island, killing would make you lose your chance at winning after all." Liepard said.

"Boooooo." Cacturne simply said. "You're no fun."

"Well if being no fun means no killing, then I guess I'm no fun" Liepard said, giggling.

Cacturne laughed with her as they were just laughing together. They then notice how close they were to each other.

"Um… Maybe we should move away from each other." Liepard suggested.

"Well, guess I'm free ta kill everyone den." Cacturne joked.

"Cacturne I'm serious." Liepard said.

"Whatever ya say." Cacturne as the two got up. "Whelp, I'm either goin' ta bed, or startin' a massacre. I'll let ya decide which one I'm actually doing." He then starts walking away.

"Um.. I think it's actually going to bed… Or at least I hope it is." Liepard said.

"Keep tellin' yourself dat." Cacturne said as he went away.

00000000000000

 **Liepard:** "I'm sure that Cacturne was just joking about the massacre thing. He might be a crime boss, but he's a nice guy… He is joking right? Well if he isn't.." She grinned. "I know I'm safe."

 **Cacturne:** Cacturne was cleaning his wooden mace. "Please, I was only jokin' really. If I really was goin' ta start a massacre, everyone would've been dead by now. But den again, I'm only jokin'." He finished cleaning and swung the mace around, like he was an expert at the type of weapon.

00000000000000

Heracross was at the cafeteria, thinking to himself. Well, he thought he was until Scizor came and sat next to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Scizor asked him.

"Yeah, just thinking is all." Heracross replied. "Don't you have a Wailord to catch?"

"Yeah we all just left Dragalge and Monferno in the infirmary so I have a moment so say goodbye." Scizor said.

Heracross looked at Scizor. "You know, I'm going to miss this hot body. You could just not go." He joked.

"Yeah, no." Scizor said. "This may be my only chance for something like this. I'm not letting this pass up. But before I go… I wanted to tell you that you did the right thing."

"Everyone in my team said that, and I know myself that I did. But thanks for trying. Better luck next time." Heracross joked again.

Scizor rolled her eyes and kissed him. "I got a Wailord to go to. I'll see you next week."

"Yeah, see you later." Heracross gave her a kiss and saw her left.

Heracross went to table and thought to himself. "Wait… where's Sandslash?"

000000000000000

Sandslash was in cabin with Heliolisk as they were relaxing after the loss of the challenge.

"Hurrah for us. A week stuck on this island with an insane Co-host and Bruce… I'd rather die." Heliolisk said sarcastically

"Could be worse… we could have our injuries that sent us to the infirmary again." Sandslash pointed out.

"You're not wrong." Heliolisk agreed. "Hey can we talk for a bit?"

"Huh? About what?" Sandslash asked.

"Well," Heliolisk started, sitting up on his bed. "It's just that you and I have been close friends for the past 2 weeks on this island right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Sandslash replied

"Well, It's. Ugh, screw it." Heliolisk said as we went to Sandslash and kissed him on his lips before going back to his bed, blushing

Sandslash blushed a little as well. "Heliolisk… did you kiss me?"

"Yeah, kinda obvious." Heliolisk replied "Over the past week or so, I've started having some feelings for you. I just would have never done until you told us you were bi this morning."

"Wow.. I had no idea Heliolisk, you and I have gotten pretty close lately… I'm not fully sure what to say exactly." Sandslash said.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Sandslash said as he went as he went to the door and opened it, revealing Excadrill. "Oh hey Excadrill. What do you need?"

"I wanted to tell you something, before I went to sleep." Excadrill replied

"What is it?" Sandslash asked.

Excadrill answered that by kissing Sandslash just like Heliolisk did. "I.. I have a crush on you! Sorry!" Excadrill then ran back to her cabin, likely out of fear of being too forward.

Sandslash was just standing there in shock. Then he started walking out of the cabin.

"Sandslash where are you going?" Heliolisk asked.

"I'm sleeping in the forest tonight. Simple as that." Sandslash said as we went into the forest

Heliolisk just looked out confused. "The one time.. Thanks Excadrill."

00000000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "You know, I thought I could have been able to kiss Sandslash and maybe start something with him so simply… then Excadrill kisses him. Just my luck."

 **Excadrill:** "Was I too forward? Was that too much? Did I do that right? I don't know!"

 **Sandslash:** "Both Heliolisk… and Excadrill… kissed me. They both have feeling for me… And I like both of them…" He started banging his head on the wall. "Why me!?"

000000000000000

A Bewear yawned as he got out of the cave to find a giant mountain of berry mush.

"What the?" the Bewear asked as he tasted it. "Mmm, not too bad." He then starts eating the giant pile of berry mush.

00000000000000

 **Infernape: So that's where Banette's food went… Huh. That Bewear is getting some screen time now.**

 **Roran: Speaking of screen time.**

 **Infernape: Yeah, we gave a lot of it to Banette, Druddigon, and couples… so many couples. Oh and that love triangle plot, that exist to.**

 **Roran: Shit… what have we done!? It's Twilight all over again!**

 **Infernape: No… what we can do is 10x better than Twilight. A lot of stuff is better than Twilight. Could be worse though, we could have a plot that mirrors 50 Shades of Gray.**

 **Roran:... Anyways, there was a Rewards challenge for some reason, care ta explain?**

 **Infernape: … We are not talking about that. I just recovered from that. I'm not going there Roran.**

 **Roran: All I'm saying is-**

 **Infernape: WE'VE MOVED ON RORAN! Reward challenges can happen anyways. They're good for character development.**

 **Roran:... *He was about to speak***

 **Infernape: *Sighs* Let's just move this fast. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll see all Laterz!**

 **Roran: Wait! But I didn't get ta say that-**

 **Infernape: *Duct Tapes his mouth* Where is the character for the review!?**

 **Jaba: Review everyone, for the hope that no one gets killed on this show!**


	6. My Heart is My Talent

**Hello there laddies! Hope ya like this episode, because it's going ta be a rrrrrreeeeeaaaallllyyy long one!**

 **There will be so much stuff in it, that even I can't process it all!**

 **Anyways, let's just sit down and enjoy the episode, shall we?!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6: My Heart is My Talent

Sandslash was laying down in the woods, Lum Berry in hand. Mismagius had let him stay in her shack for the past week. He was grateful for that because he wanted some time to think about what happened after the last challenge. Both Heliolisk and Excadrill told him they had feelings for him and even kissed him. He wasn't going to deny the fact that he didn't like either of them, he was really close to them and if it wasn't for both of them crushing on him, he would date one just fine. But now it was a matter of him having to pick one of them. It was driving him mad as he finished his berry.

"UGH! Why did this have to happen!?" Sandslash asked to himself. "Why did both of them have to like me!?"

"Sandslash?" a voice said. Sandslash turned around and saw Croagunk and Snorunt.

"Croagunk? Snorunt? What are you guys doing here?" Sandslash asked them

"I come out here to meditate every morning and Snorunt always follows me." Croagunk quickly replied. "But that's not the point. What are you doing here? You've been gone all week. The other team comes back in a matter of hours."

"I'm sorry… I've just been thinking about things" Sandslash replied.

"Oh! Oh! Is it the fact that both Excadrill and Heliolisk have feelings for you and now you have to figure out who you want to be with?" Snorunt said with glee

Sandslash just looked at her, Croagunk did since after 3 weeks he was used to it. "How.. How did you know that!?"

"Excadrill talks in her sleep and Liepard told me about Heliolisk." Snorunt replied with a smile.

"Okay then… but yeah that's the issue. Do you two have any advice considering you guys are a thing?" Sandslash asked

"... Sandslash… we're not dating." Croagunk said, a bit of disdain was in his voice as well. "Snorunt just always follows me around and I stopped feeling like pushing her away. Admittedly she is good company."

"Yeah! But I know you like me Croagunk" Snorunt added cheerfully.

"Anyways, Sandslash I think that isolating yourself isn't going to help. Try actually being around and thinking about which of the two you want to be with more. Knowing you you'll likely still be friends with the other in the end so it shouldn't be too big of an issue." Croagunk advised

"Okay, thanks Croagunk." Sandslash said. "I think I'm going to go for a walk and maybe the cafeteria afterwards. I'll see you later." He then walked away from the two.

Snorunt look at Croagunk. "Why did you tell him that? You know nothing about love… You've kinda been alone you're whole life"

"I told him that based off of what I knew about desire… I'm just going to hope I actually gave good advice." Croagunk replied

000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "I think the advice Croagunk gave me should be fine. I just got to figure things out and pick who I really want. This type of decision can't be that hard, right?"  
 **Croagunk:** "What Snorunt said about me was true… Snorunt can read me like a book… it's as scary as it sounds."

 **Snorunt:** She was bouncing around the confessional with berry juice over her mouth. "I like frogs! Frogs are great!"

00000000000000

Sandslash was walking in the campground and saw Heracross, writing something in his notepad

Sandslash walked over to him. "Hey Heracross. What are you doing?"  
"Just finishing a theory I have." Heracross replied. "So, where were you at the past week?"

"I've been in the forest all week trying to think." Sandslash replied. "What's the theory?"

"At Xatu's elimination, he said that someone was playing all of us, and that he loves to play his games. I think I know who it is. My turn, what were you thinking about?" Heracross asked.

"What to do about Excadrill and Heliolisk both having feelings for me." Sandslash replied "Who do you think it is?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. What?" Heracross asked suddenly.

"Yeah… Heliolisk and Excadrill both kissed me after we lost the challenge and then I went into the forest for a week." Sandslash replied.

"... Well then. Hey buddy, wants some advice?" Heracross asked

"I'll take what I can get." Sandslash replied

"Well, from what I see. I see a shut in mole, who was scared for her life when she came here, and you helped her get through it... mostly. The second, I see a gay Mon, who won the lottery when you said that you were bi. Choose the one which you both affected the most, and affected you the most. That's when you know which one's the right choice." Heracross advices.

"Alright. Thanks Heracross." Sandslash said. "Now who did you think is this tricker?"

"Simple... the only one who plays nice to everyone and fucking you and Heliolisk over... Zoroark." Heracross revealed

"I would argue with you… but given that he put both of us in the infirmary without remorse I can't." Sandslash said

"It's Zoroark. He's the only one who loves to play games and is the most possible contestant to play us all." Heracross deduced.

"That would make sense for his species too. He is the the Illusion Pokemon after all." Sandslash pointed out  
"So it's him... but I don't think we can tell anyone." Heracross admitted

"What!? Why!?" Sandslash asked.

"He's a sly motherfucker. He'll convince his team that he's a good guy, and he'll even find some damn way to convince my team as well. As much as I hate it...We're alone on this one." Heracross said.

"Well… we're fucked." Sandslash said flatly  
"Yes... which is why you shouldn't tell anyone about this... not yet anyways. We don't know his full capabilities yet. If we act too soon, he may take us all out in one fell swoop. We must be cautious, and patient about this." Heracross advised.

Sandslash nodded. "I will"

"... So, does this mean I can call you that woman from Twilight now?" Heracross joked.  
"Screw you Heracross" Sandslash said rolling his eyes

Heracross laughed at this as he made more jokes at Sandslash about his love triangle.

00000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "I'm not too surprised that Zoroark is the one playing us… He is a Zoroark. He was born to do that! I just hope we can do something about it before he does too much damage."

 **Heracross:** "Zoroark must be stopped, but a plan like this takes time. If anyone else would ever know about this, he'll find some way to make our lives a living hell, I'm sure of it."  
 **Zoroark:** Zoroark sneezed and grinned. "Someone's talking about me. But the question is, is it good, or bad for me?"

0000000000000000

Cacturne was cleaning something in the forest as Liepard was chatting with him  
"The others should be back on the island soon. I hope they had fun on that spa trip." Liepard said with a little sigh.

"I suggested ta kill dem all, bit ya wouldn't let me." Cacturne joked

Liepard giggled. "You're still on that? Let it go Cacturne."

"Sorry, force of habit. Anyways, may I ask ya a question?" Cacturne asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Liepard asked back.

"By dis time, I'm sure a fair lady such as yourself would have an eye on someone here, am I correct?" Cacturne asked.

Liepard blushed a little. "I mean, yeah. Excadrill recently got a crush for Sandslash for example."

"See, so dat means ya surely have someone on dis island ya have an eye on." Cacturne presumed.

"Maybe I do." Liepard said teasingly

"Oh yeah? And who would dat be?" Cacturne asked, grinning at her.

Liepard blushed more. "Well.. Um… It's…Why do you want to know?"

"Well... I'm just curious is all." Cacturne said, using his hat to hide his own blush.

"Well… It's.. You" Liepard admitted as she looked away blushing mad  
Cacturne didn't believe what he just heard. He blinked twice and shook himself. "M...Me? You're into... Me?"

Liepard slowly nodded with her blush.

"... Wow... but, why me? I don't know if ya noticed, but us Cacturnes aren't the most attractive of Pokemon." Cacturne joked.

Liepard rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You know that plenty of Cacturnes can and have find love. Everyone species of Pokemon are attractive in their own way."

"But still... why me?" Cacturne asked.

"Simple, you're a sweet guy. The threatening me thing aside, you've been nothing but kind to me. It's been great being around you...and don't think I didn't hear you say I was adorable last week after Emolga left." Liepard explained.

"... Yes, I think accidentally I slipped dat out." He looks at Liepard. "I'm not gonna lie, I think I fell for ya too."

Liepard smirked. "Did you now?"

"Yeah, I did. Liepard, when I first saw ya, I didn't look on the outside. I only looked on the inside, what your intentions were for your charms, and thought of ya as an enemy. But now... now I see the inside, the part that you're someone very nice ta be with, someone dat knows how ta have a good time. And I also now see the gorgeous outside. Ta my eyes, you're da most beautiful woman, I have ever seen in my entire life." Cacturne admitted.

Liepard had a big smile and blush "Really? You think all of that?"

Cacturne smiled as well and nodded. "Every last word."

"Wow. So does this mean that we're dating now?" Liepard asked.

"Well, dat depends," Cacturne started, as he stopped cleaning something a long time ago and walked up closer to her. "Do ya wanna start datin'?"

"I would love to start dating you Cacturne" Liepard said.

"Well, den so will I." Cacturne said, smiling at her.

Liepard tackled Cacturne down to the ground like she had did the week before and the their faces were close to each other. Liepard giggled "Sorry,, couldn't help myself."

"I can see dat." Cacturne said as he chuckled. "Well, we already got dis far, wanna close dat gap?"

"Gladly" Liepard said before kissing Cacturne's lips.

Cacturne gladly took it and managed to scratch Liepard's right ear without hurting her.

Liepard purred. "Well, someone knows how to be nice to a lady."

"Well of course. I might be a mob boss, but I do know my manners." Cacturne replied as he scratched harder.

Liepard purred more. "Well, you currently have those manners alright."

"So, are just goin' ta lie here all day doin' dis, or are we goin' ta do somethin' about us bein' on da ground?" Cacturne asked as he grinned at her.

Liepard blushed, then grinned. "I'm sure we have time before that Wailord comes to the island. So I'll take it." She kissed him again.

He took it gladly again as she was scratching her harder and petting her body as well.

Liepard purred and relaxed herself right on him.

00000000000000

 **Liepard:** "You know. Being honest to him about how i felt was easier then I thought it would be. And I'm glad I did in the end. That guy knows how to make a lady like me happy and relaxed."

 **Cacturne:** Cacturne was laughing out of pure glee. "Da boys back home will be so jealous! A Liepard is one of da most beautiful Pokemon known in da whole world, and I just won the jackpot! Take dat everyone, a Cacturne of all Pokemon has her! Oh the irony!" He finally calms down and gains his composure. "Well, now dat I celebrated, I'm glad dat I have her. So kind and playful. And I'm also glad she enjoyed me treatin' her right. Knew dose skill would come in handy." He grinned as he tipped his hat to the camera."

00000000000000

Heliolisk was eating his morning mush in the cafeteria. He was thinking about Sandslash and how no one seen him since both he and Excadrill kissed him. Heliolisk had feelings for Sandslash but he felt upset that Excadrill did too. He didn't hate the shut in mole by any means, but he really wanted Sandslash… he felt like his luck had been good for him for once.

Heliolisk sighed. "You meet someone, find out that you have a chance… Then you learn someone else wants them. Thanks life, glad to know you want me happy."

Suddenly, Sandslash and Heracross enter the cafeteria, both of them noticing Heliolisk.

"So then I said, oh, Heliolisk, came so early I see?" Heracross asked.

Heliolisk looked up at them from his food. "Yeah. Wasn't doing anything else so may as well."

He then noticed Sandslash was with Heracross. "Oh, hey Sandslash. Where have you been the past week?"

"I've been in the forest." Sandslash simply replied

"For a while week?" Heliolisk asked.

"I have survival skills, I was fine. No need to worry about me Heliolisk." Sandslash replied.

"Well," Heracross started. "There was that one time you told me about how a Bewear-"

"Heracross! Not helping." Sandslash interrupted.

"Look, all I'm saying, was that Bewear was probably just lonely is all." Heracross said.

"I should stop telling you things." Sandslash said with a sigh.

"That Bewear aside… I'm at least glad you're okay. Have you thought about what happened last week?" Heliolisk asked.

Sandslash sighed. "Yes I have Heliolisk, I just still need time to think is all."

"But you were gone for a-" Heliolisk started.

"That Bewear took up half my time, okay?!" Sandslash interrupted. "Can we just drop that for now? I want to eat."

"Sure. Bruce made a lot of food this morning so eat up" Heliolisk said.

"Hey Sandslash, question. Is the food here better than-" Heracross

"Please just stop talking about that Heracross" Sandslash said shaking his head as He went to get his food, Heracross not far behind him.

0000000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "I was honestly very worried when Sandslash never came back to the cabin so I'm glad he's okay… I just hope we can talk about us becoming a thing so.. Why is everything so hard?"

 **Sandslash:** "I'm trying to take the advice I've gotten today into account to choose who I really want to be with…. It's harder than I thought."

0000000000000000

All the Darkrais heard shouting as the Wailord came with all the Giratinas. They all left the docks, happier than ever.

"Damn shame we have to get back here." Cofagrigus said to Druddigon.

"Yeah." Druddigon agreed. "But the week away at that spa makes it kinda worth it."

"Did you hear what happened when someone tried to give Banette a spa treatment? No one found the guy since then." Cofagrigus said, with a little worry.

"It's… It's better if we don't think about it… like a lot better." Druddigon said looking at Banette.

She smiled as she innocently waved at Druddigon and Cofagrigus. They both just shivered to that.

"Now tell me, why do we have to go back to this hell?" Dragalge asked Monferno.

"Because Jaba only reserved our time there for a week. We're still in a competition and had to come back." Monferno explained.

"Arceus dammit, I would've killed to get back to that resort." Dragalge said. Druddigon and Cofagrigus saw Banette's eyes glimmered when she heard that.

"Uhhh… Let's avoid the topic of killing… For a while. Thank you." Druddigon said.

"Still, I guess it was nice while I was there, especially with you around." Dragalge said, grinning at Monferno.

Monferno grinned back. "Likewise to you. And I'm Glad your body fully recovered from the challenge."

"Please, I am a King after all. My body recovers just fine after a simple stomach problem." Dragalge said.

"If you say so… but I'd appropriate if you never scare me like that ever again" Monferno said.

"Done deal." Dragalge replied.

The Darkrais saw them come back to the island. As Heracross saw Scizor.

"Why hello there beetle. Still jealous that we had a whole week of rest and relaxation?" Scizor asked.

"Please, it was a whole week here of rest and relaxation here without you." Heracross said, as he winked at her.

"Whatever." Scizor said, rolling her eyes but ending on a wink. "Maybe after that spa trip I'll be able to beat you easily today."

"Please, you beating me is like Banette being sane." Heracross replied.

"From the sound of it, you aren't denying it can't happen one day." Scizor said.

"Like I said, it's like Banette being sane." Heracross said as he saw Banette throwing sand in the air like confetti.

Scizor sighed. "Nevermind then."

What was watching all of them was Zoroark and Beheeyem.

"Ah, it's good to be back home, wouldn't you agree Beheeyem?" Zoroark asked.

Beheeyem nodded to Zoroark.

"Now, let's see what kind of chaos we can create next." Zoroark said.

Excadrill walked up to Sandslash.

"Oh there you are Sandslash. I missed you this past week" Excadrill said

"I'm fine don't worry. I just needed time to think… And got mothered by a Bewear… Don't ask." Sandslash said.

"Okay?" Excadrill said in confusion. "Anyway I went out to the fields and I picked some flowers for you." She brought up the flowers she had and gave them to Sandslash.

Sandslash blushed a little. "Oh, thank you Excadrill. I appreciate it."

Excadrill smiled. "Anything for the guy who helped me get out of my shell."

000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** He was holding the flowers and sniffed them. "Wow these smell really nice. Wait did she go out on her own to get that… That's really sweet."

 **Excadrill:** "Truth is I had Klinklang come with me to get those… I was still a little too scare to do that on my own."

 **Klinklang:** Klinklang did his best to shrug. "Eh, why not? I was bored so the company was worth it."

00000000000000

Zoroark saw what Excadrill did as he also saw the look on Heliolisk's face as well. He had a dark grin on his face. "Hey Beheeyem, see those three over there?"

Beheeyem looked at them and nodded.

"What I see, is a love triangle." Zoroark said, still looking at them.

Beheeyem looked at them more and nodded again

1"I can tell when someone likes another that way, they just have that look on their eye." Zoroark said, as Beheeyem looked at him.

"You see, it's how they look at you, and remember all the good times they had with each other, how you grew attached to that person, how you want more, and eventually, find out you have feelings in that person. It's that certain glimmer in their eyes when they look at the ones they fall for." Zoroark explained as Beheeyem was still looking at him.

As he was explaining, Beheeyem looked at Zoroark and saw that he's pretty much the exact way he described.

Zoroark looked at her and gave his usual grin. "You know what I mean?"

Beheeyem nodded vigorously.

00000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** She was just looking at the camera, making the motions as if she sighed happily.

00000000000000

"Well, I know how these love triangles work." Zoroark continued. "It'll take time for it to resolve, either with someone choosing one, or the other. But me, I don't like waiting. In fact, I think I know a way to 'speed things up', if you know what I mean."

Beheeyem gave him a questioning look.

"Here, this is what we do." Zoroark said, as he whispered the plan into Beheeyem's ear.

She nodded as she was hearing the plan.

00000000000000

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark cackled. "Oh yeah, I'm going to have LOTS of fun with this."

00000000000000

Scizor pinned Heracross to a tree as they were making out.

"Arceus, I missed your hot body." Heracross said.

"And missed you." Scizor said. "That was the one time I wished you were on my team. Imagine us in a spa together for a week."

"Trust me, that would've been great with you. But if we get to the merge, we wouldn't have to keep this a secret either." Heracross pointed out as he kissed her a couple of times.

"True. I don't think anyone will target us since you're your team's leader and I'm just someone good to keep around." Scizor said

"Now, show me what I missed for so long." Heracross said as he kissed her neck.

"Gladly beetle boy." Scizor said, making out with him once more.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** Scizor was panting in the confessional. "Damn.. . I missed him."

 **Heracross:** Heracross was panting as well. "Remind me….. Why were we enemies in the first place?"

00000000000000

Everyone went to the cafeteria as the Giratinas were actually wanting Bruce's food for once.

Sandslash saw Heracross limped his way to him again.

"Considering she was gone for a week… I'm not going to argue this one time." Sandslash said.

"You're just jealous that my love life isn't formed in the shape of a triangle." Heracross said as he ate his food.

"How was I supposed to know that two people would fall for me?" Sandslash asked.

"Simple, see the signs of it happening." Heracross simply replied.

Sandslash rolled his eyes. "We're not all detectives like you are Heracross."

"If that was true, the world would be a safer place." Heracross said.

Scizor sat by Monferno as she saw her happy mood again.

"Someone's happy. Finally got to be with your beetle boyfriend again after so long?" Monferno asked her.

Scizor rolled her eyes "It's been a week Monferno, let me have this. What if you were away from Dragalge for that week?"

Monferno promptly shut up.

Scizor grinned "Thought so" Scizor then started eating her mush.

0000000000000000

 **Monferno:** "I'll let her I've it today since they were away from each other, but seriously Scizor. What if you stop focusing on helping the team win because of your obsession with Heracross?"

 **Scizor:** "Monferno really needs to stop getting In my business about me and Heracross. I know what I'm doing, not like I'm hurting anybody about it."

0000000000000000

Dragalge sat by Monferno and gave her some of his real food.

"Thank you Dragalge. I really do appreciate you sharing your food with me." Monferno said eating it.

"Anything for you Monferno." Dragalge replied.

Monferno smiled and blushed at that. She also noticed a look Scizor had. "What?'

Scizor laughed a little. "Oh nothing" She then went back to her food.

Monferno rolled her eyes and turned back to Dragalge. "So, you think you're ready for the next challenge?"

"My stomach almost blew up in the last one, I think I'm more than capable for anything Jaba and Hannibal pull out of their hats, or whatever generic challenge the creators have in mind." Dragalge replied.

"FOURTH WALL!" Someone shouted.

Dragalge growled and turned to Cofagrigus. "Will you stop that?!"

"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS, I DIDN'T DO IT!" Cofagrigus yelled.

"But you like playing pranks dude… wouldn't make sense that you do it?" Druddigon asked.

"Listen to the words, coming from my mouth!" Cofagrigus shouted. "I! DIDN'T! DO IT!"

Druddigon puts his hands up in defense. "Fine Fine. But who could even do it?"

Dragalge sighed. "Anyways, I think I should be fine Monferno."

"Okay, just try to not worry me again so soon." Monferno said.

Smeargle saw Krookodile flipped his coin, and Bruce gave him extra food because he accidentally made too much.

Smeargle eyes lit up seeing that. "That's still so amazing."

"Coincidence, it's all it is. Don't think otherwise." Klinklang warned.

"Klinklang!? How long have you been there? Did you use come sheath ability?" Smeargle asked in surprise.

"Sure… let's go with that. Anyways, I've been here long enough to see you see him as a God. He isn't." Klinklang said.

"You know Banette had this came talk with me last week. How else can you explain everything he does?" Smeargle asked.

"Very well timing and coincidences. Nothing he's ever done is proof that he's a God. And if Banette said that he wasn't….. Then that's a very good sign to believe me." Klinklang replied.

Smeargle sighed. "Then say he isn't… How is it that every time he flips his coin something good always happens to him?" Smeargle asked. "Even things far beyond the line of what one can count as a coincidence."

"Not everything good happens when he's flipped that coin, I've seen it. The day when Krookodile and Mismagius were covered in soot, did you really think that a God would just let that happen to himself? I hypothesis that the coin can both make both good, and bad things happen to him. He's not a God Smeargle, he's just a crocodile, playing the odds." Klinklang explained.

"... I'll think about what you said. make you and possibly Banette happy?" Smeargle asked him.

"It'll definitely make me happy, but Banette?" Klinklang looks at Banette as she was cursing out on her food. "I think she'll be fine on her own."

Smeargle looked at her as well. "Yeah… I don't think anyone can explain how Banette thinks… all I know is she has the insanity condition. You should have heard about what happened with her on the trip. Horror games would love her."

"No… I think horror games would be scared of her." Klinklang replied.

"... Yep" Smeargle agreed.

Heliolisk and Excadrill eventually came in and sat by Sandslash.

"Hey Excadrill, Heliolisk… what's up?" Sandslash asked

"I'm doing fine. I just wanted to eat with you is all." Heliolisk replied, Excadrill nodding in agreement.

"I see… you know I know how both of you feel. but can you guys give me time to rack my head about my choice? I've never had to decide something like this before." Sandslash said.

"I'm okay waiting… I'm using to bring patient." Excadrill said.

"I guess I can wait too. Plus we still can hang out during that time so it's not all bad". Heliolisk said.

"Thanks for understanding guys." Sandslash said. "Glad to see you both taking this well."

Zoroark was watching this and chuckled. "Alright, time for Phase 1 of your plan, start the timer."

Beheeyem nodded as she pointed at Heliolisk.

Suddenly, he was having a thought that Excadrill could take Sandslash away from him, since Excadrill was the one who started this whole thing.

Heliolisk got up and grabbed Sandslash, dragging him out of the cafeteria.

"Heliolisk what are you doing!?" Sandslash asked

"I'm just wanted to spend time with you Sandslash. Nothing big." Heliolisk as they went out the door of the cafeteria.

Excadrill looked at Heracross confused. "What... Just happened?"

"You know, that's a very good question." Heracross replied.

000000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "I just don't want to lose Sandslash to Excadrill! Is it wrong that I want to be with him!?"

 **Sandslash:** "What was up with Heliolisk? He was calm about everything seconds before he dragged me away. What the hell man!?"

 **Zoroark:** "I just love it when people are fighting over someone, it's great drama to watch."

0000000000000000

Heliolisk took Sandslash a little away from the cafeteria and started to kiss him.

"Helio-," Sandslash started to say before a kiss pin the lips, cutting him off.

Heliolisk kissed him a bit more. "I'm sorry Sandslash. But I love you, and I don't want to lose you"

Sandslash pushed him off a bit. "Where the hell did you get the idea you'll lose me? Why would I just push you away like that?

"Well the thought just came to my head that Excadrill would take you away from me. You have been around her since day one." Heliolisk explained.

"Heliolisk you were just fine with me taking time to figure out who I wanted to be with and then seconds later you just do something like this out of the blue!" Sandslash shouted.

"Sandslash I-," Heliolisk started

"Heliolisk! Just.. Just don't talk to me for a while okay? I need to make up my mind." Sandslash said, walking away before Heliolisk could reply.

"Sandslash…" Heliolisk simply said.

000000000000000

Later on, Sandslash came back to the table, a little peeved off.. "Are… you okay?" Heracross asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Sandslash replied. "I just don't want to talk to Heliolisk right now."

Zoroark saw Sandslash's mood and chuckled. "Alright, it's time for Phase 2, send him to the comfort zone."

Beheeyem nodded as she pointed at Excadrill.

Suddenly, Excadrill had the thought that Sandslash really needed someone to comfort him right now.

Excadrill hugged Sandslash. "Hey, it'll be okay. You'll be fine."

Sandslash smiled and blushed. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Excadrill."

"No problem." Excadrill said, still hugging him.

Heliolisk came back to the cafeteria to find Sandslash, only to find him being hugged by Excadrill and blushing by it. When he say that, he held his head down and walked up to the cabin, clearly upset.

Zoroark grinned. "Now for Phase 3, give him the plan."

Beheeyem nodded and pointed at Heliolisk again.

Before Heliolisk left, completely crushed, he had a plan. He needed to win Sandslash over from Excadrill. He'll do that during the challenge and show him how much he loves him.

000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** He was crying a little. "I can't lose Sandslash… Not like that. I've got to do something. Something to prove that I truly do love him. Then maybe he'll want to be with me"

000000000000

Zoroark saw his plan go through beautifully and laughed. "Now THAT, is what you call conflict!"

Zoroark patted Beheeyem's back and smiled at her. "You did great out there. Excellent work."

Beheeyem blushed a bit at the compliment and nodded.

0000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** She once again looked at the camera and make a gesture like she was swooning.

0000000000000

Later on, Jaba and Hannibal finally arrived to the cafeteria.

"Good afternoon everyone! Giratinas, I hope you had a great spa trip." Jaba said.

"It was great…. Until reality came back for us and sent us back to hell." Dragalge replied.

"Yeah, this island tends to have that effect on you." Hannibal said, grinning. He then looked around. "Hey, where the hell's lizard at?"

"I have no idea. Sandslash do you know?" Croagunk asked Sandslash.

"I think he might be in the cabin… thinking" Sandslash replied.

"Eh, whatever, he'll know what we're doing later." Hannibal waved off.

"Anyway. For today's challenge, you will be competing in a Talent Show." Jaba announced to the contestants.

"... What?" Druddigon asked.

"A Talent show. All of you will perform with your own talents… Whatever they might be. You can group or pair up if you want. Or if you have no talent and would rather help someone. Bruce, Hannibal, and I will judge your performances on a scale of 1 to 10. The team with the highest overall score wins the challenge." Jaba explained.

"Yay! I love a Talent Show!" Banette shouted with glee.

"Me too!" Snorunt shouted cheerfully

"Glad to hear enthusiasm." Jaba said. "You will have a few hours to figure out what each of you will be doing and for practice. We will all meet you at the stage at about 5 o'clock. Any questions?"

Smeargle raised her hand.

"What did Xatu say?" Jaba asked

"Prepare to get terrified." Smeargle said.

"That's not a good sign." Jaba stated

"Well, with that said, it's go time everyone!" Hannibal shouted.

00000000000000

 **Cofagrigus:** "I have one idea we could do, but I'll need to talk it over with Druddigon first."

 **Zoroark:** He cackled. "This is perfect. This brings the perfect opportunity to mess up this love triangle even more. Plus, I already have a talent, and I'm sure Beheeyem can assist me with it."

 **Snorunt:** "I love Talent shows!... What's a Talent?"

 **Croagunk:** "I just spend the last 10 minutes explaining what a talent is to Snorunt… Arceus why me? At least I can take this challenge and so something with it."

 **Heliolisk:** "Klinklang told me what the challenge is today… I think I may have a plan."

 **Sandslash:** "In all honestly, the best I can do it make traps to impress the host… will that even be enough? Maybe I can work with Heracross."

000000000000000

Heracross, Sandslash, and Excadrill were grouped up.

"So, does anyone have any skills?" Heracross asked.

"I'm a shut in… Do you expect much out of me?" Excadrill pointed out.

"I only asked a question. Plus, I'm sure you have some skill, you ARE shut in so you had to have something." Heracross pointed out.

"I can dig holes and I'm observant. That's about all I got." Excadrill said.

"Alright, I'll take it. You Sandslash?" Heracross asked.

"I have my survival skills and I have freeze things." Sandslash said.

"Hmm, can you make an ice hammer?" Heracross asked.

"Likely.. Why?" Sandslash asked

"Wait… Are you going to make this into a game of 'Whack a Mole'!?" Excadrill asked.

"You said it, not me." Heracross simply replied.

"Why are you going to whack me with an ice hammer? I'm weak to ice!" Excadrill pointed out.

"Nice try, but you're part Steel, meaning it's only neutral." Heracross pointed out. "Or would you rather have Sandslash do it, since Ice would be 4x resistant."

"Wait what are you going to do Heracross?" Sandslash asked.

"We're just going to play a little game is all. If both of you participate, it would help your odds of NOT getting hit. Plus, Excadrill is faster while you Sandslash can take more hits. I'd say, it's a win-win-win. Sound fair?" Heracross asked.

Sandslash and Excadrill both looked at each other then back at Heracross and sighed. "We'll do it."

"Good, now I'll just be walking around and will see what the other contestants are doing. You two can do whatever. We'll meet up when the time comes. See you then." Heracross said as he leaves the two to themselves.

"Are… Are we going to be okay doing this?" Excadrill asked.

"I think we will." Sandslash replied. "I'm sure we'll get points for this. And we could have fun messing with Heracross for some laughs."

"What do you mean by that?" Excadrill asked.

"Do you know any long ranged moves?" Sandslash asked. Excadrill nodded and he explained what he was thinking.

000000000000

 **Excadrill:** "I'll be honest.. I love this idea. Sandslash is great."

 **Sandslash:** He was laughing. "Oh. This is going to be great!"

 **Heracross:** "Are they plotting something behind my back? Very likely. Should I be worried? Not in the slightest. After all, I have something in my sleeve as well." Heracross said, grinning.

000000000000

Zoroark was with Beheeyem. "Now, I have a little talent with shooting things. Would you care to join me? With you destructive Psychic capabilities, you would be a great help." Zoroark offered.

Beheeyem was nodding happily. He had her at shooting.

"Great, now that we have the talent part taken cared of, let's have some more fun with that love triangle, shall we?" Zoroark asked Beheeyem, grinning at her.

She nodded with a smirk.

Zoroark cackled with a new dark plan.

00000000000

Sandslash and Excadrill were chatting while Zoroark and Beheeyem were hiding in the bushes. Zoroark gave the signal and Beheeyem pointed at Excadrill.

Excadrill suddenly found that it was the right time to confess to Sandslash on how much she feels about him.

"Hey Sandslash." Excadrill started. "I wanted to tell you that I really love you. You've helped me so much to get out of my shell and I couldn't be happier about it. And thanks to that I've really grown feelings for you Sandslash." She then hugged and kissed him.

Sandslash just looked at her with a blush. "Ex-Excadrill… I told you that I needed to to figure it all out."

"I know. But I still wanted to tell you how I felt about you." Excadrill said.

"O-Okay… Can you let go of me now?" Sandslash asked

"A few more moments." Excadrill said hugging a bit tighter.

0000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "I really didn't realize the effect I had on Excadrill… It was really nice to hear how much she liked me thanks to me helping her…." He sighed. "Why is love do hard?"

 **Excadrill:** "I have no idea where that thought came from, but I felt so much better being honest about how I felt…. Is this what being around actual people feels like?"

0000000000000000

Zoroark looked at his arm like it was a watch. "Three, two, one." Zoroark said.

A few moments later, Heliolisk saw Excadrill hugging Sandslash again. He needed to act now.

Heliolisk ran to the two of them. "Sandslash!"

Sandslash saw him. "Heliolisk!? I told you to not talk to me for a bit."

"I don't care… I need to tell you something Sandslash! I love you Sandslash! Every since we've been on this island you have been so nice and always willing to help! You were always worrying about me especially after Zoroark basically put me in the infirmary. You've just always just there for me and I couldn't appreciate it! I love you Sandslash… and I want you to know that." Heliolisk said to him.

Sandslash looked to him, still blushing. "Heliolisk… is that how much you feel about me?"

Heliolisk nodded.

"I… I see… I… I.. I need to go." Sandslash said before running into the forest not giving either Heliolisk or Excadrill a chance to chase him.

Zoroark cackled. "We're so close, I can taste it." He placed a hand on Beheeyem's shoulder.

Beheeyem blushed a bit and nodded.

"Quick, let's get to him before it's too late." Zoroark said as the two chased after Sandslash.

0000000000000

 **Sandslash:** He was slashing the confessional in frustration. "Why. Is. Love. So. Damn. Hard!?"

 **Beheeyem:** She was just looking at the camera, blushing.

00000000000000

Zoroark and Beheeyem caught up to Sandslash and hid in some bushes.

"Now, time for Phase Four, the nail in the coffin." Zoroark said.

Beheeyem nodded and pointed at Sandslash.

As he was frustrated, he had a thought that he knew he couldn't keep them waiting any longer. The pace this was going, Sandslash HAD to make a decision now. Heliolisk, or Excadrill?

"Okay… I think… I think I know my decision now... It's now.. Or never." Sandslash said to himself.

00000000000000

Sandslash eventually went back to Heliolisk and Excadrill.

"Sandslash, are you okay?" Heliolisk asked

"I've… I've made my decision…" Sandslash said.

"Really? Who?" Excadrill asked.

Sandslash answered that by walking up to the one who he chose and kissed, lovingly…. He kissed Excadrill.

Zoroark and Beheeyem, who were hiding in the bushes, saw it happen.

Excadrill blushed madly, but embraced him and kissed him back.

Heliolisk on the other hand… he started crying. He ran out of the area, crying… heartbroken.

Zoroark saw how heartbroken Heliolisk was and grinned darkly, his plan went through perfectly.

0000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** He couldn't say a word… He was just crying horribly in the confessional… heartbroken that he lost Sandslash

 **Zoroark:** He couldn't saw a word, he was laughing too hard in the confessional to laugh.

 **Sandslash:** "I took Heracross' advice and that lead me to choosing Excadrill… I've had more of an impact on her and I've felt a bit closer to her… I still like Heliolisk though… And I feel bad for doing that to him. He was gone when I looked around… I hope he's okay."

 **Excadrill:** "I can't believe it… I have a boyfriend now. Sandslash… it feels great, honestly. I feel a bit bad for Heliolisk though. It seem that he really did love Sandslash."

00000000000000000

Excadrill and Sandslash were embracing each other, kissing lovingly.

"Thank you for choosing me Sandslash." Excadrill said kissing him.

"It's nothing. I love you Excadrill." Sandslash said.

"I love you too." Excadrill said back as they continued to make out and embrace each other until they needed to go for the challenge.

00000000000000000

Zoroark and Beheeyem were at another area, laughing. "That was perfect! We couldn't have done better!" Zoroark said while he was still laughing.

Beheeyem nodded, gesturing like she was laughing.

Zoroark finally calmed down and grinned at Beheeyem. "You know, I couldn't have done that without you. With my dastardly brains, and your destructive Psychic abilities, we could tear this island apart. I'm glad to have you."

Beheeyem smiled and nodded, agreeing with him.

"Hmm, I have another great idea. But we can do that after the challenge. Come on, we have a challenge to win." Zoroark said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the stage.

Beheeyem blushed and smiled as he took her away.

00000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** She was blushing, swooning in the confessional again.

00000000000000

Cacturne and Liepard were in the forest. "Ya know, I have one thin' we could do, if ya want?" Cacturne asked.

"May I ask what it is?" Liepard asked.

"Well first, how good are ya at dancin'" Cacturne asked.

"I have four legs…. What do you think?" Liepard pointed out.

"Well, it's not hard really. I've seen four legged Mons dance all da time where I come from." Cacturne said.

"Well, I never really learned. Shockingly, I never had a reason to." Liepard said.

"... I find it very ironic that ya charm others, but ya never learned ta dance, which could help ya charm others." Cacturne simply said.

"You and my dad alike" Liepard simply said

"Well, let me teach ya." Cacturne said. "Now, all ya have ta do is-

00000000000000

Banette was at the stage, before the challenge could start. She was searching around to help with her talent.

"Now there has to be something special around here." Banette said to herself. She kept looking around until she found a chest. She grinned as she opened it and there were a lot of props.

"Bingo." She said. She looked around and took some things. A chainsaw, some bowling pins, some magic rings, a butcher knife, a magician's hat, a metal bat, and a rubber chicken. She was about done until she saw something else, an old rusty key.

"Hmm? What's a key doing here?" Banette asked as she grabbed it. She inspects it and grins. "I like it. This is going to the safe place." She said to herself.

00000000000000

Heracross was walking around as he eventually found Scizor.

"Why, look what we found here, a rare beauty she is." Heracross spoke up.

Scizor turned around to see him. "Hey there handsome. What are you doing here? Don't you have a challenge to prepare for?"

"Everything's already taken cared of. We have a plan and everything. Nothing to worry here." Heracross assured. "So, what are you going to do?"

"There's this trick I picked up from Juvie. I figured it would get a high score from Hannibal and Bruce." Scizor said.

"Ah, I see." Heracross said as he stepped closer to Scizor. "Well, I would wish you luck, but you're on the opposite team. Can't have you winning too many times now."

"We've only won one challenge that had you guys vote someone off. We could use the win" Scizor pointed out.

"Maybe, but you know how competitive I am, I hope you understand." Heracross replied.

Scizor grinned. "I understand perfectly, don't worry."

Heracross got closer and moved his hand to her cheek, feeling it.

"You want to fool around a bit before the challenge starts, I can tell." Scizor said.

"Maybe, and first, at this point, I don't know if fooling around is the right term. And second, I've heard that there are others that don't want us together." Heracross said.

"Yeah. Monferno keeps bugging me about our relationship when I come into the cafeteria in a good mood." Scizor confirmed.

"And Sandslash is worried you may pull a stunt like the laser shooting challenge." Heracross said.

"Honestly his concern is justified." Scizor admitted.

"That's what I figured. Are we sure we should keep doing this?" Heracross asked. "If more find out-

Scizor cut him off by kissing him. "I think you and I both don't want to end this now. We love each other too much to quit now, right?"

"... Right." Heracross replied.

"I find it amusing that you're the one being worried about this." Scizor said.  
"Oh, I'm amusing now?" Heracross asked, grinning at her.

She grinned back. "Very amusing."

"Well, this amusing guy finds you very hot. How about that?" Heracross asked.

"Then I think that's even more amusing." Scizor replied.

"... Fuck it." Heracross said, as he grabbed her and made out with her.

They made out lovingly and embraced each other.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "I think that was the first time I started it…. It felt great. Plus, he shouldn't worry too much. We are two mature people who love each other. I promised him I'll try not to repeat what I did last to remove that worry so I don't see much of the harm."

 **Heracross:** He was panting. "Why does she have so much energy?!"

00000000000000

Snorunt and Croagunk were grouped up in the forest.

"Okay Snorunt. We need to focus and think of what we can do for this challenge." Croagunk said.

"Why are we working together again?" Snorunt asked.

"Because Heracross told me and I quote, 'I don't trust Snorunt doing this alone, you do something with her.'" Croagunk replied.

"Oh right!" Snorunt said cheerfully. "Well what if we make you an Ice Ninja?"

"Excuse me, what?" Croagunk asked

"It's easy. We show off your skills as a ninja using my ice. I can make ice throwing stars, targets and more. It would work well with both of us using our abilities don't you think?" Snorunt explained.

Croagunk looked at her, then He smirked. "Let's get to work Snorunt."

00000000000

 **Croagunk:** "By far, this is the best idea she's ever had."

 **Snorunt:** She had an ice throwing star in hand. "Hy-Ya!" She threw it at the camera, breaking the lens.

 **Bruce:** He was fixing the camera. "Why the hell is it my job to fix a stupid camera? Couldn't Jaba or Hannibal hire some interns or something like that?"

000000000000

Jaba, Hannibal, and Bruce were at the judge's booth, making final preparations.

"Okay, score cards check, booth check, stage check, seats check. Is there anything I'm missing?" Jaba asked  
"Your sanity." Bruce replied.

"Haha, very funny Bruce." Jaba said sarcastically  
"Well I can't wait what the contestants cook up. I hope it won't be boring." Hannibal commented.  
"We did cast a lively group of teenagers. I'm sure that they will cook up something good." Jaba pointed out.

"True true. Then let's start this show." Hannibal said, grinning

"Very well." Jaba said. He picked a microphone that was connected to the loudspeaker. "Everyone head to the stage! It's time for the talent show!"

Everyone arrived at the stage and taking the seat, which were divided by team.

"Everyone, it is time for the challenge. During the acts you are able to sit in those seats or go backstage to prepare or whatnot. Now… who wants to go first?" Jaba asked.

"We will!" Snorunt shouted.

"Okay. Snorunt, Croagunk, come onto the stage and show us what you've got." Jaba said as Snorunt and Croagunk came onto the stage.

Croagunk sat in the center stage as if he was meditating, while Snorunt ran off somewhere. A haze started to come over the stage. Suddenly, 4 throwing stars made of ice started to be thrown at Croagunk. As they got closed to him… Croagunk caught them all with ease… His eyes closed the whole time.

"Wow… that's pretty cool" Sandslash said.

Croagunk, his eyes still closed, dodged a bunch of ice throwing stars that were being him, taking a good amount of them in his hands. Then ten ice targets appeared on the stage and Croagunk shot the stars at them… hitting a perfect bullseye every time.

"Woah! And that was with his eyes closed too." Monferno said.

Croagunk finally opened his eyes and went to stage right. He stood there until… he was gone in the haze…. Like he was never there. Seconds later he appeared on stage left in the exact same stance he was in before.. Only now Snorunt standing right next to him, to everyone's surprise.

"And we're done!" Snorunt cheered.

Everyone was clapping from their performance.

"Well then you two, that was at great first performance." Jaba said. "I'll give you both a 7/10. Bruce, Hannibal?

"3. Boring to me." Bruce remarked.

"Eh, 5." Hannibal said, sounding bored as well.

"That gives you a score of 14… so less than half" Jaba said.

"Eh." Croagunk said simply before he took Snorunt and got off the stage.

"Alright. Who's next?" Jaba asked

"I'll do it." Monferno said

"Okay, Monferno. Show us what you got." Jaba said as Monferno got on the stage.

Monferno snapped her fingers and made fireballs appear around her. She took one in her hand and threw it in the air. She then took the others and added to other first fireball to create a big ball of fire. She then jumped up and used Thunder Punch on the ball, causing it to burst. The pieces of it were charged with electricity as they fell and sparked. They all fell unto the stage without causing a fire. Monferno then snapper her fingers again and they all just sparked out of existence.

"Hmm. Nice job Monferno. I'll give that a 5." Jaba said

"Fire is my favorite toy. I'll make it a 7." Hannibal said.

"4. Fire and electricity is a nice combo." Bruce admitted.

"That give you 16 Monferno. Nice job." Jaba said. Monferno nodded and walk back to the seats sitting next to Dragagle

"Great job out there Monferno." Dragalge commented

Monferno smiled. "Thanks Dragalge."

"Alright, who's next?" Jaba asked  
"I will!" Smeargle shouted

"Alright. Smeargle. Let's see it." Jaba said. Smeargle going onstage.

A canvas and paint were all on the stage and Smeargle looked at it and went to work very fast. No one could really tell what she was doing as she went on. Soon enough she was done, she was covered in different paint colors but she was done nonetheless. He showed the painting off. It was a painting of Jaba, Hannibal, and Bruce in an 8-bit video game style… and it was painted perfectly. Just about everyone was speechless at this.

"...9." Jaba said simply

"... 7." Hannibal said.

"... 6." Bruce added

"You got 22 points. Not bad." Jaba said as Smeargle got of the stage with her new masterpiece. "Next?"

"I guess I'll do it." Scizor said  
"Okay Scizor… Nothing illegal" Jaba said.

"Yeah, Yeah," Scizor said as she got on stage.

Scizor got onstage and pulled out a dummy from backstage. She set it center stage as she then started to cut it with her claws and kick it repeatedly, the dummy didn't look like it was really taking damage though. After a little while she stopped. Nothing happened until he lightly kicked the dummy's chest… and the whole then just burst and collapsed to the ground. Scizor grinned. "I think I did some good work to this dummy. What do you think?"

"Well.. that happened. I'll give you a 5." Jaba said

"8, but not 10 because you didn't do that to a real person." Hannibal said.

"7, same reason." Bruce added.

"That's a 20 Scizor. Your team is still winning thanks to Smeargle so no worries" Jaba said as Scizor sat back down

Monferno looked at Scizor as she sat down. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Scizor gave her a look. "Juvie"

Monferno facepalmed forgetting that.

Zoroark looked at Heliolisk and went to him. "Hey, feeling okay?" He asked.

"No… Today suck… majorly" Heliolisk sadly replied.

Zoroark grew a kind smile and patted Heliolisk's back. "Sorry to hear that, but I'm sure it'll be alright."

"I'm not so sure about that." Heliolisk said.

Zoroark placed an arm around him and brought Heliolisk to him. "Well, telling someone about it helps. Wanna tell me what happened?"

Heliolisk looked at Zoroark. He didn't really know him… but it would help him. "I had a crush on Sandslash and I told him after your team left last week. I even kissed him… but so did Excadrill. So all day so far Excadrill and I were trying to tell him how much we loved him and then he ran from us. When he came back he made his choice… and chose Excadrill…" Heliolisk explained, on the verge of tears from talking about it.

Zoroark frowned and wiped the tears from his eyes. "It'll be alright. Just calm down okay, just ease in."

"How can I calm down?" Heliolisk asked. "I've had no one all my life… My parents tend to be very busy so normally I'm alone at home. And any guy I've ever had a crush on was either straight or taken… Sandslash was the first guy I actually had a chance to be with… and I lost that… I'm just heartbroken."

Zoroark saw this, and gained an idea. "Well… I'm not taken."

"Wha.. What are you talking about?" Heliolisk asked.

"I said, I'm not taken." Zoroark said, winking at him.

Heliolisk blushed. "But.. I thought you were straight."

"Assuming genders are we? I have you know that I'm open minded to both genders." Zoroark replied.

"You are?" Heliolisk said, still blushing. He wasn't going to deny that Zoroark was hot.

He smiled and pulled Heliolisk slowly to gave him a long kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

Heliolisk nodded. "But you don't even know me."

"Well, how about you start telling me about yourself?" Zoroark offered.

Heliolisk looked at him for a moment before forming a small smile. "Okay."

Zoroark smiled as well. "Good then."

000000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "I didn't think Zoroark would be opened minded like that… but he really nice when comforting me while I was sad. It felt really nice. I.. I think I'll get to know him and be around him more… it'll help me feel better."

 **Zoroark:** He was looking at the wall, thinking. "Hmm, he could be very useful against Sandslash. I think I'll keep him around long enough to do that. After all, he does need someone to be with, and I need someone to use against Sandslash and Heracross. It's a win-win for all of us."

00000000000000

Sandslash turned and saw how Heliolisk and Zoroark were laughing together, having a good time.

He elbows Heracross and pointed to that scene. "What do you think is going on?"

"Nothing good if Zoroark is involved." Heracross replied. "He'll probably use Heliolisk for something big. Make sure Heliolisk doesn't get attached to him."

"Heracross… I have a feeling that Heliolisk hates me right now." Sandslash pointed out.

"Maybe, but he's sure as hell isn't going to listen to the friend of someone he hates. You need to convince him. After all, you two know what Zoroark did to you two." Heracross pointed out.

Sandslash sighed. "Why me?"

Heracross shrugged. "Think of it as a way to help fix things between you two."

"I guess.. But I can't do it while he's near Zoroark." Sandslash pointed out.

"Alright, then we'll wait for Zoroark to leave for his talent." Heracross said.

"Yeah." Sandslash agreed.

He looked back as the two were laughing some more. Zoroark whispered something into Heliolisk's ear and he blushed madly.

"This… This is going to be something." Sandslash said with a sigh

The next two were Cacturne and Liepard. Cacturne got a boom box as it was playing some nice jazz. The two then started dancing well with each other.

Liepard smiled. "Wow, this is so nice."

Cacturne smile with her as he twirled her around the stage. He caught her as they were dancing all over the stage.

Eventually though, the music stopped and so did they.

"That was beautiful, 8." Jaba said.

"6, I always liked me some Jazz." Bruce admitted.

"I'll go with the big guy here and say 6 as well." Hannibal added.

"That's a 20 for you two. Highest from your team, but not enough to beat Smeargle." Jaba said.

"Well at least we tried." Liepard said with a smile.

"Yeah, and ya were great." Cacturne said.

Liepard blushed. "So were you."

Cacturne smiled as he got them off the stage.

"Alright, Who is next?" Jaba asked.

"Me and Beheeyem will be." Zoroark spoke out. "Wish me luck, okay?" Zoroark asked Heliolisk.

"Good Luck." Heliolisk said.

Zoroark scratched his right ear before he went out on stage, preparing for his show.

Sandslash took that chance to go over to Heliolisk. "Heliolisk, can we talk?"

"About what?" Heliolisk asked, his tone cold.

"About you and Zoroark suddenly being best friends in the whole world. Don't you remember that he almost gave you hypothymia last week?" Sandslash asked.

"Yeah, I do." Heliolisk replied. "But I don't care about that. Zoroark just likely did that for the challenge and forgot about me during the volcano eruption. Plus, he's being there for me right now… unlike you."

Sandslash looked sad now. "Heliolisk… are you that upset that I didn't choose you?"

Heliolisk glared a little. "Sandslash… you broke my heart badly… Zoroark is actually being there and helping me recover from that. So if you would, leave me alone." He turned his head away from Sandslash.

Sandslash looked down. "Fine… but just watch out for Zoroark… he's not who you think he is." With that, Sandslash walked away from Heliolisk and back to Heracross.

"Ladies and GentleMon!" Zoroark started. "I will be giving you all a show! Beheeyem here will throw at me barbs, laced with Seviper venom! One touch, and I'll be sent to near death! But fear not," He said as he brought out a laser gun from the previous challenge. "Because I have one of the laser rifles here! I set the setting higher to destroy the barbs on contact! And," He blindfolded himself. "I'll be doing it, blindfolded!"

"Um… The levels of safety that last part is breaking." Druddigon mentioned

"Who gives a shit! Start the show!" Hannibal shouted, grinning big.

Zoroark snapped his fingers, and Beheeyem sent one at him with really high speeds. Zoroark easily shot it without even looking at it.

"Holy crap!" Monferno shouted.

"His Accuracy stat has to be over leveled!" Smeargle shouted.

Two more were sent at him, and he shot them both out with ease. Beheeyem then sent out a storm of barbs at Zoroark and he dodged and was shooting all of them. One by one, all the barbs were all destroyed, and not a single scratch was on Zoroark.

"Wow.. that should be impossible" Excadrill said.

"Don't you even think about it." Klinklang said, referring to Smeargle.

"I'll have you know that I can use Fire Blast." Smeargle restored.

"You could, but it wouldn't do shit because of your horrible . stat." Klinklang simply replied.

"... I can't tell if I should be mad at you or impressed." Smeargle said.

"Well thank you Zoroark. Glad to see you didn't get hurt. I'll give you 8 because while dangerous, that was great." Jaba said

Hannibal was clapping. "10! Perfect 10! That was a great show!"

Bruce shrugged. "Eh, I liked it how you almost got hit a couple of times….. 7."

"That's 25 so Zoroark and Beheeyem are in the lead now." Jaba announced.

Zoroark grinned at Beheeyem. "Great job out there."

Beheeyem nodded and pointed at him as to say he did a good job as well.

"Aww, you're too kind." Zoroark said as they got off the stage.

Zoroark sat by Heliolisk again. "So, you like?" Zoroark asked.

"Yeah, it was a bit scary to watch you almost get hit by those barbs, but it ended up really amazing. Heliolisk replied.

"Thanks." He noticed Heliolisk was a little sad. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sandslash just talked to me about how you and I were getting along after what happened during the Ice Castle challenge." Heliolisk answered.

"Oh, so sorry about that. You tend to forget things when a volcano erupts and showers flaming rocks at you." Zoroark said, grinning sheepishly.

"That's what I told him." Heliolisk said.

"Well, forget about him. He's the one who didn't choose you. But I'm here right now." Zoroark said as he hugged Heliolisk.

Heliolisk blushed and hugged back. "Thank you Zoroark."

"Anything for you Heliolisk." Zoroark said as he looked at his face and felt it.

Heliolisk smiled and blushed harder.

Zoroark slowly brought Heiliolsk's face to him.

Heliolisk blushed more and kissed Zoroark.

Zoroark kissed back softly as he had a hand behind Heliolisk's head and pulled him closer.

Heliolisk separates. "After the challenge and elimination are over… can we just spend time together. The two of us, privately?" Heliolisk asked.

Zoroark grinned and scratched Heliolisk's right ear. "Of course, whatever you want."

"Thank you." Heliolisk said simply.

Zoroark pulled Heliolisk for another kiss, as Sandslash saw this.

Sandslash looked and looked sad again. He sighed sadly.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "I know I made the right choice.. I'm not doubting that. But… I feel bad for hurting Heliolisk like that. I hurt him so much that now he's hanging around with the most dangerous Pokemon on this island… minus Bruce and Hannibal. I want to at least be friends with him but." He sighs. "I guess that may never happen… Life sucks."

 **Heliolisk:** "Zoroark is nicer than I thought he was. He was so caring for me after seeing me sad. He just wanted to help me and it felt great having someone like that with me… given how bad I was feeling."

 **Zoroark:** "I hope the brothers back at home realizes why I'm doing this. Don't want to send the wrong message or anything like that." He then grins. "But rest assured, I'm going to have lots of fun with this. Especially since Heliolisk hates Sandslash. Oh the fun we'll have, it'll be too much."

000000000000000

Banette was next as she had a magician's hat.

"I'm assuming that you will be performing a magic show Banette?" Jaba asked.

"Oh, I'm doing more than just that. Watch and be amazed!" Banette shouted.

But what she was doing was so shocking, so terrifying, so insane, that everyone's jaw dropped. It was too much for some to bear at what was going on.

"My eyes!" Snorunt shouted in fear, Croagunk covered her eyes.

Cofagrigus had to make sure Druddigon didn't die out of the intensity. "Dude! You still alive?!" Cofagrigus shouted.

"Yeah… still alive… but I think I saw my life flash before me." Druddigon said a little weakly.

Cacturne covered Liepard's eyes as he protected her from anything else she would've seen.

Zoroark was just staring, like it was an art show.

After the show finally stopped, she looked at the three judges. "Well, how did I do?" Banette asked.

"ZERO!" All three of them said at once.

"Aww, okay." Banette said as she left the stage, a little crestfallen.

Zoroark shook himself and looked at Heliolisk. "Still alive?"

"Somehow." Heliolisk simply replied.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "I seriously saw my life flash before my eyes… There was an extreme lack of compassion to others." He shrugged.

 **Smeargle:** "I… I… I… I… I…" She collapsed in the confessional.

 **Klinklang:** "... There were things I saw, that should NEVER have been put to reality! What I just saw….. It changes you."

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark just looked amazed. "That…. Was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. So much chaos ,so much madness, so much mind fuckery…. It was like I was watching the Lumiose Tower being made right before my eyes."

 **Banette:** Banette looked generally confused. "I don't know why everyone's so upset. All I did was-"

 **Jaba:** "for the sake of everyone's sanity and protection, we had to cut everything related to…. Banette's show, of this episode. Please resume your regular programming.

0000000000000000

"Alright…. Who's next?" Jaba asked.

"Well, we'll be next." Heracross replied.

"I'm not sure I'm ready after what I just saw." Excadrill said.

Sandslash whispered in her ear "The plan, remember?"

Excadrill nodded and smiled. "Nevermind, Let's do it."

As the three went to the stage to prepare, Zoroark saw Heliolisk's look. "Hey Heliolisk, I know what should help."

"What?" Heliolisk asked.

"Well you see, Heracross and Sandslash don't like me. So I've been pulling tricks on them. Wanna help me against them?" Zoroark offered.

"What kind of trick are you thinking of exactly?" Heliolisk asked.

"Well, you see what they're doing over there?" Zoroark asked as they see the three making holes and Ice Hammers.

"It looks like a game of Whack a Mole" Heliolisk pointed out

"Yes, so I'm guess Sandslash and Excadrill would probably be the moles, and they wouldn't want to get hit, right?" Zoroark asked.

"Right." Heliolisk said

He grins. "Let's make sure that they do, a lot."

"But how?" Heliolisk asked.

"Oh, so you're willing to help me?" Zoroark asked, grinning darkly.

"I'm not sure… They're still on my team and if they find out I messed with them I could be voted off." Heliolisk said.

"That might be true, but they broke your heart, left you for the scraps. Don't you want… revenge?" Zoroark tempted. "Don't you want to give them… what they deserve?"

Heliolisk looked at them, then back at Zoroark "... I kinda do."

Zoroark grinned darkly. "We need to show them what happens when they mess with your emotions. Don't worry, once you'll do it once, it'll be easier for you to do it more. So, what do you say?" Zoroark asked as he reached out his hand. "Want to join me with messing with them?"

Heliolisk looked at Zoroark, before he took his hand. "Okay." He then kissed him again.

Zoroark grinned. "Perfect."

00000000000000

Heracross got everything ready. "Ladies and GentleMons, I have prepared a game for you all to see. But I need a volunteer!" This wasn't as Sandslash and Excadrill planned.

Heracross sees Bruce. "Hey Bruce, why don't you play? It'll be fun."

"Hmm. Okay." Bruce said.

"That's not comforting… is it?" Excadrill asked

"No. Reserve a hospital bed now." Sandslash said

"Now, the game is simple Bruce. With this Ice Hammer in your hands, you'll be hitting Excadrill and Sandslash as they pop up. If you can manage to hit them 20 times, you can keep the hammer. Sound fair?" Heracross asked.

"Sounds fun." Bruce simply said

"Heracross… is this a good idea?" Excadrill asked.

"Don't worry about it. After all, you two WERE planning something to not get hit, right?" Heracross asked, as if he knew what they were planning.

Both Sandslash and Excadrill went wide eyed hearing that.

"Now, I'll give you Bruce three minutes to try to hit them 20 times. You will stop when I say it's over. Are you ready?" Heracross asked.

"Yes" Bruce said

"Well, then let's begin!" Heracross shouted.

Bruce went to the hole Sandslash was at and went to hit him but Sandslash went down quickly.

"Now?" Excadrill asked as she went down before Bruce could hit her.

"We have no choice" Sandslash said before using Frost Breath on Bruce when he went to hit him.

"The hell are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"Bye" Sandslash said as he went down his hole.

Bruce went to Excadrill, but she fired Mud-Slap at him and went down.

Bruce was now growling, the plan was working.

They kept doing this to the laughter of the others. Zoroark and Heliolisk were watching

"So what are you doing?" Heliolisk asked.

"Follow me." Zoroark replied as he took him to the side of the stage.

Later on, they were met with Beheeyem. "Heliolisk, this is my partner Beheeyem. Say hi Beheeyem." Zoroark said.

Beheeyem waved.

"Now, this is how we're going to mess with them. First off, do you know Thunder Wave by any chance?" Zoroark asked.

"Yeah, why?" Heliolisk asked.

"Simple, you'll take care of Sandslash, I'll take care of Excadrill, and Beheeyem here will make sure Bruce actually aims. Ready?" Zoroark asked.

"Ready." Heliolisk replied.

Zoroark grinned. "Then let's begin."

Zoroark snapped his fingers and Beheeyem pointed at Bruce. Bruce was now timing his shots now as Excadrill got disoriented.

"Uh.. My hea-" Excadrill started before getting hit by the hammer and falling down her hole.

"Excadrill!" Sandslash shouted.

Heliolisk saw the opportunity and used Thunder Wave on Sandslash, paralyzing him.

"I..I can't move." Sandslash said before Bruce hit him.

Beheeyem then pointed to Excadrill and Sandslash, as they felt compelled to go back up for some reason.

They did just that but Bruce hit them easily when they did.

This kept going on as Heliolisk saw it all. A rush of excitement and thrill was rushing in his body as he saw their plan working.

"...Time!" Heracross shouted.

Bruce stopped. "How did I do?"

"You hit…. 23 times. You can keep the hammer." Heracross replied.

"Wonderful. 10." Bruce said as he went back to his seat

"I'm giving it a 9. It was very good, but it's not a 10 because I didn't get to go up there." Hannibal said.

"I'll give it a 5… I think Sandslash and Excadrill might have gotten cuconsions from that." Jaba said. "But that gives you 24 points so Zoroark is still leading."

Heracross helped Sandslash and Excadrill get out of the holes and back to the seats. "Mind telling me what the hell happened back there?" Heracross asked.

"I started to get paralyzed somehow." Sandslash said

"And I got disoriented" Excadrill said

"... This isn't a good sign." Heracross said.

Meanwhile, Zoroark and the other two were hidden in the forest, as Zoroark was laughing. "That was excellent work Heliolisk, how did it feel?" Zoroark asked.

"It felt... Really good." Heliolisk admitted

Zoroark grinned and got closer. "Then wouldn't you love it if we did that, more often?"

Heliolisk blushed. "If I can be with you while doing it. I wouldn't mind too much."

Zoroark petted his head. "Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way."

Heliolisk smiled. "That's great."

Zoroark gave Beheeyem a look that said, "Don't worry, I'll explain later." He then pulled Heliolisk in to kiss him.

Heliolisk kissed Zoroark lovingly.

000000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** She shook her head with a shrug

 **Heliolisk:** "Zoroark was right, that was fun. It really helped me feel better. He's so great."

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark cackled. "The war between me and Heracross, has now begun. Your move, beetle."

000000000000000

It was a while, before the three came back to the seats before anyone else was next. Sandslash looked at Heliolisk.

"Heracross… I was paralyzed… And Heliolisk is the only Electric type here." Sandslash pointed out.

Heracross looked at Heliolisk. "You think Zoroark got him involved with what happened at the stage?"

"That's all I can think of." Sandslash replied.

"... It wouldn't surprise me if he did. You need to talk to Heliolisk after the challenge, before Zoroark can influence him anymore." Heracross advised.

"Okay, I will." Sandslash said.

"Alright, who's next?" Jaba asked.

"I'll do it." Krookodile said as he got up on stage.

"Now," Krookodile started as he pulled out a laser gun. "I need a volunteer, anyone?"

"I'll do it!" Hannibal shouted as he got on stage.

"Alright Hannibal, have you heard of the game Russian Roulette?" Krookodile asked.

"Krokodile.. What are you planning!?" Jaba asked.

"Like I said, just a good old game of Russian Roulette. This laser is busted, it only works half the time. A 50% chance of working. Me and Hannibal here will play, until one of us get's shocked. Sound fair Hannibal?" Krookodile asked.

"Fuck yeah, I've been meaning to get back at you from the first day." Hannibal replied.

"Krookodile… I wish you luck. Begin." Jaba said

Krookodile went first. He pointed the gun at himself and, "click." Nothing.

Hannibal was next and, "click." Nothing.

Krookodile flipped his coin and grinned. He pointed the gun at himself and, "click." Nothing.

Hannibal grabbed the gun and pointed it at himself as, "Zap!" The gun fired on Hannibal and was knocked out.

"I win." Krookodile said, grinning.

"Well then. I give that a 10… because he deserved that." Jaba said.

"I'll give it an 8. Just because Hannibal told me to do intern work." Bruce added.

Hannibal went back to the stage after a while and crossed his arms. "0."

"18 Krookodile. Not enough but still enjoyable." Jaba said

Krookodile grinned as he left the stage.  
It was Klinklang next.

"Okay Klinklang, what do you have for us today?" Jaba asked

"I would like to use my brain as my talent." Klinklang replied. "As me any logic question, any at all. And I'll answer it correctly. Go ahead, try me."

"Okay… Um…. What is 88 + 4 +3 + 63 + 85?" Jaba asked.

"243." Klinklang answered almost immediately.

"Whats 234 x 3453?" Hannibal asked randomly.

"839079." Klinklang replied instantly, sounding bored.

"Say the alphabet backwards." Bruce said.

"Zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba." Klinklang replied again.

"What's the answer to the universe?!" Hannibal shouted.

"42." Klinklang replied.

"Who was the first one on this island?" Jaba asked.

"Smeargle." Klinklang replied

"Um… How did you know that?" Smeargle asked.

"You told Emolga that as she was applying makeup on you that day. In which she eventually told me." Klinklang replied.

"Alright then." Smeargle said

"One last question… Which of the three of us created the Idol?" Jaba asked

"Bruce did, since you told Hannibal to do it and Hannibal was too lazy, so he had Bruce do intern work and created the Idol." Klinklang replied.

Jaba glared at Hannibal. "I thought you made sure to hire interns."

Hannibal nervously laughed. "Sorry, budget cuts."

Jaba groaned. "Klinklang you get an 8 from me."

"7." Bruce simply said.

"6. Would've been higher if you did answer that last question." Hannibal said.

"That's 21 for you. Not enough to lead." Jaba said.

Klinklang nodded and left the stage. It was Coffagrigus and what was supposed to be Druddigon next, but he's nowhere to be found.

"Um… where is Druddigon?" Jaba asked

"Right here." Cofagrigus replied, as Druddigon came out of the coffin, mummified and roared at everyone, scaring them all.

"What the actual fucking hell man!?" Sandslash said, Excadrill was now underground from the scare.

Cacturne and Zoroark were the ones who didn't flinch as they chuckled at the other's fright.

Jaba took a deep breath and looked at the two. "Is that all from your act?"

"Well, unless you want more?" Cofagrigus asked.

"NO!" The majority of the people watching said.

"You get a 4 from me guys." Jaba said.

"Well that's a big fat 10 from me. Loved it when you scared all the other contestants." Hannibal said, grinning.

"Same." Bruce simply added.

"24. You're team is still in the lead but you are not." Jaba said.

Druddigon shrugged. "Whatever. I'll be backstage to get all this off of me."

"Sandslash, I'll be back." Heracross said as he left for a while.

"Okay… Oh Crap! Excadrill come back up!" Sandslash shouted.

000000000000

Druddigon was backstage taking off the mummy wrappings off of him.

"Well, you sure gave almost everyone there a good scare." Heracross said as he came to Druddigon.

"Woah!" Druddigon said as he turned to Heracross. "Not cool dude!"

"Whoops, did I scare you like you did to the others?" Heracross asked.

"Yes and… Damn karma." Druddigon grumbled

"Well, I came to ask if you have thought about my proposal?" Heracross asked.

Druddigon sighed. "Yeah, I thought about it."

"And?" Heracross asked.

"I've made a decision." Druddigon replied. "It's-"

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** He just looked at the camera and sighed.

0000000000000

"Alright. Who's next?" Jaba said.

"I'll do it I guess." Dragalge said as he got up on stage.

"Alright. Show us what you can do King." Jaba said.

"I, can do comedy." Dragalge revealed. "Now, there's a doctor and a patient. The doctor says, "Alright sure, I have bad news, and worse news. The bad news is that you're going to die in the next 24 hours." "Well how can there be any worse news than that?" Said the patient. "Well sir," The doctor said. "The worse news was that I was trying to contact you since yesterday.""

Hannibal and Bruce laughed madly to that, while Jaba just kept watching.

Some of the other contestants like Zoroark and Cacturne laughed madly to that as well.

Monferno didn't laugh and just watched Dragalge.

"Now, fair warning, this is a cruel joke. How do you make a Cubone's hands bleed? You tell it to clap until its mother comes home." Dragalge said.

Monferno gasped at hearing that joke.

Hannibal and Bruce laughed harder.

Zoroark, Cacturne, and some more laughed with them.

"Now, why are Charizard's always smelling so badly? They would literally rather die than to take a swim." Dragalge said.

Monferno gasped again, that joke hitting her a bit due to her being a fire type.

Some like Cacturne and Zoroark were still laughing. Heracross, Klinklang, Druddigon, Banette, Cofagrigus, Scizor, and Mismagius were laughing hard as well.

Bruce was laughing madly while Hannibal was on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"Now, what is the difference between a Trubbish and a trash bag? One is repulsive, disgusting, and is impossible to stand close to without gagging. The other is a trash bag." Dragalge said.

Monferno just looked at Dragalge, while others around her were still laughing.

Now Bruce was on the ground laughing like Hannibal. Jaba still looking at Dragalge with a neutral look on his face.

"But wait, there's more." Dragalge said. "One day, my sister, and I were just living in our house, being all nice and comfortable. One day, my sister shrieked. She came to the living room and said that there was this disgusting monster in the kitchen. With disgusting teeth, a horrendous face, and just had the face of an ugly monster. We look at the kitchen and she asks what's so funny. I said. "That's not an ugly monster, that's just a Raticate."

A lot of the contestants laughed at the joke since it was the only non-morbad or mean spirited one. Monferno even laughed a little bit.

Jaba chuckled a small bit while Hannibal and Bruce were still on the ground.

"Is that all Dragalge?" Jaba asked

"Wait, I got the best one of all." Dragalge said. "Now, what do Mandibuzz call a Cubone when they see one, crying for it's mommy? Lunch."

A lot of the ones who laughed from the last joke stopped but there was still laughter… especially from Hannibal and Bruce. Monferno just looked at Dragalge.

"Alright Dragalge, I assume that was it?" Jaba asked

"Yep." Dragalge replied.

"I only laughed at one joke so I'll give you a 2." Jaba said

While Hannibal was still laughing. "FUCK YOU JABA! I'M GIVING THAT A THIRTEEN!"

"It's out of ten you dumbass!" Jaba yelled.

"AND YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF HUMOR!" Hannibal shouted. "I'M GIVING IT A THIRTEEN!"

Bruce was still laughing as well. "YEAH! WHATEVER THE WOLF SAID!"

Jaba's eyes twitched. "Thanks to them…. You have 28. You're in the lead Dragalge but your team was already winning"

Dragalge grinned as he went back to the others, while everyone was either laughing too hard, or giving Dragalge a look.

Monferno looked at him. "Dragalge.. Those jokes were.. Horrible."

"Not according to the audience." Dragalge replied as they were still hearing uncontrollable laughter.

"They were just.. Really dark. Not the fourth one though. I honestly liked that one." Monferno admitted.

"I find those jokes to work the best with the audience. It's not like I meant any of it." Dragalge said.

"... Okay" Monferno said.

"Alright. Next?" Jaba asked

"I'll go." Heliolisk said He turned to Zoroark. "Wish me luck."

He kisses Heliolisk. "Good luck."

Heliolisk went on stage And just stood there.

"Um… Heliolisk?" Jaba asked

Suddenly, a ring of electricity surrounded Heliolisk.

Some of the other contestants were wondering what's going.

"What the hell?" Druddigon asked.

Heliolisk raised his hands and expanded the circle. As it got bigger as he did this… It then shaped into a heart.

"What's he doing?" Smeargle asked

Heliolisk took a finger and shot at the electric heart… creating a cracked line down the middle of it. The Symbol of a broken heart.

Sandslash looked at that and looked down upset.

Heliolisk was noticeably was as he did this, but didn't stop. He raised both sides of the broken heart and then he collided them together, creating a show of sparks that glittered down the stage. He wipes his hand and the sparks all went away like nothing. "I'm done."

"... Heliolisk… 7." Jaba said.

"Eh, I liked the light show…. 7." Hannibal said.

Bruce shrugged. "7, but only because Dragalge's jokes put me in a good mood."

"... The fact we all agreed on a score. You got a 21 Heliolisk. Not bad but not enough."

"Okay." Heliolisk said before walking back to his seat.

Zoroark grinned and petted Heliolisk. "You did great out there."

"Thanks Zoroark" Heliolisk said.

"Hey, I think you made Sandslash very sad." Zoroark whispered, pointing at the saddened Sandslash. "Good job."

"That was the point. It was expressing how I was feeling." Heliolisk said.

"Well, I'm here now. So you don't have to feel like that anymore." Zoroark assured, as he kissed Heliolisk.

Heliolisk kissed back. "Thank you Zoroark."

Zoroark grinned as he hugged Heliolisk. Sandslash looked at them and Zoroark gave Sandslash an evil grin.

Sandslash looked shocked… sad… And angry all at once. He just looked down in the end.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "Zoroark… fuck, he's using Heliolisk to make me feel horrible! He must have known about what happened… Even before Heliolisk told him. But how… and why is he doing it. I have to talk to Heracross later."

 **Heliolisk:** "I'm glad Zoroark has been with me all challenge. He's helped me feel so better. If it wasn't for him being there, I may have messed up and shocked everyone while on stage."

 **Zoroark:** "That's 2 for me, and 0 for Sandslash. I'm currently winning this war Heracross. Your move, beetle."

 **Heracross:** "I see where this is going, using Heliolisk against Sandslash. Well, if it's a war you want, then it's a war you're going to get."

00000000000000

"Alright, last one." Jaba said.

Mismagius got to the stage and smiled. "Always save the best for last is what I always say.

"We'll see. You need to get a 29 or 30 to win for your team. You ready?" Jaba asked.

"Oh yeah." Mismagius replied as she got out voodoo dolls of all the contestants. "Get ready for a show!"

She used Psychic and got all the voodoo dolls to dance, making all the contestants get on the stage and do crazy dance moves.

"Um. Mismagius what are you doing!?" Excadrill asked

"Just having you all give a show." Mismagius replied, smiling at her work.

Everyone was going crazy as Druddigon was forced to do the worm.

Monferno laughed at that.

"Stop laughing!" Druddigon roared.

Liepard saw Cacturne was forced to do the robot. She started laughing uncontrollably at the sight.

Klinklang had no legs, so the gears were just moving in an odd fashion. "Kill me." Klinklang groaned.

Mismagius then had Heliolisk and Sandslash do the tango

"Woah! Take it easy Mismagius!" Sandslash said.

"If she goes on your body hard, maybe you'll feel what it's like to be broken." Heliolisk retorted.

"That sounded so wrong. And I said I was sorry Heliolisk!" Sandslash said

Heliolisk didn't say another word as Mismagius had them dance

Cacturne and Liepard were now dancing together like the did before. "Now dis is more my style." Cacturne said, grinning at Liepard.

Liepard grinned back. "I totally agree. Keep it up Mismagius!"

Heliolisk and Sandslash separate as Sandslash was doing the tango with Excadrill now.

"The irony is nowhere near lost in me Mismagius!" Sandslash shouted.

Excadrill giggled and blushed. "Calm down Sandslash. This is fun!"

Sandslash smiled "Then let me gladly give you your first dance."

Druddigon was now forced to do the tango with Banette.

She smiled. "Well, this is fun!"

"I guess." Druddigon replied.

"Well, at least you're not the court jester and didn't have to do the worm anymore." Banette pointed out.

"You're not wrong." Druddigon admitted.

"Hey Druddigon, can I ask you a question?" Banette asked.

"Yeah what?" Druddigon asked

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Banette asked.

"Yes.. Very much so." Druddigon replied.

Banette smiled. "Okay, just checking."

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "Why does she always ask me that question? All of us think she's bat shit insane!"

00000000000000

Mismagius now had Krookodile dance with her.

Krookodile grinned. "Missy, if you wanted to dance with me so badly, all you had to do was ask."

"Just shut up and dance with me, Kroc." Missy said, grinning back at him.

They were all dancing uncontrollably, until Mismagius stopped them all and put the voodoo dolls away. "So, how did I do?" Mismagius asked.

"My head feels dizzy" Snorunt said.

"That was very funny. And thankfully no one was hurt. I'll give that a 10." Jaba said.

"That was VERY hilarious! Especially Druddigon doing the worm!" Hannibal shouted, laughing.

"Don't remind me!" Druddigon shouted.

"Anyways, I'll give that a 10 as well." Hannibal said.

It was now Bruce to decide things. He looked at Mismagius, then at everyone else. "...10." Bruce simply said.

"Meaning that you for a perfect score of 30! Mismagius and The Deadly Darkrais Win!" Jaba announced.

All the Deadly Darkrais cheered loudly. They finally won another challenge again.

"Giratinas. I'm sorry but you must go back to the Campfire Ceremony. We will see you all in two hours to see who is next to get voted off." Jaba said.

00000000000000

 **Heracross:** "Well, now that the challenge is over…. It's time to get serious.

 **Dragalge:** "The only reason I'm not pissed off that we lost again was because I was the closest to winning it for us. So it's not the worst thing that could happen to me."

 **Sandslash:** "Here goes nothing. I can easily get him when Zoroark leaves for elimination. I've got to make sure Heliolisk doesn't stay with him."

00000000000000

Heracross was off to do something important when Sandslash met him. "Sandslash, anything you need?" Heracross asked.

"Any advice on what to tell Heliolisk?" Sandslash asked.

"Be honest, remind Heliolisk of what Zoroark did to him, what he did to you, and what he's planning to do about all of us." Heracross advised.

"Okay. I'll do my best." Sandslash said. "Um.. What are you doing by the way?"

"Something that needs to be done. I'll explain more afterwords." Heracross said as he took off.

"Okay. Now to find Heliolisk." Sandslash told himself as he went to find Heliolisk.

000000000000000

Heracross went and found Scizor. "Scizor, can we talk for a moment?" Heracross asked.

"Is that really a question? What's up?" Scizor asked

"I, have some information, that I need you to share with the others about." Heracross replied, sounding serious.

"What is this information?" Scizor asked quietly.

"... It's about.-"

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "Wow…. That information was serious. I've got to spread that around."

 **Heracross:** Heracross sighed. "It had to be done."

00000000000000

Jaba, Hannibal, and The Grandiose Giratinas were all at the campfire pit for the elimination.

"Welcome Grandiose Giratinas to your fourth elimination. You managed to miss one elimination but came back for another. I certainly hope you weren't cursed again." Jaba said.

"I double checked that we weren't." Banette muttered to herself.

"I got eight Oran Berries and nine of you. I think you know the drill." Jaba said. "The first berries go to… Dragalge, Zoroark, and Beheeyem."

They all grinned as they gladly got their berries.

"... Smeargle… and Monferno." Jaba said.

Beheeyem gave them their berries.

"Scizor… and Druddigon." Jaba said.

They both got their berries and grinned.

It was now Banette and Cofagrigus.

"Looks like a ghost is going home today. Banette and Cofagrigus, both of you didn't score in the highest for you team, so either one of you could go home tonight… the last berry goes to…." Jaba said

"Oh please, we all know that you want me gone more for-" Banette started.

"Will you people stop interrupting me during the suspense!?" Jaba yelled out. He then sighed. "The last Oran Berry goes to Banette."

She caught her berry and inspected it. "Hmm, weird."

Cofagrigus was shocked. "Wait, I was voted out?! Why?!"

Scizor scoffed. "Cofagrigus, you should know full well. After all, you've been going on borrowed time since you got Staravia to go."

"What do you mean by that?" Cofagrigus asked.

"Your party, Alliance Cofagrigus. We know you are in one." Smeargle revealed.

"What? How did…." He stopped talking, he knew that nothing he would say would fix this. "Well…. I guess I'll be going now. Later everyone." He slowly got up and left.

Druddigon looked at him as he left.. He didn't show it but he was guilty. He got up and walked to the dock.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "I… I told Heracross… I ratted Cofagrigus out. I got my only actual friend in this game eliminated… Now I feel like shit."

00000000000000

Cofagrigus was about to leave when-

"Cofagrigus wait!" Druddigon shouted running to him

Cofagrigus turned around. "Oh, hey Druddigon, you came to see me off?"

"Yeah and… To tell you… I'm sorry." Druddigon said, looking and sounding pretty sad.

"Sorry? For what?" Cofagrigus asked.

"I didn't vote for you… but I'm the reason you got voted off." Druddigon admitted.

"... You…. You were the one who told everyone?" Cofagrigus asked.

"Not exactly…" Druddigon said sounding very guilty. "After Staravia left, Heracross figured out that we were in an alliance. He came to me last week about it and gave me the choice to tell him you are in alliance and he'd just pass that around… or not say another and have the risk that we're both in that alliance getting us both eliminated… I chose to tell him that you were."

"... Well, I'm not going to lie, that was a dick move. But… I'm kinda glad that you did choose to rat me out." Cofagrigus admitted.

"What why?" Druddigon asked

"This alliance was my idea in the first place. If I got you out because of me, I probably would feel the same way too. At least you and Dragalge are safe." Cofagrigus said, grinning at him.

"You… you mean that?" Druddigon asked

"Yeah,"Cofagrigus replied as he bumped Druddigon's shoulder. "Cause that's what bros are for."

Druddigon smiled. "Thanks man… I'll win this for you. I promise."

"You better have. Or I'll kick your ass if you don't." Cofagrigus said as he got on the Lapras.

Druddigon watched as his only friend the island sailed away on his Lapras…. Druddigon walked off the dock and to the bench to be alone.

000000000000000

 **Cofagrigus:** "Damn, didn't know Heracross was that smart to find out so quickly. Kudos to him I guess. But at least Dragalge and Druddigon are okay, so that's a plus. As to everyone else, sorry that you found out like that, I was hoping I could be here for a little longer." He shrugs. "Oh well, not like I get a second chance. Anyways, good luck Druddigon! And goodbye to everyone else, your prankster is officially off the island!"

 **Druddigon:** "I feel horrible about what I did.. But I'm glad that Cofagrigus doesn't hate me for it… I'm going to win this game now. I'm going to win for my friend."

000000000000000

"And that is why you saw me with Heliolisk, understand now?" Zoroark asked Beheeyem. They were at their usual spot again.

Beheeyem nodded to him in understanding for his plan.

"Besides, Heliolisk isn't really the one I'm interested with on this island, he's only needed against Sandslash." Zoroark said.

Beheeyem nodded.

"Besides, there's someone else that I'm truly interested with on this island." Zoroark admitted.

Beheeyem gave him a questioning look.

Zoroark was thinking to himself until he shook it off. "Ah, it's nothing. Nothing important really. Well, gotta go. I have an appointment to go to. I'll see you later Beheeyem." Zoroark said as he patted her shoulder and left her.

Beheeyem blushed a bit as he left.

000000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** She was blushing and swooning. She felt like she still had a chance with Zoroark.

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark cackled. "Oh yeah, this is going to be fun alright."

00000000000000

Sandslash was walking around looking for any sign of Heliolisk. He finally found him in the forest. "Heliolisk! I need to talk to you!"

Heliolisk looked at Sandslash. "About what?"

"About Zoroark!" Sandslash shouted. "Heliolisk think about it. He purposely was trying to burn me alive during capture the flag, you watched that. He intentionally buried you in snow and is likely lying about forgetting about you the way he did. Heliolisk, Zoroark is bad news, He isn't your friend! He's trying to use your weakness and loneliness right now to get at me and mess with me. He doesn't really care about you. During the challenge while he was holding you after your performance, he gave be and evil smirk like he was doing it all on purpose! You've got to believe me Heliolisk."

Heliolisk looked at him. "Why should I believe you after you broke my heart Sandslash? Why should I after what you did to me!? You left me for Excadrill and I was broken Sandslash! But you know what, Zoroark was there for me. He was there to comfort me and be with me today. So I'm sorry if this should be mean, but I don't believe you and I won't. I hate you Sandslash! Now get away from me!"

Sandslash heard all of that and was hurt badly. Zoroark saw this and grinned, perfect.

He got up and went to Heliolisk. "Heliolisk, you came." Zoroark said as he kissed Heliolisk' cheek.

Heliolisk kissed him back. "Of course I did. I've been here for a bit waiting for you."

Zoroark sees Sandslash. "What's he doing here?"

"Sandslash was trying to tell me that you didn't care about me and that you were using me." Heliolisk replied.

Zoroark looked at Sandslash and whispered to Heliolisk. "Don't listen to him. He just doesn't want to see you happy, he wants me gone so that you could be heartbroken all over again."

Heliolisk understood and looked at Sandslash. "Leave Sandslash... I have nothing to say to you anymore… And neither should you!"

Sandslash saw Zoroark as he gave him an evil grin and waved him off. He mouthed, "He's mine now."

Sandslash, not knowing what else to do, held his head down and walked away from the two of them… when he got pretty far away from them, he started crying at the lose of his friend.

Zoroark turned Heliolisk to him and kissed him. "Now, you ready for that private time?"

Heliolisk kissed back. "Yes I am."

Zoroark grinned as he led Heliolisk deeper into the forest.

000000000000

 **Sandslash:** Sandslash was crying in the confessional. "Why… Why did this have to happen? Why is Zoroark doing this to me? Why…" He couldn't speak anymore.. Only crying.

 **Heliolisk:** "What is Sandslash trying to do telling me lies about Zoroark? It's one thing to break my heart, but now he doesn't want me happy at all…. Asshole."

 **Zoroark:** "This has got to be the greatest plan I had yet. Breaking friendships, using other Pokemon, breaking off a love triangle. And now I have another ally. Yep, greatest plan yet." He cackled.

00000000000000

Krookodile was hanging out in Mismagius's shack. "You know, for no arms or legs, you're not that bad of a dancer." Krookodile admitted.

"Oh shut it Kroc, I can dance way better than you can." Mismagius said, grinning at him.

"So, got anymore ideas for my coin here?" Krookodile asked.

"Actually… no, I've stopped trying to figure it out." Mismagius replied.

"Really? Why?" Krookodile asked, shocked that Mismagius said that.

"Well, I've tried everything. But none of it seemed to work. I'm not saying I believe your fates crap, but I'm not going to try proving you wrong. You can have at it with your stupid coin." Mismagius replied.

Krookodile grinned at Mismagius. "Thanks Missy, that means alot coming from you."

"Yeah whatever, just try saying this to anyone and I'll throw your voodoo doll in the volcano." Mismagius playfully threatened.

Krookodile raised his hands in defense. "Whoa there Missy, I would like to live thank you very much."

Mismagius laughed at Krookodile as he eventually laughed with her.

0000000000000000

 **Mismagius:** Mismagius grinned as she had some of the voodoo dolls with her. "Krookodile may have his coin, but I finally finished my voodoo dolls. Now we'll see which one is more effective. The Fates, or Witchcraft."

 **Krookodile:** "Mismagius is great to be around, you know, if you ignore the fact that she has voodoo dolls of everyone on the island…. I should remind myself to not piss her off as much as I have anymore." Krookodile laughed a little at that."

00000000000000

Druddigon was on the bench when Banette saw him. "Ah, hello my scaly friend. Why so down in the depths of hell?" Banette asked.

"My best and only friend just got voted off because I ratted hmi out… what do you think?" Druddigon replied.

Banette sat by Druddigon. "Sarcasm isn't going to bring your friend back." Banette said.

"Nor is being optimistic Banette." Druddigon retorted.

"But would your friend want to keep seeing you like this? Or would he rather have you kick ass?" Banette asked.

"... He rather would see me kick everyone's ass here and win." Druddigon replied.

"Well, then rise out of the depths of hell my friend! And fight!" Banette shouted.

Druddigon smiled. "Yeah. I will."

"Hey Druddigon, can I ask you a question?" Banette asked.

"If it is about you being crazy, then the answer is yes, you are." Druddigon replied

"Why do you think I'm crazy?" Banette asked out of nowhere.

"... You do realize that your performance today almost killed almost all of us right?" Druddigon asked.

"So I did something really intense and mind blowing. Does one act call me crazy?" Banette asked.

"No, that's just an example. Weeks ago you were going on about serving different Lords. You have the scariest fascination with death and people dying. You have a safe spot that you keep a lot of random stuff at and you more or less cheated the eating challenge and dumped it all somewhere on the island. And that's not all of the examples I have for your insanity, but the point is… you are very crazy." Druddigon replied.

"... Others are afraid of the unknown. When something is different than the others, they freak out and call it a label. So I went through a phase, have my own fascination, cheated a challenge, like collecting things, and say stuff that scares others. But those aren't examples of crazy. That's someone being different, doing things that other people do. The word crazy, doesn't exist. It's something that is labeled on someone for thinking things differently, that their brains are wired differently. Call me crazy, but I'm just me. Don't be afraid of something that may creep you out but never happens, or how someone acts differently, they're just being them. Their own, happy, creative self. I could call you all crazy for many reasons, but that wouldn't mean that you aren't still you, and them are still them. What I'm trying to say is, crazy, is just a label, we're the same Pokemon, we just act different than everyone else does. We're all the same, but we're all different as well." Banette explained.

Druddigon just stared at Banette after she said all that… He had no words.

Banette looked at Druddigon. "Did I break your brain?"

Druddigon nodded.

"Damn, well, I better go to the cabins before the Mightyena's start searching for more victims. Goodnight my scaly friend." Banette said, before she left to go sleep in her cabin, leaving Druddigon to process all that just happened.

Druddigon was trying to process it all… but fell flat on his back while doing it.

000000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "... I got all of what she said and all… but that chick is mega crazy."

 **Banette:** Banette was covered in many bites for some reason. "I guess people will never change. Oh well, I tried. At least everyone is safe for tonight."

00000000000000

 **Infernape: … What the hell did she just say!? Ugh, anyway, it's over. 68 pages of PokeDrama... Done.**

 **Roran: Ta be honest…. I didn't expect it ta be this long. We literally just went with the flow. There's so much…. I can't describe it all. I just can't.**

 **Infernape: Then don't, don't hurt yourself buddy.**

 **Roran: *Falls flat on the floor with a major head cramp***

 **Infernape: … Shit. Um, anyway real quick. We lost Cofagrigus, too bad Heracross figured things out or he could have lasted longer. It's sad really.**

 **Roran: ...**

 **Infernape: That's so not good.. Um.. I'll see you all Laterz! MEDIC!**

 **Roran: ….. Until then…. I'll see ya… all later…. Laddies. *Starts seizing***

 **Infernape: Roran Hold On! WHERE IS THAT MEDIC!?**

 **Cofagrigus: BOO! *He jumps right at the camera and laughs* That trick never gets old! Anyways, hope you review everyone!**


	7. Rule 1 About Fight Club

**Hello there laddies, and welcome back ta another episode of Total PokeDrama Island!**

 **There was a slight step back for why it was longer than before, but that will be explained below!**

 **For right now, let's just sit back, and enjoy the show, shall we?!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7: Rule #1 About Fight Club:

It's been a week since Cofagrigus's elimination and Sandslash was lying on his bed. He's still a little bummed out after what Heliolisk said to him, it really hurt him deep.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Sandslash said to the knock

Excadrill came in. "Sandslash… are you okay?"

"No…. I had to rush into the toughest decision of my life, only to break the heart of a close friend. Now he hates me and is with the guy who almost burned me alive 3 weeks ago." Sandslash explained.

"That bad? Geez." Excadrill said.

"Yeah… I don't know what to do. I thought both of you were going to be cool no matter who I chose." Sandslash said.

"I was going to be." Excadrill admitted. "But I guess Heliolisk couldn't take it."

Sandslash sighed sadly as Excadrill sat next to him.

"I'm sure everything will turn out in the end Sandslash." Excadrill said with a smile.

"Why are you being so upbeat about this?" Sandslash asked.

Excadrill blushed a bit. "It's because I love and believe in you. I'm sure that you'll figure something out. Cheer up, I don't like seeing you so sad."

Sandslash looked at her before sitting up next to her. "Yeah. You're right. I'm sure there is something I can do." Sandslash kissed Excadrill. "Thank you Excadrill"

"Anything for you Sandslash." Excadrill said. "Mind if I just stay with you for a bit before we go to eat?"

"No, I don't mind at all. I'd love that." Sandslash said as she hugged him. The two just calmly relaxing on that bed

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "I'm lucky to have Excadrill with me. She's been helping me feel better. And to think a month ago she was a shut in. It's beautiful to see how she's grown."

 **Excadrill:** "I'm just doing what I think is right and helping him feel better. I would do what I think what a girlfriend would do… I'm still new to this so the other girls have been giving me advice here and there. I'm think I'm getting better." Suddenly a roar could be heard and Excadrill cowards in the confessional.

 **Mightyena:** He was yawning. "Damn, I really need some sleep, but that crazy ghost girl's been fighting all of us for some reason…. It kinda creeps me out a bit."

00000000000000

Banette was in the forest, going to Mismagius's shack. Banette walked inside to see Mismagius, brewing something in her pot.

"Um, hey witchy." Banette spoke out.

Mismagius turned around and smiled. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite customer. You didn't curse your team again, did you?"

"No, I'm not making that mistake twice, I actually came for something else." Banette said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Banette asked.

"Well, I actually want a Druddigon voodoo doll." Banette replied.

Mismagius looked at a wall and it had all the voodoo dolls on it. "A Druddigon voodoo doll? That's a high order you want. Do you have something that I could really want?" Mismagius asked.

Banette grinned and showed her Emolga's makeup kit. "Will this do?"

Mismagius smiled brightly and grabbed it with Psychic. "Oh goodie! This will definitely do! Now I can look pretty like all the other pretty ghost girls!" Mismagius takes the Druddigon voodoo doll and gives it to Banette.

Banette smiled. "Thank you witchy. This will be used for a great cause." Banette then leaves the shack as Mismagius was squealing for joy over her new makeup kit.

00000000000000

 **Banette:** "Now, if convincing him won't work, then maybe he needs to see things in my perspective. Let's see what happens when the others thinks he's the crazy one."

00000000000000

Druddigon was walking by himself to the cafeteria. Suddenly, he had a crazy itch on his left hand.

"Ugh… geez. Damn itch" Druddigon said scratching his hand with the other.

Dragalge walked by. "You okay Druddigon?"

"Sorta. I got this itch on my left hand a second ago." Druddigon replied.

Dragalge looked at Druddigon's hand. "There's no redness or anything like that. Looks fine to me."

"Then why do I feel itchy!?" Druddigon asked.

"You're mind's probably playing tricks on you. Because there's nothing wrong with your hand." Dragalge replied.

The itch suddenly got worse

"Ow. Ow. Ow!" Druddigon said as he scratched harder. "It's getting worse!"

"Fucking hell!" Dragalge shouted as he stopped Druddigon from scratching. "Stop scratching so hard! You'll tear your skin off! Look, you can't go to the cafeteria like this. They'll think you're crazy or something like that. Go to the stalls and wash it off or something like that. Just make sure you can function in case a challenge comes in."

"Alright." Druddigon said before going to the bathroom and started the water in his hand.

The water made it worst as it felt like it was on fire.

"Fuck! Fucking Hell!" Druddigon shouted "What the Fuck is going on!?"

"You… okay?" Zoroark asked as he stepped out of the stalls.

"Hell no!" Druddigon replied. "My left hand feels like it's on fire and I have no fucking idea why!"

Zoroark looks at Druddigon's left hand and it was fine. "Um…. it looks fine to me. Are you high or…"

"... I stopped doing that stuff three years ago… Wait that's not the point!" Druddigon shouted. "My hand hurts like hell and I have no idea why! It looking normal makes this worse!"

"... Okay then." Zoroark said, awkwardly. He then just whistles away and leaves Druddigon to himself.

00000000000000

 **Zoroark:** "Did Druddigon catch the crazy? Or is this a phase Dragon Types just go through?" Zoroark shrugs. "Eh, not my problem."

 **Druddigon:** "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" He punched a hole in the confessional in anger with his left hand, only to have it feel like it's repeatedly jabbed with pins and needles.

000000000000000

Heracross was watching Zoroark and Heilolisk through some binoculars, investigating for anything suspicious going on. After a while, he stopped and sighed. "Damn, I'm getting nothing so far.

He goes to the Oran Berry tree to take a breather and think to himself.

00000000000000

 **Heracross:** "I've been spying on Zoroark for anything that I can use on him…. Nothing. Either that fox only messes with others during challenges, or he knows that I'm watching him. Either way, I'm getting nothing doing it like this."

00000000000000

Monferno saw Scizor as she was about to head out to the forest again.

Monferno ran up to her. "Hey Scizor."

Scizor turned to her. "Monferno? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know where you were headed. In woods are a big place after all." Monferno replied.

"Well I'm just going into the forest for a walk. No big deal." Scizor said.

"Are you going to walk… or are you going to get it on with Heracross?" Monferno asked.

"Monferno, what Heracross and I do is our business! I'm sure you and Dragalge have done it." Scizor said.

"No we haven't... First time dating for each of us so we're going slow with things." Monferno said. "Plus, the political scandal if that got out would ruin me."

"That would only be a scandal if Staravia got a hold of the story." Scizor pointed out.

"And that's why i'm glad she's not here." Monferno agreed. "Back on topic, Scizor, what if you get pregnant or this relationship distracts you from the team? We're down 3 players again."

Scizor glared at Monferno. "Monferno, I am 18 years old, I know what I'm doing. We don't have sex all the time. We actually do spend time together like normal couples and we're competitive to each other during challenge. Stop bugging me about this because I promise you, this isn't hurting you at all." Scizor then walked off into the forest.

Monferno looked as She walked off and sighed.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "Look, I'm not trying to tell Scizor that she can't fall in love. I would be a hypocrite if I said that. But with how close they are and what they could do to trip each other up in challenges, I'm worried this might not help our team. Being down 3 players kinda sucks."

 **Scizor:** "Monferno really needs to mind her business about this. It's really starting to piss me off. And if she gets me pissed off enough." She went to punch the wall but she punched where the hole was and then turned to it. "Where did this come from?"

000000000000000

Heracross was taking more time to think to himself when he saw Scizor walk to him. "Oh, hello there. Didn't know you were coming so soon." Heracross said, grinning at her.

"Hey Heracross. I just wanted to find you to relax. You seem to be doing fine over here." Scizor said.

"Yep, but you seem tense for some reason." Heracross pointed out.

"Monferno stopped me in the way here" Scizor said.

"Ah, her again I see? She really seems to get on your nerves." Heracross said.

"You think? She's just assuming that I don't know what I'm doing by being in this relationship." Scizor said.

Heracross chuckled. "Well, we could just make her stop if we just e-" Heracross started to joke.

"Eliminate her?" Scizor asked. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"You… you know I was just joking right? Eliminating her just because of that is a bad and stupid idea." Heracross said.

Scizor sighed. "I guess you're right. No need to do something so pointless is there?"

"Nope, now come here. Let me calm your nerves." Heracross suggested.

She went over as she embraced and kissed him. "I love you."

"I know you do. I love you just as much." Heracross said as he felt Scizor's face.

Scizor kissed him again. "Thanks for be being here."

"Anything for you hot stuff." Heracross said as he kissed back.

"Mind of we just relax here for awhile? I'd like that." Scizor asked.

"Of course, I won't mind at all." Heracross replied.

"Thank you." Scizor said, cuddling with Heracross.

The two just layed there, happily cuddling with each other.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "What? We don't always have to end up having sex. Sometimes it's just nice to go to a quiet spot and relax together." She sighs happily. "It's great."

 **Heracross:** "Hope she wasn't serious on eliminating Monferno, because that would cause more problems down the way."

00000000000000

Cacturne was in the forest as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked down and saw Liepard, sleeping on his lap.

He grinned as he scratched Liepard's right ear.

Liepard purred in her sleep.

Cacturne just petted her soft fur as she slept.

Liepard purred more until she finally woke up with a yawn. "Good morning."

"Mornin' beautiful. I could tell dat ya slept well." Cacturne said.

"I sure did." Liepard agreed. "You were right. Sleeping out here would be peaceful."

"Dat's good ta hear. Ya know, ya are very cute when ya purr." Cacturne remarked.

Liepard blushed. "Why thank you Cacturne. I'm glad to be with you."

"And I for ya. Liepard?"

"Yes Cacturne?" Liepard asked

"After da competition…. Have ya ever wondered about joinin' my organization?" Cacturne asked.

"Join your organization? I haven't really thought about that much." Liepard admitted.

"Well, I have ta go back after da show, it's my home. I want ta know if…. Ya want ta come with me. Will ya?" Cacturne asked, hopefully.

Liepard looked at him. "I think I can arrange it. Daddy would want to keep her little girl happy after all, and I'm sure he'll see you as someone who can protect me."

Cacturne was gaining a grin. "So what's ya saying is, dat's a yes?"

Liepard licked his cheek. "Of course silly!"

Cacturne cheered and gave Liepard a big hug, but made sure she wouldn't get her by the spikes on his body. "Dis makes me so happy!" He laughed out of joy.

Liepard smiled. "I'm happy too. Just make sure you keep me a safe… Daddy Kitty has claws and is not afraid to use them."

Cacturne looked at Liepard with his big smile. "Don't worry, I won't let anythin' bad happen ta ya, I promise. Anyone tries anythin', and let's just say they'll be gettin' a free ticket ta da hospital."

"You know what.. I'm okay with that" Liepard said.

The two were now hugging each other happily, but what they didn't notice was that Zoroark saw them like this.

00000000000000

 **Liepard:** "I don't mind joining his organization. From what I've been told it's like one big family who protect each other so I think I fit in fine. Plus, I know I'll be with their boss who will protect me very much. So I'm not afraid."

 **Cacturne:** "I wasn't kiddn' when I said dat. If anythin' bad happens ta Liepard, anythin' at all, I will find da person dat is responisble, and-" He finished his sentence by easily punching a hole in the wall without any try at all.

 **Zoroark:** "Hmm…. A mob boss and a seductress, working together? This is bad, really bad. Cacturne's bad enough, but I can't handle the two of them at once. One of them needs to g soon, before they can foil any of my plans."

00000000000000

Sandslash and Excadrill were walking to the cafeteria, when the saw Heliolisk as well.

Sandslash stopped walking when he noticed Heliolisk.

"Sandslash… are you o… Oh right., Excadrill said.

"I… what do I do, he's right over there." Sandslash said.

"Sandslash. Calm down. Maybe if we just calmingly walk pass him, he won't notice us." Excadrill.

Sandslash sighed. "Okay.. Let's try."

Sandslash and Excadrill just calmly walked to the cafeteria but Sandslash noticed that Heliolisk was glaring daggers at him. Excadrill had to drag him into the cafeteria.

00000000000000

 **Excadrill:** "This is harder than I originally thought."

000000000000000

Heliolisk saw Zoroark coming to him.

Heliolisk hugged him "There you are Love. Where did you go?"

"I was just watching the scenery. You okay?" Zoroark asked.

"I saw Sandslash is all." Heliolisk admitted. "We didn't say anything… I glared at him and Excadrill dragged him away."

"I see… well, we may have a problem." Zoroark said.

"A Sandslash problem?" Heliolisk asked.

"No, not that. Although that is a problem all by itself, we have a different problem. Cacturne and Liepard are in a relationship." Zoroark revealed.

"Really? Wait, how is that a problem?" Heliolisk asked

"Think about it, a mob boss and a seductress, working together. Brains and Beauty, a deadly combination. That could hurt us very badly if we let that happen." Zoroark replied.

"But you aren't on our team and she can't seduces me… trust me, she tried 2 weeks ago." Heliolisk pointed out.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean Liepard can't convince the other majority of the males. With that and Cacturne's brains, this could hurt everyone." Zoroark said.

"Now that you mention that… that does pretty bad. They could easily pick us off. There are more guys in the island than girls so Liepard could do a lot." Heliolisk said.

"Exactly. Now I can't do anything from my team, but you can. This is what I need you to do." Zoroark said as he whispers the plan in Heliolisk's ear. He looks at Heliolisk. "Do that, and I'll reward you well. Okay?"

Heliolisk smiled. "Anything for you my love."

The two were kissing each other as Beheeyem saw this.

00000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** She looked upset after watching the two of them. She knew what Zoroark said but still… she had her feelings too.

 **Heliolisk:** "Zoroark wants me to him get out a threat to us, and I don't mind doing that. I love him and he's doing it to help us stay together longer."

 **Zoroark:** "Thank Arceus Heliolisk is on the other team. That way I won't have to risk getting caught. I really don't want that to happen, not for a long while anyways."

00000000000000

Most of everyone was at the cafeteria now. Sandslash saw Heracross came to their table, then later on Scizor went to her table.

Heracross was eating his mush with Sandslash.

Sandslash looked down while he was eating, he sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Sandslash?" Heracross asked while eating his food.

"What do you think?" Sandslash replied.

"It's been a week now, could've thought you would've been over it by now." Heracross said.

"I'm trying Heracross I really am! But I keep seeing him when I leave the cabin and he always glares at me or something and it makes me feel so guilty!" Sandslash said.

"Please, I see Zoroark here plenty of times, doesn't mean that I should spy on him all the time. You have to have time for yourself, and stop thinking about others from time to time." Heracross advised.

Sandslash sighed. "Okay. I will."

Monferno saw the happy mood on Scizor again. "Scizor we tal-"

"Shut up. I didn't have sex. We just relaxed in the forest peacefully and I'm happy about it." Scizor said quickly.

"If you say so Scizor." Monferno said.

"Why do I always sit next to you?" Scizor asked.

"I don't know. The writers." Monferno replied.

"FOURTH WALL!" Someone shouted.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked around for who said it.

"I thought we got rid of Cofagrigus!" Scizor said.

"We did...Looks like it really wasn't him." Zoroark replied.

"Fun. Now we have to live with this." Croagunk remarked

Druddigon sat down as some of the others saw how he was scratching his left hand pretty hard, which looked fine to everyone else.

"Um… Mr. Druddigon. Are you okay?" Snorunt asked.

"No… my left hand itches like it's on fire!" Druddigon shouted.

"... But you resist Fire" Excadrill pointed out.

"Someone's crazy." Zoroark said.

"I'm not crazy!" Druddigon roared.

"Are you… are you scratching through your skin?!" Scizor asked, seeing Druddigon's hand bleeding a little.

Druddigon looked at it. "OH FUCK!"

"So you scratched through your skin, over a hand that was fine in the first place? Yep, crazy." Zoroark confirmed.

Druddigon took his plate and throw it at Zoroark before he stomped out of the cafeteria.

Zoroark luckily ducked just in time before the plate could hit him. But he saw Druddigon stomp out and cackled.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "My hand feels like it's on fire and now it's bleeding! And because of that, people think I'm fucking crazy when I'm not! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" Druddigon kicked the other side of the wall, making a new hole in it.

 **Zoroark:** "Something is clearly wrong with Druddigon. I don't know if he's crazy or not, but spreading a rumor that he is crazy is so much fun." Zoroark cackled.

00000000000000

Beheeyem sat by Zoroark and he noticed that she was a little off. "Hmm? Something wrong Beheeyem?" Zoroark asked.

Beheeyem picked herself up and shook her head, making sure she looked fine.

"Are you sure? You weren't before." Zoroark said.

Beheeyem nodded, conveying that she's fine and there is no need to worry.

"... Alright then. Just tell me if there is something wrong. Okay?" Zoroark asked.

She nodded in agreement.

00000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** She facepalmed herself. She was better than this.

00000000000000

Krookodile sat by Mismagius, and he shared his food with her without using the coin. She smiled at him and took it.

00000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "I'm glad we're close enough for him to share me real food WITHOUT needing to use that damn coin. It means something to me."

 **Krookodile:** Krookodile shrugged. "Hey, like I said, I don't need the fates guiding every choice I make. I can make choices by myself you know."

00000000000000

Cacturne and Liepard sat to a table as Cacturne gave his seat to her.

"Aww… Thank you." Liepard said, blushing, as she took the seat.

"Anythin' for my sweet kitty." Cacturne replied as he got the food for both him and Liepard.

Liepard blushed by that comment as they started eating. "Your so great to me Cacturne. I'm glad to have you."

"I try my best." Cacturne said, as he tipped his hat to her.

00000000000000

 **Liepard:** "For a crime boss… He is such the gentleman… and he's all mine ladies! Take that Lilligant!"

 **Cacturne:** "Out of all da things my Pap taught me, about combat trainin', how ta run an organization, how ta break every bone in someone's body without killin' dem, and many other things, he taght me how ta treat a lady well." Cacturne tipped his hat to the camera. "Thanks Pap."

000000000000000

Later on, Jaba and Hannibal came to the cafeteria.

"Hello everyone! Today is the day of your next challenge! Are you all ready?" Jaba asked them

"No… Not at all." Sandslash replied

"Oh really? Well, I could give you a nice bed and have you relax in LOSER ISLAND if you want?" Hannibal asked.

"I'm good!" Sandslash said.

"Good. For your challenge we will be going to the arena!" Jaba announced.

"This island had an arena?" Croagunk asked.

"Yep. Finish up your food and follow the trail. There we will explain your challenge." Jaba said.

0000000000000

It was a while later and everyone managed to make it to the arena where Jaba was standing.

"Good you all made it." Jaba said. "Did anyone have trouble?"

Druddigon was still having problems with his left hand.

"Druddigon… Are you okay?" Jaba asked with concern.

"Hell no! My left hand itches like hell!" Druddigon shouted

"It's nothing Jaba. His hand is fine, Druddigon is just being crazy. Everyone can admit that." Zoroark said.

A fair amount of the others nodded to agree with that.

'Fuck you all to hell!" Druddigon shouted.

Jaba looked at Druddigon with concern. "Well Druddigon that might put your team in a bad spot… Because today-"  
"Because today is a fighting challenge!" Hannibal interrupted.

"Hannibal! Stop that!" Jaba shouted "But he is right. You will be battling each other today. 5 from each team will battle each other in 5 possible rounds. The that gets best out of 5 will win the challenge. Losers face elimination and embarrassment from losing a fight."

"Shit, Druddigon not being able to help us is a huge issue…. He's a powerful Dragon!" Monferno pointed out

"None of this would be a problem if Druddigon could just come to his senses." Zoroark added.

"I didn't ask for this you asshole!" Druddigon shouted.

"No one does when they suddenly become crazy." Zoroark pointed out.

Druddigon growled about to walk up to punch Zoroark… Until he was frozen neck down by Snorunt.

"Wha!? How the hell!?" Druddigon shouted.

"Nice shot" Croagunk told Snorunt.

"Thank you! I've been practicing!" Snorunt said cheerfully.

The itching feeling was still horrible, and Druddigon couldn't scratch it.

"Please defrost me! I need to scratch the itch!" Druddigon bbegged

"Ladies and GentleMons, insanity at it's finest." Zoroark joked, which caused some the others to laugh.

Banette went to Druddigon. "I don't think you're crazy." She said.

"Th-Thank you… please help me." Druddigon said.

She used Shadow Claw and shattered the ice, freeing Druddigon.

Druddigon fell to the ground. "Thank you."

Banette helped Druddigon up. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah… friends." Druddigon agreed

"Alright everyone focus." Jaba said. "You have ten minutes to pick the five who will battle. Go!"

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** He looked down sad. "First my best friend is voted off because of me… And now everyone thinks I'm crazy!... This fucking sucks.."

 **Banette:** "I think he's learn his lesson now. I'll let it stop after a little while."

00000000000000

On the Deadly Darkrai's side. "Alright, so I'm safe to say that I nominate myself for this. Who else would?" Heracross asked.

Snorunt jumped up and down. "I do! I I do!"

Everyone but Croagunk just looked at her.

".. Let her." Croagunk said. "I've been helping her recently. How else do you think she handled throwing stars so Damn well?"

"... Alright then. Anyone else?" Heracross asked.

"I'll do it Heracross." Cacturne volunteered.

"Oh me too! It'll be fun!" Liepard said.

"Liepard? Are ya sure? I don't want ya getting hurt." Cacturne said.

"I have a plan… and it wouldn't be my first cat fight either." Liepard assured.

"Alright, last one?" Heracross asked.

"I'll do it. It might be good for me." Sandslash said.

"Now I have to disagree on this." Klinklang spoke up. "Wouldn't it be better if Krookodile would participate? I mean, he is able to perform well with many tasks."

"But that doesn't mean he is an automatic win. We've lost two challenges he helped in and bad things have still happened to him!" Snorunt pointed out.

"Have you not seen what he has done?" Klinklang asked. "He has given us the clutch win in the first challenge, was able to help take out the defenses in the second challenge, took a giant snow and ice Castle, and barely had scratches, he also took an entire army of pissed off Eelektross, with only only a single laser gun. He is very well suited for a simple fighting challenge."

"But look at the last three challenges. He was caught off guard by Zoroark, He was one of the first ones out of the eating challenge, and he didn't get that high of a score in the challenge. Not to mention this thought… What if the other team is expecting us to send in Krookodile! They would send in players prepare for that!" Snorunt said.

"And you're saying you should go out too? They seen the shit you pulled in some of the challenges. They might as well prepare for you as well. So it wouldn't be a wise idea to send you either. Plus, the only three reasons he didn't do well was A., Zoroark is a sly fox and took him out unexpected. B., I am safe to assume that Krookodile's food was poisoned. I mean come on, he was the only one to eat the food and grown sick of it. If that doesn't spell poisoning, then I don't know what is. And C., The only reason he didn't get a high score was because Hannibal is an asshole and a sore loser. The wins he has helped with is FAR more than the losses he was involved with." Klinklang argoued.

"Fine then! But I'm going on if you're going to have Krookodile in too! They may have seen what I've done but there was a pattern to that… I was always with Croagunk when I did them. They don't know what I can do on my own and neither do you!" Snorunt said

"Hmm. How about a wager?" Heracross offered.

"... What's a wager?" Snorunt asked, causing Croagunk to facepalm.

"Go on Heracross." Croagunk said.

"You see, I can see both of you having great ideas in the future, but I cannot have you two always arguing in the team. It'll be Staravia and Dragalge all over again. So how about this. If Snorunt wins and Krookodile loses, then Klinklang can no longer give advice to the team. But if Snorunt loses and Krookodile wins, then Snorunt can no longer give advice to the team as well. Sound fair?" Heracross asked the two.

Klinklang looked at Snorunt. "I'll happily take on that wager, you?"

"Sounds fun!" Snorunt replied.

0000000000000000

 **Snorunt:** "why are there holes… um… Why did I come in here again? Something after a wager?"

 **Klinklang:** Klinklang rolled his eyes. "I'll be happy to get some peace and quiet after this."

0000000000000000

On the Grandious Giratina's side. "Alright, so who wants to go in?" Dragalge asked.

"I would be happy if the two of us would go." Zoroark said, referring to him and Beheeyem. "Right Beheeyem?"

Beheeyem nodded.

"Alright, who's next?" Dragalge asked.

"I'll go. I'm from juvie….it makes sense." Scizor said.

"I see, who else?" Dragalge asked.

"Oh joy! Me me me!" Banette shouted in glee.

"... Alright then. Last one." Dragalge said.

"I'm in the mood to hit something. I'm doing it" Druddigon spoke up.

"You sure that hand of yours won't make you anymore crazy?" Zoroark asked.

"Shut the Fuck up Zoroark!" Druddigon shouted.

"Alright then, we have our five. Let's go kick some ass." Dragalge said.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "I am going to rip out his vocal cords if that fox doesn't stop!"

 **Banette:** "Yay! I get to have fun again!"

00000000000000

Jaba cleared his throat. "Okay! Each team had their five. Now go randomly pick the first match. Hit it Hannibal!"

Hannibal rung a large bell.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Heracross asked.

"I can go." Krookodile said.

"Alright, you go first." Heracross said.

00000000000000

"Alright, so to do this randomly….. Scizor can go first." Dragalge said.

Scizor nodded. "I won't let you down!"

00000000000000  
Jaba waited for the two to get in the arena. "Round 1: Krookodile vs Scizor….Fight!"

Krookodile flipped his coin and looked at it. He looked serious as he put it away. He looked at his team, especially Mismagius. He grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

He turns to Scizor. "Ready to lose?"

Scizor smirked at him. "I'm not going to be the one losing."

"Well," Krookodile started as he motioned her to him. "Come at me then."

Scizor did just that and rushed at Krookodile with an X-Scissor.

Krookodile bit Scizor's left arm hard with Crunch and didn't let go.

"Let go!" Scizor said before taking he free hand and hitting Krookodile with Brick Break.

Krookodile growled as he twisted the arm and threw her to the ground.

Scizor grunted but wasn't out yet. She looked at him and then got him hard with Iron Head.

Krookodile glowed a little and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, giant jagged rocks came out of the ground as Stone Edge stopped Scizor in her tracks.

Scizor smirked, she jumped up on the rocks and started running to Krookodile.

Krookodile looked at Scizor as he stomped the ground, causing an Earthquake.

"Whoa!" Scizor was caught off guard and fell off the rock she was on.

Everyone else who felt it a little, but didn't take the full effect.

Heracross then saw Krookodile's right fist turn red.

"I KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING!" Heracross shouted. "HE'S GOING TO-"

But Heracross didn't finish as Krookodile charged at Scizor and punched her to the ground with Superpower, breaking the earth apart.

Everyone felt that and looked at the arena with worry.  
"Is... Is she okay?" Sandslash asked.

Heracross didn't respond, as he just stood there and watched to see if Scizor was okay.

The dust around the arena cleared... Revealing Scizor knocked out after the attack.  
"And Scizor is out! One point for the Darkrais!" Jaba announced.

The Deadly Darkrais cheered as Krookodile smiled and came to them. Heracross had to cheer so that no one else would be suspicious.

Scizor was carried away to the others by Monferno.

0000000000000000

 **Scizor:** She had some bandages on her. "Wow the guy is strong... The SuperPower hurt like Hell... Is there another hole in here!?"

 **Krookodile** : He grinned and flipped his coin. "Learned that Superpower trick a while ago. Good thing that and the fates got me the win for this round. Thanks Fates, you guided me once again."

 **Smeargle:** She had a notebook. "That SuperPower was very strong but it's possible that he did years of training to get that strong. Either way he is so overpowered."

0000000000000000

"Next up... Liepard and Banette!" Jaba announced.

Banette cheered. "Wish me luck everyone!" She shouted as she ran to the arena.

Liepard smiled. "Well this seems like a fun game. Wish me luck." She then walked to the arena.

Banette and Liepard looked at each other. Banette grinned. "Ready to have some fun? I like playing games."

Liepard giggled. "Well, so do I. So let's have a fun match, okay?"

Banette giggled. "I would love that."

The other Giratina's knew what Banette meant by "fun" and "play"

Monferno looked at Dragalge. "Should we warn her?"

"Hmm…. nah. Let nature take it's course." Dragalge replied.

Monferno shrugged as She looked back at the arena.  
"Round 2... Begin!" Jaba announced.

Banette bowed. "Your move first kitty."

Liepard quickly fired a Dark Pulse at her

Banette quickly used Phantom Force to disappear.

Liepard looked surprised and confused. "Where did she go!?"

Banette reappeared on Liepard's back. "Let's have some fun!" Banette shouted as she used Shadow Claw repeatedly on her.  
Liepard cried out as he got hit, kicking Banette off of her

She used her Phantom Force to get disappear and reappear on her back and used Shadow claw to slashed her repeatedly again.

Liepard kicked her off again and fired Shadow balls at her.

Banette grinned as she Shadow Claws the Shadow balls in half, one at a time. "Let's have some more fun!" Banette shouted.  
She then uses Phantom Force to disappear and reappear right in front of Liepard. She uses Sucker Punch at her to stun her. She then lunged at her and pinned her to the ground.

Monferno looked at Dragalge and Smeargle. "You know... Maybe we should have warned her."

"... You know, I think we should've." Dragalge admitted.  
Liepard couldn't break free as Banette had her. She grinned. "Ready for more fun?"

"If by fun you mean getting clawed to death... Then no!" Liepard replied.

Banette giggled. "I wouldn't say death silly. I never kill my playmates."

"Gee, that's comforting." Liepard said flatly.

Banette grinned as she used Shadow Claws over, and over, and over, and over.

"STOP! LET HER GO!" Cacturne shouted.

Liepard tried and fired a Dark Pulse in point blank range at Banette.

Banette took it... but she just stood there like nothing happened. "Is that it kitty?" She asked, still grinning.

... "I forfeit! Banette wins!" Liepard shouted.

Banette giggled. "Yay! I win I win I win!"  
She got off of Liepard and went back to her team.

Liepard got up and walked over to Cacturne.

Cacturne looked at Liepard. "Are ya okay darlin'?" Cacturne asked in concern.

"I'll be okay. Just gonna lay down and forget that ever happened" Liepard said as She did just that. She laid down on the ground to relax.

Cacturne gave Banette a very dark glare as she was celebrating with her teammates.

00000000000000

 **Liepard:** She was tending to some scratch marks on her. "What this hell is with that girl!?"

 **Banette:** She grinned at the camera. "The doctors in white cloaks said that I had this condition where I can't feel pain. I didn't know what they meant by that, but it sounds good to me."

000000000000000

"For Round 3... Snorunt vs... Beheeyem!" Jaba announced.

"Good luck, and show no mercy." Zoroark whispered to Beheeyem.

Beheeyem nodded and went to the arena.

"Yay! It's my turn!" Snorunt said with delight as she ran up to the arena.

Beheeyem just looked at Snorunt and as she got ready.

"Let's do our best, okay?" Snorunt said.  
"Round 3... Begin!" Jaba shouted.

Beheeyem doesn't attack, allowing Snorunt to go first.

Snorunt jumped around and attacked... With Blizzard... And it hit.

Or at least everyone thought it hit. The Blizzard was inches from touching Beheeyem as she only raised her hand slightly.

Beheeyem caused the Blizzard to miss her... And sent it back at Snorunt.

The Blizzard all hit her at once as Beheeyem then shot her with Focus Blast. As this was happening and everyone saw how Beheeyem was, Zoroark was grinning madly.

000000000000000

 **Scizor** : "How fucking strong is that Psychic!?"  
 **Monferno:** "So glad I'm on her good side... I am, right?"  
 **Druddigon:** "Am I the only one whose wonder why Snorunt knows Blizzard?" He scratched his hand again.

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark grinned. "You see, I saw her destructive Psychic capabilities first hand. And I'll only say this. Beheeyem, she's a Psychic savant."

000000000000000

Snorunt was quickly knocked out cold. Croagunk going to pick her to move her.  
"It's now 2-1 Giratinas!" Jaba announced.

Beheeyem picked up Snorunt and gave her to Croagunk.

"Thank you" Croagunk said as he carried Snorunt back to his team.

Beheeyem went back to the team as Zoroark grinned and had an arm over her. "Great Job Beheeyem, you were amazing!" Zoroark shouted, grinning at her.

Beheeyem only nodded.

00000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** She once again blushed and swooned.  
 **Croagunk:** "You know... I honestly believed that Snorunt had a chance after all the help I've been giving her... Then that happens."

 **Klinklang:** Klinklang rolled his eyes. "I told you so."

00000000000000

"For Round Four... Cacturne and Zoroark!" Jabe announced.

Zoroark grinned. "Wish me luck everyone." Zoroark then went to the arena.  
Cacturne went to Liepard. "Be safe. I'll be back." He said, still concerned for Liepard.

"Okay. Good luck Cacturne." Liepard said.

Cacturne tipped his hat to her and went to the arena.

The two met each other. Zoroark saw the glare Cacturne had.  
"Aww, looks like someone's precious kitty got hurt." Zoroark taunted, grinning at Cacturne.  
Cacturne just stood there, glaring at the fox. This got Zoroark to shut up and look slightly serious.

"Heracross... What do you think will happen?" Sandslash whispered.

"Something bad. Cacturne looks deadly serious. And Zoroark is showing he's serious as well. Which means someone's getting hurt badly." Heracross replied.

"We may want to take 10 steps back... Just in case." Sandslash said.

"Yeah, I think we should." Heracross said, as he did just that as Sandslash followed suit.

"Round Four... Begin!" Jaba shouted.

Zoroark grinned again, as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Cacturne was dizzy and was confused from seeing a warped arena.  
Excadrill recognized that. "S-Sandslash... Hera-Heracross... Problem."

"What's that?" Heracross asked.

"Look at Cacturne... That's exactly how I felt during Whack a Mole last week!" Excadrill replied.

"Wait are you serious?" Sandslash asked.  
"Very serious" Excadrill replied.\

"If this is true, then Zoroark was involved with you and Sandslash's fuck up in the last challenge, and since you were paralyzed Sandslash, that means Heliolisk did so as well." Heracross deduced.

"... Ah Fuck. This can't be good." Sandslash groaned.

They now look and see that Cacturne stood still as he closed his eyes.

"What is he doing?" Heliolisk asked.

"He's closing his eyes, so that the Illusion doesn't mess with his eyes. He's now fighting with his other senses. Very smart." Heracross admitted.

"But... Can he do it effectively?" Croagunk asked.

"Let's see." Heracross replied.  
Zoroark grinned as he fired a Flamethrower at Cacturne. But Cacturne dodges it easily.

Liepard smiled seeing that.

Zoroark growls, as he goes to Low Kick Cacturne. But Cacturne simply stomps on Zoroark's leg and he howls in pain.

"That's gotta hurt." Druddigon commented.

Zoroark growled as he was going to fire Night Daze. But Cacturne went in and used Needle Arm at Zoroark, punching him right in the face and sending him to his team, knocking him out cold.  
Everyone was shocked at what just happened.

"... Holy Shit man." Druddigon said.  
"Cacturne wins. Meaning both teams have two points." Jaba announced.

Beheeyem went to Zoroark and helped him up, wondering if he's okay.

"I'll be fine Beheeyem, just need to take it easy for a bit." Zoroark assured.

Beheeyem still looked worried, but nodded anyways.

000000000000000

 **Liepard:** "Daddy... I'm in really good hands. Don't worry."  
 **Excadrill** : "He had that coming."

 **Heliolisk:** He looked a little upset. "After that. I've got no problem with what Zoroark wanted me to do"

 **Beheeyem** : She looked concerned over what happened with Zoroark. Her face had a bit of panic.

 **Cacturne** : "That... that was for Liepard."

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark popped his jaw and he howled in pain. He growled. "Cacturne is going to pay dearly for this."

00000000000000

Cacturne went to Liepard.

"You did a great job Cacturne." Liepard said.

Cacturne grinned and petted Liepard. "Thanks darling."

Liepard smiled. "No problem"

For the Fifth and final round... Heracross vs Druddigon!" Jaba announced

Druddigon's hand was still itchy as hell. Druddigon went to scratch it more.

"Come on Druddigon. You have a challenge to win." Dragalge said.

"Alright" Druddigon said, mumbling about his hand as he to the arena.

Druddigon got up to the arena with Heracross. "Ready to lose?" Heracross asked.

"I'm not losing!" Druddigon shouted.

"Alright, then prove it." Heracross said as he got ready.

"Final Round... Begin!" Jaba shouted.

Druddigon ran up to Heracross with a Dragon Claw.

Heracross easily dodged and used Close Combat at Druddugon's chest.

Druddigon fires back a Flamethrower

Heracross jumped back from that, ready for more.  
Druddigon was doing fine, but his hand started to get crazy again.

"Dammit!" Druddigon shouted, scratching his hand.

Zoroark, who was starting to feel better, facepalmed. "Druddigon! Not to time to start getting crazy again!"

Druddigon growled. "I didn't want my hand to itch all day!"

Heracross took the opportunity to use Megahorn at Druddigons chest.

Druddigon was knocked back a bit and used Flamethrower again.

Heracross dodged again and used Megahorn at your chest once more, this time knocking Druddigon to the ground.  
He was groaning in pain, with the left hand still itching like hell, as others told him to get up.

"Get up Druddigon!" Scizor shouted. "You are not losing to that beetle!"  
"You're going great Heracross! We almost got this!" Sandslash shouted.

Banette looked at Druddigon. She then looked at his voodoo doll and stopped what she was doing. "GET UP!" She shouted.  
Suddenly, Druddigon's left had didn't itch anymore. It was perfectly normal again.

Druddigon got up and glared. He snapped his fingers and Rocks came falling from the air to where Heracross was standing... He had used Rock Slide.

Heracross had to guard the rocks falling on him as he couldn't risk getting pummeled by them.

Druddigon took that chance to use Flamethrower once more.

Heracross groaned as he took the full force of the Flamethrower.

Druddigon ran up, avoiding that rocks, and hit Heracross hard with Dragon Tail.

Heracross took it hard as he was thrown to the rest of his team and was knocked out.

"Heracross is out!" Jaba announced. "Meaning the Grandiose Giratinas Win!"

All the Giratinas cheered as Druddigon actually pulled through for them.  
Sandslash went to Heracross and helped him up. "It's okay, you did your best." Sandslash said.  
"I know, but it wasn't enough for us." Heracross replied.

Scizor walked to Druddigon. "Never thought I'd see the day that beetle loss like that. Nice work."  
"Thank you Scizor." Druddigon said.

Banette walked to Druddigon and grinned. "Told you you're not crazy."

"Yeah... Hey Banette. I'm sorry for calling you crazy so much." Druddigon admitted.

Banette looked at Druddigon, and made what appeared to be a genuine smile. "Thanks Druddigon, that means a lot."

"No problem... Just promise not to do to me what you did to Liepard." Druddigon said.

Banette giggled and saluted. "Aye aye, Captain!"

000000000000000

 **Druddigon:** He looked at his left hand. "Dear Arceus, how hard did I scratch this thing!? At least it stopped feeling itchy. I wonder why that happened."

 **Banette:** "I should probably tell him that I caused his left hand to itch so badly... after the elimination of course."

 **Sandslash:** "I don't think Heracross is taking this well"

 **Heracross:** He was just laying down, staring at the ceiling, wondering how it all went wrong.

00000000000000

Snorunt was upset in the forest, Croagunk trying to comfort her.  
"You tried your best Snorunt. That's all you could do." Croagunk said.

"I tried and I failed Croagunk!" Snorunt said. "I didn't even hit her! I just wanted to prove myself and look now... I'm probably going home today."

Croagunk looked concerned for her and hugged her.  
"Croagunk.. What are you?" Snorunt asked.  
"Just take the hug Snorunt." Croagunk sternly said.

Snorunt just stayed quiet as Croagunk comforted her)

000000000000000  
 **Snorunt:** She just looked at the camera. "Croagunk is a good friend" She then noticed the holes. "... What have I done!?"

 **Croagunk:** "... I really hope she didn't come in here with all these holes."

000000000000000

Zoroark was laughing in the woods with Beheeyem. "I'm still amazed how you took out that Snorunt so easily! I bet you crushed her spirit!" Zoroark shouted, still laughing.

Beheeyem nodded in agreement, making a giggling gesture

Zoroark patted Beheeyem's back. "You really showed your stuff out there, great job."

Beheeyem smiled at the compliment.

Zoroark noticed the time on his nonexistent watch. "Well, gotta go. Need to make sure of something."

Beheeyem figured what he meant and looked sad, wanting to be with him

Zoroark noticed her saddened look and looked at her. "Beheeyem, is something wrong?"

Beheeyem tried convey that she wanted to go with him

"You want to come with me? I don't know. You know what I need to do around Heliolisk. Unless you want to see to guys kissing." Zoroark said.

Beheeyem looked away a bit and looked back. She conveyed that she'll wait for him

"Alright then, I'll see you later Beheeyem." Zoroark said, as he left her to herself.

000000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** Beheeyem sat in the confessional looking sad. She made the sighing gesture.

000000000000000

Heliolisk was at his cabin steps as he sees Zoroark come to him

Heliolisk smiled. "Hey Zoroark"

Zoroark smiled and sat by Heliolisk. "Hey love. How you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. My team loss but I'm fine. Are you okay after your match?" Heliolisk asked

Zoroark smiled and rubbed Heliolisk's cheek. "I love it that you care so much about me. Don't worry, I'm fine. I just needed some rest is all.

"Okay. So what should I do for tonight.?" Heliolisk asked

"You know, the plan I told you about." Zoroark replies. "Are you ready?"

"After what he did in the challenge. I have no issues with this." Heliolisk said

Zoroark smiles and kisses Heliolisk. "Thanks love, I really appreciate what you're doing."

Heliolisk kissed Zoroark back. "Its because I love you Zoroark."

Zoroark smiled. "Come here."

Heliolisk got closer to Zoroark

Zoroark closed the distance as he made out with Heliolisk.

Heliolisk blushed and embraced Zoroark

The two just sat there as they made out with each other.

00000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** Heliolisk: He was blushing "I love him so much. Now to take care of who hurt him"

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark cackles. "It's so great to be me."

00000000000000

Jaba, Hannibal, and the Deadly Darkrais were at the campfire out that night.  
"Deadly Darkrais. Welcome to your second elimination." Jaba said. "You all did well in battle today, but one of you must go."

"I have 10 Oran Berries and 11 of you. One oh you will be eliminated tonight." Jaba said. "First berry goes to Klinklang."

Klinklang simply took it and looked at Snorunt.

"Croagunk... Cacturne... Sandslash." Jaba said.

Cacturne got his easily and so did Croagunk. But Croagunk was a little worried about Snorunt.

"... Heliolisk... Excadrill... Krookodile" Jaba said

Heliolisk grabbed his as he glared at Excadrill.

"... Mismagius... And... Heracross" Jaba said

Heracross was surprised that he got his berry, but he took it nonetheless

"Snorunt and Liepard... Both of you did not do well in the challenge and it just ended your game." Jaba said "The last berry goes to..."

Cacturne looked at Liepard, nervously, as Croagunk did the same at Snorunt.

"... Snorunt." Jaba announced

"Yay!" Snorunt shouted as she got her berry.

Liepard looked shocked. "What!? Why am I going!? This shouldn't be happening!"

Cacturne got up, and walked until he turned around and faced everyone. He was staring at them with cold eyes.

"Please tell me I'm not the only scared one right now." Excadrill said

"So lemme get dis straight." Cacturne started, with an extremely cold and dark voice. "Ya chose Liepard, who fared well against a psychotic ghost, over Snorunt, who lost immediately after da match started? What, in da hell, is your reason? What's your reason, for choosing Liepard, over Snorunt? I want ta know. Why Liepard?"

No one spoke... Most were scared to speak because they had no idea what Cacturne would do... Until...  
"... Someone started a thought that floated throughout the team... That Liepard would use her seduction skill to charm just about all the guys to make it far through that. That rumor going around is likely why everyone voted for her." Croagunk spoke up... His expression very calm despite Cacturne and his dark tone

Cacturne just stared at Croagunk with his cold eyes, before he looked at everyone else. "Liepard, only used her charm in da Snow Castle challenge, AGAINST da other team. All she's done is play for and well for her team, and how is she rewarded? With doubt, rumors, and in da end, gote eliminated for no reason."  
Cacturne looked at Heracross. "At da first challenge, ya showed great leadership, I thought, dat ya were better dan this, ta listen ta rumors such as dese. My organization would never cut someone off, because of rumors. Ya, are a HORRIBLE leader, who would let such a thing like dat happen. Ya don't deserve ta be called such a title after dis."  
That hurt Heracross hard, as he got up and left.  
"Heracross!" Sandslash shouted, before Heracross left the other teammates.  
"As for da rest of ya," Cacturne continued, turning to the rest of them. "I don't know who started dis rumor, but ya better pray dat I don't find out. For both our sakes."  
Cacturne looked at Liepard with sad eyes. "Here, let me escort ya out."

"Okay" Liepard said, going with Cacturne

Cacturne got Liepard and lead her to the docks, with everyone speechless

Sandslash looked down sad for his friend before getting up and following him, taking Excadrill with him. Heliolisk on the other hand looked sad... But felt excited in the inside. He got up to find Zoroark and the rest of the team silently parted for the night

00000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** He grinned. "Zoroark was right. That plan would work! That's what you get for hurting him Cacturne.  
 **Croagunk:** "I don't think Cacturne will be mad at me... I would have never voted for Snorunt. That why I explained what happened... But now I wonder who started it. Because I heard it second hand."

 **Sandslash:** "I'm not sure why Cacturne took such the offense to us voting Liepard out... But we set off something really bad... And worse it... Heracross is already down."

 **Heracross:** Heracross just layed back and looked at the ceiling, thinking to himself again.

00000000000000

Cacturne walked Liepard to the docks. Liepard noticed Cacturne's sad expression on his face

"Cacturne... Don't be so sad." Liepard said. "I might be going but I'll still be with you in spirit. I'll be cheering for you."

"It's... it's not that same... without ya hear." Cacturne said sadly, as he slowly got down and had tears in his eyes. "We just got in a relationship together... and now dis happens."

Liepard looked sad. "I know... It'll be hard... Same will go for me. But please just be strong Cacturne. Do that for me. And please don't go killing or hurting everyone... But find the one who started that rumor... They deserve it!"

"I think... I think I have an idea." Cacturne said, as he was teary eyed at Liepard. "Please... don't go. I don't want ya ta go."

Liepard kisses Cacturne again before she gets on the Lapras that starts swimming away

Cacturne watched Liepard sail away, until he got up, and slowly left the docks

00000000000000

 **Liepard:** "Well... This sucks. I leave due to a rumor... Did those school Bitch as follow me here or what? That rumor wasn't even true, I decided to only do it for challenge or if it was a necessity. I'm going to miss Cacturne and I'm worried he might do something drastic... I just hope he doesn't. I also get to tell Emolga Banette stole her makeup bag and would give it back... Lovely... Well I had a fun time. I wish you all good luck... Unless you started that rumor then fuck you."

 **Cacturne:** Cacturne just looked down. His hat covered his eyes, but his expression was dark. He slowly got up, and left the confessional.

00000000000000

There was a party going on at the Giratinas Scizor saw Cacturne, as he slowly approaches to them

"Hey Cacturne... Are you okay?" Scizor asked him, noticing the expression in his face.

"Excuse me please." Cacturne replied, as he did his best to kindly get past Scizor. He was still walking until he saw Zoroark.  
Zoroark saw Cacturne and grinned. "Oh, Cacturne. What brings you here?"  
Cacturne didn't answer, as he grabbed Zoroark and punched him so hard, he was sent flying into a tree.  
Zoroark groaned as he felt like hell.  
The others were shocked at what just happened, as they also saw Cacturne walk slowly to Zoroark again.

"Dude what's with you!?" Druddigon shouted

"Bastard was the reason Liepard was eliminated." Cacturne replied.  
"I don't know what this guy is talking about! Help me!" Zoroark shouted in fear.  
Cacturne was just slowly walking to Zoroark, ready to give the fox more pain.

Scizor ran up to Cacturne. "What the Fuck are you talking about?

"Move aside... he spread rumors that Liepard would use her charms on all da men, when she's only done it for challenges and against the opposite team. This fox deserves it." Cacturne said darkly.  
"Please! Don't let him get near me!" Zoroark shouted in fear.

"Why the help would Zoroark spread that type of rumor!?" Smeargle asked. "He's a great guy!"

"Obviously not. He probably did it because he sees me as a threat." Cacturne replied.  
Cacturne then noticed Zoroark trying to escape and used Pin Missile to pin him on the tree. "You ain't going anywhere!" He shouted.

Monferno grabbed Cacturne. "Cacturne you can't do this! You don't even have evidence to if Zoroark even spread that rumor!"

"I don't need evidence ta know that Zoroark is guilty!" Cacturne shouted. "I beat him after da challenge and dis is him getting his revenge! I know the fox is responsible!" Cacturne shoves Mongering l off to get close to Zoroark, while Zoroark begging someone out of pure fear to help him.

Scizor used X-Scissor on Cacturne. "This isn't what you should do Cacturne! Why are you so upset by Liepard's elimination anyway!?"

He slowly got up. "Because I love her!"

All the Giratinas looked at Cacturne after he said that... All shocked

Cacturne just dropped this knees at the thought of her. "I... I love her. We just admitted that ta each other not too lon' ago... and now she's gone... because if a bullshit reason."

Scizor, Monferno, and Dragalge all looked at Cacturne sympathetically... They wouldn't want their loved one voted out like that.

Cacturne just cried there for a while, before he looked at Sprouts with rage. He got up and charged at him

Scizor used Bug Buzz to make Cacturne flinch and grabbed him. "Cacturne Don't do this. I'd be upset to if something like this happened but think about this gorva moment... What would your gang think of that saw this happen and Zoroark did nothing wrong?"

Cacturne stayed there, listening to Scizor.

Scizor sighed. "Cacturne... I was put on juive over a crime that I never committed. It's the worst feeling when someone is taken in when innocent. And that might be what you're doing to Zoroark... Taking him down despite not knowing if he is the true culprit. I get your feelings right now, I really do, but I want you to calmed down, get to a place where you aren't pissed to horribly and try to figure out who started it. That way you can get the revenge on that person who truly deserves it. Okay?"

Cacturne looked at Zoroark, and saw his scared as hell look. He looked at him for a while, until he sighed heavily. "Fine."

Scizor patted him on the bad. "Want me to take you back to your cabin?"

"... Sure." Cacturne replied.

"Okay." Scizor said before help Cacturne back to the cabins

Cacturne glared Zoroark, before he was led to his cabin. Zoroark was just there, scared to death.

Smeargle goes up to Zoroark. "Are you okay? Want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"Okay. Beyeheem help me okay?" Smeargle asked. Beyeheem calmly nodded and together with Smeargle they took Zoroark to the infirmary.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "How did I calm him down... I sorta understood where Cacturne was coming from. You leave stuff in Juvie. Not pretty stuff but stuff all the same."  
 **Druddigon:** "I don't care what anyone else says, the fox deserved that after getting everyone to call me crazy today."

 **Monferno:** "I honestly can't help to feel bad for Cacturne. It does make me wonder who could have done that... And if they knew Liepard and Cacturne were a thing."

 **Zoroark:** He wiped the tears do his eyes. "Damn, that Cacturne almost killed me. Good thing he hadn't any damn proof. And I need to make sure he doesn't either. That guy is to dangerous to fuck with.

 **Cacturne:** Alright, if I need proof that Zoroark did it, then proof I will get. I will avenge Liepard, one way or another

000000000000000

Heracross was sitting in the steps if his cabin, looking at the sky, when Sandslash meets with him

"Heracross... Are... Are you okay?" Sandslash asked with worry

"No...no I'm not." Heracross replied. "I'm not in my game at all. I would never vote off someone based off a rumor, or lose so easily to Druddigon, or snoop on Zoroark all week, and find nothing. I'm losing my edge."

Sandslash say next to Heracross, worry written all over his face. "I'm... I'm sorry Heracross..."

"... I'm losing it Sandslash. I'm losing the great detective I was."

"Heracross... Don't say that about yourself. Maybe just try focusing more." Sandslash said... Still very concerned

"No! I've been focusing! Nothing works... maybe the reason I'm losing it is because I was alone before, I had all the time to myself... maybe fronds and relationships are my weakness. Maybe they're bringing me down." Heracross said.

"What!? Heracross no! You asked me to help you the first day we met. Having others around isn't weakness at all." Sandslash said.

"Then what else is it? What else is making me lose my edge? Being alone has been the most effective for me." Heracross said.

"I... I... I don't know." Sandslash sadly admitted.

As Heracross was talking to Sandslash, Scizor came to them

"Hey gu- Heracross Are you okay?" Scizor asked. "You don't seem the best."

"You tell her" Heracross said

"... Heracross is feeling down about what's been happening recently and how his focus as a detective hasn't been like it used to be." Sandslash said. "He even said that it could be because of all the relationships he's made here."

"Including romance relationships." Heracross added

Scizor looked at Heracross in surprise. "Heracross you can't be serious!?"

"But I am." Heracross replied

"Then what are you going to do!?" Scizor asked

Heracross looks out and gets up." I'm going to be alone, like I always do. It's the most efficient way to regain my focus."

"But... But what about me... Us?" Scizor asked, sadness clear in her voice.

Sandslash grabbed one of Heracross' arms. "Heracross... Leaving us is only going to make things worse for you. I don't know why you think that being alone is the best thing for you but it's not! You're only going to hurt yourself from leaving behind your best friend and your girlfriend... Don't you think that's what _he_ wants. To hurt you so he can just take you down later?"

"Bit I have to beat him somehow! He's not someone to be taken lightly." Heracross said.

"I know he's not but you don't have to do it alone!" Sandslash said. "I'm here to help you... Excadrill would too.. Hell Scizor, your girlfriend, would love to help you I'm sure. You don't have to go it alone Heracross... We're all here to help you."

Scizor looked straight at Heracross. "Heracross... From what you've told me... You've been alone ever since your parents died. That why you think you work best alone, because you've never experienced working with others too much. You have a chance to change that now. You he been great this past month and I know you can figure out everything you can. Just let us help you... Okay love?"

"... but what if that doesn't work?" Heracross asked. "What if-"

Scizor grabbed Heracross and kisses him to shut him up. "It will work, because we will find a way two. You have 3 or 4 people with different skills. One thing I've learned in juvie is to use all the skills you have to get ahead, and that's what you should do. You'll be surprised if your results."

"... Alright, I'll we'll try this out. We'll all work together." Heracross said.

Scizor hugged Heracross while Sandslash smiled.  
"Thank you." Scizor said

000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "I owe Scizor one for helping with that... Heracross really doesn't need to be alone. He had all of us."

 **Scizor:** "I wasn't about to lose him like that. Working with others keeps you alive in different situations so it's bound to work here. Plus Heracross is smart, he'll know how to take everyone's skills into account... Wait what did Sandslash mean by "him"?"'

 **Heracross:** "I may have loss some of my edge, but I gained friends, and a girlfriend. They'll help me with this now. I don't have to be alone anymore."  
Someone knocks on the door.  
"Yes?"

"Its me Love." Scizor said from outside

"Scizor? What's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to say thank you... For not leaving everyone behind." Scizor said.

"Well... you're welcome."

"Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all."

Scizor comes in, sits next to Heracross and kisses him. "You're a great guy you know that?"

"Well, I try my best." Heracross said, grinning at her.

"So what do you want to do now?" Scizor asked. "Its getting late after all."

"... Is that even a question?'

"Just had to be sure." Scizor said before she kissed him again

Heracross and Scizor were making out, before Heracross covered the camera with his hat.

000000000000000

Druddigon was at the steps of his cabin after that Cacturne incident. He then saw Banette walk towards him.

"Hm? What's up Banette?" Druddigon asked.

"I want to tell you something, but promise you blow up in rage, or anything like that." Banette replied.

"I make no major promises but I'll try. What is it?" Druddigon asked.

"Well, remember how you're left hand was itchy as hell?" Banette asked.

"No Shit" Druddigon said showing his now bandaged left hand. "What about it."

"Well, that... was me." Banette revealed.

Druddigon just say there silently... Both of his eyes twitching and his hands going into fist

Banette sighs. "Go ahead, do what you want to me. I'm right here."

Druddigon took a deep breath. "I'm fucking pissed that you did that... But I'm not going to do anything.. I'll forgive you this time."

Banette gave Druddigon a look. "Why? I caused you hell. Look at your hand., it looks like a Houndoom went through that hand. Why forgive me so easily?"

"... Because you're the only friend I have on this Damn island and I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me." Druddigon replied... Before grabbed her and bringing her close to his face. "But if you do something like that to me again then I will never forgive you and find a way to murder you! For that!?"

Banette looks at Druddigon, she then giggles.

"What's so damn funny!?" Druddigon asked

"Because that was your only chance to do something to me. Now I can do this and get away with it." Banette replied, as she gave a quick kiss of her zipper lips to Druddigon

Druddigon just looked at her... His eyes almost looked red. "You have two seconds before I explode and hunt your ass down! I'd start running."

Banette grinned. "Try me. One...Two."

Druddigon used Flamethrower without hesitation

Banette took the Flamethrower like it was nothing. She looked a little singed. "Wow, well there goes that thought of getting away with it."

"You think!?" Druddigon used Dragon Tail to throw he down and stomped into his cabin, slamming the door.

0000000000000

 **Banette:** Banette crashed through to the confessional and had a surprised look on her face. "Well…. That was unexpected. Hey, why does my shoulder feel out of funny?"

 **Druddigon:** He was slashing and kicking to walls of the confessional in utter rage. Finally, he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Fucking hell Banette!? Why did you put me through that hell all day!? Do you know how long I have to wear this bandage for!? 2 weeks! I did that much damage to my left hand! And you kissing me didn't help me feel better!"Then thought about it for a moment. "Oh Shit... She did that to make me see what she see since everyone thinks she's crazy! And me apologizing to her about that made her happy because I finally saw it... Just my fucking luck."

00000000000000

Mismagius and Krookodile were at her shack.

"I can't believe you took out Scizor so easily, especially since she had the type advantage." Mismagius pointed out.

Krookodile grinned and flipped his coin. "It was nothing really, the fates helped me through that battle. I had them on my side."

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that it was just the fates out there. That was you, facing Scizor, and beating her all by yourself." Mismagius said.

"I wish I could believe that, but this coin here has proven otherwise." Krookodile said.

"Maybe, but there are moments where only you made the decisions. That's the Krookodile that I turned to like." Mismagius accidentally blurted out.

Krookodile widened his eyes a little at Mismagius. "Did you say, turned to like?"

Mismagius realized what she just said and widened her eyes. "Well would you look at the time, gotta go get something!" She shouted, before she phased through the wall.

Krookodile was just there, motionless.

00000000000000

 **Mismagius** : "Crap! Why the hell did I just say that!? I so didn't mean to blurt that out! Arceus dammit!"

 **Krookodile:** He was scratching his head. "Did... Mismagius just say that she likes me?"

00000000000000

 **Infernape: And we are done once more… after working on this while I was out of state… why did we do that again?**

 **Roran: After 2000 years, it's finally here! Took ya long enough!**

 **Infernape: … I was only gone for 3 days.**

 **Roran: Felt like 2000 years for me! I swear ta Lord Krookodile!**

 **Infernape: Oh dear god not you too!**

 **Roran: What? Ya have ta admit, Lord Krookodile is WAY better than that stupid religion Lord Magikarp!**

 **Infernape: I'm not getting in this, I'd rather not start a lord war.**

 **Roran: Well I am. EVERYONE! LORD KROOKODILE IS BETTER THAN LORD MAGIKARP! TAKE THAT YA HERETICS!**

 **Infernape: Oh lord, what have you done… anyway. Today we lost Liepard… probably the sadist elimination so far… Yeah, heads are going to roll now.**

 **Roran: I remember the last time someone pissed off a mob boss…. For some reason, he had this weird accident.**

 **Infernape: Oh dear god Zoroar-... Wait… you know what, no. Zoroark don't run! Cacturne, take him fucking down!**

 **Roran: ….. Oh sh- BANG!**

 **Infernape: WRONG ZOROARK! *revives Roran* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll see you all Laterz!**

 **Roran:..Until…...then...I'll….see….…...ya….around….laddies…..help…...me…. *Seizes again***

 **Infernape: MEDIC!**

 **Liepard: Please review… or do I have to charm you to review." She winks.**


	8. It's Hunting Season

**Hello laddies, and welcome back ta another episode of PokeDrama Island!**

 **This time, one of the contestants will be scarred for life, but ya have ta stay and see who!**

 **Until that happens though, let's just sit down, and enjoy the show, shall we?!**

000000000000000000000000000000

It's Hunting Season

It's been a week after Liepard's elimination. Druddigon was searching all over the place, no one has found Banette for a whole week now.

"Where is she?" Druddigon asked himself. "How hard is it to find one ghost?"

Dragalge saw Druddigon in distress. "Druddigon? What's the matter with you?"

"Hey Dragalge... I'm looked for Banette." Druddigon admitted

"... Just, why are you trying to find Banette?" Dragalge asked in confusion

Druddigon sighed. "She told me that she got a voodoo doll of me and used it to make my hand itchy last week and I got pissed at her and hit her. I feel bad and want to apologize after having time to cool down."

"...So she was the one that made your hand crazy last week... and you want to say sorry for a completely understandable reason? What else are you not telling me?" Dragalge asked.

"... Before I hit her... She kissed me. I was already pissed off and I kinda exploded after that..." Druddigon admitted.

"...Yep, that'll do it." Dragalge said.

Druddigon sighed again. "Yeah... It would."

"Well, good luck. No one has seen that ghost girl for a week now." Dragalge pointed out.

"I'm well aware... Here goes nothing." Druddigon said before he went back on his search.

00000000000000

Druddigon searched for a long, long, time. Druddigon was about to give up when he saw Banette at the docks, watching the water go by.

Druddigon ran to her. "Banette!"

Banette turned around and grinned. "Ah, my scaly friend is here. I didn't expect you here."

"Banette... I'm sorry for hurting you like that." Druddigon admitted.

"It's alright. I didn't feel it so it's not too bad. Though now I think my shoulder got dislocated, oh well." Banette nonchalantly said.

"I dislocated your shoulder!? Oh shit I'm sorry!" Druddigon said

"Like I said, it's nothing. Though, I have no idea how to set it back in place. The chainsaw didn't work well really." Banette admitted

"I'm not even gonna ask. Here." Druddigon said going to her shoulder and popping it back into place. "There. Better?"

Banette moved her shoulder and grinned. "Yay!"

"Glad you feel better... But why did you use the voodoo doll on me?" Druddigon asked.

She looked a tiny bit sad. "Well, I saw that you still thought I was crazy, even through my big speech, so I tried a more effective method, having you see through my eyes on what it's like."

"And you couldn't think of something that caused actual pain to me. I still need this bandage on me for another week." Druddigon said

"Eh, seemed right to me. Plus, it was only a left hand. If I really wanted to, I could've just-" Banette said.

"No no! Left hand is good!" Druddigon said quickly.

"So scaly, about that kiss." Banette said.

"Why did you kiss me anyways?" Druddigon asked

Banette shrugs. "Eh, why not?"

"You're not crazy... But you're something else you know that?" Druddigon asked

Banette just giggles to that. "And you aren't such a scary dragon as you think you are."

"I. .. I don't think that makes sense" Druddigon said

"You think you're this big dragon that's always angry. But passion and anger are two sides of the same coin." Banette said

"What are you getting at?" Druddigon asked

"What I'm saying is, you don't have just big muscles, you also have a big heart." Banette replied.

"... I won't deny that." Druddigon admitted.

Banette giggled from your reaction as she looked out into the ocean. "Hmm, I wonder how long it takes for Non Water Type Pokemon to drown."

Druddigon didn't answer as he looked out at the ocean was well

000000000000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "Banette might be a bit... Weird. But she has a good grasp on things... I'll admit that's nice"

 **Banette:** Banette was throwing more sand in the air, repeatedly shouting on how it's confetti.

000000000000000000000

Beheeyem was beside Zoroark's bed, sleeping by his side.

She woke up when she saw Zoroark wake up and yawn.

Beheeyem smiled at him, waving good morning

Zoroark sees Beheeyem and grins. "Hey there, miss me?"

Beheeyem nodded.

Zoroark gets up and stretches. "Arceus, staying in a bed for a week made my legs fall asleep. Next time warn me when a psychotic mob boss decides to beat me up again."

Beheeyem made a gesture that said "Noted."

"Zoroark gets out of bed and stretches some more. "So, what have you been doing while I was out of it?"

Beheeyem just shrugged, signifying that she didn't do too much

"Really? You didn't have any fun? You know, you don't need to have me around you to have fun." Zoroark pointed out.

Beheeyem rubbed the back of her head.

Zoroark chuckled and rubbed the top of her head. "Your a silly one sometimes. You know that?"

Beheeyem simply shrugged again.

Zoroark sighed. "Whatever you say. Now let's get the hell out of here!" Zoroark shouted as he rushed out of the infirmary.

Beheeyem blushed and made the swoon gesture before rushing after him

0000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** She facepalmed herself, seeming a little embarrassed about how she handled that conversation.

00000000000000

Heliolisk was by the beach, when he saw Zoroark and Beheeyem walk by.

Heliolisk waved to them with a smile. "Good Morning"

Zoroark sees Heliolisk and walks towards him. "Hey there Heliolisk, miss me?"

"Yeah I did. I heard what happened." Heliolisk said.

"Oh that? I wouldn't worry about it now. He hasn't tried to beat me up the second time since then, so why worry now?" Zoroark asked.

"I guess you're right." Heliolisk said. "So was that plan a success then?"

"Very, we did enough damage, thanks to you." Zoroark replied, as he sat next to him.

"Liepard is gone, Cacturne is weakened, Heracross was effected, and I think a lot of mistrust may have come from it." Heliolisk pointed up.

"But, no one knows that you and I started that rumor, and they have no proof of us starting it. So really, we're in the clear." Zoroark assured, as he placed a hand on Heliolisk's shoulder.

Heliolisk smiled. "Yeah, that's true. So what is next?"

"Well, first off, I was hoping I could spend time with you. Since I didn't for the past week. Would do you say?" Zoroark asked, as he gave Heliolisk a kiss.

Heliolisk kissed back. "Sure, I'd love that, love."

They two were now making out, as Beheeyem saw the wo do this.

00000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** She looked at the camera and made a sighing gesture.

 **Heliolisk:** "I really love Zoroark. It's been fun being with him and honestly, starting that rumor last week was a little exciting."

 **Zoroark:** "Hmm, now that Cacturne is out of the picture for now, and Heracross seems to have taken a hit by Liepard's elimination, there's really not much chaos to create right now. I guess I'll just have to wait for it to comes to me." Zoroark cackled a little after saying that.

00000000000000

Croagunk and Snorunt were in their normal spot, Snorunt bugging Croagunk while he tries to meditate… he was getting better at ignore it.

"Croagunk… have I ever told you that I'm glad you're my friend?" Snorunt asked.

"Only 7 times every day since Liepard left." Croagunk said.

"Oh… Well I am!" Snorunt said with joy.

Croagunk chuckled a little before he heard something. "Who's there?"

Klinklang comes out of a path and floats by them. "Calm yourself ninja, I'm just taking a little stroll. Didn't know that was illegal now."

"Murder is the only illegal thing on this island." Croagunk pointed out

"That may be the case, but that didn't stop Hannibal from trying." Klinklang pointed out as well.

"True.. sadly." Croagunk said.

"Hi Klinklang!" Snorunt said.

Klinklang sees Snorunt. "Oh, it's you Snorunt. For a second there, I forgot that you were there."

"What do you mean by that?" Snorunt asked.

"It means you're easily forgettable." Klinklang simply replied.

"No I'm not!" Snorunt shouted.

"You kind of are. And without you making anymore ideas in challenges, you'll be even more forgettable." Klinklang simply said, with a calm expression.

Snorunt looked sad, Croagunk glared at him. "Klinklang, stop it. You're hurting her feelings."

"I'm just stating the facts. I can't help it if the truth hurts." Klinklang said. "Besides, knowing her, she'll probably just forget about this conversation within the hour."

"You don't give Snorunt enough credit Klinklang." Croagunk said.

"And you're overestimating her capabilities." Klinklang replied. "I mean, this is Snorunt we're talking about. The same Pokemon who thinks that she's the one who caused the confessional to be practically torn apart in the second challenge."

Snorunt looked a bit more sad.

"As true as that is, she was the one who came up with our act for the talent show." Croagunk pointed out.

"And how did that go?" Klinklang simply asked.

"... A score of 14." Croagunk simply replied.

"And what was my score?" Klinklang simply asked again.

"21." Croagunk replied

"Holy fucking shit, I cannot believe it. Me, of all Pokemon, got a higher score, 7 more than two Pokemon performing at once. I wonder how that could've happened?" Klinklang asked in a rhetorical manner.

Croagunk fired a Focus Blast at him in annoyance. "Will you leave already!?"

Klinklang didn't move as Croagunk missed the Focus Blast. "Well, looks like someone's in a grumpy mood. Next time you want to use a move on someone, make sure it's more accurate than Focus Blast."

"Klinklang, you are upsetting Snorunt. Can you please just leave us be?" Croagunk asked.

Klinklang sighs. "Fine, I need to continue my stroll anyways. See you two at the cafeteria." Klinklang then leaves the two to themselves.

Croagunk to a teary eyes Snorunt. "Snorunt are you okay?"

Snorunt shook her head and hugged Croagunk for comfort. Croagunk hugged back with a sigh.

0000000000000000

 **Croagunk:** "Look, I've known Snorunt for over a month… whether I wanted to or not. Point is, I could tell that what Klinklang was saying to her really upset her. She does have ideas that can work.. I'm just the only one who tends to listen to her."

 **Snorunt:** "Gears are mean!"

 **Klinklang:** Klinklang did his best to shrug. "What? I didn't do anything."

00000000000000

Cacturne looked at a cabin door. He sighed. "Well, here goes nothin'." He knocks on the door, but is surprised to see Sandslash instead.

"Well, you're not Heracross." Cacturne said.

"I think he's in the forest on a walk. What did you want?" Sandslash asked.

"I, needed ta talk with him about somethin', somethin' important." Cacturne replied.

"I'm helping him, you can tell me what it is." Sandslash said.

"Just tell him dat I'll be at da cafeteria, I'll be waitin' for him dere." Cacturne said as he then walked away.

Sandslash sighs."And now I have to find him… Here goes." Sandslash went to find Heracross.

000000000000000

 **Cacturne:** "Heracross and Klinklan' are who I need for help with dis. I need proof dat Zoroark was da one who started da rumor. If I can do dat," Cacturne said as he brought out his wooden mace. "Den I'm allowed ta give him hell."

00000000000000

Heracross was writing in his notebook by the Oran Berry Tree. He wanted to be there in hopes of having a more relaxing environment, and it was.

Heracross looked up and saw Sandslash.

"Sandslash? You're not Scizor." Heracross said.

"I'm sorry that I'm the wrong gender and one type off." Sandslash joked

"Well, is there a reason that you're here? Scizor will be coming here at any moment." Heracross said.

"Yeah, Cacturne just came by the cabin and told me that he wanted to see you in the cafeteria." Sandslash replied. "He said there was something important he wanted to speak to you about."

"Cacturne? I didn't think he would need my help after…. Nevermind. I'll be there when I can. You can go back to…. What were you doing exactly?" Heracross asked.

"Nothing really. Just waiting around. Excadrill went off somewhere, something about trying to try to talk to others on the other team to help herself open up." Sandslash said.

"... You might want to check up on her. She might accidentally have a chat with Banette." Heracross pointed out.

Sandslash looks at Heracross for a second, before running for find Excadrill.

"... I hope the best for Excadrill." Heracross said to himself, as he went on to write more in his notebook.

Soon after, Scizor came to him.

"Ah, there you are. Took you long enough." Heracross said.

"Thought I could take my time and take in the scenery." Scizor replied. "What are you writing?"

"That is top-secret information, that you can't sadly know." Heracross replied, hiding his notebook away.

"Now Heracross. We've talked about you being alone and doing stuff by yourself. Help is good." Scizor said.

"Oh I know, and I appreciate it a lot. But this is for my eyes only. No one else can see it." Heracross said.

"Alright then. I'll stop on it." Scizor said. "So are you doing okay?"

"Doing well, I just spent my morning so far writing into my notebook." Heracross replied.

"Sounds productive. I spent the day before now relaxing." Scizor said.

"Boring." Heracross said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey It's better than talking to Banette… That girl is just weird." Scizor pointed out,

"I wouldn't calle her weird. She just has a… bright personality." Heracross prelied.

"Either way," Scizor said with a shrug

"So, were you just coming her to talk or…" Heracross asked.

Scizor sat next to him. "You know that it's just nice to be with you."

"And it's nice to be with you as well." Heracross admitted.

Scizor kisses Heracross. "Love you."

Heracross kisses back. "Love you too."

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "I'm so glad he didn't just leave everyone the other day. Just being with him makes me happy. I still kinda wonder what is in the notebook but I'm not going to bother with it… No reason to really. I'm sure something major is going on in that head of his."

 **Heracross:** "Thank Arceus she didn't see what I was writing. I was actually trying to draw her….

00000000000000

Sandslash saw Excadrill was indeed chatting with Banette.

"Excadrill!" Sandslash shouted as he ran up to them.

Excadrill turned to him. "Oh hey Sandslash."

Sandslash panted from running. "What are… you and… Banette… talking… about?"

"Oh not much mutated Sandslash, I was just telling Excadrill where Shedninjas comes from." Banette replied.

"It's oddly interesting." Excadrill said. "Creepy, just still interesting information to learn."

"See? We're practically friends now!" Banette shouted as she hugged Excadrill.

"Well at least you're getting along." Sandslash said.

"Besides, I haven't even told her where a Cubone's bones came from." Banette said

"No, no, I'm good Banette." Excadrill said.

"You sure, it's only just about-" Banette started.

"Totally sure!" Both Sandslash and Excadrill shouted.

000000000000000

 **Excadrill:** "I said it was interesting…. But it still terrified me a bit! One lesson is good enough for today. Otherwise though, Banette is pretty nice, if not a little out there."

 **Sandslash:** "I'm glad that she's making now friends even outside our team… but did the first one have to be Banette?"

 **Banette:** Banette looked at a Thick Club in her hand. "I should probably give this back to that Cubone, shouldn't I?"

00000000000000

Smeargle was sitting next to a tree in the woods with notebook, on it was what she has been observing from Krookodile. After Klinklang had that talk with her the other week she decided to observe Krookodile and to see how much of a point Klinklang had.

"There are a lot of things that he's done that no normal Pokemon could easily do." Smeargle said talking to herself while writing. "A good chuck of things can really look like conveniences and there have been bad things that happened to him too. Hmm…. Klinklang may have a point… for as arrogant as he came off."

She saw Krookodile searching in the woods, trying to find someone. After a while of searching, he gave up and went back to the campgrounds.

"Huh… He looked like he was looking for someone." Smeargle started to herself again. "But wouldn't he have easily found the one he was looking for without having to give up? Hmm… More evidence."

00000000000000

 **Krookodile:** "I've been trying to find Mismagius all week. She accidentally told me that she liked me and then phased out of existence. Even the fates aren't helping me right now. I guess I'll wait for them to say otherwise.

 **Smeargle:** "He looked a little desperate to find someone… but a God would be able to find anyone easily… Hm… I think I'm making big headway to clearing my mind on this."

00000000000000

Everyone was at the cafeteria now. Snorunt was still a little depressed by what Klinklang said.

Croagunk looked at her worried. "Snorunt, are you okay?"

Snorunt shook her head.

Croagunk sighed. "Don't let him get to you Snorunt. You'll be okay."

"But.. what if no one listens to me anymore?" Snorunt asked sadly.

"Snorunt… I'll listen to you. Don't worry." Croagunk assured her.

"Thank you." Snorunt said, still sad.

Croagunk looked worried for her.  
00000000000000

 **Croagunk:** He sighed. "I'm still worried about her."

 **Snorunt:** She just sat there sadly.

00000000000000

Heracross entered the cafeteria, and saw Cacturne and Klinklang sitting at a table. Cacturne saw him and motioned him to their table.

Heracross got some food and sat by the two. "So, is there a reason that you wanted to talk to me? Or did you want to insult my leadership skills some more?"  
"Ease yourself Heracross, I don't mean ta go down dat road anymore. I was at a low point den and apologize for my rude behavior." Cacturne replied.

"Alright, so why did you call me here?" Heracross asked.

"I called ya two here because you're da smartest Pokemon on our team, maybe even in da island." Cacturne replied. "And because of dat, I need your help."

"With what?" Heracross asked.

"He needs help with proving that Zoroark was the one who started the rumor." Klinklang simply replied.

"Hmm, I would suspect Zoroark would probably be the one to start it, but since you called me here, I suspect you two don't have any clues as much as I do?" Heracross presumed.

"Not me, I tried, and I didn't get any." Cacturne admitted.

"I have a couple of theories, but none of them proven." Klinklang said.

"Alright, so let's say I do help find proof that Zoroark did it. What do I get in return?" Heracross asked.

"Safety for three challenges after da merge. I want try anythin' against ya for da time being." Cacturne replied.

"I have to admit, it does sound good to be safe for a while." Heracross admitted.

"So, does dat mean yes den?" Cacturne asked.

"...Sure, you got yourselves a deal." Heracross replied.

00000000000000

 **Cacturne:** "With an analyst and a literal detective on my side, Zoroark will have no chance ta hide. We're comin' for your ass now fox. Just ya wait."

 **Klinklang:** "It wasn't a difficult choice. I was already in his alliance anyways. Plus, I might as well contribute while I still have the chance."

 **Heracross:** "I get Zoroark out, and I get three challenges of safety after the merge. How could I say no?"

00000000000000

Krookodile was eating his food by himself, but after a while, he saw Mismagius phase in the cafeteria and he grinned.  
"There you are Missy, been looking all over for you." Krookodile said.

"Sorry if I worried you. Just phasing in and out of places like we ghost always do." Mismagius replied. "Banette did the same thing all week."

"So, what was the reason you for doing that?" Krookodile asked.

"I was trying to find ingredients for more potions at my shop." Mismagius lied

"Really? There wasn't any other reason? Not even about what you said to me last week?" Krookodile asked.

"That never happened." Mismagius replied.

"But you said-" Krookodile started.

"It never happened Krookodile!" Mismagius said in a serious tone.

"...But-" Krookodile started.

"But nothing. Never happened." Mismagius repeated .

Mismagius then went to her food like nothing happened, and Krookodile just started at her.

000000000000000

 **Krookodile:** "... The fuck?"

 **Mismagius:** "Yep. It never happened…. You have no proof."

000000000000000

Sandslash and Excadrill were sitting next to each other eating.

"Well the food isn't getting too much better." Excadrill said.

Bruce heard that and raised his butcher's knife at Excadrill.

Excadrill screamed while Sandslash sighed "Bruce you got to hit us with a hammer last week… give her a break this one time."

"You're right, I do have a hammer." Bruces said as he got out the ice hammer. "Here, let me test it out on you."

"Please no! I like the food! Please don't hurt me!" Excadrill said panicking.

Bruce put the hammer down and went on to giving the other contestants their food as usual.

Excadrill sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

"Excadrill be careful, there are still pokemon willing to hurt others." Sandslash said.

"I know, still not perfect at this." Excadrill said.

Sandslash kissed her. "No one is perfect love. You're doing fine."

Excadrill smiled and kissed him back. "Thank you."

Heliolisk saw the two kiss and glared at them a little without them noticing.

000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "I really do love Excadrill. She's great, and while she's not perfect, she does try her best to get better and being with others. Plus who the hell is perfect… no one."

 **Excadrill:** "I'm so glad that Sandslash loves me despite me not being the best person around. I'm still not perfect socially and he doesn't care about that. I love him." She hears a roar and cowers in the Confessional.

 **Heliolisk:** "Gag me with a spoon."

000000000000000

Druddigon was next to get his food. Bruce gave him the mush and he groaned.

"Is mush the only thing you make Bruce?" Druddigon asked

"I could give you something else if you like?" Bruce asked.

"I'm going to regret asking.. But what?" Druddigon asked

Bruce picked up the ice hammer and banged Druddigon with it, sending him through a wall.

Bruce looked at his hammer. "Damn I love this thing."

Druddigon landed outside. "Yep… regret asking… Fucking ow!"

Bruce looked at Smeargle, who was the next one to get her food. "Do you have any complaints?"

"No, I'm good. Looks great! Should really restore my HP. Okay bye!" Smeargle said quickly before going to sit down.

0000000000000000

 **Smeargle:** "Bruce scares me. It was just smarter to agree with him so I didn't get hit by a Ice Hammer…. He can't hear this can he?"

 **Druddigon:** Druddigon was rubbing his head, which now had a bandage on it from the hit. "It just had to be an Ice Hammer! Was he even allowed to do that!?"

 **Bruce:** He was weighing his Ice Hammer. "This one's a keeper."

0000000000000000

Dragalge sits by Monferno and gives her some of his food as usual.

Monferno smiles. "Thank you Dragalge."

"Anytime." Dragalge said, smiling back. "So, this relationship of ours."

"If you mean how we're doing, I think we are pretty good right now." Monferno said

"I think so too. But we haven't done anything serious yet. If you….. Know what I mean." Dragalge said.

Monferno blushed. "Oh you mean, that."

"Yes, I mean that." Dragalge said.

"Yeah… we really haven't done that yet, yeah." Monferno said, flustered

Dragalge saw Monferno flustered and pulled her to him. "You're cute when you get all flustered, you know that?"

Monfero smiled and blushed more. "You think so?"

"I know so." Dragalge replied, soothing her with his kelp-like arms

"Thank you." Monferno said

Dragalge just kept soothing her. "So, about that-"

"Dragagle! Not now… everyone can hear you." Monferno panicked, flustered again.

"Oh please, it's not like it's new to everyone." Dragalge said. "Besides, I was thinking we should-

Monferno blushed hard. "Can we at least talk about it in private?"

Dragalge imitates a sigh. "Fine, whatever you say."

"Thank you." Monferno said before kissing Dragalge.

Scizor, who was seated not too far from them, saw that and rolled his eyes a bit.

"And she bugs me about me and Heracross" Scizor said quietly to herself.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "I really do love Dragalge… but he could have waited till we were alone to bring that up. Yeah we are all at least sixteen, but it surprised me… I bet he really wanted to see me flustered."

 **Dragalge:** Dragalge chuckled. "Worth it."

 **Scizor:** "I find it funny that Monferno bugs me about how me and Heracross spend too much getting intimate… and then she gets into a conversation with Dragalge about it. I don't see anything wrong with them together, it's honestly cute. But still Monferno, no need to bug me on it."

0000000000000

Jaba and Hannibal walked into the cafeteria. "Morning everyone. It's time for your next challenge."

"Yay." Druddigon said with mocking excitement.

"Your challenge today is… not simple at all." Jaba said. "IIt's-"  
"It's a hunting challenge everyone!" Hannibal shouted. "You all have to hunt an animal that's selected to you, and lure them to a designated area of our choice."

"That sounds surprisingly simple." Croagunk said

"We have to find a wild animal and lure it to a spot… this is not going to be simple." Excadrill pointed out.

"Still, it's better than all the other generic challenges the creators made." Druddigon said.

"FOURTH WALL!" Someone shouted.

Jaba groaned. "I will find whoever is saying that and will leave them in a room alone with Hannibal!"

Hannibal grinned darkly to that.

"Anyways, that is the basics of your challenge. The team that gets their animal to the point first wins. Losers vote someone off." Jaba explained. "You are allowed to do most of everything to lure them but no psychic abilities to carry them and no teleporting them."

Beheeyem crossed her arms in disappointment.

"Now Hannibal, would you be so kind and tell the teams what their animal will be?" Jaba asked.

Hannibal grins and gets a giant wheel out. "BEHOLD! THE HUNTING WHEEL!" Hannibal shouted. "One contestant from each team will have to spin this and get their animal! Spin carefully!"

The wheel had Pokemon of Bewear, Mightyena, Bouffalant, Toxapex, Noibat, Beedrill, Seismatoad, Caracosta, Tangrowth, and Eelektross.

"I guess I'll spin the wheel." Sandslash said, going to the wheel and spinning it.

He spins the wheel and got the Bewear.

"Shit." Croagunk simply said

"Maybe we should've had Krookodile spin it." Heracross admitted.

Sandslash facepalmed hearing that.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "Why did it have to be Bewear!? I just hope it's not the one from the other week."

00000000000000

"Alright, now the Grandiose Giratinas has to spin the wheel." Jaba announced.

"So… Who wants to spin it?" Scizor asked

"I'll do it." Druddigon said, using his right hand to spin the wheel

The wheel spun real fast for a while, until it stopped on Noibat.

"Oh that shouldn't be too bad." Smeargle commented

"Aannnnnd, you doomed us all." Banette replied.

"What do you mean?" Smeargle said

"You jinxed us. Now someone's probably going to experience hell itself." Banette replied.

Smeargle facepalmed this time.

Jaba cleared his throat. "You have your animals now, You drop off point is the base of the volcano. You'll see us there so you should know when to go. If everyone is ready, your challenge begins now!"

00000000000000

 **Smeargle:** "I'm going to say sorry in advance for whoever has to deal with the results of that jinx. I actually get the idea of a jinx really well due to gamers I play with commonly jinxing themselves and bomb a match… Oh shit it may be Game Over for me if we lose… Crap."

 **Druddigon:** "Why do I have the worst feeling?"

00000000000000

The Deadly Darkrais were hunting for a Bewear in the forest.

"Hmm… A Bewear shouldn't be too hard to find around here." Sandslash said.

"Don't be Smeargle now." Heracross joked. "I would like for us NOT to get jinxed right now."

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that." Sandslash assured. "I was saying that because there are a really good amount of Bewear caves on this island."

"We're actually close to a Bewear cave actually." Mismagius said. "I know this forest like the back of my head. If we turn left, we should get to one very quickly."

"Great, we're already close ta gettin' a Bewear. I hope da rest should be as easy as dat." Cacturne hoped.

"You… You clearly haven't been around a wild Bewear before." Sandslash said.

"Speaking of that," Heracross started. "Sandslash, you should tell the others about how-"

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT! WE HAVE MOVED ON!" Sandslash shouted at him, really not wanted to talk about that.

00000000000000

 **Snorunt:** "Didn't he get mothered by a Bewear for a bunch of days and couldn't get away for awhile? I feel like if Sandslash did mention that, it would have helped."

 **Sandslash:** He had his arms crossed. "I will not talk about what happened. No fucking way!"

000000000000000

The Grandiose Giratinas were walking in a cave. Banette for some reason knew where the nearest one was and led them there.

"We're making great time." Scizor pointed out.

"Maybe it's not so bad after all." Smeargle said.

Banette gave her a look.

"I'll shut up now." Smeargle said

They all stop when they see a cute little Noibat on the cave floor.

"There it is." Monferno said.

"Beheeyem can't grab the little guy so I'll get it." Druddigon said, he walked over to the Noibat.

As he got close, everyone heard deafening screams.

"What the hell was that?!" Zoroark shouted.

"No idea." Druddigon said turning to the Noibat. "Hey there little guy. Can you please come with us? We won't hurt you."

Druddigon got closer and the screams got louder. Suddenly, a giant pack of pissed off Noiverns came out and slashed Druddigon away from the Noibat.

Druddigon groaned as they all circle around them.

Everyone grew shocked as they saw what was happening next. Druddigon was screaming in absolute agony and was begging for it to end.

"Holy… Holy shit!" Scizor said, scared for Druddigon like the rest of them.

The screams got louder as whatever they were doing was more painful than what they were doing before. Some of them looked away, and some of them couldn't look back. Zoroark and Banette were the only two that were enjoying the show. The screams were now cries for it to end as there were more violence of whatever was happening.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "And I thought what that guys at Juvie could do was bad… This was much worse!"

 **Monferno:** "I think I just saw what will be in my nightmares for the next few weeks…. Poor Druddigon.

 **Smeargle:** "I jinxed us…. And that happened to Druddigon… Happiness stat down to zero."

 **Zoroark:** "... And I thought Banette's show was intense."

 **Druddigon:** His entire body was in bandages, his eyes still showed fear. "Please tell me that it's over!" His voice for the first time showed actual fear… he was on the verge of crying.

0000000000000000

The Deadly Darkrais were getting nearer to the Bewear cave.

"So exactly how are we going to lure this Bewear to the volcano?" Croagunk asked.

Heracross looks at Sandslash.

"Bewear like to hug others… and their hugs can kill." Sandslash explained. "Not to mention that some Beware like to take care of other Pokemon like they are their child."

"Hey look, the Bewear is coming out if it's cave." Klinklang said.

"Everyone hide in the bushes." Sandslash quickly said.

They all did that and see the Bewear come out. Sandslash widened his eyes in horror. "What is it Sandslash?" Heracross asked.

"Th-Th-That Be-Bewear… It… It's the s-s-s-same o-one…" Sandslash said, clearly scared.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Klinklang remarked.

Excadrill sighed. "So what do we do about this?"

Heracross sighs. "Well, I have one idea."

"And that is?" Croagunk asked

Heracross just looks at Sandslash.

"No… No.. Nonononononononono!" Sandslash said.

"It's the fastest way to get the Bewear. You can have her follow us to the volcano. Unless you want to lose?" Heracross asked.

"... You fucking owe me so damn much!" Sandslash said.

"Don't worry Sandslash, you'll live... I think." Heracross said.

00000000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** He glared at the camera "I hate this plan."

 **Croagunk:** "I feel bad for Sandslash."

 **Heracross:** "I'd say he has a high chance of living. But what actually happens to him is a complete mystery to me... good luck Sandslash."

 **Klinklang:** "Sandslash is so dead."

00000000000000000000

The Giratinas just got back Druddigon after ghat massacre. They were now far away from the cute Noibat.

Druddigon had so many scratch marks and blood coming out of his body. He looked weak. "So… Many… Noivern…"

'So, any ideas?" Dragalge asked.

"We can't go just walk up to it unless we want to be masocistic and edn up like Druddigon." Scizor said.

"I… Think… I see.. Stars…" Druddigon weakly said.

"I have one idea." Zoroark said. "But I don't think you'll like it, especially you Druddigon."

"W-Wha?" Driddugion said.

"It's the only thing we got.. What is it?" Monferno asked.  
"Well, it involves Druddigon going back to the Noibat." Zoroark replies.

"I will murder you." Druddigon said very darkly.

"Do you want to win?" Zoroark asked, very seriously.

"... I hate you so much right now." Druddigon said after nodding his head.

"Look, all we need is a certain Noivern to show up. I saw something that could help us win this." Zoroark said.

"I'm curious to know what you noticed." Smeargle said.

"If I say it, you'll never believe me. Druddigon just needs to get close, until that certain Noivern shows up. You ready?" Zoroark asked.

Druddigon just slowly got close to the Noibat again.

Another deafening roar came in. "Let's pray that only one shows up." Zoroark said.

"Zoroark please tell me you have a high luck stat." Smeargle said.

"No, but I do have a high intelligence stat." Zoroark replies.

Smeargle smiled at that, while Druddigon was waiting scared.

Druddigon promptly screamed in terror.

Zoroark grins. "There we go."

"G-G-Get away from me!" Druddigon shouted in terror.

The Noivern took a look at Druddigon and stopped roaring. It just looked at him now.

"Why are you staring at me!?" Druddigon shouting in fear.

The Noivern got close to Druddigon's face, just looking at him.

Druddigon started backing us in fear.

The Noivern followed Druddigon until he backed up into a cave wall.

Druddigon was whimpering in utter fear.

The Noivern looked at him, until it smiled and crooned at him.

Most of the team looked confused.

"Um… What?" Monferno asked.

"Yep, that Noivern, is a female." Zoroark revealed, grinning.

The Noivern crooned some more and nuzzled with Druddigon.

"G-Get off of me!" Druddigon shouted scared as hell.  
She ignored him and kept on nuzzling him, crooning in the process.

"Guys…. Fucking help me!" Druddigon shouted.

"I think you are screwed dude!" Scizor shouted back.

"Don't worry, for I have a plan." Zoroark aid, as he approached the Noivern. He cleared his throat and got her attention. "Now, I can tell that you like this Druddigon. I'll make you a deal. You a deal, you help us move that Noibat somewhere for a moment, and you can as much time win Druddigon as you like."

"WHAT!?" Druddigon shouted.

"What do you say, deal?" Zoroark asked, grinning at the Bat Dragon.

The Noivern looked at Zoroark for a while, before she nodded.

"What No!?" Druddigon pretested.

Zoroark grinned. "Excellent. Now you can have your fun with Druddigon now. Zoroark looks at everyone. "You hear that everyone?! Let's get that Noibat!"

Scizor grabs the Noibat as the team runs out of the cave leaving Druddigon.  
The Noivern just smiles kindly and nuzzled Druddigon some more.

"Guys!" Druddigon started shouting. "Guys! GUYS!"

00000000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "I got a fear of those Bastard Bats after what they did to me… and then Zoroark just let a female on get on me! I….. I think I need therapy now. That scared em to fucking death!"

 **Scizor:** "I feel a little bad for him… but we also needed to win so… Sorry Druddigon."

 **Smeargle:** "That jinx did far worse to Druddigon then I thought… physical and mental scarring… Boy do I feel bad now."

 **Zoroark:** "You see, I would feel bad for Druddigon, but he did want to murder me. Sooooo." Zoroark said, pretending to be innocent.

00000000000000000000

Sandslash was getting himself ready to face the Bewear.

He sighed. "I hate this. I really hate this!"

"Just do it already." Klinklang said.

"Shut up." Sandslash said walking up to the Bewear.

The Beware saw Sandslash and smiled brightly. She gave him a big hug.

Sandslash groaned. "Hello again."

"I can't believe it's you! It's been so long! The female Bewear shouted with joy.

"Yep… It's me… please let me go." Sandslash said, groaning with pain from the hug.

She let go and smiled at him, kindly.  
"I can see that you've been will, but I need your help with something." Sandslash said.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"See I'm on this competition on this island with 17 other teenagers and our current challenge is to take a pokemon and bring it to the Volcano base for the win… and my team needs a Bewear…" Sandslash said.

"So you need me to be that Bewear?" She asked.

Sandslash nodded to her.

She smiles as she gives Sandslash a big hug. "Of course I'll help you sweety!"

"Thank you… careful, you're hugs are really tight." Sandslash said.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "That… honestly could have gone far worse."

 **Klinklang:** "I wish I could've been there when Sandslash was with that Bewear for those few days. I would've taken pictures if I had hands."

 **Heracross:** Heracross shrugs. "I don't see the problem really. I mean he's a Sandslash, and Alolan Sandslash. He can take those hugs easily…. Right?"

00000000000000

Jaba and Hannibal were both waiting by the designated spot.

"Who do you think will win this?" Jaba asked

I have money placed on the Giratinas. I mean, how the hell can they lose if they have to only hunt a fucking Noibat?" Hannibal replied.

"Aren't Dragon Types really protective of their children?" Jaba asked

Hannibal though about it for a moment. "... Shit."

"How did you not think about that!?" Jaba asked. "You're you!"

"... Oh look! It's the teams now!" Hannibal shouted, trying to change the subject.

Jaba rolled his eyes and did see the teams heading towards them.

Scizor was running as fast as she can, with the Noibat in her hands. While the other team was trying to get the Bewear to the spot as fast as possible.

The two kept on rushing towards the spot until they both made it in.

Jaba blinked. "Wow, that was a close one."

"So who won?" Heracross asked.

"I'd rather like to know where Druddigon is… That won't affect the results. I'm just curious." Jaba said,

"He's the one who helped us get the Noibat in the first place. He's a fucking hero for us all." Zoroark replied, sounding kind.

"Um… Zoroark? Didn't you-" Smeargle started.

"But, we did make a deal that involved Druddigon. But I would still call him a hero." Zoroark admitted, trying to get good with Smeargle.

Smeargle shrugged to that, not seeing any argument there.

Jaba looked at them, but shook his head. "Anyway, the winners are... The Grandiose Giratinas!"

The Giratinas cheered loudly to that. The Noibat smiled and cuddled with Scizor a little.

"Aww, cute little guy." Scizor said.

Heracross whispered to Sandslash. "So I guess this means you did all that…. For nothing."

Sandslash just stood there… and fell to the ground hearing that.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** Scizor still had the Noibat, who was still cuddling with her, happily. "What, this little guys is cute, what can I say. Thought I should get him back to that cave before Druddigon gets hurt worse." The Noibat giggles and cuddles with Scizor some more. "Aww."

 **Sandslash:** "I had to go to that Bewear who decided that I washer child…. For fucking nothing! That fucking sucks!"

 **Excadrill:** "Yep… I feel bad for my boyfriend… again. Poor guy."

 **Smeargle:** "I'm so glad that jinx didn't make us lose… it did enough to Druddigon."

 **Druddigon:** He was shaking with fear, still in those body bandages " That Noivern kept kissing me and kissing me… I thought she was going to get me ready to eat me… I was so fucking scared…. I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!"

 **Zoroark:** "Druddigon looked scared for life by what just happened to him." Zoroark slowly gained an evil grin. Then soon after, he started laughing hysterically.

00000000000000

Monferno walked by and saw that Scizor was still holding the Noibat, as he was cuddling with her some more.

Monferno walked up to her. "Hey Scizor… Why do you still have the Noibat? Don't we have to take it back to the cave before all those Noivern come back and attack us all?"

Scizor sighed. "Sorry, I'm just having a hard time giving it up. Crazy I know."

"But that Noibat has a family… who will kill us all if it doesn't go back to them." Monferno said.

Scizor sighed again, then she heard the Noibat giggle and cuddle with her affectionately. She smiled. "Aww."

Monferno facepalmed. "Scizor… We have to take it back."

Scizor looked at Monferno. "I don't have to listen to you, you know. I'm sure the Noivern we left with Druddigon will keep the others in that cave for him to come back."

"Yeah but only for a short while like Zoroark said in that deal." Monferno pointed out. "We agreed to taking it to the volcano and then we've return it!"

Scizor glared at Monferno. "Fine!" she then walked off with the Noibat.

000000000000000000

 **Monferno:** "I had to say something… I did want all of us dead because Scizor wanted to keep someone else's child!"

 **Scizor:** She still had the Noibat, who was really happy to be with her. Scizor said. "I might not be happy about it… but I'll bring the little guy back to his family. I like him, but for the good of everyone… I'll do it."

000000000000000000

Druddigon was in the infirmary wrapped up in a lot of bandages. Beheeyem teleported him there after the challenge ended. He groaned in pain after all of what the Noiverns did to him.

Suddenly, he heard a loud roar.

Druddigon started looking around in fear. "Wh-What was that!?"

The same Noivern flew in a went beside Druddigon.

Druddigon was scared seeing the Noivern. "No! Get away from me! You had your time with me like the deal said! Go away!"

She looked sad and concerned for the sacred Cave Dragon. She had her claw and tried to soothe him by pressing her claws on his head softly.

He was still very scared. "Please… go away… I don't to be hurt anymore." Druddigon started crying a bit.

She crooned and softly wiped the tears away from Druddigon. She got a chair and sat by him.

Druddigon just whimpered in utter fear of the Noivern beside him, knowing there was nothing he could do to get her to leave him due to him being wrapped up.

She went to Druddigon and nuzzled him softly, doing her best to calm him down.

Druddigon finally just calmed down stayed quite.

She smiled as she crooned again.

Druddigon just laid in his bed trying to rest, with the Noivern beside him, scaring him with his new fear of them.

00000000000000

Snorunt and Croagunk were chatting with each other, when Heracross approached them.

"What do want Heracross?" Croagunk asked

"Easy there Croagunk. I just want to ask some questions to Snorunt. Can I do that?" Heracross asked.

Croagunk slowly nodded but kept an eye on Heracross, not wanted Snorunt's feelings hurt twice today

Heracross sat on a log in front of them, studying the two before he speaks. "Alright, Snorunt, I'm aware that a rumor was made about how Liepard could use her charms on all the males to get an easy win, right?"

"Right." Snorunt said

"Well, funny story really. You see, I've been digging around with the other teammates, asking one at a time where all this started. One person led to the next, then the next, then the next, until it went right down to you Snorunt. Care to explain?" Heracross asked.

"What are you talking about? I never made a rumor... I barely knew what a rumor was unless Croagunk explained it to me!" Snorunt replied.

"But that doesn't mean that someone didn't tell you that rumor, didn't they? Whoever told you know of your flaws and took advantage of them. Someone did tell you that rumor, am I right?" Heracross asked

"Croagunk and I heard it from Heliolisk." Snorunt replied

Heracross looked at Snorunt for a while. "Heliolisk, you heard it from, Heliolisk?"

"Yep!" Snorunt replied in her normal cheery manner

"Alright then," Heracross started, getting up from his seat. "Thank you for the information Snorunt, it helped a lot. Now if excuse me, I need to talk to a certain lizard." He then leaves the two in search for Heliolisk.

0000000000000000000

 **Croagunk:** "Snorunt handled that really well... I'm proud of her."

 **Snorunt:** "I was panicking that whole time!"

 **Heracross:** "If Heliolisk was the one who started the rumor, I coud pin this to Zoroark. Some of the other contestants saw them as a couple. I could pin this with Zoroark, and they both get the punishment they deserve. This case is almost closed, I can feel it."

0000000000000000000

Heracross went to a cabin and knocked on the door.

"I just wanted to ask some questions. That's not too bad, right?" Heracross asked.

"I guess not." Heliolisk replied. "What are they?"

"Well, you know about the rumor about Liepard going around, right?" Heracross asked.

"Yeah." Heliolisk replied

"Well, I've done some digging around. And according to Snorunt, you're the one who started the rumor. Care to explain?" Heracross asked.

"What are you talking about. I never told her the rumor, she told me." Heliolisk said.

"That's not what I heard, I heard that you told her the rumor. What's going on here Heliolisk?" Heracross asked.

"Why would I start a rumor on Liepard?" Heliolisk asked. "We were friends and I would have no reason to... Snorunt on the other hand was likely about to ho if that rumor wasn't started. She does have actual good ideas so maybe that was one of them. I only went with it because it sounded very believable."

"Did you went with it, or was it Zoroark that wanted you to?" Heracross asked out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about Heracross?" Heliolisk asked

"You and I both know what Zoroark is capable of. I bet he told you to start that rumor, didn't he?" Heracross presumed.

"He didn't Heracross." Heliolisk replied.

"And what makes you say that?" Heracross asked. "After all, Cacturne did beat Zoroark pretty easily. Maybe this was him getting revenge."

"Well be didn't. I didn't even see him at all until after that elimination." Heliolisk said. "You know, after Cacturne almost killed him!"

"That happened AFTER the elimination. And you and I both know that Cacturne isn't an idiot. We both know that Cacturne wouldn't just try to beat Zoroark into a pulp for no reason." Heracross pointed out.

"Cacturne was probably blaming him for the same reason you are interrogating me, but I did nothing wrong!" Heliolisk said. "Snorunt was likely the who started that rumor to save herself and knew she wouldn't be tracked down because it's Snorunt."

"... She's Snorunt. She only gives good ideas during challenges. Everything before and after are...questionable. You know this. Pinning something like this to the island idiot is a horrible idea. Besides she would never be that cruel to start a rumor to save her own skin. But Zoroark is." Heracross said.

"What makes you say that Zoroark is cruel?" Heliolisk asked.

"If leaving you in the snow to almost freeze to death didn't convince you, then how about using Flamethrower repeatedly on Sandslash? He didn't need to send him to the infirmary for crying out loud. And there are other examples of him being cruel, but the point is, I know that you and Zoroark started the rumor, admit it." Heracross said.

"We're don't talking Heracross." Heliolisk said.

"I guess we are." Heracross said, before he turned around and walked away.

Once Heracross was far enough away, Heliolisk walked off to find Zoroark and tell him what happened.

00000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "If he thinks he can come and accuse me and my boyfriend then Heracross has got another thing coming!"

 **Heracross:** I think I solved the case. Now all I need is proof that he did it. That shouldn't be so hard... I hope."

000000000000000

Heliolisk saw Zoroark talking to Beheeyem in the forest.

Heliolisk goes up to them. "Zoroark, problem!"

"Hmm? What's the problem love?" Zoroark asked.

"Heracross thinks I started the Liepard rumors and said that you had me do it as payback for What Cacturne did!" Heliolisk said quickly.

"... Shit. Well, that is a problem." Zoroark admitted.

"What are we going to do?" Heliolisk asked. "I might got voted off now and I don't want to leave you."

"Don't worry love, that won't happen." Zoroark assured. "Look, here's the plan. If you can get Snorunt to get into a huge fight with somebody in front of everybody, Snorunt may same some regretful things and it should convince Heracross that she really is the one who started the rumors. Problem solved."

"How am I going to do that?" Heliolisk asked.

"Tell me this, who is the most likely to get in a fight with Snorunt?" Zoroark asked.

"... Klinkland." Heliolisk replied.

Zoroark grins. "Then all you have to do, is say that one said shit to the other, and it will create a huge fight. Trust me, I've seen it happen multiple times. It'll work."

Heliolisk nodded and ran off to take care of that.

Zoroark pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "I swear, that lizard is going to be the death of me. I'm probably going to have to cut him loose, sooner or later."

Beheeyem's expression lit up hearing that.

"I can't keep him for long if he's going to keep screwing up like this. Yeah, next time something like this happens, I'll have to leave him for the scraps." Zoroark admitted.

Zoroark looks at Beheeyem and smiles. "But I know you wouldn't do something like that. You're way too smart to do so."

She bashfully smiled at that compliment

Zoroark looks at his non-existent watch. "Well I better go. Got to make sure that lizard doesn't screw up this plan either."

Beheeyem watched him about to leave and decided to stop stalling herself. She went around to him and kisses him

Zoroark widened his eyes as he was completely shocked by this.

Beheeyem floated in front of him, blushing

Zoroark was still shocked. "What?... Why did you?"

Beheeyem rubbed the back of her head before making a loving gesture

Zoroark then saw the glistening look in her eyes. "You... you like me?"

Beheeyem slowly nodded

Zoroark blushed. "Well... I have to admit, you are really cute."

Beheeyem tilted her head like saying "Really!?" while also blushing mad.

Zoroark grinned and kneeled down to her level. "Really, I think your adorable."

Beheeyem blushed even more and kisses Zoroark again

Zoroark blushed as well. "You know, when I said that I had my eye on someone on this island, I was talking about you."

Beheeyem gave the same "Really?" look again

Zoroark nodded. "Really."

Beheeyem floated closer to him, blushing hard

Zoroark felt her cheek with his claws. "And unlike Heliolisk, I actually do care about you. I won't ever leave you like I will with him."

Beheeyem kiss Zoroark again and made a gesture conveying "I love you."

Zoroark smiled. "I love you too. Now come here beautiful."

Beheeyem nods and goes to him.

Zoroark closes the distance and kisses her passionately, placing his paw behind her head.

Beheeyem kissed him back, blushing.

Zoroark kept kissing until the two were kissing madly.

Beheeyem and Zoroark soon started making out madly with each other.

Zoroark looked into Beheeyem's eyes as he made out with her.

Beheeyem had a loving look in her eyes.

Zoroark grinned and separates. "Maybe I shouldn't go. I'm sure the lizard can take care of himself."

Beheeyem looked at him and made a gesture conveying "Just in case."

Zoroark chuckled. "So what you're saying is, you DON'T want to continue this?"

Beheeyem thought about that for a moment before knocking Zoroark down to make out with him more.

Zoroark chuckled and smiled as he happily made out with Beheeyem some more.

000000000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** Beheeyem was floating around the confessional in a very happy mood, even dancing a little.

 **Zoroark:** He lowered his hat to hide his blush. "I have to say, I was very surprised at what happened... but in a good way."

00000000000000000

Heliolisk sees everything near their cabins, chatting amongst themselves before the elimination ceremony. He especially sees Snorunt with Croagunk, and Klinklang with Cacturne.

Heliolisk snuck over to Klinklang and Cacturne and eavesdropped on them.

"You know Cacturne, I'm kind of glad that Snorunt isn't giving ideas in challenges anymore." Klinklang admitted. "It really let's me give good ideas for the team, without being interrupted by someone like herself. Of course, we still have to deal with the idiot side of herself as well, but I'm sure that it shouldn't be long before the rest of the team doesn't see her useful anymore and eliminate her on the spot."

Heliolisk smirked and snuck away from the two of them, going Snorunt and telling her what he heard. She started to form tears in her eyes but she still got up and walked over to Klinklang, throwing an Ice Beam at him.

Klinklang dodged it barely. "What the hell Snorunt?!"

Snorunt still had those tears in her eyes. "You… You think I'm useless?"

Klinklang just stares at Snorunt. "Who told you that?"

"That doesn't matter!" Snorunt shouted. "Why do you think I'm useless!?"

"Snorunt, I'm not answering you until you answer me. Who told you?" Klinklang simply asked.

"Heliolisk told me, now answer me!" Snorunt shouted.

Klinklang doesn't answer her, as he thinks to himself in thought.

"Klinklang!" Snorunt shouted.

"Excuse me, I need to go do something." Klinklang said, as he started leaving.

"Why are you dodging my question Klinklang!?" Snorunt asked him.

Croagunk ran up to Snorunt. "Snorunt, don't do anything rash!"

"Because answering trivia questions to you is not important to me right now." Klinklang replied, proving to be the final straw.

More tears came down Snorunt's face. "Is that all I am to you… Just a useless waste of space who can't help anyone?"

Klinklang sighed. "For the last time Snorunt, I don't have time to-"

"You don't have time to for me because you don't think I'm worth your time!" Snorunt shouted. "In the challenge last week you didn't even try to talk to me about my idea and maybe even make it work better but you didn't! You just think that I can't do anything and be helpful like everyone else on this island!"

Klinklang groaned, as he turned to Snorunt. "You're so emotional. It clouds your judgement and makes you do things irrational all the time. There are times where you have the mind of a genius, while at the same time have the mind of a child. Your mental capacity is always in flux, that no one can trust your opinions at times. At least, that's what I think of you, whether your stupid enough to listen to me, like you did with Heliolisk, is entirely up to you. Now if you excuse me, I have more important things to do." Klinklang them starts leaving again.

Snorunt just stood there, crying. "... I can't believe you, I wish… I wish I got everyone to vote you out last week!" She then used Blizzard on him.

Klinklang turned around and saw the Blizzard come at him. He was too slow to dodge it and was forced to take the full force of the attack.

"Snorunt!? Why did you do that!?" Croagunk asked.

"I am tired of him!" Snorunt shouted. She used Hidden Power on Klinklang… it was Fire Type.

Klinklang groaned in pain, as he was slowly floating down to the ground.

Snorunt used the move again.

"Snorunt stop!" Croagunk shouted.

Klinklang was getting hurt badly, as he was growing very weak.  
Snorunt used Blizzard once more.

Klinklang took it again, as he saw that he was being frozen solid. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Klinklang groaned, before his entire body was in cased in ice.

"Snorunt stop right now!" Croagunk said grabbing her.

Snorunt stopped, but Klinklang was still in cased in a block of ice.  
Croagunk goes and uses Brick Break on the Frozen Klinklang to break him out of the ice.

Klinklang was shivering badly, as he had a light shade of blue in his body.

"Klinklang are you alright?" Croagunk asked.

"I-I-I...C-C-Can't...F-F-Feel...A-A-Anything." Klinklang shivered.

"Do you want me to help you to the infirmary?" Croagunk asked

"P-P-Please." Klinklang replied.

"Snorunt I'll be back later." Croagunk said as he took Klinklang to the infirmary.

Everyone was giving Snorunt looks.

Snorunt got a little scared and ran off in a random direction.

000000000000000

 **Snorunt:** Snorunt was simply crying in the confessional.

 **Croagunk:** He signed. "Snorunt… Klinklang… he really hit a major sore spot for her. Now looked at what happened."

 **Klinklang:** Klinklang was still shivering. "T-T-This...I-I-Is...B-B-Bullshit."

 **Heliolisk:** "That worked better than I thought… I think I'll be good for now. I can't wait to tell Zoroark."

000000000000000

It was elimination time once more.

"Deadly Darkrais… It's once again elimination for you. I have 9 Oran Berries and 10 of you. If you don't get a Berry… then you're done." Jaba explained. "Ready?"

"Might as well be." Sandslash replied.

"Good to hear Sandslash, because you get the first Berry." Jaba said

"That makes me feel better after today." Sandslash said, catching his berry.

"...Heracross… Cacturne… Excadrilll…" Jaba announced

Cacturne got his berry, as he gave a slightly worried look for Klinklang.

"Krookodile… Mismagius… Croagunk…. And Heliolisk."Jaba announced

Heracross glared at Heliolisk as he got his berry.

Croagunk got his, but was worried for Snorunt.

"Snorunt and Klinklang… Both of the idea makers of the team… one of you will go home tonight" Jaba said The last berry of the night, goes too….."

"Jaba, I've done nothing today that would harm the team, I got beat up and was frozen in a block of ice." Klinklang said, in an annoyed tone. "Just give me the damn berry already."

Jaba glared at his lost suspense and nodded at Hannibal. He threw the berry right at Klinklang's face.

"Real mature kids." Klinklang said.

"I'm sorry Snorunt, but you have been voted out. Please head to the dock." Jaba said, his tone was a little sad.

Snorunt just sat there for a moment… she started crying again. She got up and walked to the dock while crying, Croagunk going with her.

"Honestly… I feel bad for her." Excadrill said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sandslash agreed.

000000000000000

 **Croagunk:** "Snorunt has been voted out…. Now… It's just me… for as much as she used to annoy me… I'm really going to miss her…. I've never let someone get that close to me before and she has been great to be around… and now she is gone…. This sucks."

 **Heracross:** "I was going to get more evidence and have everyone eliminate Heliolisk, but then that happened and everyone else decided to vote for Snorunt instead. Seems like the perfect timing if you asked me."

 **Excadrill:** "Despite what happened… I don't think Snorunt was in the wrong with what she did... Someone baited her into what she did. It's Snorunt.. She would never do something like that and loss her normal cheery self. What happened?"

0000000000000

Snorunt was leaving to the docks, Croagunk with her side as she was about to get on her Lapras, still in tears.  
"I'm sorry Snorunt…. I hoped this wouldn't happen to you like this." Croagunk said, his voice had some sadness in it.

Snorunt was still crying. "It's.. It's okay Croagunk. Thank you, for being my friend this whole time through all of this."

"Not a problem… There's really more of you then anyone will even know isn't there?" Croagunk said with a smile.

Snorunt was about to leave when- "Snorunt, leaving so soon?" Klinklang asked, floating to them.

"Klinklang… what are you doing here?" Croagunk asked. His voice showing aggression.

"Calm yourself Kermit, I'm only here to talk to Snorunt. No harsh words, alright?" Klinklang asked.

"Fine… but don't mispeak... At all." Croagunk warned.

"Trust me, I'll be the first to know if your aim got better." Klinklang replied.

Snorunt looked at Klinklang. "What do you want… want to make me feel worse about myself?"

"Not at all, that little outburst of yours showed me two things." Klinklang replied. "One, you are a child, and two, you're not an idiot at all."

"What do you mean… by the second one?" Snorunt asked.

"Intelligence is a very broad spectrum. There are many different kinds of intelligence. For you, it's like a trio of intelligence. One kind is Practical, the normal things we all do and say. The second is Analytical, where we plan logically and make our moves accordingly, and then there's Emotional, where we understand the emotions of others and ourselves. For you, your intelligence when it comes to Emotional and Analytical are very high. You seem to have great planning skills that admittedly could rival mine, and you're very passionate when it comes to yourself and to others. But you lack the average intelligence for Practical. That's why it seems that before and after the challenge, you seem like an idiot. It's because your everyday life skills lack the requirements they need to be like everyone else." Klinklang revealed.

Snorunt just looked at Klinklang. "...You could have been nicer about saying that."

"Trust me, I was. If I wasn't, you would've been crying all over again. And then Kermit here would want to miss his Focus Blast again." Klinklang replied.

Croagunk just rolled his eyes at that comment.  
"Fine… But why tell me that?" Snorunt asked.

"Because, I want to help you with that." Klinklang simply replied.

"You want… to help me?" Snorunt asked, confused.

"Yes, teach you how to improve your Practical skills, become my apprentice." Klinklang said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Snorunt asked, still confused

"You remind me a little bit of myself, only in more need than I ever was." Klinklang admitted. "Can't let that potential just go to waste now."

"...Okay. But on one condition." Snorunt said.

" _Oh Arceus help us all."_ Klinklang thought to himself. "Yes?"

"Croagunk… keep him safe the best you can." Snorunt said, her tone being serious

" _Oh for fuck's sake."_ Klinklang thought to himself, before he looked at Croagunk. "Sure, I can do that. I can at least promise that he'll go to the merge, fair enough?"

"Deal." Snorunt said.

"Well, I better get back to the infirmary, a free bed is always nice." Klinklang said before he left the docks to the infirmary.

Croagunk looked at Snorunt. "Are you sure that you want to go through with that?"

"Maybe it'll do me some good Croagunk." Snorunt admitted. "Now… I need to go. I'll miss you Croagunk."

"I'll miss you too Snorunt." Croagunk said.

Snorunt then got on her Lapras, which started swimming away.

00000000000000

 **Snorunt:** "It's sad to leave so soon… but it was at least a little nice to be here. Even if just about everyone thought I was an idiot. But… I made a great friend in Croagunk… and that was all I could ask for coming here. Plus, now I have that deal with Klinklang to help me in the future. I think I came out of this with my own prize. Well I guess this is good bye… Good Bye!"

 **Klinklang:** "Oh yeah, Snorunt is going to be an excellent student. She'll learn everything that I know. But the question is, will Croagunk like the results?" Klinklang did his best to shrug. "Oh well, not my problem anyways."

00000000000000

Mismagius was at her shop, cooking something, she heard a knock and let that person come in.

It was Krookodile who entered in. "Hey Missy, do you have a minute?"

Mismagius gave him a look. "I told you to not call me Missy." She relaxed her expression. "But sure. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to talk about what happened last week." Krookodile replied.

"That never happened." Mismagius said.

"Missy-" Krookodile started.

Mismagius used Psychic to grab Krookodile's voodoo doll and had him walk out the door of the shop.

"Oh come on Missy! This is so not fair!" Krookodile shouted.

Mismagius gave Krookodile a playful smirk. "Bye-Bye." She had him walk out the door and closed it with Psychic.

00000000000000

 **Krookodile:** Krookodile crossed his arms. "Witch and her voodoo dolls. She may have stalled me out today, but we do need to talk about it. I just hope it isn't too late."

 **Mismagius:** "Oh voodoo dolls, what would I do without you?" She brought out Sandslash's voodoo doll and poked it in the arm.

 **Sandslash:** He was rubbing his arm. "Why does my arm hurt?"

00000000000000

Dragalge and Monferno were at the beach as usual

"Another day, another victory." Dragalge said.

"Yep, I think we're going okay right now." Monferno replied.

"So, we're in private now." Dragalge started. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

Monferno blushed. "I guess it's only fair."

"Do you…. Do you want to do it?" Dragalge asked.

"I could ask you the same." Monferno replied. "But I think for you the answer is yes."  
"Hey, just because I'm a male, doesn't mean that I'm lust driven." Dragalge joked. "I'm not a Lopunny."

Monferno laughed. "Well… I've never really done anything like that before so I'm a bit nervous.

"Wanna know a secret?" Dragalge asked.

"Yeah." Monferno replied.

Dragalge went to Monferno and whispered. "Neither have I."

Monferno blushed. "I guess this relationship is all about first things isn't it?"

"Well, I know this nice cave that could-" Dragalge joked.

"You don't what to just do it out here? No one comes out here." Monferno said.

"...That is true. No one ever comes here for some reason." Dragalge noticed.

"So…. Are you ready?" Monferno asked.

"Yeah, you?" Dragalge asked back.

Monferno answered by kissing Dragalge.

Dragalge widened his eyes a little, but he soon calmed down and kissed back.

The two were now kissing on the beach passionately

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** Monferno's fur was ruffled up a bit. "That... was a great experience. I love him so much."

 **Dragalge:** Dragalge adjusted his crown. "That was….. Really pleasant. I hope no one in the Kingdom gets jealous that someone like her was my first. Things would get….. Complicated if they do."

00000000000000

Cacturne and Heracross met up at Klinklang's bed in the infirmary for a meeting.

"So you're saying dat Heliolisk told Snorunt about what ya said ta me?" Cacturne asked.

"Yep, I was going to tell you that, but she had to get all emotional and send me here." Klinklang replied.

"To be fair, you kinda were an ass back there." Heracross admitted.

"Dat doesn't matter right now, right now, we know dat Heliolisk started da rumor thanks ta Heracross. But does anyone here have any clue on ta how we get da information?" Cacturne asked.

"We could always follow him. He'll meet with Zoroark eventually and they'll talk about it then. Once we do, we'll have them." Heracross replied.

Cacturne shook his head. "Dat won't work. If Zoroark is involved as ya say he is, he won't let somethin' like dis slip up so easily. Trust me, ya and I have been tryin' ta get something on dat fox, and we both gotten squat. Does anyone else have any ideas?"  
"I have one, but it's not the most orthodox." Klinklang replied.

They both turn to Klinklang. "And what would that be?" Heracross asked.

"It's both very simple, and very crazy, but it might just work." Klinklang replied. "We have to-"

00000000000000

 **Infernape: And… Done. Geez, writing this one made me a little sad.**

 **Roran: It was more hilarious for me. Oh wait, emotions….. What's that again?**

 **Infernape: *Shakes head* You sadist fox. You need help.**

 **Roran: My psychologist keeps telling me that. I just reply with me shotgun.**

 **Infernape: …. Alright then. Anyways, today we lost Snorunt, one of my top favorites to write for, better find some new favorites.**

 **Roran: Already got mine, I'm good.**

 **Infernape: Lucky you. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So please review and give feedback, and I see you all Laterz!**

 **Roran: Until next time, I'll see ya later, laddies!**

 **Snorunt: Review everyone!... Wait, what am I doing here again?**


	9. What Haunts Our Dreams

**Hello there laddies, I'm back, with another episode of Total PokeDrama Island!**

 **This chapter will get dark, really fucked up things happen here! But that's okay!... I think.**

 **Anyways, let's just sit down and enjoy the show, shall we?!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 9: What Haunts Our Dreams

Druddigon was waking up in the infirmary, feeling all better. Since he was a Dragon Type, it takes a lot less time to recover. He only needed to recover for a day.

Druddigon looked around and no Noiverns were in sight and sighed in relief. "Thank Arceus… I'm safe."

Druddigon got out of bed and left the infirmary. He was taking a nice stroll, but he turned around and saw the same female Noivern right by him.

"Holy shit!" Druddigon shouted and he jumped and fell to the ground.

The Noivern giggled as she held a claw out to help him up.

Druddigon backed up in fear. "Get away from me!"

She looked a little saddened by this, but she still wanted to help him up.

Druddigon was still scare of her… The events of the day before still fresh in his mind when all of those Noivern almost killed him in that cave and scarred him for life.

The Noivern saw that he wasn't going to take her claw, so she helped him up anyways.

After she helped him up, Druddigon backed up from her. "Why are you always trying to be around me?"

She blushed and pointed at Druddigon as a response.

"You fucking like me like that?" Druddigon asked in disbelief.

She blushed harder and nodded.

"But you.. You only saw me yesterday after the rest of your kind almost murdered me!" Druddigon shouted.

She shrugged, like she was saying, "Can you blame me?"

"S-Still…" Druddigon said

She held her claw out to Druddigon, practically saying to trust her.

Druddigon looked at her claw… he noticed that she didn't look like someone who was going to kill him in his sleep… but he was still very scared of Noiverns after the previous day… reluctantly, he took her claw.

She gave a kind smile and grabbed Druddigon so that she could have him fly to the skies.

"Woah!" Druddigon shouted. "What are you doing!?"

She giggled as she gave him a trip all around the island.

Druddigon was doing his best to keep a grab on her so he didn't fall… he just got out of the infirmary.

She kept flying high in the skies, as the wind felt Druddigon's face.

When they got around the snowy mountains, Druddigon sneezed.

She giggled at that and took him back to the campground.

They landed near the cabins and Druddigon let go of her.

She gave Druddigon a look, wondering what he thought about the trip.

"It… It was fun." Druddigon admitted

She smiled and gave a kiss on Druddigon's cheek.

"Uhh…" Druddigon started. "Wait, can you not talk?"

She tries to talk, but only broken screeches can be heard.

Druddigon covered his ears when he heard that. "Okay, that's a no. It would be easier for me to understand you if you could say actual words."

She just croons and nuzzles his cheek.

"Do… you want to spend more time with me." Druddigon asked… he was nervous.

She smiled and happily nodded.

Druddigon gulped. He felt like he was going to regret this. "Let's make a deal then… I think I can teach you to say actual words to easier communication.. And in return, we can spend time together, and not just when I'm helping you. Does that sound good to you?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, then it's a deal." Druddigon said, holding up his hand. "Shake on it?"

She shook it pretty quickly and took him flying again.

"Hey wait!" Druddigon yelled out in shock that she took him in the air without warning once again.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "I'm still very much scare of Noiverns.. And I'm a little scared of her but, she doesn't seem like she would kill me… on purpose anyway. But still, maybe this can turn out well for me… I hope."

00000000000000

Scizor was the last one in her cabin, still sleeping. She woke up, and what was beside her was the same Noibat from yesterday.

"What tha?" Scizor said. "I thought I brought you to the cave yesterday."

The Noibat crooned and cuddled with her.

Scizor smiled. "Still the same cutie though… but would your pack be worried about you leaving like that?"

The Noibat just cuddled some more and giggled, making her melt.

"Aww." Scizor said, hugged the Noibat.

The Noibat giggled harder when she hugged him.

Scizor sighed. "Monferno is going to flip out when she sees you with me again."

The Noibat gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Aw… okay, you can stay with me for a while if you want."Scizor said

The Noibat giggled and cuddled with her.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "What? I'm a sucker for something cute… and that Noibat is cute. I just hope it's parents don't come by and kill us."

00000000000000

Monferno woke up by the beach, with Dragalge sleeping beside her.

Monferno smiled seeing him… their time last night was great for the both of them.

Dragalge woke up, but looked reluctant to move.

"Good Morning" Monferno said

"Morning, I'll be taking the whole day off if you don't mind." Dragalge said as he lied where he was at.

Monferno laughed. "Was last night that great?"

"Yep, not I won't get up now, too lazy." Dragalge replied.

"You, a king, lazy?" Monferno asked

"A king can have a day off. I don't want to move." Dragalge replied.

Monferno smiled. "Then I guess that I'll stay here with you."

"I'll gladly have that." Dragalge said, as he pulled her in for a hug.

Monferno hugged back as the two just laid there.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** Monferno happily sighed. "Dragalge is so great. Just laying on the beach with him was so relaxing."

 **Dragalge:** Dragalge was just sleeping in the confessional, snoring away.

0000000000000

Beheeyem woke up in the forest. She must've slept there after what happened last night. She looked around, and couldn't find Zoroark anywhere.

Beheeyem scratched her head for a moment and looks around a bit more in case.

She kept searching for the fox, but couldn't find him anywhere in the area. She was getting worried.

She floated around the forest, looking for Zoroark. She gave up and sat where she was at before.

She made the sighing gesture, worried about where he was.

"Damn, you woke up already? I was hoping I would surprise you." Zoroark said, as he carried and gave her a small table, full of food.

Beheeyem looked at Zoroark in a look of surprise

Zoroark smiled at her. "I was hoping to give you breakfast and surprise you. But I guess this works too."

Beheeyem smiled and kissed him.

"I take it you like?" Zoroark asked.

Beheeyem nodded a lot, smiling

Zoroark smiled back and even fed her some of the food.

She ate it and her face lit up, the food was amazing.

"You like? I stole some food in the kitchen just for you." Zoroark said.

Beheeyem smiled at Zoroark, looking grateful to him.

Zoroark smiled back and fed her more food, treating her like royalty.

Beheeyem loved being treated like this from Zoroark, happily eating the food.

00000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** Beheeyem looked really happy with herself. She loved the way Zoroark was treating her… and they haven't even been together for 24 hours!

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark shrugged. "Eh, why not? I don't have everyone go through hell." Zoroark grins. "Only most of them."

00000000000000

Heliolisk was in his cabin, he hasn't seen Zoroark since last night.

He was pacing. "I hope Zoroark like what I did. I got Snorunt voted out thanks to what I did. But still… Heracross might be looking at me to get me and Zoroark out." He sighed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Um, Come in!" Heliolisk called out sitting on his bed

Klinklang entered. "Hey there Heliolisk. Mind if we have a chat?"

"I guess so. What is it?" Heliolisk asked.

"Just want to have a normal conversation. You know, get to know each other as teammates, sounds fair?" Klinklang asked.

Heliolisk shrugged. "Sure."

000000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "I'm not sure why Klinklang wants to get to know me all of the sudden… but I'm not stopping him."

 **Klinklang:** "I need to have him trust me. It'll take a while, but I'll be waiting for the right time to get what I need. I hope the others can wait until then."

00000000000000

Sandslash and Excadrill were sitting together on a log in the forest.

Excadrill sighed. "I feel really bad for Snorunt and Croagunk… She gets voted out over something and Croagunk losses his only real friend here."

"Yeah." Sandslash said. "Worse is we didn't vote for her… you didn't right?"

"No, I voted Heliolisk, I thought that was the plan." Excadrill replied.

"It was.. Until something happened." Sandslash said. "Heracross and I voted Snorunt to make it not look suspicious to the team, since no know really knows about Heliolisk."

"Sorry then." Excadrill said.

Sandslash kissed her. "Don't be sorry, there was nothing you could do. You're going great my love."

Excadrill smiled. "Thank you Sandslash."

"No problem Excadrill." Sandslash said with a smile. "Now how about we head back to the campsite? I think it's time for breakfast."

"Okay." Excadrill said getting off the log, holding Sandslahs's claw. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Sandslash said, as they started walking to the cafeteria.

00000000000000

 **Excadrill:** "I know it was last night but I still feel bad from Croagunk. I'm glad that Sandslash is there for me to make me feel better. Man, think if I just stayed a shut in… I would have never met someone like him before."

 **Sandslash:** "I think Heliolisk did something that got Snorunt eliminated… She argued with Klinklang which is something she would have not done normally done. Heracross told me that he talked to Heliolisk… I wonder what kind of corner Heracross backed him into."

000000000000000

Everyone was eating at the cafeteria by this point.

Monferno turned around and saw Scizor come into the cafeteria, with the same Noibat on her right shoulder.

"Scizor! I thought you took the Noibat back to it's cave." Monferno asked.

Scizor sighed. "I did… but it came back to me."

"Why would it do that?" Monferno asked.

"Hell if I know!" Scizor replied.

"Well you gotta bring it back!" Monferno said. "It's pack might come for it!"

The Noibat whined a little and nuzzled Scizor's cheek.

Monferno just looked at her. "Um…"

"Yeah, I think it sees me as more of it's mother then it's pack" Scizor said,

Monferno sighed. "Great… Just great."

"Not if you excuse me, I'm going to get my food and eat." Scizor said, walking past Monferno to get food.

Monferno watched she go and just sighed.

000000000000000

 **Monferno:** "Why is Scizor just letting this Noibat stay with her? It has a family and Scizor can't stay with it forever. What is she thinking?"

 **Scizor:** The Noibat was nuzzling on her cheek. "Aww… So cute!"

00000000000000

Druddigon came into the cafeteria…..with the Noivern by his side. Smeargle widened her eyes.

"Druddigon what is she doing here… And why are you with a Noivern!?" Smeargle asked

"She wanted to be with me after yesterday." Druddigon replied.

"Noivern and Druddigon, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Klinklang remarked, earning some chuckles.

"Shut up!" Druddigon shouted.

"Arceus, they grow up so fast. I should've brought my camera." Klinklang kept going.

Druddigon used Flamethrower on Klinklang.

Klinklang dodged it and it hit Bruce instead.

Bruce just stared at Druddigon, before he got over the counter and started the beatdown on Druddigon with the Ice Hammer, causing Druddigon to cry out in pain.

"Stop! Plea- OW!" Druddigon cried out.

000000000000000

 **Druddigon:** He had bandages on him again. "I will melt those gears if it's the last thing I do!... Ow…."

 **Bruce:** Bruce was cleaning the blood that was on his precious hammer.

 **Klinklang:** "Arceus, that looked like it hurt a lot. Maybe I went too far…...nah."

000000000000000

The Noivern was tending to Druddigon's wounds as Bruce just placed a no fighting sign on the wall.

"Ow! Careful… It all fucking stings." Druddigon said.

She did her best not to make it worse.

"Maybe you should've followed the rules." Klinklang commented. "It clearly says no fighting."

"Maybe you should stop insulting everyone you come across asshole!" Druddigon shouted.

"Now that's just rude. I don't insult everyone I come across. Only the ones that deserve it." Klinklang replied.

"That's just as bad!" Druddigon shouted.

Bruce brought out his Ice Hammer again.

Druddigon growled. "I'm going to the cabin." The Noivern helped him up to his cabin. "Thank you."

She smiled as she kept helping Druddigon to his cabin.

"Klinklang, was doing that really necessary?" Sandslash asked, after watching all that.

"Was it necessary? Probably not. But was it enjoyable? Very." Klinklang replied, with a couple agreeing.

Sandslash shook his head before going back to his food.

Zoroark and Beheeyem were outside the cabin. "Remember, I still have Heliolisk. So we can't be seen as a couple." Zoroark said, sadly.

Beheeyem nodded sadly, but understood.

Zoroark gives a small smile and kisses Beheeyem. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you to death."

Beheeyem smiled and gave him a quick kiss before anyone could see them.

They then went inside the cafeteria.

00000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** She looks sad for a moment, but then picked herself up and looked at the camera with a smile.

00000000000000

Heliolisk saw Zoroark come and Zoroark smiles at him.

Heliolisk smiled back. "Good Morning love."

"Morning love." Zoroark replied as he sat down by Heliolisk and kissed him. "Sorry I wasn't there last night."

"It's okay, I took care of things though." Heliolisk said. "But I missed you a lot."

"I can take care of that before that challenge." Zoroark offered.

"Really?" Heliolisk asked him

"Sure, why not love?" Zoroark asked.

Heliolisk hugged Zoroark. "Thank you"

"Come on, let's go." Zoroark said.

Heliolisk gets up with Zoroark and they leave the cafeteria

000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** He sighed happily. "I love that fox so much. I'm glad I get to be with him. It's great to know he cares so much about me too."

 **Zoroark:** "Had to make sure that Heliolisk wouldn't worry about anything. It would be awful if he knew my true intentions now."

000000000000

Krookodile saw Mismagius come in and sit by him.

"Alright Missy, can we please-" Krookodile started.

"Don't call me Missy, Kroc." Mismagius interrupted

"... Mismagius, can we please talk about-" Krookodile started again.

Mismagius brought out his voodoo doll and used it to shut his mouth.

Krookodile brought his coin to flip it, it was Tails and he groaned.

Mismagius giggled at that. "Thanks coin. I owe you one."

Smeargle saw that and put that into her notebook.

0000000000000

 **Smeargle:** "... and now he couldn't open his mouth after Mismagius used a voodoo doll on him… You know, I am starting to agree with Klinklang and Krookodile is just a normal player with a high luck stat…. Oh my gosh, did I just agree with Klinklang of all people? Excuse me, I need to dump myself in ice water."

 **Klinklang:** "I just saw Smeargle dump herself in ice water, saying something about agreeing with me. I don't see the problem. I may not have people skills, but I'm not an idiot."

 **Krookodile:** "The fates say that it isn't the right time yet. Which infuriates me because I really need Mismagius talk to me about last week. You can just tell something like that to a guy and expect them to just pretend it never happened." Krookodile sighs. "But if the fates say that it's not now, then I'll just wait until it is."

 **Mismagius:** "For once, that coin told him to do what I wanted and shut up about it. Totally owe that coin one."

00000000000000

Later on, Druddigon decided to come back since he forgot to get his food, but he saw that Bruce just put down a no Druddigon allowed sign.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Druddigon shouted. "I need to eat like everyone else does! You can't just not let me eat here!"

"I've heard that the average body can go through months without food. That's just the right amount of time for this show to be over." Bruce simply said.

Druddigon's jaw dropped when he heard that. Soon he walked out of the cafeteria grumbling.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "This is fucking bullshit! Will Jaba even allow Bruce cutting me off from the cafeteria!?"

 **Bruce:** "I told Jaba that Druddigon became allergic to my food. So I assured him that I would help Druddigon find something else. But really, I got sick of him fighting in my kitchen. Good luck finding your own food, Dragon."

00000000000000

Jaba and Hannibal eventually make it to the kitchen.

"Morning Everyone. It's time for your next challenge!" Jaba announced.

"Without Druddigon?" Smeargle asked.

Jaba looks and notices that he isn't there. "Where is Druddigon?"

"He had an allergic reaction to my food. So he's out somewhere else right now." Bruce lied.

No one dared to tell the truth… Bruce had a butcher's knife and a big Ice Hammer. They liked living.

"Alright then. I'm sure that someone can get him as we go the the challenge location." Jaba said.

Jaba then saw the Noibat on Scizor's shoulder.

"Someone explain to me why the Noibat from yesterday is on Scizor's shoulder." Jaba said.

Scizor shrugged. "It liked me and came to the cabin to me when I woke up this morning. I'm pretty sure it wants to just be with me."

"Yet you never wanted to give it back, for obvious reasons." Klinklang pointed out.

"I did give it back yesterday, thank you very much." Scizor pointed out. "Plus, at the mention of bringing it back to its pack it whines."

"Almost sounds like you when you lose your new favorite bat." Klinklang remarked.

Scizor wanted to hit Klinklang, but she had nothing good to hit him with and she didn't want to be kicked out like Druddigon so she just glared.

"Still, the bat needs to go." Hannibal said.

The Noibat whined and hugged Scizor.

"See my point?" Scizor asked

"So?" Hannibal asked.

Jaba sighed. "Hannibal the Noibat clearly likes being with Scizor, there has to be some compromise you can think of."

"Hey Jaba, want to have a pack of Noiverns do to you what they did to Druddigon?" Hannibal simply asked.

"... No!" Jaba said in a bit of a panic. "Scizor is there anyway you can get the Noibat back to that pack?"

The Noibat whines again.

"You know, it would help if we could hear what it was thinking or saying." Monferno pointed out.

"Sorry, but we don't have a translator. Budget cuts." Hannibal said. "Just get the bat out before we all die."

Scizor sighed and got up. "Come on little guy, got to get you home." She walk out of the building and to the cave.

"Alright, while she goes to the cave, the rest of us can go to the challenge area. Come now." Jaba said, as the two lead the others to the next challenge area.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "Getting rid of the little guy isn't going to be easy… but I'd rather not die… or have Heracross die… or anyone else really."

 **Druddigon:** "Banette found me in the cabin and had me follow her. We apparently have a challenge today so I was thankful she came to get me."

00000000000000

Jaba and Hannibal led them to what what appeared to be a giant asylum.

"What is this, the asylum Hannibal broke out of?" Druddigon asked.

"What was that? I think I heard a bat just screech right now." Hannibal replied.

"A bat, Noivern!? Where!?" Druddigon asked in fear, hiding behind Krookodile

Hannibal just started laughing, until Jaba slammed him down again.

Jaba composed himself. "No this is not the insane asylum Hannibal broke out of, this is the location of the challenge. Follow me inside please." Jaba started to walk into the Asylum.

000000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "First Bruce, then Hannibal, what's next? Jaba doing something to me!?"

 **Smeargle:** "Why do I feel like someone just jinxed something? Anyway I have to admit, that asylum looks like something out of an action game! I wonder what's inside."  
 **Zoroark:** Zoroark cackles. "Please, I have no fears. Good luck getting anything out of me."

0000000000000000

"Alright then, so today is the classic fear challenge." Jaba said. "One by one each of you will to face your fears. If you can't handle it, then you can press the button we will give you that will bring you back. If you can handle it, then you get a point for your team. Team with the most points wins."

"Sounds simple enough." Sandslash said.

"Sounds a little too easy to me. At least the last challenge had some challenge it." Dragalge said.

"Many the creators wanted a simple challenge." Croagunk muttered

"FOURTH WALL!" Someone shouted

"Maybe the guy shouting that is in this Asylum." Excadrill said, which caused most of the others to laugh in someway.

"So Jaba, what happens if you don't have a fear?" Zoroark asked.

Jaba was Dark type as no one noticed him changing types and had an evil grin. "Everyone has a fear Zoroark… Whether Major or Minor you have something you are scared of!"

This scared most of the contestants, but not Zoroark as he made a similar grin. "Try me."

"Then you can go first Zoroark." Jaba said

00000000000000

 **Excadrill:** "Did… Did Jaba become evil!?"

 **Scizor:** "I arrived just in time to see Jaba speak dearkly.. What did I just sign up for?"

 **Druddigon:** "That fox is a dead man."

00000000000000

Jaba had Zoroark go into a black room while the others waited and watched in the lobby. Zoroark was just sitting on a chair.

Suddenly, an illusion was made. Zoroark noticed something and had his hand go in front of his face and moved it a little. Zoroark looked annoyed. "Shit, I'm blind."

Meanwhile from those in the lobby watching. They could only see, not hear.

"What's going to happen to him?" Heliolisk asked, worried.

"Suck it up, I'm sure Zoroark can handle it." Scizor said  
Suddenly, there was a monstrous sound nearby. Zoroark looked around and saw nothing because he was blind. "Hello?! Who's there?!" Zoroark asked. The monstrous sound came out again, a little closer this time. Zoroark looked a little troubled.

Heliolisk looks pretty worried. "Zoroark!"

Beheeyem looked at the screen, a bit worried as well.

The monstrous sounds just kept coming and coming. Zoroark quickly calmed down and just let it happen. It kept happening until it eventually ended

"Is… he just standing there like nothing happened?" Sandslash asked.

"The hell?" Dragalge asked

Heliolisk smiled seeing Zoroark fine, Beheeyem also better as well.

Zoroark grinned and stood up. "It's over Jaba! I survived the what so called fear! I have won! I told you that I had no fear!"

Jaba grumbled, having an earpiece that heard Zoroark, and brought Zoroark back to the lobby. "Fine Zoroark, you won and earned a point for your team."

Zoroark regains his eyesight and happily walks to the alley. He meets everyone, proudly. "I have done it for my team. You're welcome."

His team cheered for the point.

"Zoroark, you can pick the player to go from the other team." Jaba said.

"Pick the player you say?" Zoroark asked brightly, as he looked at the opposite team with a sinister grin.

Excadrill and Sandslash looked at each other in fear.

00000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "We're fuck… very much fucked"

0000000000000000

"I would like... Sandslash to go!" Zoroark shouted.

000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "Saw that coming."

000000000000000

Sandslash sigh. "Here goes nothing." He kisses Excadrill and walks to another black room.

He sat in the room for literally 30 seconds before the walls was set ablaze and slowly getting closer to him.

"Holy.. Holy shit!" Sandslash yelled out as the fire was slowly getting closer to him. He was freaking out as the fire got close… He started having flashbacks to when Zoroark kept burning him.  
Excadrill and Heracross were watching this and were both worried for Sandslash

The fire were just feet away from Sandslash and the chair he was on and his face showed extreme fear, he didn't want to get hit by the flames. He saw the button Jaba had mentioned to them and moved his arm to press it… but he was shaking and sent the button into the fire.

"Fucking shit." Sandslash said a few second before the flames got to the chair and quickly engulfed him as he screamed for help.

000000000000000

Sandslash woke up later in the lobby with everyone else, Heracross and Excadrill next to him.

"What.. What happened?" Sandslash asked.

"You almost went for the button, but you panicked and actually made it through the fear unintentionally." Heracross replied.

"...Yay?" Sandslash said.

Excadrill hugged Sandslash. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks." Sandslash said with a little smile

"Alright, who do you want to face their fear?" Jaba asked.

"Uh… I don't know… I guess Beheeyem." Sandslash said.

Beheeyem looked surprised at this.

"You heard him Beheeyem, your turn." Jaba said, a little darkly

Beheeyem made the sighing gesture and floated her way to the black room ready for her.

She sat down as nothing happened so far.

Just then, she was in a classroom that she recognized.

Beheeyem saw a Gothitelle as a teacher and she was terrified.

The Gothitelle slammed a ruler on her desk, scaring her to death. "No talking!" She shouted.

Beheeyem tried to protest, but the ruler was slammed by her again.

The rest were watching as it was going on.

"What the… what's going on with her?" Smeargle asked.

"... That's a church school." Heracross replied.

"I'm sorry what?" Heliolisk asked. "Why would she be in a church school?"

"She was probably sent there when she was young. For parental reason or whatever. But I've been there once…. It's fucking horrible." Heracross replied.

"That… Can't be a good sign." Monferno said.

Zoroark was just watching, for once not liking the sight of someone in distress.

At the end of Beheeyem's fear, she was in tears. But she made it through without pressing the button.

Jaba smiled. "And you passed Beheeyem. Another point for the Giratinas."

Zoroark was mad that Sandslash had Beheeyem go through all of that. So he snuck behind his chair and used Flamethrower to set it on fire without anyone noticing.

"OW!" Sandslash cried out as he jumped off his chair noticing the fire and ran in fear.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "Monferno wouldn't hurt me for no reason and Druddigon doesn't even care… So Zoroark just burned my chair! I bet he did it to get back at me for picking Beheeyem… wait why would he want to get back at me for having Beheeyem go?"

 **Zoroark:** "Of all Pokemon to choose, he chose Beheeyem….fucking bastard."

 **Beheeyem:** She looked like she was recovering from what she just faced.

00000000000000

"Alright Beheeyem, who will go next?" Jaba asked.

Beheeyem looked at Sandslash, then pointed at Excadrill.

"What me!?" Excadrill shouted.

Jaba grinned. "You heard her. Time to face your fear!"

Excadrill sighed and kissed Sandslash before walking to her black room.

She sat in her room for a bit before she was in her room. She looked around surprised at this.

"I'm… home?" She asked herself. She thought she heard noises and banging on her. She looked scared and got on her computer which showed a camera feed of what was in front of her door and she gasped… there were very scary and large Pokemon at her door, looking bloodthirsty. She started shaking.

Sandslash was watching with Heracross. "What… What's happening?" Sandslash asked Heracross.

"Her fear of going outside…. Which is easily explained by her shut-in personality." Heracross replied.

"It would." Sandslash agreed looked worried.

Excadrill was still shaking in fear as she saw her door was about to be busted down… she saw the button as well. Excadrill walked to it but stopped. She heard the door about ready to bust open and she looked straight at it. Moments later the door was opened and those scary Pokemon came in her room. She freaked out and pressed the button in fear, sending her back to the lobby with everyone.

"So close." Sandslash said.

"Sorry!" Excadrill said.

"No point for the Darkrias… and she doesn't get to pick who goes next." Jaba said.

"Then who picks?" Druddigon asked.

Jaba had a dark grin. "Hannibal."

Hannibal grinned and looked at the Giratinas. "I'd say Scizor goes next. We have a great fear for her."

Scizor gulped. "Here goes nothing… save me."

Scizor left for the black room as Sandslash looked at Heracross.

"What do you think her fear is?" Sandslash asked.

"Probably something related to Juvie." Heracross guessed.

Scizor was sitting her black room and was soon in an open Juvie cell. She promptly sighed.

"Saw this coming." Scizor muttered to herself. Soon there was someone at her cell… and it wasn't a guard. A bipedal lizard-like Pokémon. He has oval, wide-set eyes with small pupils and gray eyelids, as well as small nostrils and a wide mouth with bared teeth, giving him the appearance of a permanent sneer. He sports a red crest on his head, similar in appearance to a mohawk. Baggy yellow skin hangs off his shoulders, falling halfway down his back. His body is orange, with thin arms and a gray, scaled belly. His lower body and tail are covered by loose yellow skin resembling baggy trousers. On his tail is a single red scale. He was a Scrafty.

"Hey baby. Missed me?" Scrafty asked Scizor

"Scrafty? Why are you here, you're still locked up for murder!" Scizor shouted.

"Baby, Baby, don't ya get it? We're at your cell." Scrafty pointed out.

"...Shit!" Scizor shouted.

Scrafty gets closer to her. "It's okay babe.. I've missed ya a lot after you broke up with… now how about we reconnect.. Over this knife." He pulled out a gun,

"That's a gun you idiot!" Scizor shouted.

Scrafty shrugged. "Same difference." He shot the gun at Scizor hitted her body and sending her to the ground.

"Hey… stop already!" Scizor shouted, before she cried out in pain when he shot her legs.

"Baby I would stop… but I'm in here for a reason." Scrafty said, pulling out an actual knife this time. "Ya know what I did to murder that guy that lead me here… I shot him so many times…"

"...Then you killed him with a knife!" Scizor finished, knowing full well what he did.

"You win Baby.. and now your prize… Your death!" Scrafty said very darkly as he raised his knife.

Scizor looked scare out of her mind as she saw the button. Her survival instincts kicked in and she pressed the button, sending her to the lobby… mere moments before the knife would hit her.

"Jaba, would you mind telling me why Scizor had to be almost killed?" Heracross asked, in a surprisingly calm manner.

"Oh if the knife had hit her, she would have passed the fear no problem. Those gunshots weren't even full on real, so she'll be okay now." Jaba explained.

Scizor stood up and moved her body. "Yeah, I'm fine… And can do this!" She used X-Scissor on Jaba

"Ow fucking dammit!" Jaba yelled

"Real or Not that fucker almost killed me! You deserved that!" Scizor yelled, before sitting down.

00000000000000

 **Klinklang:** "I have to admit, that was some messed up shit, even for my standards."

 **Scizor:** "He was my ex in Juvie… I only dated him so he wouldn't kill me… I broke up with him literally 2 days before I was set free. If it wasn't for that, I may not even be here right now… I really didn't need to see him again."

 **Heracross:** "... Arceus damn…. She really did have it rough."

000000000000

"Hannibal, who will go for the Darkrias?" Jaba asked

"That crocodile is next, no question about that." Hannibal asked.

"Hmph, too easy." Krookodile said, as he flipped his coin, but Hannibal took it at the last second. "You have to go through the whole challenge, WITHOUT the coin with you."

Most gasped to this, Krookodile without his coin?

" _This could be it… the final test to see if he is a God-Tier Player or a Normal Player with Luck"_ Smeargle thought to herself.

Krookodile gave Hannibal a deadly serious look. "Well played wolf, well played."

Mismagius looked at Krookodile with concern

000000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "That coin could have helped him greatly in this challenge… and he can't even use it… This can't end well."

 **Krookodile:** His right arm trembled a bit. "This is going to be…. Difficult, to say the least."

 **Klinklang:** "Oh boy, this I got to see."

00000000000000

"Well, since Krookodile doesn't need to go to the black room, Hannibal, choose one of the Giratinas to go." Jaba said

"Hmm….. Banette." Hannibal replied.

Banette grinned, as she got up and went to the black room, happily.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "Um… Does she even have a fear… and will that fear almost kill us like her performance a few weeks ago… It might be safer to not watch."

 **Banette:** "La la la la la la la."

00000000000000

Banette just took the seat in the black room, with a grin on her face.

"Alright, to be honest, we don't know your fear Banette. So I'll look into your mind real quick and see." Jaba said, as he turned into a Psychic type.

A few moments later, Jaba screamed and fell to the floor, completely terrified.

"What the?! What's wrong Jaba?!" Hannibal asked.

"There are things…. That a man should never see." Jaba said shellshocked.

Everyone was scared as to what Jaba saw.

00000000000000

 **Smeargle:** "Banette is a horror game confirmed!"

 **Druddigon:** "Is it wrong that I saw that coming?"

 **Zoroark:** "Considering the show we saw in the talent show…. I'm pretty sure we didn't need to know what her fear was."

0000000000000

"Um… So is that a point or no?" Monferno asked

Jaba just recovered from the hell he's just witnessed. "I… I'm going to not give her a point because she just gave me my nightmares for the next year! I will give her immunity to balance it since she didn't actually go face a fear."

"Yay!" Banette shouted as she went back to her seat, with a couple of Pokemon backing up a bit.

"Banette, I'll still let you pick the next one to go." Jaba said.

"Hmm…. Einie mienie gminy…. Moe!" Banette shouted, pointing at Croagunk.

Croagunk widen his eyes. "Why me?"

"Because why not?" Banette asked.

"She's not wrong." Druddigon said with a shrug.

Croagunk sighs and gets up to a black room and sits down.

"Croagunk is so reserved around everyone. Would anyone have any idea at his fear." Excadrill asked

"I guess we'll just have to find out." Klinklang replied.

Croagunk was just sitting there until he was suddenly in a dark forest. He looked around confused before he heard a roar. He looked behind him and saw and Pangoro… and he was holding Snorunt.

"Snorunt!" Croagunk shouted in fear as he ran to the Pangoro ready to use Brick Break.

The Pangoro fired a Dark Pulse at Croagunk sending him down to the ground. Soon a bunch of powerful Pancham came and held him down as the Pangoro held Snorunt who was shouting for help.

"Croagunk! Safe me!" Snorunt shouted in feel… but second later the Pangoro started to use Hammer Arm repeatedly to attack her… Blood coming out and her cries of pain echoing in the area. Croagunk only watching in horror and fear as he also say the button where he could press it… but he didn't. He was forced to watch as the Pangoro attacked Snorunt until he threw her down, dead. The Pangoro and the Pancham left the area as Croagunk ran to Snorunt's body… crying as he held her body… he was soon sent back to the lobby where Jaba let him leave the building to be by himself. Everyone watched as he left.

00000000000000000000

 **Klinklang:** "What the….. What the fuck was that?

 **Heracross:** "We… now we know what Croagunk's fear is.

 **Smeargle:** "That was really heavy… I think that shows a bit to why Croagunk tends to be alone like the normal edgy character type."

 **Croagunk:** "... It's watching someone I love die… with no chance of me to save them... That's my fear… And what I watched wasn't the first time"

000000000000000000

"Okay, since we let Croagunk leave, anyone of the Darkrais can pick the nex to go." Jaba said.

"Um… I guess Smeargle can go." Excadrill said.

"Heracross, are you fine with that?" Sandslash asked

Heracross shrugs. "I'm okay with that.

Smeargle was in her black room now just waiting around... It was oddly silent.  
"Um... Is there going to be anything?" Smeargle asked.

Soon Smeargle was in what looked like a grassy video game world. She has a laser gun and a life bar.  
"Now we're talking!" Smeargle shouted, shooting at some little enemies she sees

"... Jaba, how is this a fear for her? She's a gamer after all." Heracross pointed out.

"Keep watching" Jaba said.  
Moments later a lot of enemies showed up.. And they were doing a lot of damage to Smeargle... And not her health bar.

"The hell? Why isn't the health bar going down?" Dragalge asked.

Smeargle was getting hit so much that she lost her gun, so a really big boss enemy showed up and attacked her... Smeargle looked terrified

"Smeargle do something! This is your type of thing!" Monferno shouted.  
"You know she can't hear you.. Right?" Sandslash asked

"Way to break the immersion Sandslash." Klinklang joked.

There were actual chuckles to that one.

Smeargle wasn't chuckling as she was being beaten badly. She was trying hard to beat that boss but nothing. She felt defeated... She saw the button and seconds before the boss used a powerful attack on her she pressed it

"Noooooo! Now we'll never finish the final level!" Klinklang joked once more.

"Actually, she was on level 1 according to the display" Jaba pointed out. "It was just deadly."

"Damn, what is this, Dark Souls?" Klinklang asked.

"The sad thing is…. I am really really good at Dark Souls." Smeargle said.

Monferno and Dragalge went up to Smeargle

"It'll be alright Smeargle. Besides, there's always a retry." Dragalge assured.  
Both Monferno and Smeargle started laughing after he said that

000000000000000

 **Monferno:** "Wow did Dragalge just back a gaming joke? That is amazing! I never expected that from him."

 **Smeargle:** "As dumb as my fear of a game killing me might be, Dragalge's joke made me feel so much better."

 **Dragalge:** "What? I respect the gamer girl. To be honest, she grew on me."

000000000000000

"Okay, Hannibal who is the next Darkrai to go up?" Jaba asked.

"Hmm... Mismagius is next." Hannibal replied.

"Me? Okay then." Mismagius said.

Mismagius goes into the black room and sits down... nothing happens.

"Um… Is this normal?" Monferno asked

"Jabs! I think your black room is broken!" Mismagius shouted.

"Hannibal, what's going on?" Jaba asked

"I... don't know. It was working just fine with Smeargle." Hannibal replied.

Jaba said and talked into his earpiece. "Come back in Mismagius."

Mismagius came back in. "So... do I win a point?"

"I'm… not sure. How about we try to again a little later to see what happens. Fair?" Jaba asked.

"Okay." Mismagius replied.

00000000000000000

 **Jaba:** "I have idea what happened… I just know it did. It should work fine though."

 **Krookodile:** Krookodile shook his head. "That clever witch."

 **Mismagius:** She whistles innocently

000000000000000000

Mismagius noticed Krookodile's right arm twitching.

"Is your arm okay Krookodile?" Mismagius asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to adjust without the coin." Krookodile replied.

"Okay then." Mismagius said.

"So... what now" Hannibal asked.

"Um… Well I let Banette pick so Mismagius… pick." Jaba said.

"Dragalge." Mismagius said simply

"The fuck?! You didn't even do yours! That's bullshit!" Dragalge complain.

"Neither did Banette." Sandslash pointed out.

"... Fuck. You." Dragalge simply said.

"Chop Chop Dragalge! Fears awaits!" Jaba shouted

0000000000000

 **Monferno:** "I wonder what Dragale's fear is… It's kinda scaring me thinking what it can be."

 **Dragalge:** "... I know what my fear is... I'm not going to like it."

0000000000000

Dragalge was soon sent to the Black room and sat down.

Soon, Dragalge was seeing his worst nightmare. It was his kingdom, as it was crumbling down before him. The castle in ruins, the people in agony, everything was in flames.

Monferno was watching this from the screen.. Horror painted on her face.

Some of the others saw this happening, this was intense.

Dragalge saw all of this happening, as they were watching his kingdom fall without him to protect it. He looked down and held his hands to his head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"Holy crap.. This is torture for him!" Scizor said

It was minutes before the torture was over. Dragalge was a mess.

Monferno was holding and comforting him. "It's okay Dragalge… it wasn't real. Everything was fine."

Dragalge got up and gave a death glare at Sandslash.

"Hey I didn't even pick you!" Sandslash said.

"Either way, Dragalge you have passed… and might need therapy if you keep torturing yourself on this show." Jaba said. "Seriously dude, take a break. Anyway, who would you like to go next?"

"Well, before I choose someone," Dragalge calmly started. "I would like to.-" He fired a Focus Blast at Sandslash and sent him to the wall hard.

"Ow…" Sandslash said before fainting… The Flamethrower from earlier did enough damage him.. The Focus Blast was just enough to knock him out.

"HERACROSS GOES NEXT!" Dragalge roared.

000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** He has some bandages on. "I can't win at all today."

 **Monferno:** "I have no idea why Dragalge was so mad at Sandslash for that… Does no one else get that we all have to do this at some point or another?"

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark was laughing hysterically. He fell off the seat by how funny seeing Sandslash take that Focus Blast was.

 **Heracross:** "... what the fuck Sandslash?"

000000000000000

"You heard the King. And the King's orders are absolute!" Jaba shouted

Heracross grumbled and went to the black room and sat down.

Suddenly, the room looked like a living room. Heracross looked around and sighed. "Shit."

Scizor and sort of Excadrill, who was trying to get Sandslash to wake up, watched this. Scizor was a bit confused by it.

"Why a living room?" Scizor asked herself.

Heracross looked around the room, and saw the very thing he feared the most. He saw a younger version of himself, as he was crying over the death of his parents.

Everyone gasped at seeing that scene, Scizor holding tears back a bit… Heracross had told her that his parents were killed… But he refused to give details.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "That dude has seen shit.. Shit no one should see at that age!"

 **Scizor:** She was now crying privately. "I.. I can't believe he had to go through that.. I just thought they were killed while he was away from them!"

000000000000000

Jabs went to turn the illusion off... but something was wrong. It didn't stop. Heracross was still seeing his younger self cry. Saying how he can't live without them and not to go.

"Um… That's not good. Hannibal, what's happening? The illusion is still going!" Jaba said very worried.

"I don't know! Something busted!" Hannibal shouted. Heracross was still watching it happen, as he was motionless and showed nothing. He was breaking at the sight of his parents died before him.

Scizor was horrified seeing it lasting this long. "Why isn't he pressing his button!? He can stop this himself!"

Heracross fell to his knees, still seeing the sight. His body was shaking horribly.  
"JABA DO SOMETHING!" Both Scizor and Excadrill shouted.

Jabs and Hannibal were trying to stop it, but it didn't. Heracross was breaking inside, he isn't going to be able to take it much longer.

"Isn't there anything you guys can do!?" Druddigon asked. "He's breaking worse than Dragalge!"

"Croagunk had to watch someone he's known for little over a month die… but Heracross has to relive the day he lost his parents." Mismagius said.

"This is too much for him!" Smeargle shouted.

Heracross had tears in his eyes. His eyes was twitching.

"Jaba get him out of there!" Scizor cried out.

"We're trying dammit!" Jaba shouted

It was still going, as Heracross just watched it happen, remembering all the good times he had with his parents, and then lose it all in a single day.

No one was in anything near a good mood anymore as they all wanted this to end for Heracross' sake. Jaba and Hannibal were trying their best to stop the illusion.

After what seemed like forever, the illusion finally stopped. Heracross was just sitting there... Broken.

Excadrill and a finally awake Sandslash carries Heracross out of the room and takes him to the infirmary .Everyone very worried about Heracross.

"We… We're going to have an hour break… I think after that you all deserve it." Jaba said.

As Sandslash was carrying Heracross out, he saw Zoroarks eyes change from red to normal. He then grinned.

000000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "I saw his eyes change… Zoroark is the illusion Pokemon… He forced that illusion to last longer on Heracross to break him! What the Actual fuck!"

 **Scizor:** She was crying in the confessional still, having a hard time gaining composure

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark was just whistling, innocently.

000000000000000000000

Heracross was just lying on his bed in the infirmary. He hasn't said one word or looked at anything since the incident.

Scizor had walked in. "How is he?" She asked an Audino who was there with Sandslash and Excadrill.

"He seems to be in a catatonic state right now." The Audino replied. "He seems to be reliving whatever he saw over and over again, not aware of his surroundings."

"The death of his parents… That would do it." Excadrill said.

"Is there any way for us to help him?" Sandslash asked

"You could try talking to him. But I don't know for sure. I hope the rest of your daughter well." The Audino said, as she left them to themselves.

"Heracross… wake up! We're here for you." Sandslash said.

"Please Heracross." Excadrill said.

Scizor got right next to Heracross on his bed. "Heracross, it's me Scizor… please wake up for us… We need you Heracross." She kissed him.

….. Heracross slowly looked at Scizor. "...H…..Hey."

Scizor hugged him, softly. "Heracross!"

Heracross slowly had an arm pat her back.

"Heracross, everyone was so worried." Excadrill said. "Jaba and Hannibal couldn't figure out how to stop the illusion."

"... I think I know what happened." Sandslash said. "But I need Heracross fully recovered before saying it."

The girls nodded to that as Scizor held Heracross.

"I'm here for you beetle boy." Scizor said.

"Good to know….. Hottie." Heracross slowly replied.

"Rest for now… you need it." Scizor told him.

"Sleep is…. For the weak." Heracross said, before he went into a deep sleep.

Scizor lets him go. "You two can go… I'm going to stay here and watch in just in case."

Sandslash and Excadrill nod and leave. Scizor then gets and chair and sits next to Heracross' bed.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "I'm just glad that I snapped him out of it… he really worried me."

 **Sandslash:** "I still can't believe that Zoroark did that… He was likely still getting payback on me for sending Beheeyem in… Jerk."

00000000000000

Sandslash and Excadrill return to the asylum. He sees Zoroark just chilling, like nothing's happened.

Sandslash gets Excadrill seated on the other side of the lobby.

"Are you okay?" Excadrill asked

"No." Sandslash simply replied. Excadrill understood right way.

"Sandslash… it'll be okay." Excadrill she tried assuring him.

"Okay? Okay!?" Sandslash asked her. "All day that fox has been messing with me! He sent you into the challenge after I sent Beheeyem and then he purposely messes with the illusion on Heracross, forcing him to watch his dead parents for longer than Jaba would have ever wanted him to! He's been out to get me ever since I chose you over Heliolisk and I fucking hate it! I've had enough!"

"Are you okay Sandslash? You seem, troubled." Zoroark asked, as Sandslash slowly turned to him.

"Troubled… Troubled… I'm troubled because of you, you psychopathic asshole! You burned me fucking alive in the Capture the Flag challenge! You buried Heliolisk in snow and almost gave him Hypothermia! You fucked with our Whack a Mole game on purpose! You and Heliolisk started the rumor about Liepard! I'm sure of it! You sent my girlfriend into the challenge after I sent your friend! And you purposely forced Heracross into that illuon that Jaba would have ever had allowed! I bet you even got rid of Heracross's button so he would have to watch! You are a horrible evil person Zoroark and you deserve to burn in hell!" Sandslash finally snapped at Zoroark.

Everyone was shocked at what Sandslash suddenly said. Not even Jaba or Hannibal saw this coming.

Zoroark just looked appalled at Sandslash, as he was crying horribly. "What…..what did I do, to deserve this?! I didn't do anything! First I almost get killed by Cacturne, for doing nothing! And now I'm being accused for horrible things that I would never do! I'm just playing the game with my team! Is that so wrong?! What did I do to deserve this?! Do you want me to kill myself that badly?! I apparently don't deserve anything good in my life! Just remind me more of how much of a failure I am at life!" Zoroark just kept on crying horribly.

"Stop with the fake tears Zoroark! You know that you did all of that!" Sandslash shouted.

Zoroark fell off his chair, as he was just crying till no end, curling up in a ball as he just wants it all to end.

Heliolisk went to Zoroark, holding him and glaring daggers at Sandslash. "Why would you accuse him for all of those things!? He did nothing wrong, unlike you who broke my heart!"

"Heliolisk, I said I was sorry for that!" Sandslash shouted.

"Well apparently not! If you're going out of your way to mess with my boyfriend so that I'll just end up lonely and heartbroken more!" Heliolisk shouted back

Cacturne and Klinklang gave each other looks of understanding, but the others weren't so understanding at all.

"Why would you say those terrible things about Zoroark Sandslash!" Smeargle shouted. "He's been nothing but perfect all season!"

"Yeah, Zoroark wouldn't do that to anyone!" Monferno agreed.

Beheeyem glared at Sandslash, not looking glad about what he claimed.

"Look, I know that your friend suffered badly and all, but just fuck off." Druddigon simply said.

Sandslash looked at all of them and glared. "Fine! But just remembered what Xatu warned you all!"

"How the hell would you know that? Xatu only told his team that, no one else. Maybe you're the one playing us." Dragalge brought out.

Sandslash looked straight at Dragalge. "Information can easily get around. And I don't play games. Not like anyone of you will believe me."

"You're right, we don't. For all we know, this is the perfect way to do so. Pinning the blame on someone else, that's a very love move to make. And someone who would play us would do just that, Sandslash." Dragalge countered.

"If that's what you want to think then fine! Fuck all of you!" Sandslash shouted before storming out of the asylum, with Excadrill following him.

Zoroark saw Sandslash leave and covered his mouth to hide his dark grin.

0000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "Don't all of them fucking get that they are all being played by Zoroark! He is acting nice to everyone to gain their trust sothat he can do whatever the hell he wants without anyone noticing! Is his entire team that blind!?"

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark laughed, maniacally. "I broke Heracross AND got Sandslash to snap! Now everyone will hate him and think that he's the one playing them! He won't last long now! He either gives up before the merge, or have everyone fucking demolish him after! He has to face the music now, I beated him without ever him seeing it coming! This is the best day in my live on this island!" He laughed a lot more after that.

00000000000000

After the… episode. The hour soon passed and Jaba was ready to have another victim go to the black room.

"Okay… Heracross technically passed his fear. I will be giving in two nights of immunity due to what happened as he wasn't not supposed to stay in there for as long as he did… Um… Krookodile, your fear is going all challenge so you can have his pick now." Jaba said

Krookodile's right arm was shaking really badly. "I'll have….. Monferno go in, I guess."

"Dude is your arm okay?" Druddigon asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine….. Just give me time is all." Krookodile assured, as Mismagius saw his left eye twitch a bit.

"Your left eye is twitching too." Mismagius pointed out.

"Is it? I haven't really noticed." Krookodile said.

"That is concerning on so many levels." Heliolisk said.

"Monferno, time to fear." Jaba said.

Monferno went to the black room and was soon sitting on a raft on the beach.

"... You have got to be fucking kidding me. Why does every Fire type have to be afraid of Water? It's like a fucking stereotype." Klinklang remarked.

"I know a Arcanine who loves the water.. His only fear is Bears." Druddigon said.

"Really? Because I've seen a Houndoom, another Arcanine, a Ninetails, a Vulpix, a Chandelure, a Litten, and a Pyroar, all afraid of water. Last time I checked, 7 is more than 1." Klinklang countered.

"... I hate you." Druddigon said.

"Put that in the complaint box. It looks exactly like a Trash can." Klinklang said.

"Hey guys… what's going on with Monferno?" Heliolisk asked.

Monferno was screaming in fear from a gang of Sharpedoes around her. "Get away!"

One Sharpedo jumped and almost bit her, but she dodged just in time.

Another Sharpedo was chewing off the raft.

Monferno quickly saw her button and was about to press it… before tossing it in the water and closing her eye.

"Um… She may be my friend… but death wish much?" Smeargle asked.

"Remember, this is just a challenge after all. She's closing her eyes so she can wait out the fear." Dragalge said.

Monferno soon opened her eyes and as the Sharpedos went to attack her so used Mach Punch on them, hitting each one until they all were down for the count.

Everyone was surprised by this.

Dragalge grinned. "That's my girl."

Soon Monferno was brought back to everyone.

"Congrats con fighting your fear Monferno." Jaba said with a smile. "Do you feel better about sharks now?"

"What?! hell no!" Monferno shouted. "I just wasn't going down like that. I was at least going to put up a fight."

"Alright, choose the next victim." Hannibal said.

"Hm…. Cacturne hasn't said a word since we got here, so I guess he can go up." Monferno said.

"Sorry, but I would like ta decline participatin' in dis challenge." Cacturne suddenly spoke up.

Everyone gasped.

"Why!?" Mismagius asked.

"Literally two of us have had to see dead bodies for our fears today, I think it's fair for you to go." Druddigon reasoned.

"I'm a leader of an organization. If anyone knew of my fear, da rival organizations would use dat as deir advantage and would kill me like dat. Unless ya want me ta be dead on da streets after da show." Cacturne explained.

"... I can't really argue with that. I can't give you immunity though." Jaba said.

"Dat is fair. My life is worth more den a single challenge on a show." Cacturne admitted.

"Tell that to my team yesterday." Druddigon muttered.

"Well, so that the system works out, Heliolisk or Klinklang, one of you must go next." Jaba said.

"NOT IT!" Klinklang suddenly shouted.

"...Fuck." Heliolisk said, getting up.

"Well that works. You know what to do." Jaba said.

0000000000000000

 **Cacturne:** "I was only halfly tellin' da truth. While it's true dat I wouldn't want my secret ta get out out get me killed,... I also didn't want ta face my fear. Mine… is far worse den death."

 **Heliolisk:** "How was I supposed to know we were deciding that with not it? Someone's always picked." Heliolisk sighed. "I have a good idea what this will be and I'm not going to like it if I'm right."

 **Klinklang:** "Heh heh, I always wanted to say that."

000000000000000

Heliolisk was sitting in black room and soon was in a larger started to walk around it… there was no one inside at all. He soon walked into a room that shut on it's own. Moments later he saw the room with him were everyone in the cast. He smiled and walked close to them. But one by one they disappeared in smoke and the room got darker.

"What happened? Did they all die?" Banette asked.

"No… Because we are still here." Druddigon said. "And I don't think you die by turning into smoke."

"You'd be surprised." Banette muttered.

Heliolisk was watching as everyone was disappear… leaving him there locked in that room. Soon it was only Heliolisk, Zoroark, and Sandslash. Heliolisk run up to hugged Zoroark… but as he did he turned into smoke… Heliolisk started crying a little.

Zoroark looked saddened by this, too be honest, this was actually him being genuinely sad for someone.

Heliolisk was crying as Sandslash walked to him. Heliolisk looked at him and smiled at bit… only for Sandslash to have an evil grin and disappeared… Heliolisk was crying alone… He had no one in that room with him. He didn't even bother finding the button… He was just crying at the fact that he had no one to be there for him… to keep him from being lonely. Soon he was back in the lobby, Zoroark soon comforting him.

"You passed Heliolisk… Druddigon, you are the last for your team. Ready?" Jaba asked.

Druddigon gulped.

000000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "... My fear is being alone… it's something I fight with all the time. That's part of why Sandslash breaking my heart hurt me so much… I felt like I was stuck alone… but now I have Zoroark, so I don't feel lonely anymore."

 **Zoroark:** "... Damn, I didn't know it was that serious….. I had something similar happen to me once….. I was never the same since. Maybe I shouldn't just dump his ass. If he gets eliminated, I'll keep the facade until he sees the truth. It's the least he deserves."

0000000000000

Druddigon was shoved in the room, really not wanting to go in. When he picked up his face from the ground he saw that he was in the same cave as the day before… and heard loudly roaring. He was soon surrounded by a pack of Noivern.

"Oh fuck!" Druddigon shouted right before they attacked him. Druddigon wasted no time and felt around for the button, finding it and pressing it without a second thought before the damage was too much on him. He was back in the lobby.

"... You lasted less than a minute in there." Jaba said.

"Did you see what they did to me yesterday!?" Druddigon shouted. "I had every right to back out so damn fast!"

"Fair." Jaba said. "Klinklang, you're up!"

"...Fuck." Klinklang said, as he got up and went to the black room.

The room was black, but then it looked like he was in a school hallway. "Oh for fuck's sake." Klinklang said.

"A high school… why is his fear school?" Smeargle asked.

"In all fairness.. A lot of people hate school." Monferno pointed out.

"True." Smeargle agreed

"Hey nerd!" Someone shouted.

Klinklang turned around and saw a Conkeldurr and a Machamp.

"Of for fuck's sake." Klinklang simply said.

After that, everyone saw Klinklang getting the beatdown of a lifetime. Klinklang was screaming in pain as everyone saw this.

"Holy shit!" Druddigon yelled.

"Damn, that's just as bad as Druddigon getting mauled by those Noiverns." Zoroark admitted.

"And they allow this at a school!?" Heliolisk asked.

Everyone heard more cursing and shouts of pain. As they saw lockers get destroyed and everything was used as a weapon. It must've been after school. After a very long beatdown, Klinklang slowly came back to the lobby.

"You passed Klinklang." Jaba said. "But how did you last so long without using the button?"

Klinklang slowly turned to Jaba and his body was shaking out of pure rage. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I HAVE NO ARCEUS DAMN HANDS! I WAS FUCKED, THE MOMENT I WENT INTO THAT FORSAKEN HELL! HOW THE ACTUAL FUCK DID YOU NOT ACCOUNT FOR THAT?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE WORST HOST, I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! NO HOST CAN BE THIS RETARDED, THIS CARELESS, AND THIS BLIND! HELL, I WOULD'VE RATHER HAD VICTINI HOST THE SHOW, THAN YOUR BITCHASS!"

Jaba looked at Klinklang the whole time he spoke. It looked like he was about to say something before he went back to his normal type and walked out of the Asylum, with his head down. A few noticed tears in his eyes.

Klinklang just sat in his seat, too pissed off to say anything else.

There was an awkward silence in the room until Hannibal cleared his throat.

"Alright, since it's 5-4, we'll just end the challenge there. The Deadly Darkrais win." Hannibal said, surprisingly really quiet.

Three of the Five Darkrai members who were in the room looked at Klinklang. Klinklang only did his best to shrug. Krookodile looked ansy.

"Here, take it. You don't need to torture yourself anymore." Hannibal said, as he threw the coin to Krookodile

Krookodile grinned and flipped it, feeling way better that it's back in his possession.

"Giratinas…. Get ready for tonight's elimination ceremony. And make sure to choose your votes wisely." Hannibal simply said, as he left the two teams to themselves.

00000000000000

 **Jaba:** He was crying a little in the confessional, hurt by Klinklang's words.

 **Hannibal:** "... I never seen Jaba like that before…. Klinklang knew the right words to hit him with."

 **Klinklang:** "Most of the other contestants were giving me this dirty look. I have no idea why though."

 **Mismagius:** "Phew, thank Arceus I didn't have to go again. That would've killed me even from the afterlife."

 **Heliolisk:** "I think I can safely speak for most of us when I say that we like Jaba and his personality. He's a nice host who actually cares… so seeing him walk off sadly because of Klinklang hurt."

 **Zoroark:** "Dammit! I wish I brought my camera with me! That moment was just perfect!"

00000000000000

Heracross was still lying in bed in the infirmary.

Scizor was still with him as well as he was napping a bit before waking up to see Heracross still asleep. Scizor sighed as Sandslash and Excadrill walked in.

"How is he?" Sandslash asked.

"Still asleep but doesn't look like nightmares so I'm taking it." Scizor replied. "How did the challenge go?"

"I wouldn't know, we left before the break ended." Sandslash said.

"What, why?" Scizor asked in confusion.

"You… You wouldn't believe us." Excadrill said.

"Try me." Scizor said.

Sandslash sighed. "When we got back, I was bugged out because I saw Zoroark change his eye color and grin at me, basically telling me he kept Heracross in that illusion to break him. Then Zoroark asked how I was and I snapped at him for all things I've know he did and when I'm sure he did as well and he just cried like he did when Cacturne attacked him. Heliolisk and Zoroark's teammates then told me off and I brought up to all of the what Xatu told you guys. Then Dragalge accused me of being the one playing everyone and I just stormed out having enough with everyone."

"... Damn." Scizor simply said.

"It.. was not pretty." Excadrill said.

"Is it wrong that I wished Heracross heard all that?" Sandslash asked looking at Heracross.

"No. But why did you accuse Zoroark for everything?" Scizor asked.

"Because I know he almost burned me alive during capture the flag with no remorse. Heliolisk told me that Zoroark just gladly left him left buried in snow to die. Excadrill ended up very dizzy during our Whack a Mole game, and she saw the same thing happen to Cacturne during his fight with Zoroark. I was paralyzed during the mole game and Zoroark was already with Heliolisk by that point so he likely had him do it. Heliolisk and Zoroark could have likely came up with that rumor to get Liepard out after Cacturne beat Zoroark. Plus he is alway so nice to everyone… but you find it weird that something like how he is showing us is an expert with a gun while blindfolded and just accused Druddigon of being crazy during the battle challenge?" Sandslash explain.

"... How much time have you spent with Heracross?" Scizor asked.

"Way too much, now about what I just said." Sandslash said.

"Hm… I'll admit… that's actually a lot against the guy, I'll even admit that I forgot about what Xatu said until you reminded me." Scizor said.

"Maybe we should wait for Heracross to wake up before we discuss this further… He would be good at putting all these dots together." Excadrill suggested.

Scizor and Sandslash both nodded and looked at Heracross… hoping him would wake up soon.

But what they didn't realize, was that Zoroark was at the door war of the infirmary, hearing every word that Sandslash said.

00000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "I'm glad that Scizor at least considered what I had to say. The rest of her team just wanted me died but she listened. I'm sure Zoroark is playing them so well that anyone who was there to watch him cry would believe that damn fox."

 **Scizor:** "Hm… I'll admit, Sandslash raised some good points. I have no idea why no one else thought to think about it for a bit. I'm going to wait on Heracross on this one, I want to see what he thinks. He is a detective after all."

 **Zoroark:** "Hmm… Sandslash told Scizor about my true intentions. I'll see if this plays out by himself or not. Hopefully, it does. I really don't want anyone in my team being suspicious of me this early."

000000000000000000

Druddigon was walking around the forest… he wasn't allowed in the cafeteria so he was pretty hungry.

Suddenly, the same Noivern flew in front of Druddigon.

Druddigon jumped back scared, before realizing which Noivern it was. "O-oh hey."

She smiled as she gave Druddigon a lot of Sitrus berries.

"Thank you!" Druddigon shouted as he happily ate the berries.

She giggled, seeing how happy Druddigon was of seeing food.

He looked up at her. "Sorry, but I got kicked out of the cafeteria so I have no chance to eat with everyone else. I got really hungry."

She understood as she wiped the extra juice on Druddigon's lips with her claw.

"Th-Thank you." Druddigon said, a bit freaked out by her touching him, considering that he had to go through from his fear.

She smiled, as she pulled Druddigon in for a hug and crooned.

"Hey wait! I'm not prepared for this!" Druddigon shouted.

*She was still crooning, as she hugged Druddigon comfortably.

Druddigon calmed down little and just let the hug happen.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "I'm honestly just glad that she doesn't want to eat me… but dealing with those Noivern in that illusion for that short time I did, didn't really help my fear.. At all. But.. At least she's nice to me, right?"

0000000000000

Dragalge was at the beach, looking at the ocean go by in thought. " _Hmm, who do we eliminate? Me, Monferno, Zoroark, and Beheeyem all made it through our fears, so at least we're safe. Banette has immunity for….. Whatever Jaba saw in her head. So that leaves Druddigon, Scizor, or Smeargle. I still need Druddigon with me, so that leaves the gamer girl, or Juvie girl…. I know what I must do."_

Dragalge then left to find Druddigon, planning to tell him who to eliminate.

00000000000000

 **Dragalge:** "It makes sense to choose her. So let's see what happens next."

00000000000000

The Garintinas where at the campfire pit that night… Only Hannibal was there as well. No Jaba.

"Um… Where is Jaba?" Monferno asked.

"Still in his cabin after Klinklang's roast." Hannibal replied. "So it'll just be me to send one of you losers off the island."

"Oh Joy." Druddigon muttered.

"Alright, since I have better things to do, I'll make this quick. Dragalge, Monferno, Beheeyem, and Zoroark are safe." Hannibal said.

Beheeyem decided to use Psychic to get all their berries to keep things quick for Hannibal.

"Thank you Beheeyem. Now, since Banette mind fucked Jaba, she's safe as well." Hannibal said.

Beheeyem gave Banette her berry as well.

"Druddigon's safe also." Hannibal said, as Beheeyem gave Druddigon his berry.

It was now Scizor and Smeargle left.

"Scizor, you almost finished your fear, but you were too much of a chicken to do so." Hannibal said.

"My survival instincts kicked in!" Scizor protested

"Whatever. Smeargle, you sucked at your fear as well." Hannibal said.

"Sorry that I feared for my life." Smeargle said.

"Anyways, one of you cowards are going home tonight. But which one will it be?" Hannibal asked.

Scizor and Smeargle looked at each other, worried.

"Since Jaba isn't here for the suspense, I'll just straight out say it. Scizor's safe." Hannibal said, giving Scizor her berry himself.

"Sweet… Sorry Smeargle." Scizor said.

"But.. Why me?" Smearlge asked her team.

"While Druddigon sucked his really badly, he's still valuable to the team. And Scizor could help us too, since she was from Juvie and all." Dragalge replied.

"Thank you for typecasting me… even if it is true." Scizor said.

"Trust me, it was really hard to make this decision. Nothing personal, but I did it for my team…. I'm sorry." Dragalge said.

Smeargle smiled at Dragalge. "It's okay. You were just trying to help the team and I understand that. It might be Game Over for me now, but I'm sure I'll hit a New Game. Best of luck everyone." Smeargle then walks off to the dock.

00000000000000

 **Smeargle:** "I'm not upset that I was voted out at all. There was a good reason for it and I was just the party member that had to go for it. I understand that. I made some good friends and had a really fun time here. So no hard feelings… oh and as for Krookodile… I think he's just a normal player with a an item that raises his luck by a lot. I can respect that. Well I guess that's I'll I need to say, I hope Monferno and Dragalge can win this, Bye Everyone!"

0000000000000

Meanwhile at the Loser Resort.

"Heretic!" Marill shouted at a screen after seeing Smeargle's confessional.

"Umm maybe she's right." Emolga admitted. "Maybe Krookodile isn't a-"

"Lies all lie!" Marill shouted before Staravia knocked her out.

"She is so annoying!" Staravia said flying off from the others.

000000000000

 **Monferno:** She sighed. "I knew she was going but I didn't have the heart to vote her out… She's my friend after all. Dragalge understood given the decision that was made… we're going to miss Smeargle."

0000000000000

Klinklang saw Heliolisk alone and found the perfect time. "Hey Heliolisk, got a minute to talk?" Klinklang asked.

"Um, Sure." Heliolisk replied.

00000000000000

"And that is why I got so upset, reminding myself of all the shit times at school sucked." Klinklang finished.

"Wow… I would've never thought you dealt with that." Heliolisk said.

"Yeah, it was pretty messed up. A lot of things can go down pretty badly." Klinklang said.

"Yeah.. I know that." Heliolisk said.

"Really? Like how?" Klinklang asked.

"Well I mean… Liepard was taken down by a nasty rumor and all." Heliolisk replied.

"So… you're saying you started the rumor?" Klinklang asked.

"What no! Of course not!" Heliolisk said quickly.

"You just said that you know what I meant by things messing up and going down badly, and you just randomly brought up the Liepard rumor. Connect the dots, and you have yourselves a winner." Klinklang said.

"That was just the first example I thought of." Heliolisk said.

"The way you said it, it was like you were guilty of doing it." Klinklang pointed out.

Heliolisk looked at Klinklang. "But.. why would I do that? Do I look like the type to spread nasty rumors?"

"No, you don't. That's why you sound so guilty of doing it." Klinklang replied.

"You don't even know a thing about me Klinklang!" Heliolisk shouted. "Why are you accusing me for something I didn't do like Sandslash did to Zoroark earlier!?"

"What Sandslash did was snap. No planning, no sneaking around, just up and let his rage out. What happened to Liepard took planning, targeting the right Pokemon to start the rumor. Like Snorunt." Klinklang said.

"What? What do you mean Snorunt?" Heliolisk asked.

"Snorunt said that you started the rumor. And to be honest, Snorunt is not an idiot." Klinklang admitted.

"When would have Snorunt tell you that?" Heliolisk said.

"She didn't... she told that to Heracross." Klinklang revealed.

"No she didn't." Heliolisk said. "She said that I told her the rumor, not that I started it."

"Heracross said that Snorunt was the first person to hear the rumor though And she said she heard it from you. Meaning that you started the rumor." Klinklang deducted.

"But… But I didn't start that rumor!" Heliolisk protested. "And I didn't get Snorunt to fight you yesterday to save me!"

"... Alright Heliolisk, I believe you." Klinklang said.

"You… You do?" Heliolisk asked

"Yes, I do. Sorry for not believing you." Klinklang apologized.

"It's okay. I guess you've just been serious about all of this." Heliolisk said  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Heliolisk." Klinklang said, as he left Heliolisk to himself.

000000000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "Way too close. I'm just glad he believed me. I think I'll be safe for now. Now I can relax and know that I'll be safe… hell Sandslash will be gone see by the looks of it too. I feel better now."

 **Klinklang:** "Heliolisk so started the rumor."

000000000000000000

Druddigon was laying in the cabin after the elimination. He was alone

"Hello my scaly friend!" Banette shouted, as she sat by Druddigon.

"I'd ask why you just walked into my cabin… but I honestly don't care." Druddigon said. "What's up?"

"You seemed very troubled about the last challenge, so I figured a little gift from the safe place could help you." Banette replies.

"Really? Thank you." Druddigon said.

Banette gives Druddigon an old key.

"A key… when did you get this and what does it go to?" Druddigon asked.

"I got it from the props for the talent show challenge. And I have no idea on where it goes to. Think of it as a key to your happiness." Banette replied

"Well, thank you Banette." Druddigon said with a smile.

Banette smiled back. "Anytime, my scaly friend."

00000000000000000

 **Druddigon:** He was looking at the key while sitting with his back to the wall. "I wonder why this was with the props.. And if it goes to anything."

0000000000000000

Krookodile was at the front door of the shack. He sighed as he looked at his coin. "Please fates, I need this."

He flipped the coin, and it was Heads. Krookodile grinned as he stepped inside.

Mismagius sees Krookodile as he steps inside.

"What are you doing here Krookodile? Mismagius asked. "It's getting late you know."

"I know, but I won't sleep until we talk about what you said. And this time," Krookodile said, as he revealed to Mismagius the head side of the coin. "I know I'll get some answers this time."

Mismagius just looked at him before going for his voodoo doll again.

Krookodile through the coin to the doll and it fell into the cauldron.

Mismagius gasped. "I spent so much time on that one! I wanted to get all of your features just right!"

"Well, I would say that I'm touched, but now you can't control my actions anymore. My coin, and the fates beat your witchcraft and your voodoo dolls." Krookodile said, grinning.

Mismagius pouts a little and rolls her eyes. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know what you meant by the Krookodile that I turned to like?" Krookodile asked.

"I only meant that I like you more when you are just being you and not what the stupid coin tells you to." Mismagius said.

"So… how much do you like me?" Krookodile asked, awkwardly.

Mismagius blushed. "I…. I may or may not like you, more than a friend."

Krookodile widened his eyes. "Oh…. you do?"

"Yeah… I do." Mismagius admitted.

It was now Krookodile's turn to blush. He looked at his non-existent watch. "Well, would you look at the time! Gotta go!"

"Wait What!? But you were the one who wanted to talk!" Mismagius shouted

"Yep! And we did! Now it's time for sleep! See you later!" Krookodile shouted as he ran through the door and made a Krookodile shaped hole in it.

"Kroc! Get back here!" Mismagius shouted into the night.

00000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "That dumb Kroc! He was the one who wanted to talk and he just leaves like that! Who the hell does he think he is!?"

 **Krookodile:** Krookodile sighed with relief. "That was close. I didn't want this to go all sudden with Mismagius without this." Krookodile said, as he showed his coin. "After all, this is an important decision. I'm sure the fates will guide me the way, just like they always do."

00000000000000

 **Infernape: And we are done like dinner!**

 **Roran: Will ya stop thinking of food?! Ya have been saying shit like that since we started!**

 **Infernape: I'm a foodie… sue me.**

 **Roran: *Sues Infernape***

 **Infernape: … I wasn't serious.**

 **Roran: Too late, I'll see ya in court!**

 **Infernape: Shit…. Well then… I guess…. I don't know. Anyway today we said goodbye to our gamer girl Smeargle.**

 **Roran: Who?**

 **Infernape: … you have written some of her lines.**

 **Roran: Written some of who?**

 **Infernape: … Nevermind.**

 **Roran: Anyways, next challenge will be MONSTROUS! So don't even think about missing that one out!**

 **Infernape: With how intense this chapter was, I'm sure they'll still around for more! Hope you all liked this chapter so please review and give feedback, and I'll see you all Laterz!**

 **Roran: Until then, I'll see ya around, laddies! Now Infernape….. What the fuck is a Smeargle?**

 **Infernape: Oh my fucking Arceus.**

 **Smeargle: Review for a Level Up!**

 **Roran: AH! WHO THE HELL ARE YA?!**


	10. Fishin' and Wishin'

**Hello there laddies! And welcome back ta another episode of Total PokDrama Island!**

 **This will be both anti-climatic, and VERY climatic, so I hope ya enjoy!**

 **Anyways, let's just sit down, and watch the show, shall we?!**

00000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10: Fishin' and Wishin'

Scizor was at Heracross's side as he was in a deep sleep. He's been like this for the past couple of days now.

Scizor sighed sadly. "I really hope all the trauma didn't put him into a coma… is that even possible?"

A few moments later, Heracross slowly opened his eyes.

Scizor gasped. "Heracross! You're awake!"

"Yeah, I guess I am. The yelling in my ear definitely woke me up now." Heracross joked.

"Sorry about that." Scizor said. "But you've been out for a couple days. Smeargle is gone now."

"Really? Damn, I almost thought we would've lost…..scratch that. Druddigon was on their team." Heracross said.

"He didn't last a minute. His fear was still very fresh in his mind." Scizor said.

"Yeah, and thanks to Jaba and Hannibal fucking up, mine is as well." Heracross pointed out, starting to get up on the bed.

"It wasn't Jaba or Hannibal's fault." Scizor said. "They spent that entire time trying to turn off the illusion as we all were yelling at him to… Sandslash said he saw Zoroark change his eye color and they he tampered with it so he could break you."

"... Sandslash told you, that Zoroark did it?" Heracross asked.

"Yeah… after the challenge I came here and then Sandslash and Excadrill after… an explosive break time… Sandslash is currently not in a good mood." Scizor said.

"... Sandslash was just mad is all. Zoroark didn't really do all those things. He is from your team after all. So you would know if he did or not, right?" Heracross asked.

"No… none of us do. Though Sandslash basically caused everyone from my team to hate him for making Zoroark cry," Scizor replied

"Sandslash was just upset after what happened with him, Excadrill, and me. Just exploded is all. He's never done that before so he didn't really control himself. He could've just pointed the blame on anyone really. Don't blame Sandslash, and don't assume Zoroark did anything. It was all just an accident." Heracross said.

"Okay. I might tell the rest of my team back so no one goes and tried to murder him." Scizor said.

"Good, I'll see you later love?" Heracross asked.

Scizor kissed him. "I will see you later."

"That's it? A kiss? I missed the good old days were we did more than that." Heracross said, grinning at Scizor.

"Oh sweetie, you just woke up from a mini-coma, I'm not sure that would be good for you." Scizor said.

"Mini-coma shmini-coma, I've been through worse. I've been poisoned by an ex-con that I proved guilty once." Heracross said.

"... What kind of life do you live?" Scizor asked

"A pretty hellish one. I live my life as a detective after all. It's nothing by thrill, mystery, and excitement. Plus, there's perks to being a city detective." Heracross replied.

Scizor grinned. "What kind of perks?"

Heracross whispers something into Scizor's ear, and her eyes went wide. "Are you serious!?"

"Yep, I mean it. Every last word." Heracross replied, grinning at her.

"Wow." Scizor said simply. "So about what you wanted to do in here?"

"Yes?" Heracross asked.

Scizor goes and makes out with Heracross.

Heracross grinned and made out back.

00000000000000

 **Heracross:** Heracross is panting. "There we go, now everything is back to normal. Also Sandslash, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

 **Scizor:** She was just sitting down calmly. "I missed that beetle."

00000000000000

Druddigon was walking calmly, with the same key still in his hands. He still has not figured out where it goes to.

"They wouldn't put some random key on the island for someone random to find without it going to something." Druddigon muttered

Suddenly, the same Noivern flew in front of him.

Druddigon freaked up a bit before noticing who it was again. "Oh it's you… Sorry, still not over that."

She crooned and nuzzled Druddigon.

"You act like you don't see me everyday now." Druddigon said.

She giggled and gave Druddigon more Sitrus Berries.

He happily ate them. "Thank you so much!"

She giggled and took Druddigon for more flying.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "Admittedly I'm gotten a bit better around her. I'm still terrified when I first see her, but otherwise I'm fine being around her… plus she is the only reason I haven't starved yet so I'm thankful."

00000000000000

Sandslash just left his cabin to go see Heracross in the infirmary. While walking there, he was receiving dirty looks from the opposite team.

Sandslash just sighed and kept walking… he knew talking them more would make things worse and he didn't want to deal with any worse… He had to deal with it until something could be done about it.

Sandslash went to the infirmary to see Heracross getting ready to leave.

Sandslash smiled. "Heracross, you're awake!"

"Yes, yes I am. Hey Sandslash, can I ask you a question?" Heracross asked, as he walked to Sandslash.

"Yeah what is it?" Sandslash asked back.

"What the actual fuck Sandslash? We agreed to keep the information about Zoroark a secret. Then after I woke up, I hear Scizor telling me that you snapped, told everyone, and then told Scizor what happened? Like…. What the fuck?" Heracross asked.

"... I'm sorry Heracross… But I had fucking enough!" Sandslash shouted. "That fox had literally done everything he could do to hurt me and just break me like I'm just some toy! What he did to you was the last fucking straw after he just walked up to calmly like he was innocent when that asshole knew he was guilty! I'm sorry that I fucking snapped but I couldn't handle it anymore!"

"..." Heracross sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for what Zoroark did to you, to Heliolisk, to Excadrill, and for what he did to me at the last challenge. But we promised to keep this a secret. What if Scizor was asking questions about what you said? If Zoroark knew, Scizor would be fucked over, worse than anything that he's ever did to us. Keeping this a secret isn't just to have the element of surprise on Zoroark, it's to also keep everyone else who isn't in the loop safe from his wrath." Heracross said.

Sandslash had tears in his eyes. "I know, and I'm sorry… I.. It's just all so hard right now… knowing that this fox is just playing everyone like Xatu warned about and is doing anything he wants to hurt me and everyone else just for his own fun. He almost killed me and Heliolisk in the first two weeks…. Jaba and Hannibal have done fucking nothing to find or stop him… It's… it's just too much."

Heracross goes and hugs Sandslash, making sure of course not to get hurt by Sandslash's body. "I know Sandslash, I know. But we will stop him, I promise."

Sandslash hugged Heracross back. "Okay… We will."

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** He was wiping tears from his eyes. "You know, I came out here to have some fun, explore this island's environment, maybe even make new friends… what I didn't come here to deal with a fucking sadistic psychopath who hurts and uses anyone he wants… It's just too much right now."

 **Heracross:** "I can see Sandslash's pain. Coming to this show for fun, only to have Hell knock on your door, that's life for you. But we're not going to give up. We're going to beat Zoroark dammit. If it's the last thing I do."

000000000000000

Hannibal was outside the door of Jaba's cabin. He knocked on the door. "Jaba? You there?"

There was silence.

"... It's been two days Jaba! Come on, we have a show to run, remember?!" Hannibal asked.

There was silence again.

Hannibal growled and kicked down the door.

Jaba was just sitting on the couch in his cabin.. A tub of ice cream next to him… he didn't look like his normal good self… at all.

Hannibal went to Jaba. "Jaba…. What the hell? Why are you just eating Ice cream on the couch? Well, at least you're not watching a sitcom."

Jaba just looked at Hannibal. "I'm sort of fucking depressed alright?"

"Why? Because a pair of gears told you off? He's just a contestant Jaba, they bitch all the time." Hannibal replied.

".. You know Hannibal.. I'm actually trying to be a good host.. I'm not actually trying to kill them every 5 hours… I'm trying to be as nice to them as possible… I'm trying my best here… and then last challenge happened and I just had to stand there and watch one of them watch their own parents dead bodies all over again and get insulted by another contestant after forgetting something so simple! He fucking said he would rather have Victini be his host.. That fucking psychopath! I… I just couldn't take it after that." Jaba explained sadly, on the the verge of tears.

Hannibal growled. He got to Jaba, slapped the tub of ice cream away and sat on his lap to look at him in the face. "Listen to me Jaba! You're not worthless! So a fuck up happened, it doesn't make you the worst show in existence! I mean… remember Shaymin?"

"You mean the Psychopath's girlfriend?" Jaba asked.

"Yes…. that Shaymin." Hannibal replied. "Look, other than the fact that you can be annoying when it comes to not making the challenges exciting, you actually are a great host. Hell, I barely see a host actually give a damn to their contestants. You barely ever see that. Plus… I don't like seeing you like this. You mean too much to me for that Jaba."

Jaba looked at Hannibal. "Hannibal… what do you mean?"

Hannibal sighs. "Jaba… I've known you for a few years now. You are the only one I know who actively puts up with the crazy stuff I do-"

"I slammed you down a mountain like three weeks ago." Jaba pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was after I blew up a volcano." Hannibal also pointed out.

"Exactly why I did that… you could have killed one of the contestants… Hell when I left you alone that day, you let Heliolisk get buried in the snow to almost die to hypothermia." Jaba said

"Point is, you put up with me." Hannibal said. "You and I have been friends and no matter what I do, you always care about me, and you even show that same level of care to the contestants. You're nice, strong, and just great… and I.. I have a thing for you."

"Hannibal… You're gay?" Jaba asked.

Hannibal kissed Jaba lovingly. "Does that answer your question?"

"No shit." Jaba said bluntly. "But why never say anything before."

Hannibal shrugged. "Never has a good reason to… Now um… what do you want to do about this?" Hannibal blushed a tiny bit.

Jaba looked at Hannibal a bit before getting up. "I'm going to get up and do my job… if you can help me.. Right love?"

"J-Jaba.. Really?" Hannibal asked.

"Bisexual and I'll admit, for as insane as you can be… you are something of a good person deep down. So.. I don't mind if we try us out." Jaba said, ending with smile.

Hannibal smiled and punched on Jaba, but also kissed him.

"Hannibal… oh what the hell." Jaba said before kissing him back.

The two were just making out with the other in Jaba's cabin.

000000000000000

 **Jaba:** "Yes, he did let someone almost die due to hypothermia… Yes he did almost kill everyone by erupting a dormant volcano.. Yes he did get that insane asylum build for the last challenge… but that doesn't mean I hate Hannibal? I know him better than anyone else and frankly.. He is a decent person underneath the insanity."

000000000000000

Beheeyem woke up in the forest again. She's been spending nights there for a couple of days now. She looked around for Zoroark.

Zoroark came in with another small table of food. "Sorry I took a while, I had to spend some time with Heliolisk for the night. But I got you your favorite."

She smiled and went up to Zoroark, kissing him.

Zoroark smiled and kissed back. "Now, eat up. You deserve the best after all."

Beheeyem happily eats her breakfast.

"Wait, I need to feed you after all." Zoroark said, as he did just that for Beheeyem.

She felt happy getting this type of treatment from him

Zoroark frowned a little. "You know, I saw what that teacher did to you. I can see why you don't want to talk after that."

Beheeyem nodded sadly at that.

Zoroark then smiled again. "But, if you did talk, I bet you would've had the most beautiful voice."

She smiled and blushed.

Zoroark feeds beheeyem some more food, as she happily eats it.

0000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** She just made the swooning gesture again… this was a common thing for her when she came into the confessional.

000000000000

Scizor was going around, telling everyone in her team about what Heracross said. Zoroark sees her and finds the perfect opportunity to bump into her.

"Oh hey Zoroark." Scizor said. "Mind watching where you're going?"

"Oh Scizor, so sorry. I'm just a little jumpy is all. You know, with all the hell I've been given recently." Zoroark replied.

"Fair enough, are you doing okay today?" Scizor asked

"Yeah, I'm good. Heliolisk has been helping me feel better." Zoroark replied, smiling at her.

Scizor smiled back a little. "That's good, it's a good thing you have him around isn't it?"

"Yeah, the poor guy has been through so much. It's good for me to be with him. Hey Scizor." Zoroark said.

"Yeah?" Scizor replied

"You don't think I'm a bad guy, do you? Sandslash got pretty upset with me for no reason in the last challenge." Zoroark said.

"Not at all. I have no reason to really think you're bad." Scizor replied. "Possibly a little competitive, yes but not a danger to anyone really."

Zoroark scratches the back of his head, sheepishly. "Yeah, I am a little competitive, aren't I? Well, gotta go to find Heliolisk. I'll see you later."

"Later." Scizor said.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "Yeah after thinking about it and with what Heracross said… Sandslash may have just overreacted when he snapped. Poor guy. I'm sure he'll be okay. Zoroark too."

 **Zoroark:** "Well, it looks like Scizor doesn't suspect anything, good. Now I don't have to worry about her, at least for right now."

00000000000000

Zoroark walks around and finds Heliolisk. Zoroark goes to him. "Hey love, you doing well?"

Heliolisk hugs him. "Yes love I am. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am, thanks for asking. Did anything happen for the past two days?" Zoroark asked.

"Well… Klinklang confronted me about that Liepard rumor." Heliolisk admitted.

"He…. he did?" Zoroark asked.

"Yeah he did. I managed to get him to realize that it wasn't me though." Heliolisk said.

"... What were his exact words." Zoroark asked, turning serious.  
"He said 'Alright Heliolisk, I believe you.' And 'Yes, I do. Sorry for not believing you.'" Heliolisk explained.

"And he said that, right after accusing you of doing it?" Zoroark asked again.

"Yes." Heliolisk replied. "After all, I was telling him that there was no way it could have been me."

"...FUCK!" Zoroark shouted.

"What, what's wrong!?" Heliolisk asked.

"Klinklang knows that you did it! Klinklang was just saying that so you wouldn't try anything! Klinklang fucking knows dammit!" Zoroark shouted in rage.

"What!? But how!?" Heliolisk asked.

"Klinklang's a fucking analyst for Arceus's sake! Klinklang fucking saw right through you!" Zoroark shouted some more.

Heliolisk looked sad. "Oh… I… I'm so dumb…"

Zoroark growled as he covered his face with his hand. "This was not needed right now! Not this soon!"

"What do you mean love?" Heliolisk asked

"I didn't want people trying to catch on to the Liepard incident this soon! Maybe after the merge when the dust settles, but not like this dammit!" Zoroark replied.

"Zoroark.. I'm sorry." Heliolisk said, tears in his eyes seeing his love so mad.

Zoroark sees Heliolisk's tears and calms down. "It's fine love. We'll just find a way to eliminate Klinklang, okay?"

Heliolisk nods. "Okay."

Zoroark goes to Heliolisk and hugs him for comfort.

Heliolisk hugs back. "I love you."

"Love you too Heliolisk, always." Zoroark replied.

0000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "Why did Klinklang have to trick me like that! I don't want to leave now.. I don't want to lose my love now… I don't want to be alone."

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark was clawing the walls of the confessional and cursing out a storm

 **Croagunk:** He sighs. "You know… thanks to that fear challenge.. I really miss Snorunt." He looks at the wall. "..I miss it when she thought she caused all the damage to the confessional… it was a little endearing you know?"

000000000000

Scizor was lying on a log before she would go to the cafeteria. She heard a little cry from somewhere.

"Huh? Was that?" Scizor asked herself looking around.

Scizor sees the same Noibat, fly down to her right shoulder.

"Hey little guy. What are you doing here?" Scizor asked.

He was crooning as he nuzzled Scizor.

"I get it, you like me a lot… but your pack." Scizor pointed out.

He crooned again and was cuddling with Scizor. This made her melt again.

"Aww. Okay, you can stay for a bit." Scizor said.

He giggled and cuddles with Scizor some more.

0000000000000

 **Scizor:** "The little guy is too cute okay! It's hard not to melt with him around! I'm just hoping it's pack won't come after us."

0000000000000

Everyone was at the cafeteria by this point. Druddigon saw that the No Druddigon sign was still in place. He sighed and walked to outside the cafeteria second before the Ice Hammer was thrown were he was standing.

"NO DRUDDIGONS ALLOWED!" Bruce shouted from the kitchen.

"I kinda feel bad for him." Excadrill said.

"I'm sure Bruce will let him back in at some point… maybe.. Not likely." Sandslash said.

Druddigon was sitting outside the cafeteria. "I hate this."

Monferno was eating with Dragalge, as she saw Scizor….. With the same Noibat on her right shoulder.

"Um.. Dragalge. She has it again." Monferno said.

"...For fucks sake. Go talk to her." Dragalge insisted.

"Way ahead of you." Monferno said before going to Scizor. "Morning Scizor.. Why is the Noibat back?"

"Just flew up to me and my shoulder." Scizor replied. "I didn't go looking for the little guy."

"Well you need to take him back, the pack of deadly Noivern, remember?" Monferno said.

The Noibat crooned and nuzzled Scizor.

"See? Same thing happened when I pointed that out." Scizor said,

Monferno sighed. "You know what Jaba and Hannibal are going to say right?"

"Yeah Yeah, I know." Scizor said rolling her eyes.

"Scizor I'm serious! Our lives are at stake. Druddigon is a literal mess around Noiverns." Monferno said.

Suddenly the two of them heard a banging on the wall and footsteps running away.. It was Druddigon freaking out at the mention of Noivern.

"See my point?" Monferno asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it get Monferno! Now can you please just stop bugging me?" Scizor asked back.

Monferno goes back to Dragalge muttering under her breath while Scizor glared at her.

0000000000000000

 **Scizor:** "Why can't Monferno just leave me alone? First, she always bugs me about me and Heracross, now it's me and the Noibat, what's next? She is really bothering me now."

 **Monferno:** "Why can't Scizor just leave that Noibat alone!? Keeping it around is asking for us to die! Why does she always do things that aren't helping us?"  
000000000000000

Mismagius saw Krookodile eating his real food by himself.

Mismagius went up to him. "Hello there, I believe we have business to talk about."

"Business? What business?" Krookodile asked.

"The business of what we were talking about to nights ago before you leave a you shaped hole in my door." Mismagius said.

"Oh, sorry about the door. I got caught up in the moment." Krookodile apologized.

Mismagius sighed. "It's fine, I fixed it yesterday. Now talk, You just up and ran away. Why?"

"Oh yeah, that. I didn't want to make a decision too soon. So I'll just let the fates decide for me." Krookodile replied, as he gets his coin read to flip.

Mismagius used Psychic on the coin. "You're going to have the fates decide if you should date? That's crazy Krookodile!"

"It's an important decision Mismagius. The fates usually help me with that kinds of things." Krookodile said.

"But you can make decision for yourself!" Mismagius pointed out.

"You see, it's the simple decisions that I can make more myself. Small stuff that doesn't really matter in life. But decisions like these, the fates help me make them, and it works every single time. Never doubted them once." Krookodile said.

Mismagius looks at him. "But love should be something you decide, don't you think?"

"... Maybe, but the fates never failed me yet." Krookodile replied.

"Krookodile, I get that you follow the fates… but I told you that I love the one who makes his own choices. Not someone who will have to ask fates if we can date." Mismagius said giving him his coin back and floating away,

Krookodile looks at his coin, before putting it back in his pocket.

0000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "I do like that guy… but if he's just going to have the fates decide if we date, then what's the point? It would be like an arranged marriage."

 **Krookodile:** Krookodile flips his coin a few times, before he looks at it. "Making an important decision….. Without the coin? Can I even do that?"

00000000000000

Heracross met up with Cacturne and Klinklang.

"So, I heard Klinklang had something to tell us?" Heracross asked.

"Yes, I have proof that Heliolisk started the rumor." Klinklang revealed.

"Excellent, so I take it da plan worked?" Cacturne asked.

"Yes, it did. Heliolisk slipped up and told me practically that he started the rumor with Liepard. If we blackmail him and interrogate him, we could get him to confess that Zoroark was involved as well." Klinklang replied.

"Which means that Zoroark will finally be voted out of here." Heracross added.

"But most importantly, I would finally get my revenge on dat Fox. Zoroark is a gonner." Cacturne finished.

00000000000000

 **Heracross:** "Well, thanks to my detective skills and Klinklang's analytic mind, we essentially stopped Heliolisk and Zoroark. Cacturne gets his revenge on Zoroark, Klinklang gets bragging rights, and I can finally have some peace. I'm glad all of this got resolved so soon."

 **Klinklang:** "Bragging rights are a good thing to have. I should rub it on someone's face, but who?"

 **Cacturne:** Cacturne was whistling, as he was cleaning his wooden mace.

00000000000000

Sandslash and Excadrill were eating together.

"Sandslash… are you feeling okay? Excadrill asked.

".. No. not at all." Sandslash said,

"What's wrong.. Is that issue still bothering you?" Excadrill asked

"Yeah." Sandslash said. "It's just… it's all been to much for me to handle." Sandslash said.

Excadrill hugged him. "It'll be okay Sandslash.. I'm still here to help you."

Sandslash smiled and hugged Excadrill back. "Thank you Excadrill. I love you."

"I love you too." Excadrill said before kissing him, to which Sandslash kissed back.

Heliolisk watched that two of them for a moment, rolled his eyes and went back to eating with Zoroark.

00000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "He just throws me away like trash and acts so kind to her… I don't like it at all… at least Zoroark has been there for me and won't throw me away."

 **Excadrill:** "I love Sandslash a lot and I don't like seeing him like that.. He really had been through a lot.. But that doesn't mean I can't help him feel better."

 **Sandslash:** "I'm still not in the best of moods… but I'm glad I have Excadrill with me… otherwise I'd be a complete and utter mess… basically this morning."

00000000000000

Jaba and Hannibal walked into the cafeteria, a lot of the contestants noticed that they both were in an oddly good mood... Especially Jaba.

"Well well well, someone finally decided to crawl out his hole. Good job on doing at least that." Klinklang remarked.

Jaba shook his head trying to ignore Klinklang's comment,

"So, I take it it's challenge time now?" Heracross asked.

"Yep." Jaba replied. "Hannibal, would you like to explain it?"

"... Did you say let Hannibal describe the challenge? Hannibal, of all people?" Klinklang asked.

"Oh I would have loved to explain it myself… but someone put me in a two day depression!" Jaba countered

"I mean, just because you were in a depression, doesn't mean that you lost the ability to describe a challenge." Klinklang pointed out.

"As true as that is, I'm still the host, so I'm letting Hannibal explain this. So deal with it." Jaba said.

Klinklang just said nothing after that.

0000000000000

 **Klinklang:** "Oddly happy mood, letting Hannibal, the psychotic wolf, describe a challenge?... yep, they fucked."

0000000000000

"Hannibal, the challenge if you will." Jaba said.

Hannibal grinned. "Today everyone, you're going fishing!"

"...Fishing? Just Fishing?" Monferno asked.

"The creators have officially run out of ideas." Heliolisk said.

"FOURTH WALL!" Someone shouted.

Jaba just groaned.

"I swear, if I had a nickel for everyone that person said that, I wouldn't be here." Heracross remarked.

"Same." Croagunk said quietly

"Whatever, let's just continue with explaining the challenge." Jaba said

"So the two teams will get two separate boats. You get your fishing rods and fish Wishiwashi. Sandslash, wanna tell the others why that's a hard challenge?" Hannibal asked.

"...Shit." Sandslash said. "Wishiwashi have two form. Their Solo Form which is only a little more pathetic than a Magakarp-"

"That's not saying much" Dragalge interpreted

"And their School Form which scare even Gyarados to death." Sandslash finished

"... Dear Arceus, we're dead." Excadrill said.

"So, the goal is to get as much Wishiwashi you can in two hours. And you don't want to piss them off enough for them to form school form." Hannibal confirmed.

"And we are going to do this challenge without doing how exactly?" Mismagius asked

Hannibal grinned, devilishly. "That the best part, you guys have to figure that one out. Have fun."

"We… are fucked." Sandslash said

0000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "I have a feeling that Hannibal is doing this to us as payback for what Klinklang did to Jaba last time."

 **Dragalge:** "The school form can scare off a Gyarados?... What the fuck do they have in Alola?"

 **Monferno:** "Boy am I glad my fear was sharks… but that might now mean anything with a School Form Wishiwashi." Monferno gulps.

 **Heliolisk:** "I'm an electric type… problem solved"

 **Klinklang:** "I swear, if they expect me to fish with no hands?"

00000000000000

The two teams are led by the goats to the lake. There was a black and grey boat for the respective teams.

The teams get in their boats and see their fishing rods

"... Um, Jaba?" Klinklang asked.

"I am well fucking aware that you don't have arms Klinklang." Jab muttered. "Hannibal, what should we do?"

"Mismagius, go fish for Klinklang." Hannibal said.

"Alright then." Mismagius said.

"But, if she's fishing for me, doesn't that mean that she's just using two rods? I still do nothing." Klinklang pointed out.

"You know an Electric type move don't you? You can help your team by knocking the fish out." Jaba said

"The only move I know is Wild Charge, which is nothing compared to Heliolisk, who can practically take them all out with one shot." Klinklang pointed out.

"Klinklang, you are one of if not the smartest person on a boat right now… you'll figure out what to do." Jaba said.

Klinklang just did his best to roll his eyes as a response.

"And… Begin!" Jaba announced before looking at Hannibal. "So why exactly did you have them fish?"

"Because the Wishiwashi hate it when their kind gets fished, pissing them off real quick." Hannibal replied with a grin.

"..You did this to get back at Klinklang upsetting me didn't you?" Jaba asked.

"Very." Hannibal replied.

"You know normally I'd be upset… but for once, I'm okay with it." Jaba said, with a smile.

00000000000000

 **Klinklang:** "I'm going to have fun if I get eliminated because of this bullshit. LOTS of fun."

00000000000000

The Deadly Darkrais just started to fish.

Croagunk just sat there. "I'd rather be meditating right now."

"This is asinine." Klinklang remarked.

"The most boring thing ever." Heliolisk muttered.

"Look! Caught one!" Krookodile said, easily getting a Wishiwashi already.

"I'm not surprised anymore." Sandslash said.

"Look, I'm not liking this challenge either, we'll roast the hosts after this is done. So let's just do our best, okay?" Heracross asked.

"I don't think roasting them is a good idea." Excadrill said. "Klinklang put Jaba in a depression and now we're fishing… imagine what they would have us do if that happens again."

"Please, they can't go overboard because lawsuits, and they can't have nothing too boring or they would lose viewers. They need us more than we need them." Heracross said.

"... Shit." Sandslash said.

000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "That conversation just told me why we're doing this challenge… Wishiwashi in School Form are dangerous… And this challenges is boring by itself… this is two pieces of torture in one!"

 **Krookodile:** "I used to fish when I was young. This challenge may be boring, but it's going to be easy for me to win this."

000000000000000

The Grandiose Giratinas were fishing as well.

Druddigon sighed. "This bites." Druddigon then notices the Noibat on Scizor's shoulder. "S-Scizor… why is there a Noibat on your shoulder!?"

"Huh, oh the little guy wanted to be with me." Scizor simply replied.

"Well get him away from us!" Druddigon said in fear. "What if it's pack comes by to kill us all! I'm not going back man! I'm not!"

Scizor sighed. "He's just going to fly back to me."

"So you're going to risk our lives for a Noibat?" Monferno asked. "Glad to know you care."

"Well I can't take him back now, I'm in the middle of a lake!" Scizor countered

The Noibat whined and cuddled Scizor for comfort.

Scizor softly petted him. "Can we please just do this challenge without any fights? I'll bring him home when we're done."

Monferno gave her a look while Druddigon was trembling.

"Thank Arceus you two stopped fighting. Now it won't be just me getting all the fish." Dragalge said, as he already caught 10 Wishiwashi.

"I..I wonder how many of these fish are in this lake?" Druddigon asked, trying to get him mind of the Noibat.

0000000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "I have a very bad feeling about this!"

 **Scizor:** She was petting the Noibat. "Not like he's hurting anyone at the moment, we're just relaxing."

 **Monferno:** "She is going to get us all killed."

0000000000000000

It's been an hour of fishing and the Darkrais has 20. Sandslash notices that the Giratinas has 30.

"Guys we're losing by 10." Sandslash said.

"Heliolisk, now's the time for your electricity." Heracross said.

Heliolisk walks up and the end of their boat and puts a hand in it, shocking the water of the lake. "And done."

A lot of Wishiwashi went up the water, knocked out.

"Grab them!" Sandslash shouted. "Klinklang, watch around us for anything."

The Deadly Darkrais start doing just that.

The Giratinas see this happening.

"Crap! They are grabbing so many fish!" Monferno said.

"Um, I believe we have bigger problems." Zoroark said.

"I didn't need to hear that." Druddigon said. "What is it?"

Zoroark pointed a spot at the lake where a lot of Wishiwashi were gathering up.

Scizor looked out at them. "Um… that can't be good… can it?"

Everyone stopped when they saw the Wishiwashi gathering up.

Sandslash had his eyes wide. "Oh no… oh no oh no oh no oh no!"

"Is this the schooling you were talking about?" Heracross asked, fearing the sight

"Yep… hope you all wrote your last wills." Sandslash said in fear.

The schooling was finished as something REALLY big came to the surface.

Excadrill fainted right on the spot seeing it… it was that scary to them.

A Wishiwashi came out of the water… but it was made of many of those fish. It was bigger than a Gyarados as it looked like a giant submarine. It looked at everyone. "RRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRR!"

Even Croagunk looked utterly afraid. "We.. are going to die."

The Wishiwashi looked at the Darkrais, who caused the electric shock.

"Yep… totally going to die!" Sandslash said in utter fear.

It roared as it fired a Hydro Pump at the boat, destroying it on sight.

"HOLY SHIT!" Druddigon shouted.

The Wishiwashi looked at the other boat, and saw they had their kind too.

Monferno gulped and hugged Dragalge. "We're going to die!"

All the Darkrais made it to shore as they saw the Wishiwashi look at the other boat.

"Oh that can't be good!" Sandslash shouted as he and Krookodile were helping a knocked out Excadrill to shore.

The Wishiwashi was about to destroy their boat when a Dragon Pulse was shot at it.

"What the fuck was that!?" Heliolisk asked.

"Look!" Heracross shouted.

Everyone looked up and saw a pack of Noiverns, screaming at everyone.

Druddigon looked a like a Sawsbuck in the headlights. "N-N-N-N-Noivern!"

One of them saw the Noibat on Scizor's shoulder.

Monferno noticed this. "Scizor their here for the Noibat!"

Scizor looks at the Noibat. "Little buddy, if you value my life, please fly back to your pack!"

The Noibat was sad, but he reluctantly nodded and went back to his pack. That still didn't stop the Noiverns, as they were firing Dragon Pulses at the Wishiwashi. The Wishiwashi roared, as Ice Beams were fired from every angle. The small Wishiwashi that were connected to the big one fired every direction to avoid anymore damage.

Druddigon was trembling in fear as the rest of his team rowed the boat back to shore. "Hurry! I don't want to die!"

Zoroark turned his eyes red and snapped his fingers. The boat and everyone on it were now invisible.

"Thanks Zoroark." Monferno said, rowing.

"I'll accept the thanks until AFTER we make it to shore!" Zoroark shouted.

"Less talking! More rowing for our lives!" Scizor shouted

The Giratinas make it to the shore as they saw the war going on.

"This is insane." Monferno said.

"I never thought I would see this… ever." Croagunk

"In hindsight.. Maybe shocking the lake was a bad idea." Heliolisk said.

Soon after, Jaba and Hannibal came back.

Jaba looked at the scene. "What the hell did you all cause?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You left us with Wishiwashi, that can turn into this! What the fuck did you think what would happen?! We would all be flolicking in the rose gardens?!" Klinklang shouted.

Jaba rolled his eyes. "If you're going to shout at someone, shout at Hannibal, he made this challenge. I had no involvement."

"But… you did knew that there were Wishiwashi in this lake…. So really, you did have involvement." Heracross pointed out.

"And would you like for Hannibal to solely host the next couple of challenges?" Jaba asked.

That caused everyone to promptly shut up.

"Thank you, now I think I know the results, but I'll let Hannibal announce it, since it's his challenge after all." Jaba said.

"Yes," Hannibal started. "The winners are-"

"The winners are the Giratinas, since I don't know, our boat got destroyed and all of our fish escaped." Klinklang interrupted.

"Not true… I have one." Croagunk said, holding up a Wishiwashi that no one noticed he had.

"... Well, I guess it's 30-1 now." Klinklang updated.

Both Jaba and Hannibal looked at each other for a moment surprised by what Croagunk did before turning back to the contestants.  
"Klinklang is right, Giratinas win the challenge." Jaba announced.

Hannibal growled at Klinklang. "Sorry, but if you're going to put is in a death trap, I'm not going to be in a happy mood." Klinklang said.

Everyone saw that the Wishiwashi fended off the Noiverns and saw the Wishiwashi on the boat and on Croagunk's hand.

"Um… Croagunk put the fish down and everybody run!" Jaba shouted

The Wishiwashi roared as it was firing Hydro Pumps at everyone. They all ran for their lives.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "That was way too damn close!"

 **Druddigon:** He was holding his legs. "So… Many…. Noivern!"

 **Excadrill:** "I… I saw my life flash before my eyes… it had so many food rappers and computer screens… it was so scary."

00000000000000

Monferno brought Scizor aside to talk to her.

"You should have given up the Noibat sooner. It's pack came back and almost killed us." Monferno said.

"Well they saved our lives today from that giant fish so maybe it was a good thing I had him!" Scizor said.

"Well what if that Wishiwashi wasn't there!? Then we all would've died!" Monferno countered

"Well if I didn't have then someone may have died from the Wishiwashi!" Scizor retorted.

"You are impossible!" Monferno shouted.

"And you are insufferable!" Scizor shouted back.

"Fine!" Both girls shouted at each other before leaving the area in different directions

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** She groans "Ugh! Who does she think she is always getting in my business and interrogating me like some guard back in juvie!?"

 **Monferno:** She groans. "Why doesn't she ever listen to me!? Is she just that stubborn!?"

0000000000000

Zoroark met up with Heliolisk before the elimination.

"Hey love, figured out how to eliminate Klinklang yet?" Zoroark asked.

"I'm not sure I have much to work with. He didn't really have anything to do in the challenge today so no one would vote him off for that." Heliolisk replied. "The best I have is him always annoying Jaba lately."

"Hmm, maybe use something like that." Zoroark offered.

"And how am I going to do that?" Heliolisk asked.

"Here, like this." Zoroark replied, as he whispered his plan into Heliolisk's ear.

Heliolisk nods. "Okay, I'll take care of it. Wish me luck." He kissed Zoroark.

000000000000000

Jaba, Hannibal, and The Darkrais were at the campfire pit for the elimination ceremony.

"Okay Darkrais another elimination. You all should know how things work and today we have Lum Berries, not Oran berries." Jaba said, pointing out the plate of Lum Berries in Hannibal's hands.

"Why the change?" Excadrill asked.

Jaba shrugged. "No real reason. Just felt like it."

"Because someone burned down the Oran Berry tree." Klinklang revealed.

Jaba glared at Klinklang. "Yes that is what happened and when I find whoever burned it down I will throw them off the mountain like I did to Hannibal."

Somewhere else, Monferno sneezed out of nowhere.

"Why am I sneezing?" Monferno asked herself.

"Anyways… Berries go to… Croagunk… Heracross." Jaba said..

Heracross looks at the Lum Berry. "Good think I grew one just in case." Heracross muttered to himself.

"... Krookodile… Mismagius… Excadrill .." Jaba said.

Krookodile caught two and offered one to Mismagius.

Mismagius takes the berry with Psychic. "Thank you."

"... Cacturne.. And… Sandslash." Jaba said.

Cacturne took his berry, showing slight concern for Klinklang.

"Klinklang and Heliolisk.. one of you will not being getting a berry tonight." Jaba said. "The last berry of the night, goes to…"

"Just give him the damn berry already. I know that I'm eliminated." Klinklang interrupted.

Hannibal threw Heliolisk the last berry.

"Klinklang, you have been eliminated." Jaba said.

Klinklang got up. "Well, before I go, I supposed I got voted out because of my constant bickering?"

"Yeah.. something like that." Croagunk said. "Why do you ask?*

"Well, I would just like to share some things. If you don't mind Jaba?" It's nothing harmful." Klinklang assured

"Sure… may as well." Jaba said.

"Well, the first thing is about the Liepard elimination, when that nasty rumor was spread. Turns out, Heliolisk was the one to start that." Klinklang revealed.

Everyone just looks at Heliolisk… Cacturne with a death glare.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about." Heliolisk said.

"Sure you don't, just like how on the same night when Heracross interrogated you about that same information, you didn't just go and tell Snorunt what I said about her, causing the little fight and having everyone think that she did it. You screwed yourself when you did that. Snorunt is emotional, not an idiot." Klinklang explained.

Heliolisk looked at Klinklang. "But that still leave no actually proof for everyone here to believe."

"Yes I do, the biggest proof of it all. Voting me off, by bickering? Croagunk, tell me, who started spreading that around?" Klinklang asked.

"... like last time, I heard it from Heliolisk and he seemed to be the only one who knew before telling me." Croagunk said

Klinklang looks at Heliolisk. And he couldn't sworn Klinklang made a cocky grin. "My elimination secures that you were the one who caused the rumors. First it was Liepard, which no one knows why you started that in the first place. Then when Heracross got too close, you got Snorunt out to stall him. Then when I got too close, you eliminated me this time. I may be leaving this island, but you're not far from joining me."

Heliolisk didn't know what to do…. Klinklang got him backed in a corner even while he was being voted off.

"Seeing how you're speechless, that proves that I'm right." Klinklang said.

"Heliolisk… why would you do something like that?" Sandslash asked, already knowing the answer.

"It was always weird that with each of the three eliminations that you were always there for them… even Snorunt." Croagunk said… disdain in his voice.

Klinklang sighs. "Well, now that that's out and about, I would also like to point out that Jaba and Hannibal are gay for eachother."

Everyone there all had a shocked expression on their face… and Jaba looked pissed.

"Klinklang… leave… NOW!" Jaba shouted

"They did it twice. One time before they got to the cafeteria, and the second time during the challenge." Klinklang added.

"Seriously?" Sandslash asked the two hosts.

Jaba sighed. "Yes we are and we did, but that is not important right now… now go Klinklang!"

"I'm going I'm going. No need to get all huffy now. But before I do go, I left a little present for you. Have fun with that." Klinklang said, before leaving towards the docks.

Jaba looked at Hannibal. "What did he mean by a present?"

Hannibal only shrugged as a response, leaving Jaba to just sigh.

00000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** He looked at the camera. "I…. He… He told everyone…. This can't be happening right now… This can't… I don't want to go now… I don't want be lose Zoroark… I don't want to be alone." Heliolisk started to cry.

 **Croagunk:** "He came to me and Snorunt first for Liepard's rumor, He told Snorunt the information that set her off, and then he came to me with the rumor for Klinklang… Heliolisk did it all… It's crazy."

 **Sandslash:** He looked sad. "I'm happy that Heliolisk got caught red handed and all… but… this still isn't the Heliolisk from when the game started… Zoroark made him like this… and I'm scared for him. What is Zoroark going to have him do now?"

000000000000000

Klinklang was about to go until. "Wait."

Klinklang turned around and saw Heracross come to him.

"You said you wanted to see me before you go?" Heracross asked.

"Yes, since you're the smartest member of the team, I trust you with something very important." Klinklang responded. "Under my bed, there's a notebook. Don't ask how I wrote on the notebook, it was hell to do. Anyways, look inside, it'll tell you everything that you need."

"Everything that I need? What does that mean?" Heracross asked.

"You'll know what you see it. Well, I gotta go now. Until next time." Klinklang said, as Klinklang hopped on the Lapras and sailed away.

000000000000000

 **Heracross:** "Everything that I need? I'm bringing Sandslash with me, just incase it's a trap or something."

 **Klinklang:** "That notebook contains my analysis on the whole team. I hope he uses it well. Anyways, I guess I have to say a final speech don't I? Well, all I can say is that it was an experience. I gained an ally, I'm going to teach an apprentice, and I got my revenge on the lackluster hosts. I would like Heracross to win, he's the only one that rivals my intelligence on this island. Good luck to him, good luck to my team, and to Jaba and Hannibal, I hope my present was good enough for you two. Have fun."

00000000000000

Zoroark saw Heliolisk come to him, in a very sad mood. "What's wrong love?" He asked.

"Klinklang… I got him voted off… but he told the team it was me who did it all before he left." Heliolisk revealed sadly.

"...WHAT?!" Zoroark roared.

Heliolisk hugged him and cried. "I'm sorry!"

Zoroark didn't want to make a scene. So he hugged Heliolisk back and was soothing him lovingly. "There there, just calm down."

Heliolisk was still crying. "I..I don't want to leave now. I want to be with you... I don't want to be alone."

"I know you don't. We'll think of something. Right now though, you have my full attention. We'll do anything you want right now. Okay love?" Zoroark asked.

"Okay." Heliolisk replied. still holding on to Zoroark and crying a bit.

Zoroark picked up Heliolisk and was carrying him bridal style to the forest.

00000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** He was still crying a bit. "I'm so glad that I have Zoroark… I… I don't think I could make it through all this without him."

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark was repeatedly banging his head on the wall of the confessional, repeatedly cursing as he goes

00000000000000

Druddigon was sitting at the edge of the campsite not too far from the forest.. Dragalge didn't want to deal with his constant muttering to himself after the challenge and had him stay outside until he calmed down.

Soon after, Druddigon saw the same female Noivern fly by him.

Druddigon freaked out and backed away from her.

She frowned and tried to caress Druddigon's face.

Druddigon was breathing heavily. "Please.. Don't hurt me.. Not again"

She had enough as she entrapped Druddigon in a hug.

Druddigon's breathing started to become stable again. "I… I'm sorry."

She just kept on hugging Druddigon, crooning a little.

Druddigon started to calm down. "...That day in the cave… that pack attacked me and… I gained a fear of Noivern… that's why I often freak out around you."

She listened as she kept on hugging Druddigon. She looked at Druddigon and smiled, as she kissed him on the lips.

"Wha...Wha… What?" Druddigon asked.

"...I-I wuv you." She managed to say.

"You.. You love me- Wait you spoke!" Druddigon shouted.

"...I-I wuv you. She repeated.

"That's why you're always spending time with me and even helping me with food.. Right?" Druddigon asked.

She smiled and nodded at Druddigon.

"I..I don't know what to say." Druddigon said. "But… Thank you for helping me these past few days… You've been great honestly, even if I do keep getting scared."

She giggled as she hugged Druddigon a little tighter.

"..Do you mind… just being with me for a bit.. For company?" Druddigon asked

She looked at Druddigon and happily nodded.

"Thank you" Druddigon said, feeling relaxed in her embrace.

0000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "Yeah… I'm still scared of her species… but that doesn't mean that I can't like her right? It just may just take me time to stop freaking out when I see her around me… But still...I can at least see where things go.

00000000000

Krookodile was at the entrance of the shack. He sighed and looked at the coin. "Let's do this. Come on fates, show me the way."

Krookodile flipped his coin, and it revealed to be Heads. He grinned and put the coin away as he entered the shack.

Mismagius saw him entering. "Did the coin tell you to come in here?"

"Nope, not this time. I'm here without the coin. And I have something to tell you." Krookodile replied.

"And that would be?" Mismagius asked

Krookodile grabbed Mismagius and kissed her.

Mismagius was shocked… but she didn't move away.

Krookodile separates. "I have feelings for you too, and I want to date you, without the coin telling me to do so."

Mismagius blushed. "You, You do?"

"Yes, I do." Krookodile replied.

Mismagius smiled. "Then okay. We can date."

"Sounds good to me." Krookodile said, as he kissed Mismagius again with the coin in his pocket.

00000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "That is all I wanted. For us to start dating without him having to ask that coin if we could… That how I know that I'm happy with dating him."

 **Krookodile:** "Okay, I may have used the coin to see if I should go inside or not. But I don't think that counts. But if Mismagius finds out, she'll rip me a new one. So let's just keep that part a secret, for my sake."

00000000000000

Jaba and Hannibal made it back to Jaba's cabin.

"What the hell did Klinklang mean by a present for us anyway?" Jaba asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it isn't anything too dangerous." Hannibal replied.

Jaba opened the door and they saw a fish tank….. With a Wishiwashi in it.

"Holy Shit!" Jaba shouted.

"If a Wishiwashi's here…. Then that means!" Hannibal started.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!" They heard from outside.

Jaba and Hannibal looked at each other before they started running for their lives.

00000000000000

Heracross took Sandslash with him to the cabin where Klinklang's bed is at.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sandslash asked, in a hushed tone.

"I needed you with me incase Klinklang booby trapped the notebook or something. Plus, I need a witness if anything here is useful." Heracross replied, in a similar hushed tone.

"Well then let's get this over with." Sandslash said.

The two look under Klinklang's bed and indeed see a notebook.

Sandslash, having the longer arms, grabbed it and gave it to Heracross. "What is in it?"

Heracross opens it and can't believe his eyes. "It's….. It's notes and analysis on all the team members."

"Seriously!?" Sandslash asked. "Anything on the other team?"

"It says here….. That Beheeyem is working with Zoroark." Heracross replied.

"What?" Sandslash said.  
"Scizor and Monferno are extremely close to have a major fight, resulting in one of them possibly being eliminated." Heracross continued.

"That can't be good." Sandslash commented

"And Banette has a safe place to hide all the random stuff in the island. Possibly even the idol or key." Heracross finished.

"Banette might have the key or Idol!?" Sandslash asked

"This is a lot of shit from everyone here…. Let's keep this to ourselves." Heracross offered.

"I was going to do that without you saying that." Sandslash said.

"Let's go Sandslash, and pretend we never had this notebook." Heracross said, as he put the notebook away.

"What notebook?" Sandslash asked.

"Exactly." Heracross said, as the two left the cabin like nothing happened.

00000000000000

 **Infernape: And done. Sweet.**

 **Roran: SWEETS?! WHERE?!**

 **Infernape: I think there are some cookies in the other room, but I'm not certain.**

 **Roran: Anything is better than waffles! *Goes to eat the cookies***

 **Infernape: *Shakes head while chuckling* Today we lost the man who grinded my gears, Klinklang… shit that was fucking horrible.**

 **Roran: *Comes back with a shotgun* Ya lied ta me! There was no cookies!**

 **Infernape: I said I wasn't certain if there were cookies!**

 **Roran: *Shoots near Infernape***

 **Infernape: Ah! I'm sorry! I'll go out and buy some! Um.. I'll see you all Laterz! *Runs off to the store***

 **Roran: Until then, I'll see ya latter, laddies! *Loads shotgun and chases after Infernape***

 **Klinklang: I don't want to say it.**

 **Emolga: You have to, everyone else did. Even Xatu.**

 **Klinklang: Well everyone else are idiots then.**

 **Emolga: *Sighed and shook her head* Just Review okay?**

 **Klinklang:... *Groans* Fine…...Review.**


	11. The Statue of Dramity

**Hello there laddies, I'm back, with another episode of Total Pokedrama Island!**

 **This one will have ya be fueled with hate, for a mind blowing ya may or may not see coming!**

 **Anyways, let's just sit down, and enjoy the show, shall we?!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 11: The Statue of Dramity

Sandslash and Excadrill were walking in the forest, two days after Klinklang was eliminated.

"Here is a good spot." Sandslash said, stopping at seeing a nice long to sit at. He sat on it and patted the long for Excadrill to sit with him and she does.

"Yeah, it's nice." Excadrill said. "Just like how nice it is to be with you."

Sandslash blushed a bit. "Thank you Excadrill… it's great being with you too."

Sandslash leaned in to kiss her before he got shocked by electricity and falling off the log.

Excadrill gasped. "Sandslash!"

Sandslash groaned. "I'll be okay… but what was that?"

"That was me." Someone send. Sandslash and Excadrill looked at the source of that voice and saw Heliolisk walking to them

"Heliolisk why the hell did you do that!?" Sandslash asked.

"Because I'm mad at you!" Heliolisk replied.

"Why are you mad at us?" Excadrill asked, honestly confused.

"I'm mad because you broke my heart and you took him from me!" Heliolisk shouted

"That was like 3 weeks ago!" Sandslash noted

"I don't care!" Heliolisk shouted back. "Ever since then everything has been so hard for me! If it wasn't for Zoroark being there for me I'd be a mess."

"You may be past that point." Excadrill said.

"Shut up!" Heliolisk shouted. "You should've just let me have him!"

"Don't go yelling at her! I'm the one who picked her." Sandslash said.

"Well, technically you kissed her right in front of Heliolisk. Kind of a dick move if you asked me." Zoroark said, walking beside Heliolisk.

"Oh you're one to talk!" Sandslash shouted.

"Stop being so mean to him Sandslash!" Heliolisk said. "Zoroark never did anything wrong!"

"He got you to mess with us during the Talent Show." Sandslash pointed out.

"But that was before you broke this poor guy's heart. He was so broken, I just had to help the lovable guy." Zoroark replied, as he kissed Heliolisk's cheek.

"Thank you, love." Heliolisk said, kissing him back.

Sandslash started growling before Excadrill got off the log and helped him up. "We should go Sandslash… I don't want to see you snap again." Excadrill said.

"Go? Oh please do stay." Zoroark said, as he walked up to the two. "Besides, I haven't had my fun yet. I wonder what I can do with you two this time?"

"What do you mean by fun?" Excadrill asked, scared by how he said that.

Zoroark breathed a short Flamethrower on Sandslash log as an answer.

"The log!" Sandslash shouted before he used Frost Breath on it while Excadrill used Mud Slap on it to take out the flames.

"And that was just to get me not bored. Imagine what else I can do as fun." Zoroark said, before chuckling to himself.

Sandslash glared at Zoroark and growled. "What is fun to you!? Hurting others for your own enjoyment!? What does Heliolisk fucking see in you!?"

"What I see in him is someone nice and caring to who he loves." Heliolisk replied. "He only does what he did to you because you hurt me! He cares about me… unlike what you did Sandslash."

Sandslash just looked shocked at what Heliolisk said… then he looked sad and almost started tearing up.

"Holy shit, the waterworks are going. Man, I should've really brought my camera." Zoroark said.

"Will you just shut up and leave us alone Zoroark!" Excadrill shouted

Zoroark cackled. "You see that's the thing. I can't do that, not until you leave this island. So until then, your favorite fox will keep messing with you. Tata now." Zoroark said, as he tips his hat to them.

Heliolisk glares at them and leaves with Zoroark.

Excadrill looks at Sandslash, who was crying a bit and comforted him.

000000000000000

 **Excadrill:** "Why can't Zoroark just leave us alone? We never hurt him or anything. Sure, Sandslash chose me over Heliolisk… but still… we all originally agreed to still be friends no matter who Sandslash choice… What happened to that?"

 **Heliolisk:** "I'm glad Zoroark was there with me… It made me feel better with him there as I confronted Sandslash on that… It was great knowing he cared to help me."

 **Sandslash:** He was still crying a bit. "Why… Why does Zoroark always have to make me feel like utter shit? I was sorry for what i did and apologized.. And yet here I am, still being seen as the bad guy and told off all the time… It fucking sucks!"

 **Zoroark:** "Who knew messing their minds a little bit would cause such great chaos? Honestly, I'm amazed of the results. I should do this more often, just for kicks and giggles."

0000000000000

Croagunk was in the forest trying to meditate there… but he soon opened his eyes and looked exhausted… Ever since Snorunt left he had missed her and had a bit of a hard time focusing… Seeing his fear show Snorunt beaten to death made it even harder.

Croagunk tried meditating again, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Banette, right in front of his face. "Hello there froggy."

"Shit!" Croagunk shouted as he fell on his back.

"Oh no! I scared the ninja to death! I can't go back to the asylum again!" Banette shouted, freaking out.

"I'm not dead Banette.. Just surprised that you appeared in front of me while I tried meditating." Croagunk said in his normal manner of not showing too much emotion… totally ignoring her asylum comment.

"But ninjas don't get surprised. Their the ones doing the surprising. So I scared you to death, sorry for killing you froggy." Banette apologized.

Croagunk gets up. "Like I said, I'm not dead. And I'm not in my normal level of focus right now so you surprising me is fine."

"Is that because your girlfriend got eliminated?" Banette asked, out of nowhere.

"Wha!? Snorunt and I were not dating!" Croagunk said.

"Yes you are. Why else are you to together all the time?" Banette asked, grinning at Croagunk.

"I was the only one who felt like being around her." Croagunk said. "And even then a lot of them early one, she just came here when I was trying to meditate and Heracross had us work together."

"Sorry, but all I heard was, 'Why yes Banette, me and Snorunt are happily dating. I feel so great telling you that.'" Banette mocked.

"Banette, the two of us never started dating. Even if I miss her a lot, that doesn't mean we were dating." Croagunk said.

"Alright, prove to me you don't have feelings for Snorunt. I want you to meditate right here for one hour." Banette said, as she sat down. "I'll gladly wait."

"I meditate alone." Croagunk simply said.

"You meditated with Snorunt before, no lying to this ghosty here." Banette said. "And I won't say anything, just pretend that I'm not here."

Croagunk rolled her eyes and closed his eyes to meditate.

Banette was just grinning at the frog as he was meditating.

Not too long later Croagunk opened his eyes like before.

"Told you so." Banette simply said, grinning at him still.

"Fine… I miss her okay. But we never started dating or anything." Croagunk said.

"Then when you win or get executed, tell her." Banette suggested.

"... Alright." Croagunk said. ".. Banette?"

"Yes?" Banette asked, slowly.

"You figured this out by my fear from the other day, didn't you?" Croagunk asked.

"Oh, it was VERY obvious. But I don't think most saw what I saw, so you're in the clear." Banette said, giving Croagunk a thumbs up.

"Thank you… now can you please go… I want to at least try meditating." Croagunk said.

"You mean fail at meditating? Might as well have someone to be with you as you fail." Banette suggested.

Croagunk groaned as he once again tried meditating while Banette watched.

00000000000000

 **Croagunk:** "So I have some feelings for Snorunt… sue me."

 **Banette:** Banette was searching around the confessional, frantically. "WHERE'S MY CONFETTI?!"

00000000000000

Heracross was sitting by the newly grown Oran berry tree, reading Klinklang notebook.

"This notebook…. Says that Scizor and Monferno will have a major fight, resulting in one of them being eliminated. I would hate it if Scizor left, but according to this, Dragalge was the one who started the Draco Meteor in the third challenge. If Monferno goes, who knows what hell Dragalge would give us…. I wonder when this will happen." Heracross said to himself

Soon Scizor walks over to him. "Hey Heracross, what are you reading?"

"Oh nothing, just reviewing some notes of mine is all." Heracross lied, as he put the notebook away.

Scizor smiled. "Alright. Are you doing alright? I heard that Sandslash still isn't the best."

"I'm alright, but I don't know about Sandslash, he's still been a little upset ever since the fear challenge." Heracross replied.

"Yeah, I talked to Excadrill yesterday and she told me that she's been helping him get better." Scizor said.

"That's good. Well, I'll always be good with you around." Heracross said.

Scizor sits down next to him. "That's good to know, I feel good being around you too."

"Thanks." Heracross replied, as he had a arm around Scizor and pulled her closer.

Scizor smiled. "Thank you for not leaving me."

"I would never leave you Scizor, ever." Heracross assured.

Scizor rested her head on his shoulder. "I wonder how close we are to the merge."

"I would say very close. They usually do it when half of us are left. So we have three left until that happens." Heracross replied.

"Sounds good… What do you think will happen?" Scizor asked.

"Well, the teams will merge, and it'll be every Pokemon for themselves. But, at least our relationship will be public now." Heracross pointed out.

Scizor smiled. "Then all the more reason to last that long."

"Come here, hot stuff." Heracross said, grinning at her.

Scizor grinned back and quickly went to kiss him.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "Man, am I glad to have Heracross with me… because otherwise I'd not be as relax as I could be… especially with Monferno always bugging me."

 **Heracross:** Heracross was panting. "I got to find out the secret for her stamina!"

00000000000000

Monferno and Dragalge were sitting together on the beach.

"You doing okay so far?" Dragalge

"Yeah I am." Monferno replied "You?"

"I'm a King, I'm always good." Dragalge joked.

Monferno laughed. "That's good to hear."

"So what about you? I've seen you and Scizor fighting a lot lately." Dragalge pointed out.

"She just won't listen to me. She kept having that Noivern around when it could have easily got us all killed." Monferno said.

"Well, it did save us that one time." Dragalge pointed out.

"She was lucky, the other team could have had us all killed with electrocuting the lake." Monferno said.

"I suppose. So what will you do if you see the Noibat again?" Dragalge asked.

"I don't know, I may have to talk to Scizor about it because she saw that the Noivern pack will look for the Noibat." Monferno replied.

"Well, don't be too stressful about it. I would hate to have that pretty face of yours get all stressed out like that." Dragalge said, grinning at her.

Monferno smiled. "Thank you Dragalge, I'll try not to."

"Now, let's go to the cafeteria, and get you a nice meal, shall we?" Dragalge asked.

Monferno nodded. "Lets."

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "I just wish Scizor would listen to me a bit more, but I'll listen to Dragalge and try to not let it stress me too much… I just hope it will work out."

 **Dragalge:** "Giving her my food means I actually have to eat that gross slob… oh well, I'll do it for her."

00000000000000

Everyone was at the cafeteria by this point.

Druddigon walked by and saw that the sign was still up.

Druddigon just sighs and walks away, degected. "Why me?"

Scizor was about to walk in, but the Noibat came to her shoulder. "Hey little guy… what are you doing here?"

He crooned and nuzzled with Scizor.

"I guess you can stay for breakfast, but you're going back after that." Scizor said.

He crooned and had Scizor carry him, giggling as she did.

Scizor walked into the cafeteria to get her food. Monferno sees the Noibat when she walks in. "Oh no, not again."

Scizor looked at her. "Oh what, are you going to bug me about him again Monferno? Is that it?"

"Well I have to say something Scizor, it's the pack came and would have killed us two days ago if not for that Wishiwashi! They will look for that Noibat if you don't take it back." Monferno said.

"Well I'm sorry if the little guy likes spending time with me. I'm taking him back after breakfast so if you don't mind, I don't feel like dealing with you right now!" Scizor said, before just walking away and getting her food… making sure to sit away from Monferno.

Monferno just groans and goes back to eating.

000000000000000

 **Monferno:** "Does she want us all to die!?"

 **Scizor:** "I'm not letting everyone die... I said I'll take the Noibat back after breakfast and I meant it!" The Noibat got scared a little when Scizor yelled. "Oh, sorry little guy." She petted the Noibat a little.

000000000000000

Krookodile sat by Mismagius.

"Morning Kroc." Mismagius said.

"Morning Missy, did you sleep well?" Krookodile asked.

"I slept very well, thank you for asking" Mismagius replied. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept," Krookodile started, as he adjusted Mismagius's hat. "Very well, with you around."

Mismagius blushed and giggled. "That's great to hear."

Krookodile looked at his plate, then gave it to Mismagius. "Here, you deserve it."

She looked at the plate and then back to Krookodile. "You mean it Krookodile?"

Krookodile nodded and grinned. "Yep, it's all for you Missy."

"Thank you.. But what about you? What are you going to eat?" Mismagius asked, before starting to eat some of her new food.

"I'll be fine, you just enjoy yourself." Krookodile assured.

Mismagius smiled. "Okay. Thank you."

00000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "I think the best part about that wasn't the actual food… but the fact that he gave me that food without the coin! It just was so great… To me, that seemed romantic."

 **Krookodile:** "To be honest, I didn't need to eat. I was walking in the forest when I flipped the coin and a Sitrus berry tree just landed right in front of me. Free lunch right there."

0000000000000

Zoroark sat down with Heliolisk while Beheeyem sat beside Zoroark.

Beheeyem waved to the two of them.

"Hey love, you feeling better?" Zoroark asked Heliolisk.

"A bit, it felt good just letting that out." Heliolisk replied.

"Well, after the challenge, maybe I could make you feel better." Zoroark whispered into Heliolisk's ear.

Heliolisk kissed Zoroark. "I would love that."

Soon after, Cacturne aproached the three. "Heliolisk, may I have a word with ya?" He asked.

"Um… I'm not sure…" Heliolisk said uncertainly

"Oh, perhaps ya misunderstood." Cacturne said, as he brought out his wooden mace. "I said, may I have a word with ya?"

"O-Okay." Heliolisk quickly replied.

00000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "Who the fuck carries a freaking mace around!? This is a game show, not the hunger games!"

000000000000000

The two sat down by a far away enough table. Cacturne started at Heliolisk." Now, I bet you're wonderin' why I brought ya here?" Cacturne asked.

"B-Because I started that r-rumor that got Liepard e-eliminated." Helioisk replied, scared of the wooden mace.

"Well, you're only half right. Ya see, I have a little confession ta make. Back at Liepard's elimination, I thought and still think, dat Zoroark was da one who started da idea. I 'confronted' him about it, and I needed proof. So, I formed a little team, comprised of me, Heracross, and Klinklang, ta figure out who started da rumor. Da two did deir jobs. With Heracross and his detective skills, and Klinklang with his analytic mind. Then there's me, the interrogations expert. Now, I know dat Zoroark started da idea, didn't he?" Cacturne asked, a little dark at the last part.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Heliolisk asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know Zoroark started da idea ta eliminate Liepard. Dere's no way dat yourself just wanted her gone out of nowhere." Cacturne presumed.

"What if i did it to get payback for what you did to Zoroark during that challenge?" Heliolsik asked.

Cacturne slammed his wooden mace on the table. "What was dat? I didn't hear ya."

"Okay okay! Zoroark came up with the idea!" Heliolisk quickly said in fear.

"Now dat is I wanted ta hear. Now ya listen and ya listen good, dis is how it's goin' ta work. After da challenge, you're goin' ta tell everyone dat Zoroark started the idea ta eliminate Liepard. Ya do dat, and you're off da hook, and I finally get my revenge on dat bastard of a fox. But, if ya don't tell anyone, or ya leave da island before ya do, I will find ya after da show, and I'll give ya da same punishment I would've given ta dat fox. Do we make ourselves clear?" Cacturne asked, very darkly now.

"Okay, Okay! I will!" Heliolisk said.

"Good, I'll see ya at da challenge den." Cacturne said, as he got up and walked away from the table.

00000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "Cacturne is fucking terrifying! Why was he allowed to be on this show!?"

 **Cacturne:** "He'll crack, he has ta. He may be hypnotised by dat fox, but even he wants ta make da selfish choice and survive. We all do. It's who we are."

0000000000000

Jaba and Hannibal walked into the cafeteria… both of them soaking wet.

"Um… why are you wet?" Excadrill asked.

Heracross laughed at Excadrill's question. "Well Excadrill, they're wet because they-"

Croagunk hit Heracross before he could finish that. "No."

Excadrill looked at Sandslash. "It's better you don't ask." Sandslash said.

"Then what did happen to you two?" Monferno asked the hosts.

"Klinklang." Hannibal groaned.

"Wishiwashi." Jaba groaned as well.

"Geez… glad I never pissed him off." Mismagius said.

"Wait, so the Wishiwashi joined in?" Heracross asked. "How the hell did-"

Croagunk used Poison Jab on Heracross that time, promptly making him shut up.

Sandslash sighed and passed Heracross a Lum Berry.

"Heracross being horrible aside, today is challenge day." Jaba said. "And your challenge today will be to build a statue."

"If Klinklang was here, he would've called you egotistical." Zoroark said.

"I didn't even say what kind of statute it was." Jaba pointed out.

"Knowing him he'd still call you egotistical no matter what." Heliolisk said.

"Can we shut up about Klinklang!" Jaba shouted in a tiny fit of rage.

"If it's not a statue in my honor, then yes, you're egotistical." Dragalge added.

Jaba sighed. "Sorry Dragalge but it's not… I lost that bet with Bruce to do that."

"Dare I ask what that bet was?" Scizor asked.

"If I could really take a hit from his Ice Hammer while being an Ice Type…. I didn't." Jaba replied.

"Best bet in my fucking life." Bruce said, weighing the Ice Hammer in his hands.

"So It's going to be a Statue of Hannibal for one team and one of Bruce for the other team." Jaba said. "Anyone want to call dibs?"

Everyone was silent.

"Okay then… Um… Got it. Gritinias, you get Hannibal becuase you one last time and Darkrais you get Bruce because you lost." Jaba reasoned

"Are you implying that I'm trash?" Bruce asked, with the Ice hammer still in his hands.

"No! Not at all!" Jaba said in a bit of fear.

"Then put me on the winning team for Arceus's sake." Bruce demanded.

"Fine. Flip around what I just said." Jaba said still in a bit of fear of that Ice Hammer. "No worries though. Each statue is as hard to build as the other."

"Oh okay, I guess then it's not that bad." Sandslash said.

"Wait I have to build a fucking statue of Bruce!?" Druddigon shouted from outside as he was listening in. "What the hell!?"

"It's not my fault someone got 'allergic' to my food and had to find something else to eat." Bruce said.

Druddigon growled loudly from outside… He and everyone else knew that was a lie but were scared of that Hammer to say anything.

"Anyways, it would be totally easy." Jaba said. "You will have 12 piece to build the statue… but all 12 pieces are underground. You will have to dig them up and build the statue. First team to do so will win and the loser will vote someone off the show."

Cacturne raise his hand.

"Yes Cacturne?" Jaba asked.

"What about Beheeyem teleportin' da statue parts?" Cacturne asked.

"Oh, if she does that at all today her team automatically loses" Jaba said. "The pieces must be dug up."

Banette raised her hand.

"Yes Banette?" Jaba asked.

"You might want to make another arm piece." Banette advised.

"...Why?" Jaba asked.

"I saw one by before coming to the cafeteria and put it in the 'safe place.' That arm piece is as good as gone." Banette replied, grinning.

Jaba looked at her and then went to bang his head on a wall.

"Which statute?" Hannibal asked.

"Yours." Banette replied.

Hannibal joined Jaba with banging his dead on the wall. After a bit they composed himselves.

"Fine I will get that one piece rebuild real quick." Jaba said. "Everyone meet me in the fields in an hour." Then the hosts left.

"Well… that just happened." Croagunk said.

000000000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "Hmmm… Excadrill might be helpful in this challenge. Oh, another note… We gave Bruce way too much power with that Ice Hammer prize from the talent show.. It's even scaring the shit out of Jaba… Oh Shit! Did Zoroark plan that too!?"

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark was just whistling, innocently.

 **Druddigon:** "I fucking have to build a statue of Bruce… this is the fucking worst!"

 **Dragalge:** "Fucking bullshit. They should've made a statue in my honor. That's it. I'm having one built in my kingdom when I come back."

000000000000000000

An hour later everyone was in the fields with Jaba and Hannibal… there were two roped of areas. One had Black rope and the other Gray rope. Both areas were pretty big in size.

"Alright, I'm sure you know your team colors by now." Jaba said. "The piece are somewhere in the inclosed area. Remember, you must dig for your pieces and no digging in the other teams area. Is everyone ready?"

"Might as well be." Druddigon mumbled.

"Then get digging!" Jaba announced.

000000000000000000

The Deadly Darkrais were in there digging area.

"I'm assuming I'm going to do most of all the work?" Excadrill asked.

"Pretty much. You go have fun while the rest of us finds more ways to dig the statue parts in a quick pace." Heracross replied.

Excadrill sighs and quickly goes underground to look.

"So how are we going to dig up the rest? Croagunk asked.

"Well Sandslash can do it easily. He has claws for hands." Heracross pointed out.

Sandslash jumps down the hole Excadrill made as Heracross said that.

"He was way to happy to do that." Mismagius pointed out.

"Yes he is. Croagunk, you'll pair up with Sandslash to help him find the statue parts." Heracross said.

Croagunk sighs and jumps down the hole as well.

"OW! Croagunk watch it!" Sandslash shouted from the hole.

"Sorry." Croagunk simply replied

"Now, Mismagius and Krookodile can work together on their own group to find the statue parts." Heracross continued.

"Okay. Let's go Kroc." Mismagius said.

"You got it, Missy." Krookodile replied, as he dug a hole and Mismagius went in it.

"That leave.. You, me, and… C-Cacturne…" Heliolisk said.. Scared of what he was saying.

"Well, then that means the three of us are going statue hunting. Let's go." Heracross said.

"Oh.. Okay." Heliolisk said nervous

"Dis will be fun." Cacturne said, smiling kindly at Heliolisk.

Heliolisk gulps.

000000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "I am going to die today.. I am totally dying today."

 **Krookodile:** Krookodile flips his coin and grins. "This should be easy. Especially with Missy and the dates on my side."

 **Cacturne:** "I'll keep my eye on dat lizard. Make sure he doesn't do anythin' worse dat he already done before. You ain't playing anymore tricks on me Heliolisk, not anymore.

00000000000000

The Grandiose Giratinas were at there dig area.

"Alright, so who feels like they can dig well?" Dragalge asked.

Druddigon sighed. "As much as it will kill me… I will. I have good claws for digging."

"Alright, I'll pair you up with Banette." Dragalge said.

"Yay!" Banette shouted.

Druddigon smiled at this.

"I guess i can try to dig with my claws… I can go alone if you want me to." Scizor said.

"Alright, you can go do that." Dragalge said.

Scizor nods and walk off to dig.

"And Zoroark will also pair up with Beheeyem." Dragalge added.

Zoroark looks at Beheeyem. "Wanna group up?"

Beheeyem nodded gladly

"The I guess it's you and Me Dragalge. I know Dig." Monferno said.

Dragalge smiled at Monferno. "Excellent, shall we then?"

Monferno smiled back. "We shall."

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "Working with Banette can't be that bad. I'm used to being around her and maybe she'll make it nice to be digging for Pieces of a Bruce statue… I just hope she doesn't hide any pieces anywhere."

 **Monferno:** "I think doing this will be fun. Plus I get to be with Dragalge during this challenge so that's great to… I just hope Scizor doesn't do anything to miss us up."

 **Zoroark:** "It'll be fun to find those pieces. But it'll be even more fun to mess with the other team's pieces."

 **Beheeyem:** Beheeyem rubs her hand together, thinking about the fun she and Zoroark will have.

0000000000000000

Druddigon and Banette took to a corner and were digging around.

"You see anything Banette?" Druddigon asked digging.

"I see bones of Pokemon, does that count?" Banette asked.

"Only if they are Bruce's bones!" Druddigon replied, not fazed by her comment.

"Maybe your dragon friend can help us." Banette suggested.

"Noivern… but wouldn't Jaba and Hannibal get mad at that?" Druddigon asked. "This is our challenge, not her's."

"They said no Psychic whatsoever. Last I checked, Noivern can't learn Psychic." Bantte asked.

"No… she would have used it on me by this point." Druddigon agreed. "Okay, but if Jaba says she can't be here to help, then she leaves, alright?"

"Roger that Mr. Scales!" Banette shouted, saluting to Druddigon.

Druddigon chuckles before calling for Noivern.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "Before anyone starts calling me insane or anything, I just understand Banette pretty well to talk to her on something of a similar level as her. I am still me but I know how to reply to Banette… I am friends with her after all…. Though I did wish she found Bruce's bones."

 **Banette:** Banette looked at a Marowak bone head. "I thought I buried this."

0000000000000

Heracross and the other two were working together.

"Um… anything?" Heliolisk asked.

"Hmm, not any good spots yet. Cacturne, you're part Grass Type, can you dig out as much of the ground you can" Heracross asked.  
Cacturne nodded and started digging.

"Heliolisk, help him find any parts." Heracross said.

"Oh, a-alright" Heliolisk said, nervous about working with just Cacturne. He goes over to Cacturne and starts digging with him.

Heracross was investigating for more possible dig sites when he accidentally meets up with Scizor at the edge of each of their dig areas.

"Why hello beetle, is there something you want?" Scizor asked.

"I was just digging, thank you very much." Heracross replied.

"What a shock, so am I." Scizor said.

"Really? Whatcha digging up?" Heracross asked.

"Pieces of a Bruce statue." Scizor replied. "And you?"

"Pieces of a Hannibal statue. Yippee." Heracross said, sarcastically.

"I think you have it better." Scizor noted

"Really? Bruce is big, at least you know what pieces you're getting." Heracross pointed out.

"... But it's Bruce." Scizor said.

"... But it's Hannibal." Heracross replied.

"Wanna call this a draw and keep doing the challenge?" Scizor asked.

"And not feed my ego? This is me you're talking about." Heracross replied.

"Says the guy who gave Brace an Ice Hammer." Scizor said.

"...To be fair, that game got rigged." Heracross argued.

"And now Bruce has two weapons of mass camper destruction." Scizor said.

"Like he'll actually kill anyone here." Heracross replied.

"... I don't even know with that guy… And I'm from Juvie." Scizor said,

"... Wanna take a break?" Heracross asked.

"From the challenge? Won't our teams notice?" Scizor asked back.

"Nah, they're too busy digging. They'll only pay attention below the ground, not what's happening above." Heracross replied.

"... Alright." Scizor said.

00000000000000

 **Heracross & Scizor: **Heracross and Scizor were making out.

"Are you sure this will be a good idea?" Scizor asked.

"Are you suggesting we stop now?" Heracross asked back.

"..Nah." Scizor said.

The two went back to making out, madly.

00000000000000

Monferno and Dragalge were digging for the statue pieces.

"Geez, they hid these well." Monferno said.

"You're telling me. So, you doing okay recently?" Dragalge asked.

Monferno sigh. "No, I'm still bugged by Scizor, and she had the Noibat again at breakfast."

"It's just a Noibat Monferno. It's not like that Noivern that always follows Druddigon around." Dragalge pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least that Noivern around Druddigon won't cause us all to die." Monferno said.

"Who knows, Druddigon may piss it off enough to call it's pack and kill us all." Dragalge said.

"Well… this is Druddigon we are talking about… he got kicked out of the cafeteria." Monferno said.

"...True." Dragalge admitted. He kept digging and stopped. "Found one!"

Monferno looked at him. "You did!?"

Dragalge picked up Bruce's arm. "Does this answer you're question?"

"Yep, Now where do we put it?" Monferno asked.

"I saw a podium at the center of the dig site. We'll put it there." Dragalge responded.

"Let's go." Monferno said.

00000000000000000

 **Monferno:** "So glad we found that piece… maybe we will have a chance at winning… Scizor didn't bring that Noibat with her to the challenge so no assault of Noivern."

 **Dragalge:** "I should've got the head. It would have seemed fitting."

00000000000000000

Zoroark and Beheeyem were digging for statue parts. "Hey Beheeyem! I found the head!" Zoroark shouted, picking up Bruce's head.

Beheeyem gestured like she was giggling.

Zoroark sighs. "Too easy, there's no fun around here to have."

Beheeyem shrugged.

Zoroark and Beheeyem walk until they see the edge, where they also see the other digging site.

Beheeyem saw Zoroark grinning. She tilted her head like she was asking what he was thinking.

"I think we found our source of enjoyment." Zoroark said, still grinning.

Beheeyem nodded. Liking the idea… not even knowing what they would do.

00000000000000

Sandslash and Croagunk were helping Excadrill get a piece out of the hole she was currently in.

"Almost..Almost." Croagunk said, as they soon got it up.

"Got it! You can come up Excadrill." Sandslash said.

Excadrill came out of her hole. "Good, what are we at now?"

"Including this one, we have 4." Croagunk said.

"We're one-third of the way there!" Sandslash said. "I think we're making good progress!"

Excadrill giggled. "Someone's happy."

"Can you blame me… I'm trying to feel better.. Winning helps." Sandslash admitted.

"If that's the case, then let's keep going." Excadrill said.

Croagunk nodded to agree with her.

Sandslash nodded as well. "Yeah, we'll take this to the podium."

Zoroark and Beheeyem were near them. He threw a stone near them to distract them.

The stone landed right in front of Excadrill, scaring he to fall into her hole. "Excadrill!" Sandslash said as he and Croagunk ran up to her hole.

Zoroark and Beheeyem took the opportunity to dig near them as they find the other team's statue piece. "Now we definitely win." Zoroark said to Beheeyem, looking at Hannibal's left arm.

Beheeyem silently claps.

The two leave before the other three got out of the hole.

0000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "Where the hell did that stone come from, it scared Excadrill half to death… almost literally!"

 **Excadrill:** "Ow… that fall hurt… I didn't have time to brace myself for it either."

 **Croagunk:** "The fact that a stone just so happened to fall that moment in time in are duration was weird… why would there even be stones flying in the challenge?"

0000000000000

Krookodile and Mismagius found two pieces of the statue by this time. Mostly because of his coin.

"We're doing great. We should be able to get this done easily." Mismagius said.

"Yes, especially thanks to the fates." Krookodile said, flipping his coin.

"Yep." Mismagius smiled, really appreciating the coin at that moment. "Where do we dig next?"

"Hmm." Krookodile flips his coin. "Left."

Mismagius nodded and they go to that directed spot

00000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "I can't believe that I'm saying this… but I really like him having that coin right now. It's really helping in the challenge. Maybe we'll win because of it, we have before."

 **Krookodile:** Krookodile flipped his coin and grinned. "Fates never failed me yet, which is why I'm glad to ask them involving my relationship with Mismagius."

00000000000000

Later on after Druddigon called out the Noivern, she came before the two.

"Noivern, we need to dig around this are for piece of a statue of… Bruce, the chef" Druddgion explain. "Do you think you can help us?"

She happily nodded and started digging, rapidly. Soon after, she already dug up Bruce's leg.

"Sweet!" Druddigon shouted

000000000000000

Cacturne and Heliolisk were digging while Heracross was with Scizor. Heliolisk saw Zoroark and Beheeyem walking away.

Heliolisk waved at them.

Zoroark saw Heliolisk and winked at him.

Heliolisk blushed a bit at that.

Cacturne saw Heliolisk's blush. "Like ta share anythin' Heliolisk?"

"W-What do you mean?" Heliolisk asked.

"Your blush. Care ta explain where ya just blushed out of nowhere?" Cacturne asked.

"Oh, I-I just saw Zoroark at the edge and I waved at him is all." Heliolisk answered

"...Alright den, keep diggin'." Cacturne said, doing just that.

Heliolisk nods and continued digging.

0000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "Why does Cacturne have to interrogate me on blushing!? I blushed for my boyfriend. What is wrong there? I'm sure he did that for Liepard."

 **Cacturne:** "Heliolisk is on a VERY tight leash. I have ta make sure he doesn't do anythin' suspicious, like he did with Liepard. So yeah, if I have ta interrogate for da simplest of questions, den I'll do just dat."

0000000000000

Sandslash, Excadrill, Croagunk met up with Krookodile and Mismagius and teamed up to find all the statue pieces. They found all of them but the left arm.

"Where is that left arm!?" Sandslash asked in frustration.

"I don't know" Excadrill said.

"Maybe Banette took it again." Croagunk said, causing Sandslash to chuckle

"Hey Krookodile, can you ask the coin?" Mismagius asked.

Krookodile flipped his coin, and it was Tails. "Shit…. This isn't good."

Mismagius looked a bit worried. "Why do you say that?"

"The fates are telling me that it's nowhere near here." Krookodile sadly replied.

The four others looked at him with shock and horror… well, Croagunk had more of an emotional expression but still.

"It's not… near here?" Sandslash asked

"Then where is it?" Excadrill asked.

"... Not here." Krookodile replied.

"As in… not in our dig area?" Croagunk asked.

Krookodile flips his coin, and slowly nods.

"What, but that's impossible!" Mismagius said.

"Yeah, all 12 pieces should be in our area!" Excadrill said.

"We need to tell Jaba, because this is unfair!" Sandslash shouted

00000000000000000

At the same time at a Giratina's area, the Noivern helped get all 12 pieces of the statue.

"We got them all, how far are we with building that statue!?" Druddigon shouted

The Noivern offers a ride there.

"Okay, let's go!" Druddigon shouted.

00000000000000

Sandslash, Croagunk, Excadrill, Mismagius, and Krookodile were running to Jaba just as he was saying something.

"And the winners of the challenge are The Grandiose Giratinas!" Jaba announced

"What!?" Sandslash shouted

"But… Hannibal's left arm… we didn't have it in out dig area." Mismagius said.

"What are you talking about?" Jaba asked. "All twelve pieces were put in each dig area, we watched them go in."

"Yeah, for all we know, you're just lying to get an easy win." Hannibal said.

"Why would we lie about something like that just for an easy win?" Croagunk asked.

"Because I see the arm right there!" Hannibal shouted, pointing at their missing left arm, on their side of the dig site.

"Wha-What… But Krookodile.. The fates told you that the arm wasn't in our area.. Didn't they?" Mismagius asked.

"It wasn't…. The fates never lie, ever." Krookodile defended.

"Well, whatever the case, your so called missing piece is in your area, so The Giratinas still win." Jaba said.

The Giratinas cheered to that. Noivern pulls Druddigon over and kisses him.

Druddigon blushed a tiny bit. "Uhh… Thank you, Noivern."

"B…..Bloom." She said.

"Bloom? Oh… you're name is Bloom, right?" Druddigon asked.

She nodded.

"Okay.. thank you for the help Bloom." Druddigon said.

Bloom smiled and kissed Druddigon again.

Druddigon blushed again.

00000000000000

 **Krookodile:** "I'm not going to lose faith on the fates. I know they were right. Why else was the arm just sitting there in the open and not buried in the ground.

 **Sandslash:** "Krookodile's coin has always been right with what it does… why… why would the arm be missing then just turn up in plain sight? It's one thing to lose something that's in plain sight… but losing a Statue piece like that is impossible."

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark was just whistling, innocently.

 **Druddigon:** "So glad that Jaba didn't just disqualify us for having Bloom help in the challenge… Bloom… it's a really nice name."

00000000000000

Heliolisk was sitting down in the forest not too long after that challenge. Partly to get away from Cacturne.. But also because he was scared. His team lost and now he was surely doomed. Not to mention that Cacturne is forcing him to reveal that Zoroark helped him start the rumor on Liepard or else… Heliolisk didn't want to know what would happen… he didn't like that possibility.

"What.. what I going to do?" Heliolisk asked himself. "I don't want to rat Zoroark out, he'll get really mad at me and.. Might even leave me. But if I don't… then Cacturne will do… something mo be outside of all this… I.. I'm scared…. I don't even know… and I might only have a few hours to figure it out." Heliolisk started crying a bit.

Heliolisk suddenly heard footsteps, as Zoroark came to him.

"Hey Zoroark." Heliolisk said, trying to compose himself.

"Love. Your sad." He came to Heliolisk and embraced him, lovingly.

"I.. I know I am." Heliolisk said. "It's just… my team lost… I might go home now…"

"Love. If you get voted out, it'll be alright. Because after this show, I'll be with you, as long as you like." Zoroark said.

"That's… not the only reason I'm sad Love." Heliolisk said. "It's… just… Cacturne knows you made the rumor for me to start… and he is threatening me to tell everyone that or… He.. He give me a punishment… and he had a wooden mace with him along with being a mob boss… I don't think it will be pretty."

Zoroark kissed Heliolisk's cheek. "Don't worry love. He's just bluffing. If he would actually do that to you, the police would know since he made the threat on Live TV. He won't risk actually doing anything to you without getting his whole gang caught. He's just bluffing, in hopes that you take the bait."

"You...You think so?" Heliolisk asked.

"I know so. Here, let's have as much time together as we can, my love." Zoroark said, as he kissed Heliolisk.

Heliolisk kissed back. "Okay my love."

"Come here." Zoroark said.

Heliolisk embraces him. "Thank you, My Love."

"Anytime Heliolisk, anytime." Zoroark replied.

00000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "I… I really hope that I don't go home tonight… but if I do.. I'll be happy to know that I have Zoroark. But.. I'm going to be so sad without him… But.. I'll try to get through it if I have to."

 **Zoroark:** "And down goes Heliolisk. I have to admit, he helped me quite a lot. He's even made sure not to tell anyone about my interveniences. But now that he's gone, Beheeyem can finally have me all to herself. I'm sure she's ecstatic by now."

 **Beheeyem:** Beheeyem was floating around and dancing around the confessional in joy.

000000000000000

Jaba, Hannibal, and the Darkrais were at the campfire pit that night for the elimination ceremony.

"Alright Darkrias… there are eight of you now and soon that will be 7, for once the teams will be even." Jaba said.

".. You know I just realized… doesn't that mean you timed the Dodgeball challenge will the first day since the teams haven't been even until now?" Excadrill noted.

"I told you all I had no clue when the teams would be even again." Jaba said.

"Well the creators certainly did." Heracross said.

"FOURTH WALL!" Someone shouted.

"Mismagius… do you have something to shut that guy up?" Sandslash asked.

"I would if I knew who it was." Mismagius replied.

"For fuck's sake. Jaba, just give them their berries already." Hannibal said, annoyed that it's taking so long.

"Someone's in a hurry." Jaba said, looking at Hannibal with a small grin.

"Yes, we get it. You two want gay sex. But the rest of us have lives too you know?" Heracross asked, bluntly.

Jaba rolled his eyes and signalled to Hannibal to throw a berry straight at Heracross… it hits him in the face. "You're safe Heracross."

"Really? I didn't know. Perhaps throwing another berry at me like a child could do it." Heracross remarked.

Jaba just rightfully ignored the detective. "Excadrill… Krookodile… Mismagius."

The three of them all got their berry that were tossed at them.

"Croagunk… and… Sandslash." Jaba said.

The two guys caught their berries.

"Heliolisk and Cacturne… One of you will be going home tonight." Jaba said. "And because I'm in no mood for the suspense to be ruined… Cacturne you're safe."

"Oh come now, with Klinklang gone. I'm sure ya wouldn't had your suspense." Heracross assured, as Cacturne caught his berry.

"It's not so much that… moreso you all knew who was going home tonight." Jaba said. "There was as much need for suspense as when Xatu left. Even Heliolisk knew he was leaving."

"He's not wrong." Heliolisk agreed.

"So yeah… Heliolisk your out." Jaba said.

Heliolisk just sighed before getting up and heading for the dock… He had the feeling that none of his team would really care for him leaving all that much.

"Isn't dere somthin' ya like ta say first?" Cacturne asked.

Heliolisk looked back at him. "Why should I?"

"Ya know, somethin' ta get out of your chest? Somethin' involving your affairs with what happened ta Liepard?" Cacturne asked.

"I started that rumor about her okay! Are you happy now!? I admit it!" Heliolisk shouted.

"...Wasn't dere anyone else involved?" Cacturne asked, wanting Heliolisk to tell everyone the truth.

"There wasn't Cacturne! I started it to get back at you for how badly you hurt Zoroark in the battle challenge. Nothing more, nothing less." Heliolisk said.

Heliolisk left to the docks as Cacturne now had a dark expression on his face.

0000000000000

 **Heracross:** "Like Jaba said, it was obvious who had to go. We can't let Zoroark influence Heliolisk anymore. For everyone's sake. But it's a real shame that Heliolisk didn't tell everyone about Zoroark's involvement. Now we have to do this the hard way."

 **Zoroark:** "I bet that cactus is pissed to high heaven that Heliolisk didn't spill the beans. But for me? I'm ecstatic."

 **Cacturne:** Cacturne was beating up the confessional with his wooden mace out of rage.

00000000000000

Zoroark was hugging Heliolisk at the docks. "I'm going to miss you, so much." Zoroark said.

"I'm going to miss you too." Heliolisk said, a few tears in his eyes.

"Remember, when the show's over, I'll be with you, always. Okay love?"

"Okay Love." Heliolisk agreed.

Zoroark gave Heliolisk one last kiss, before he separated and left the docks.

Heliolisk wiped his tears and was about to get on the Lapras when Sandslash walked up to him… Heliolisk glared. "What do you want?"

"Look Heliolisk, shut up!" Sandslash said. "I'm just here to say that I'm sorry!"

"For smashing my heart into a bunch of tiny pieces?" Heliolisk asked.

"Harsh… but yeah." Sandslash replied.

"Sandslash, I told you that I love you.. And then you just go and not only choice Excadrill… but kiss her right in front of me." Heliolisk said. "I can't just forgive you for that."

"Well I'm not asking for you to forgive me now!" Sandslash shouted. "I'm just trying to tell you that I valued you as a close friend and that I'm sorry for what I did to you! I never meant to hurt you or anyone."

"And yet you did." Heliolisk simply said.

"You know what Heliolisk… I'm done with you! If you're just going to act like I'm nothing, then I have no reason to be here. I'm trying to be nice to you after feeling guilty for what I did but clearly you don't care!" Sandslash shouted at Heliolisk before walking away from him.

Heliolisk sighed. "He was the one who did that to me." Heliolisk then got on the Lapras, which swam away from the island.

0000000000000

 **Heliolisk:** "I could have had a better time in this game… but them Sandslash just had to crush my heart the way he did… but.. I met Zoroark and he treated me so well and it was great. I'm going to miss him… since I have to be away for now… I hope he wins, but it's going to be hard without him. I don't want Sandslash to win, same for Excadrill.. It was just too much. I'm going to hope that I'll be fine from Cacturne from now on since I didn't say that Zoroark made the rumor… but I think it was worth it… That's all I have to say. I'll miss you Zoroark. I love you."

 **Sandslash:** Sandslash sighed. "Zoroark really affected Heliolisk… he wouldn't even consider my apology. In honestly… Heliolisk is such a nice guy… and Zoroark just had to corrupt him… It sucks."

00000000000000

Zoroark came to Beheeyem, and held her hands. "Well, I'm all yours now." Zoroark said, smiling at Beheeyem.

Beheeyem hugged Zoroark so much.

"Someone's really happy. Do I have that much of a effect on you?" Zoroark asked.

Beheeyem nods.

"Well, now that it's just you and me, we can do whatever we want, whenever we want." Zoroark said, giving Beheeyem a kiss.

Beheeyem blushed and kissed him back.

"I'll be back. I need to go do something. But afterwards, I'm all yours." Zoroark said.

Beheeyem nodded, happy to wait for him.

00000000000000

Druddigon was walking by, when he saw Bloom fly right in front of him as usual.

Druddigon jumped a bit, still force of habit, but was calm. "Hey Bloom."

She smiled and nuzzled Druddigon.

"Hey, thank you again for helping with the challenge." Druddigon said.

She crooned and kissed Druddigon as saying you're welcome.

Druddigon blushed a small bit. "Hey um… remember how you told me you loved me the other day?"

Bloom nodded.

"Well I was thinking about that." Druddigon admitted. "And… maybe if you want.. We can start a relationship… even despite my fear after last week."

Bloom smiles and picks Druddigon up, kissing him a lot.

Druddigon was blushing. "Hey but um… can we take things slow? All things considered."

She nodded happily and put Druddigon down.

"Thank you Bloom." Druddigon said. "Do you wanna, just say around here for a bit before I go to the cabins?"

Bloom nodded.

"Thank you." Druddigon said with a smile.

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "Am I still terrified when I see her fly to me… yes! But… she is still sweet to me and despite my fear of species… She is great. Why not take it slow and try this out? Can't hurt…. Right?"

00000000000000

Krookodile and Mismagius were in the shack.

"So what do you think happened with the challenge?" Mismagius asked

"Someone messed up the last piece. I just know it. The fates would never misguide me." Krookodile responded.

"I'm not going to deny that fact." Mismagius admitted. "Then… who would have messed with it. I know the team wanted Heliolisk out but… none of us would sabotage us like that."

"It doesn't matter now. We still lost, so there's no reason to dwell on who did what in the end." Krookodile said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mismagius said.

"Besides, I know the fates would never fail me. I make everyone important decision with it." Krookodile added, flipping his coin.

"Are you sure you mean every single important decision?" Mismagius asked

Krookodile looked at Mismagius. "Every one, except dating you of course."

Mismagius smiled. "Right."

Krookodile kissed Mismagius, and put the coin away.

Mismagius kissed him back.

000000000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "Honesty I got a little worried there when he said every decision… I was a little close to getting really upset and tossing him into the cauldron with his VooDoo doll… Sure, it would be wrong but I'm sure he would have been fine."

 **Krookodile:** "PHEW! That was too close! If Mismagius ever knew that I used the coin to help me with our decision, I would be going through hell right now."

000000000000000000

Sandslash was taking a stroll to calm his nerves, when suddenly.

"Hey Sandslash!" Zoroark shouted.

"... What do you want?" Sandslash asked with disdain in his voice.

"You got to try out my new back scratcher! It just hits the spot!" Zoroark replied, using his new back scratcher.

"I don't need a back scratcher, where the hell did you even get that?" Sandslash asked

Sandslash notices that the back scratcher was actually the missing statue piece.

Sandslash gasped. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU TOOK THE STATUE PIECE AND MADE OUR TEAM LOSE!"

"Did I? I was too busy digging up a statue piece, while the rest of you were helping Excadrill out of that hole." Zoroark replied, grinning at Sandslash.

"You threw that stone at us so we would be distracted!" Sandslash shouted. "Digging in the other teams area was against the challenge rules! You're team should have been disqualified!"

"But there was no proof, so it's fair game." Zoroark said, still grinning.

"There are cameras Zoroark! There is footage of what you did!" Sandslash shouted.

"Alright, then if they do see it, I'll be eliminated. But I don't think Hannibal wants me gone so soon. Not without having more fun for everyone to enjoy." Zoroark said.

"Almost burning me alive is fine!? Almost giving Heliolisk Hypothermia which could kill him is fun!? Doing everything to make me miserable is fun!?" Sandslash shouted. "That's not fucking fun Roran, that psychotic! When people watch this show they aren't going to see you as some great fun guy, THEY'RE GOING TO SEE YOU AS A PSYCHOPATH WHO SHOULD BE DETAINED!"

"Well, if that's all you think I did, you're sorrily mistaken. Now that Heliolisk is gone, I think I should tell you a secret." Zoroark said.

"What could you fucking tell me that I would want to hear!?" Sandslash asked.

"You see, ever since I came back from that spa resort, I saw you, Excadrill, and especially Heliolisk, in a love triangle. I know how people work and how long relationships take, so I 'sped up the process'. I'm the one who made Heliolisk think he'll lose you, I'm the one who made you choose in the first place, I'm the one who had Heliolisk become heartbroken, I'm the one who made your Love triangle break up, I'm the one who corrupted Heliolisk into hating you, I did it all Sandslash. I played you three like puppets in my puppet show. And I have to say, you all made an excellent show! Encore, Encore, Encore! What do you think about that, Sandslash?" Zoroark asked.

Sandslash looked at Zoroark in horror and disbelief… He toyed with His, Excadrill's, and Even Heliolisk's emotions just for entertainment.. He is the reason the He and Heliolisk couldn't be friends… He's the reason it happened so fast… He couldn't believe it all. "You fucking monster! You don't just toy with people's emotions like that! You took advantage of Heliolisk! You saw his fear! He fears being alone with no one and you fucking took advantage of that!"

"Hmm, yes, yes I did, haven't I?..." Zoroark started laughing, maniacally. "AND IT WAS ALL SO HILARIOUS! SO FUNNY, I COULD DIE FROM LAUGHTER RIGHT HERE!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU ASSHOLE! YOU EXPLOITED SOMEONE'S BIGGEST FEAR FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL GAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW HE'S GOING TO FEEL WHEN HE FINDS OUT YOU USED HIM, HE'S GOING TO BE FUNCKING CRUSHED! HE THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM AND YOU WERE JUST USING HIM!" Sandslash shouted.

"Well, I have the heart to not break his on the island. So does that count as being good?" Zoroark asked.

"FUCK NO!" Sandslash shouted. "Because of you, you messed with three people's emotions, You fucking exploited someone's greatest fear, You almost killed two of us, you broke the rules, You gave Bruce the Ice Hammer, you started a rumor to get someone innocent out, you had Heliolisk make Snorunt blow up to get her out, and you had Heliolisk do what he did to get Klinklang out! And that's not even all the shit you pulled! You are ruining this for all of us Zoroark! This is supposed to be a fun time, not free entertainment for you by using us!" Sandslash shouted.

"But this is a fun time…. For me!" Zoroark laughs maniacally some more.

"Well it's not for us! This game isn't all about you!" Sandslash shouted.

"No, you're right. It's for all the lovely people out there! They just LOVE the drama! And I'm here to give it all to them! I'll be their main source of entertainment.!" Zoroark shouted.

"You.. You are despicable!" Sandslash said.

"No, I am Zoroark. Not Despicable silly." Zoroark joked.

Sandslash growled loudly "I'm done here Zoroark!" Sandslash starts to leave.

"Bye bye Sandslash. See you tomorrow." Zoroark said, waving Sandslash off.

"FUCK OFF!" Sandslash shouted as he disappeared into the forest.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** The confession looked like it has a ton of slash marks. "Fuck Zoroark! We all came here to have nice fun, not to be bothered by a fucking Psychopath who will do anything for his own entertainment! I hurt one of my closest friends because of him and now I'll never know if Heliolisk can even forgive me after what i said at the dock! I didn't ask for my emotions to be messed with! I didn't ask to almost get burned alive! Is just having a nice fun game too much to ask for? IS IT!?

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark was laughing maniacally. "Oh this is too much fun! I wonder how long it'll be before that hedgehog breaks?! This show is going to be so much fun! I can already see how the rest will play out! Watch out everyone, because Zoroark is going to have his fun with everyone!" Zoroark laughs some more, maniacally.

000000000000000000

 **Infernape: And we are done. *Writes something in notepad.***

 **Roran: After all these years! We finally finished this chapter!**

 **Infernape: Yep… and we just eliminated what was one of my favorite characters for me to write when we started this.**

 **Roran: Infernape. On a scale of one tq ten. How much do ya hate Zoroark?**

 **Infernape: …. 15… no wait. *Looks at notepad* 16.**

 **Roran: Also everyone, I made a poll of which character is your favorite in me profile, have at it!**

 **Infernape: Hey BTW, you made it blind, so I can't just look at the results when I feel like it, being co-author and all.**

 **Roran: Too fucking bad laddie! I don't want others ta vote just because they're in the lead! That's not fair for anyone!**

 **Infernape: Fine, Just send me updates please… I say we keep the current Poll until merge then you update it for who is in merge. Cool?**

 **Roran: Fine.**

 **Infernape: Sweet. Now then.. Um…. I just want to note before i sign off, if any readers what to talk to me (Infernape) Then ask for me in the reviews, I will reply there. Just wanted to say that now before I forget anymore. Hope you all enjoyed, please review and give feedback, what you think of the characters, and I'll see you all Laterz!**

 **Roran: Until next time, I'll see ya around, laddies!**

 **Heliolisk: Um… I guess Review for not being alone…. And for no more broken hearts.**


	12. To Cook or to Poison

Chapter 12: To Cook or to Poison

Heracross and Sandslash were sitting in the forest, waiting for Cacturne and Krookodile.

Sandslash sighed… it's only been a day since the last challenge and so the event of the previous night were still affecting him a bit. "Where are they?"

"They'll be here Sandslash, just have some patience." Heracross replied.

"Sorry, I'm just not in the best state of mind." Sandslash said, sighing.

"Yeah, I heard about your little… 'talk', with Zoroark." Heracross said.

"Talk doesn't even begin to describe what that was." Sandslash said. "Do you know how Heliolisk is going to feel when he watches back at all of this? Seeing Zoroark exploit his fear of being alone like it's nothing."

"Well, this is the reason you joined, to stop Zoroark right?" Heracross asked.

"It was either this or devising his murder… this was the only option I had that would work." Sandslash replied.

About a while later, Cacturne and Krookodile arrived. "Sorry it took so lon'. I had ta tell Krookodile da whole story." Cacturne said.

"Did you well him the part of me wanting to kill him?" Sandslash asked.

"That too." Krookodile replied.

"Good… What he is doing it just horrible!" Sandslash said. "He already almost killed two of us… including me, toy with three of our emotions… again including me, and he exploited someone's biggest fear and used them. Heliolisk is likely a crying mess right now as we speak!"

"Calm yourself Sandslash. Now Cacturne, would you mind telling us why you wanted us here?" Heracross asked.

"Well, ya see," Cacturne started, as he was pacing himself, back and forth. "Before, I had a little… 'deal', with Krookodile and Klinklang."

"You mean an alliance?" Heracross spoke out.

"Yes… an alliance." Cacturne responded. "Honestly, we weren't gonna do anythin' bad. We just grouped up ta keep each other safe. I want ya two ta join, but it's obvious dat we have a….. Different objective in mind."

"Yeah….Zoroark's elimination." Sandslash replied.

"Exactly, da four of us knows how twisted dis psychotic fox is. We need ta work together ta eliminate his ass out of here." Cacturne said.

"Hey, I'm already with you, I might as well be in." Krookodile said.

"He fucking almost murdered me." Sandslash noted. "Do I really need to say anything?"

"... As long as you don't do any backstabbing or any shit like that, then I'm in." Heracross said.

"Den it's settled, we'll work together ta take down Zoroark." Cacturne declared.

00000000000000

 **Krookodile:** "I didn't need the fates in on this one. I already joined Cacturne, so it's really just transitioning into a better deal. Zoroark is going to pay for trying to mess my head with the fate's guidance."

 **Cacturne:** "I may have forgotten ta tell dem that once Zoroark is eliminated, I'm goin' ta smash him good with me and my mace." Cacturne shrugs. "Whoops, my bad."

 **Heracross:** "I hope Sandslash will be okay after this. I don't want this to permanently affect him in a bad way….. You'll never be the same after that happens."

 **Sandslash:** "I'm leaving Excadrill out of this because I don't want her to get caught in the crossfires of this. It's better that way. Zoroark has affected her enough and I'm going to make sure he pays for what he's done… I hope Heliolisk is doing okay now."

000000000000000

Meanwhile at the Loser Resort…. Heliolisk was in his room… a crying mess. He had watched all the footage of what happen thanks to a few of the other loser making a DVD of all the things Zoroark did involving Heliolisk. After watching it Heliolisk became a wreck… He had his emotions tampered with… His biggest fear was exploited…. He was used… He was used by someone who he thought he loved only to learn that he didn't… He was broken.

There was knocks on his door but Heliolisk didn't answer it. Most of the others were worried about him…. But Heliolisk was just trapped into his depression.

000000000000000000

Monferno and Dragalge were both at their spot in the beach, spending time with each other like normal.

"Things are getting so boring now." Dragalge commented.

"What do you mean?" Monferno asked.

"There hasn't been much excitement lately, nothing worth any fun. I almost wish Staravia was back just to insult her some more…. Almost." Dragalge replied.

"Even saying almost to wanting Staravia back is concerning." Monferno said.

"Very. I just need something to do for once. Something." Dragalge said.

"You mean other than being with me?" Monferno asked.

Dragalge smiled at Monferno. "Yes, other than that."

"I'm sure there is something you can do. Its shouldn't be too hard to find entertainment." Monferno said.

"Well, we could always just-" Dragalge started.

000000000000000000

Scizor meets with Heracross over by the still newly planted Oran Berry tree.

"Morning Beetle" Scizor said with a smile.

"Why hello there Scizor, still looking hot as ever I see?" Heracross asked, not even looking at Scizor and writing something in his journal.

"Yep.. what the hell are you writing?" Scizor asks.

"Stuff." Heracross simply replied.

"What kind of stuff?" Scizor asked back.

"Important stuff" Heracross replied again.

"You're not going to give me any details on that are you?" Scizor asked with a sigh.

"Nope." Heracross said, finishing his writing and placed the journal behind him.

"Whatever then." Scizor said, rolling her eyes.

"Why yes Scizor, you can sit down with me. I don't mind." Heracross said, sarcastically.

Scizor rolled her eyes again, but still sat down next to Heracross. "So how are you doing?"

"Great, assuming you're doing well too?" Heracross asked back.

"Well yeah." Scizor replied. "But…."

"But?" Heracross asked.

"It's just Monferno." Scizor said. "Just about everyday she will come to me to bug me on my dating you or me having the Noibat around when having it around could kill us all. I've just had it with her!"

"Calm down Scizor, you're still my favorite bug around." Heracross assured.

"I'm the only other bug on this island." Scizor pointed out.

"Doesn't mean you're not hot." Heracross replied.

Scizor sighs. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry… I'm just on edge because of her."

"Look, I get it. You two have been against each other lately, but it's not like you can just eliminate her from your team." Heracross said.

"..." Scizor gained a grin. "What if I could?"

Heracross looked at Scizor. "What?"

"Well, if my team happens to lose…" Scizor started. "I can just do some convincing and got votes to take Monferno out."

"... Scizor, this idea. It's completely insane." Heracross said. "No one will actually vote with you with Dragalge on your team. I know she has been on your nerves but-"

"Heracross!" Scizor interrupted. "She has been more than just on my nerves. It's like she is watching me like a cop just waiting for me to do something wrong to get me locked up! I can't take it much longer."

"Scizor. Please, This plan of yours, will go down badly." Heracross stated. "Trust really don't want to mess with Dra-"

"I don't care right now!" Scizor shouted. "I'm sick and tired of Monferno just watching me all the time like I'm a criminal! I want her gone!"

Heracross was shocked that Scizor reacted like this. This was new. "Scizor."

"What!?" Scizor replied

"...Is this how Juvie treated you?" Heracross asked.

"... From my arrest… all the way to my release." Scizor replied.

"... Come here." Heracross said.

Scizor gets close and hugs Heracross

Heracross just keeps the hug for a while. "Don't over think you're a criminal again, you got it?"

"...Okay." Scizor simply replied.

"I need more than that Scizor." Heracross said.

"I promise… I won't." Scizor said.

"There we go. Now, you want to just lay here for a while?" Heracross asked.

"Yes please." Scizor replied.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** Scizor sighs. "Yeah, that's how I've been feeling…. Monferno just watching me like that… No, no. I promised Heracross I wouldn't think that… I just need to start calm… Fuck me this will be hard."

 **Heracross:** "I am so relieved she isn't going to do what I think she was planning to. That would've put a lot of people in one big Bunnelby hole. Trust me, that would've been ugly."

0000000000000

Sandslash was just wandering about, when he suddenly saw Zoroark and Beheeyem walking together. He hid beside a wall on a cabin to listen to them talk.

"Say Beheeyem, can I ask you a honest question?" Zoroark asked.

Beheeyem nods and looks at him like he didn't need to ask.

"Do you know what else we can do?" Zoroark asked.

Beheeyem was shocked Zoroark asked that. Doesn't he always have a plan? She looked at him in confusion.

Zoroark noticed the look. "What? You think I actually plan my ideas out?"

Beheeyem nodded.

Zoroark bursted into laughter. "Oh you're too funny Beheeyem. I have no plans. I always go with the flow really."

Beheeyem looked at him in utter confusion.

"Sure, my main goal is to create chaos for the viewers to watch and enjoy, and to bring suffering to the rest of the competitors, but other than that, I'd be lucky if I had a actual detailed plan on something. Most of the ideas that I think of just comes to me really." Zoroark replied.

Beheeyem just blinked… decided to not argue with that logic.

"Sure, it may be random, sure, it seems like I'm all over the place. But in the end, as long as it brings chaos to others, then you won't get any complaints from me." Zoroark finished.

Beheeyem thought about that for a moment before nodding and smiling. Even if it would be random, it would still be fun, and now she gets all the time she wants with him.

Zoroark noticed her smile and rubbed her head. "So, got any ideas?"

Beheeyem thought for a second.

"It's okay. Take your time. I'm sure it'll just come to you like it does for me." Zoroark assured.

Beheeyem kept thinking for a bit before shaking her head, coming up with nothing for the time being

But Sandslash heard the whole thing.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "Holy Shit…. That's how he operates… then that makes it hard to actually stop him. Not to mention what these two talked about…. Ugh… I got to talk to Heracross about this later."

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark was just whistling, waiting for some brilliant scheme to pop up in his mind.

 **Beheeyem:** Beheeyem was gesturing like she was giggling from what she came up with.

00000000000000

Druddigon was searching berries for breakfast. Bruce still kicked him out of the cafeteria and Bloom hasn't been around yet.

He was searching until he heard a monstrous roar. He jumped a bit before realizing who it was.

"Bloom!?" Druddigon shouted.

Soon after, Druddigon sees Bloom fly down before him.

"Hey Bloom." Druddigon said.

She smiled and waved at Druddigon.

"Can you not scare me with those roars please? They still make me jump." Druddigon said.

Bloom looked confused. "I….didn't…...roar."

"What?" Druddigon asked in confusion, not even reacting to her talking. "But I hear a really loud roar that puts mine to shame."

Suddenly, the mighty roar was heard again.

His expression turned to a bit of fear. "What.. What was that?"

It happened again and Druddigon bolted.

Bloom soon followed Druddigon, concerned for the cave dragon.

But soon after wards, a Bewear was only just yawning. "Did I skip breakfast already? I should really get an alarm clock."

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "Seriously! What was that!?"

00000000000000

Everyone was at the cafeteria getting breakfast. Everyone still sees the "No Druddigons allowed" sign and fear the wrath of Bruce.

Monferno was eating with Dragalge when she sees Scizor coming into the cafeteria, thankfully not with the Noibat this time.

Monferno sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, that Noibat isn't around. No fearing for our lives."

"Please, we'll always fear for our lives with Hannibal and Bruce on the island." Dragalge commented.

"Well Jaba would never let Hannibal actually kill us." Monferno pointed out. "And the only one even on Bruce's bad side is Druddigon so… I think we're doing pretty well."

"MISMAGIUS! I KEEP FUCKING TELLING YOU TO NOT USE YOUR VOODOO DOLLS IN THE CAFETERIA! I AIN'T HAVING NO WITCHCRAFT BULLSHIT IN MY KITCHEN!" Bruce roared at the Ghost type.

"Aww… but it's fun. I'm not hurting anyone." Mismagius said, pouting.

"You were saying?" Dragalge asked.

"I clearly spoke way too soon." Monferno said. "Anyway, I'm just sick and tired of Scizor bringing that Noibat in here when it's presence can literally kill us all… and not in a way we can work around."

But what Monferno didn't realize was that Scizor heard the entire conversation from a nearby table.

0000000000000000000

 **Scizor:** "So she still thinks that about me. Like she just assumes I'm trying to kill us all and don't know the dangers or anything. Thanks Monferno, what a nice girl you are."

0000000000000000000

Heracross came in to sit down with Cacturne and Sandslash, but he noticed something….off with Sandslash.

"Hey buddy, are you doing okay?" Heracross asked.

"No" Sandslash said.

"Well, what's wrong then?" Heracross asked.

"I… I eavesdropped on Zoroark and Beheeyem talking earlier." Sandslash admitted.

"Oh, and what did Zoroark say?" Cacturne asked, being drawn into the conversation.

"I heard Zoroark say that his main goal was to cause chaos on the island as well as cause suffering to us as well." Sandslash replied. "But he also told Beheeyem that he doesn't really plan things out.. They just come to him as they happen."

"Wait, you're tellin' me dat devil fox over dere has no plans for anythin'?" Cacturne asked, pointing at the Zoroark and Beheeyem.

Zoroark and Beheeyem were playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Zoroark asked, looking at his hand.

Beheeyem looks at her cards and shook her head, even though she had three different sets of threes in her hand.

Sandslash nodded. "That's what I heard exactly from him."

"Well, can't tell if it's a good thing because he could be stuck with no ideas at the moment, or a bad thing because he's 100% unpredictable at this point." Heracross commented.

"Well…. He asked Beheeyem if she had any ideas." Sandslash said.

"We'll keep an eye on her den, incase she does get something pop up in her head. Last time anyone of dem had an idea, Heliolisk became a puppet for weeks." Cacturne remarked.

"Not to mention all the other shit involved in that situation." Sandslash pointed out.

"Well, let's not worry about that now. Let's just focus on getting them out. Worrying about too much at once can cause major problems in the future." Heracross advised.

"Yeah… I guess so." Sandslash agreed.

00000000000000

 **Heracross:** "With Scizor practically going against Monferno and Sandslash just now telling me this, it makes me wonder if anything else worse happened in my life than this….oh wait, there were worst moments."

 **Cacturne:** "With the three of us, I'm sure we can take dat demon fox. Dere's no way in hell he can take us all out."

 **Sandslash:** "Okay yeah I'm worried. Look what he did to Heliolisk… and then imagine what he could do to everyone else on this show. It's one thing to just create drama in a normal way… but actually literally manipulation emotions and being will to hard and almost kill us is way too far."

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark looked crestfallen. "How did I lose? I never lose in card games, never."

 **Beheeyem:** Beheeyem smirked into the camera and showed the sets of threes she hid from Zoroark. She then winked and made a giggling gesture.

000000000000000000

Druddigon was walking by himself for a while, when he saw Bruce take down the "No Druddigons allowed" sign.

Naturally, he ran over to the cafeteria. "Am I allowed back in?"

"Of course, after a lot of thinking, I believe you learned your lesson. You can now eat here as you wish." Bruce replied.

"Thank you!" Druddigon shouted as he ran into the cafeteria.

But as he was almost at the entrance, Bruce pulled out the Ice Hammer at the last second and whacked Druddigon hard, sending him flying.

Druddigon groaned in a lot of pain. "What the hell..?"

Bruce saw him went and laughed. "Haha! Fucking dumbass!"

00000000000000

 **Druddigon:** He was rubbed some of his bruises. "Ow… that damn hammer… I almost got back in too… I could fucking taste his food!" He feels his stomach growl and groans. "This bites."

 **Bruce:** Bruce was wiping his Ice Hammer. "When will they ever learn?"

00000000000000

Krookodile noticed Mismagius pouting at her food.

"What's wrong Missy?" Krookodile asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's that Bruce just banned my voodoo dolls from the cafeteria." Mismagius said. "It's not like I was hurting anyone."

"Bruce is….. Something special alright. But don't let him get you down okay? You can play with them all you want outside the cafeteria. How does that sound?" Krookodile asked, smiling at Mismagius.

Mismagius thought for a second. "Well… I guess it's just one place where they are banned. It's not that bad then. So I guess I'll be okay."

"That's the spirit Missy. Now go finish up so you can play with them." Krookodile said.

Mismagius giggled. "Okay, but be careful. Encourage me too much and your voodoo doll might get some fun as well." She winked at him.

Krookodile blushed. "B-But, didn't the Voodoo doll get ruined in the cauldron?"

"Aww sweetie… did you really think I wouldn't make a new one while you weren't looking?" Mismagius asked with a mischievous grin.

Krookodile just went to his food, getting flustered and also worried by what Mismagius just said.

00000000000000

 **Krookodile:** "What in the hell has the fates gotten me into?"

 **Mismagius:** She was giggling. "Oh I made a new Kroc Doll… but I'm not going to mess with it too much. It's just cute to see him that flustered like that."

0000000000000

Croagunk was just eating by himself. With both Snorunt and Klinklang gone, there's really no one to chat with anymore. He just sat there, eating.

0000000000000

 **Croagunk:** Croagunk sighed. "Snorunt is gone… and Klinklang, who promised her to keep me safe, got voted out right after her. I'm just all along… even my morning meditation has been harder lately. I think it's just been hard being alone like this, even if I'm used to it in sense. Maybe I should try just hanging around others on the island more, that may help."

 **Klinklang:** Klinklang was inside the loser land resort's confessional. "Did I know I was going to get eliminated right after Snorunt? Yes. Did I know of that information when I made the deal with Snorunt? Yes. Do I care that I basically conned the deal to only being my side though? Not even the slightest. Lesson number one Snorunt, never make a deal with a strategist."

0000000000000

Jaba and Hannibal enter the cafeteria.

"Good Morning Everyone." Jaba said

"Good night if you're on the other side of the world." Banette said, going to sleep right after she said that.

"That… just happened." Monferno said.

"Eh, could've been worse to be honest." Dragalge remarked.

"Sleeping Banette aside, today you all be competing in a cooking challenge." Jaba announced.

Heracross groaned internally. "Why me?"  
"Cooking? Oh I love cooking." Zoroark said, getting excited already.

"Alright everyone, this should be easy." Hannibal started. "You losers will be going into your teams to cook three separate courses. Lunch, dinner, and dessert. You will judged by four judges that will be revealed later. For right now, everyone decide who should be head chef for each team."

The two teams got together to do just that.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** "A cooking challenge… It can't be too bad. It's just a simple challenge. Wonder why Heracross groaned though."

 **Heracross:** Heracross was slowly banging his head on the side of the confessional, over, and over, and over.

 **Dragalge:** "A cooking challenge?" Dragalge sighed, annoying. "This is too easy. Honestly, the creators truly must be running out of ideas with challenges."  
"FOURTH WALL!" Someone shouted.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Dragalge roared.

00000000000000

On the Deadly Darkrais' side.

"Sorry everyone, but I have bad news." Heracross announced. "But I can't be your head chef for today's challenge."

"What, why?" Excadrill asked

"Excadrill, I have solved mysteries more times than you can count, I've avoided great perils on a daily basis, I've stopped crimes before they even happened without a sweat. But when it comes to cooking, I literally blow up the oven every time I try. I'm no chef, not in the slightest." Heracross admitted.

"Every time you blow up an oven… I'm fairly sure that's a curse." Mismagius said.

"Don't go there Mismagius. I may be slightly believe Krookodile's luck, but I'm not believe curses or witchcraft in the slightest." Heracross remarked.

"We're getting off topic." Croagunk said. "We need a head chef."

"Don't look at me. I may be a leader, but I ain't no culinary chef. I don't have time ta learn dat stuff." Cacturne replied.

"Well I can't do it." Croagunk admitted.

"I'm a shut in…. You're crazy if you think I can be a head chef." Excadrill pointed out.

"I may gamble, but I'm not trying my luck on cooking. Too many things for the fates to supervise at once." Krookodile added.

"So that leaves… me and Mismagius." Sandslash noted

"Missy, you do stuff in your caldron, you think you can be head chef?" Krookodile asked.

"That's to make potions and everything. Not actual food." Mismagius said. "There is a good difference. Plus, I think a survivalist like Sandslash would be good with food."

"Cooking is still cooking Mismagius. Plus, Sandslash may be able to cook, but it's mostly for basic things, right Sandslash?" Heracross asked.

"Basic meals or the occasional drink to stop venom." Sandslash replied.

"We don't need basic meals, we need something that will blow them away…. But not literally. What do you say Mismagius, wanna lead the team for the day?" Heracross asked.

Mismagius thought for a second. "Okay. I'll do it."

00000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "I'm not sure if I'm the best choice to do this but… I'm the only real chance we have so I may as well try. It can't be that ba- oh wait… Heracross blows up ovens… Dear Arceus help me."

 **Heracross:** "I'm not kidding when I say I blow up the ovens every time I touch them. Those devilish machines has got to be my greatest foe yet."

00000000000000

On the Grandiose Giratinas' side.

"So, anyone want to be head chef?" Dragalge asked.

"Not me… I'm not the best cook in the world." Scizor admitted

"Never really learned how to be the best cook around." Monferno said.

"Well worry no more, because I can be your head chef." Zoroark replied, grinning confidently.

Beheeyem nodded in confidence as well, seconding Zoroark.

"Well, that settles it. If Zoroark thinks he can be head chef, then I won't complain. Say, where's Druddigon?" Dragalge asked.

Just as Dragalge said that, Druddigon came crawling to his team slowly in fatigue.

"Hey….. team…" Druddigon weakly said before falling to the floor groaning

"... We'll have him do something light. Everyone, let's work some magic!" Zoroark shouted.

The rest of the team, excluding Beheeyem and Druddigon, cheered.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "Well, if Zoroark says he can lead us then by all means. I trust him. Plus I think we should be fine provided that Scizor doesn't do anything to screw us over."

 **Scizor:** "I guess we should be okay in this challenge… but if Monferno messes this up for us then there goes our chances."

 **Druddigon:** "Ugh… This bites… that hammer hurt so badly and I'm so weak right now… hell I'm having a hard t-time-" Before he could finish he falls over to the ground groaning. "Dammit."

00000000000

Everyone went to the judging table and saw Jaba, Hannibal, Bruce…. And a Bewear?

"Okay is no one going to ask… okay I will. Why is there Bewear here?" Croagunk asked.

"He's my food taster. I thought it would be nice for him to get some free food." Bruce replied.

The Bewear smiled and waved to the campers.

"Well, I see no harm in it." Sandslash said.

"Anyways, the four of us will give scores out of five when we try your food. And since I don't want you all going blindly into a food battlefield with no idea what to expect it's only fair we share what kind of food we like." Jaba explained. "Personally, I'll eat most of anything, but I do like sweet food and cold food."

"I prefer hot and spicy food though. I hate anything cold. You have to make it steaming hot. I also prefer meats over veggies." Hannibal said.

"I have an iron stomach, but, it would be nice if you gave me berries or any plants in your food. Bug type and all that. Just nothing sweet or anything like that, too rich for me. But I swear to Arceus, if you put anything spicy in my food, I will fucking come over this table, and beat you to death!" Bruce threatened, showing off his Ice Hammer to be more frightening.

Most of everyone gulped in fear.

"I can eat anything No preference on meat or veggies. BUT, if you put honey on something, you'll definitely have my vote." The Bewear said.

"Um.. is that all?" Excadrill asked.

"Yep. Now get cooking." Jaba said.  
The two teams separate to their two kitchens.

00000000000000

 **Sandslash:** His eye was twitching. "Did you pay close attention to all of what they said? It's impossible to get perfect score! Bruce hates what Hannibal likes and if we add honey to get more from the Bewear then it'll be too sweet for Bruce as well. The only one Bruce's taste don't mess with is Jaba because they both like cold food and Jaba isn't picky with food taste."

 **Mismagius:** "Well… this sucks. How am I going to blow them away if half the judges are so picky!?"

 **Druddigon:** "Of course would make this challenge hell for us and threaten us with death along with way… Just peachy"

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark chuckled. "This is not a problem for me, I'm still going to win it all for my team. All the judge's preferences aside, this challenge is a cake walk."

0000000000000

On the Deadly Darkrais' side. "So, got any ideas on what we should cook first?" Heracross asked.

Mismagius started thinking. "Well we do need to consider what our judges said on their taste in food."

"One likes sweet and cold food, one likes hot and spicy meat, one likes berries and plants, and one likes anythin' with honey on it." Cacturne said.

"Well good news is that Jaba and the Bewear will eat anything from the sound of it." Sandslash pointed out.

"That only helps so much." Croagunk simply said.

"Don't forget, anything spicy and Bruce kills us all. And I don't think even the fates will save us from his wrath" Krookodile added.

"But without anything spicy or hot, then we lose any points from Hannibal." Excadrill said.

"... Are… Are we just screwed?" Sandslash asked. "It's either a lot of points or we die."

"No… There has to be something." Mismagius said. "Let's take this one at a time. Lunch, who could we appeal to with that course?"

"We could do something with sandwiches, since they're cold for Jaba ta like." Cacturne replied

Mismagius nodded. "That will work. Plus they won't be too hard to make."

"Not to mention we can put berries in it to get points from Bruce." Sandslash pointed out.

"Then what's for Dinner?" Croagunk asked.

"We're going to have to bite the bullet… maybe something a bit hot and spicy." Mismagius said. "We need points from Hannibal somewhere."

"Are you insane? I want to be alive when I leave this island, not leave in a body bag." Heracross remarked.

"Well we're likely going to get no points from Hannibal for Lunch due to it being cold and not spicy" Mismagius pointed out. "Plus he hate veggies."

"Look, don't get me wrong, I agree with your logic. But I want to live. If Bruce taste anything hot, we, are, dead. No losing the challenge, no winning the money, no going home, dead." Heracross repeated.

"I don't think Jaba would let Bruce actually kill us." Excadrill pointed out.

"He let him keep dat Ice Hammer for Arceus knows how long" Cacturne replied.

"I'm pretty sure every living soul on this island is scared of Bruce…" Sandslash said. "So what can we do then? Just try something with meat?"

"We'll figure it out later. Let's just focus on Lunch right now." Mismagius advised.

"We can figure things out on the way." Croagunk said, with most of the others nodding in agreement.

000000000000000

 **Croagunk:** "... I don't like our chances"

 **Heracross:** "If we do actually make anything spicy for dinner, it's been an honor being on this show."

 **Mismagius:** "This is not going to end well… How can we even appeal to Hannibal when in doing so we die? This challenge is not as simple as I thought."

000000000000

On the Grandiose Giratinas' side.

"Alright everyone, you all ready to start cooking?!" Zoroark asked.

"That depends, am I allowed to poison Bruce's food?" Druddigon asked, having been seated down to reserve his energy.

"No. You're not allowed to poison Bruce's food. No matter how much we all want to." Zoroark replied.

Druddigon groaned.

"Resting dragon aside, what exactly are we doing?" Monferno asked.

"We, are going to make egg omelets, with Lum berry juice as the sauce. With a very tiny hint of honey.

"... Go on." Monferno said, impressed.

"You see, the omelet is for Hannibal to love since it's technically meat. The Berry juice is for both Jaba and Bruce to love. And since Bewear is a Bear, he'll be the only one to taste the honey inside the omelet. Boom, all of their preferences are accounted for." Zoroark replied.

Beheeyem clapped a little after Zoroark explained the dish.

"Well that's lunch." Scizor pointed. "What about dinner and dessert?"

"That, will be planned out later. But for right now, we have lunch to make. Let's get ready to win this challenge!" Zoroark shouted in excitement.

The rest of the team, except Banette, who was still asleep, cheered as they got to work.

000000000000000

 **Monferno:** "Got to admit… I'm impressed with Zoroark. He knows what he's doing."

 **Dragalge:** "I have to admit, Zoroark is doing so far. Let's see if he can keep this up."

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark chuckled. "Like I said, cakewalk."

 **Banette:** Banette was still asleep, snoring away in the confessional. How she got here while being asleep is a question no one can answer.

0000000000000

"Alright guys! We got to get these sandwiches right if we want to stand a chance!" Mismagius said to her team.

"We're tryin' are best here ya know!" Cacturne shouted.

"Are we or are we not toasting the bread?" Excadrill asked.

"Toast them. Hannibal might give us a 1 with that." Croagunk reasoned.

The Darkrais was working hard on the sandwiches while on the other side the Giratinas were running like a oiled machine.

"Eggs are cooking great!" Monferno shouted to Zoroark.

"Excellent! Dragalge, how is the sauce?!" Zoroark asked.  
"The sauce is being made to perfection!" Dragalge replied.  
"Great! Scizor, how is the honey?!" Zoroark asked.

"Sweet as… well honey!" Scizor said. Druddigon snickered at her trying to be funny and she glared. "Oh shut up!"

"Very good! Druddigon, did you manage to wake up Banette yet?!" Zoroark asked. "Not yet!" Druddigon replied before turning to the sleeping Banette. "Banette… Wake up! Um… Um… Sandslash found yourself place!"

Banette jolted up, wide awake. "Not the safe place!"

Druddigon blinked. "I.. I didn't think that would have worked. Sorry Banette, you're safe place is safe no worries. I needed to wake you up."

"Oh, okay. Thank Arceus." Banette said as she sighed in relief.

"Now help the team." Druddigon said. "Today is a cooking challenge."

"Yay!" Banette shouted with glee.  
"We're almost done everyone! Keep it up!" Zoroark shouted

"And… Done on my end!" Monferno shouted.

"Great! Anyone else done?!" Zoroark asked

"The Honey is ready!" Scizor relied.

"And the sauce?!" Zoroark asked.

"Sauce finished!" Dragalge replied.

"Then let's get this all together and get ready to serve!" Zoroark concluded.

Everyone nodded and got to work getting everything ready

000000000000000

 **Monferno:** "Oh yeah. This is going to turn out great…. It took all I had to not take a bite out of the eggs. What? They looked so good."

 **Druddigon:** "Glad I got Banette awake.. Extra hands in the challenge. Plus I don't want her being voted out for sleeping all day."

 **Banette:** "Why did Druddigon wake me up in the middle of the night? I'm still very sleepy." Banette gave a huge yawn.

000000000000000

It was now time to present the first course.

"Okay, I think we're good." Mismagius said. "Heracross, mind coming with me to present the food?"

"I don't mind at all." Heracross replied

"Thank you. Come one lets go!" Mismagius said.

"You ready Beheeyem? You got the plates?" Zoroark asked Beheeyem.

Beheeyem nodded, holding up the plates with Psychic.

Zoroark grins. "Then let's go!"

Java and the other judges were at their booth.

Jaba sees the contestants coming. "Ah, I see you brought our food out. Care to explain our lunch?"

Mismagius and Heracross brought their food to the judges first

"For lunch, we decided to make some sandwiches, with slices of Oran berries, lettuce, cheese made from Moo Moo Milk, and toasted bread." Mismagius said as Heracross gives the judges their food. "We really do hope you enjoy."

They see the food in front of them and decided to dig in.

After a bit of eating.

"Hmm.. this taste pretty good." Jaba said. "I'll give you a four out of five."

"Yuck! There's no meat anywhere! I'm giving this a one out of five." Hannibal replied.

0000000000000000

 **Croagunk:** "I was kidding when I said we'd get a point from him… I thought he would give us a zero."

0000000000000000

"I like the lettuce and Oran berries. Three out of five." Brute commented

Mismagius and Heracross smiled hearing that rating. They weren't dead yet.

"Wow this is good! Four out of five!" Bewear shouted happily.

"That's a score of Twelve for lunch. Good job." Jaba said. "Next."

Zoroark and Beheeyem were next and brought their food.

Beheeyem used Psychic to give the judges their food.

"And just what did you make for us?" Jaba asked

"Well, I haven you know I made egg omelettes, with Oran berry sauce, and a teeny hint of honey." Zoroark replied.

Jaba, Hannibal, and Bruce watched as Bewear went to town on his omelette after hearing the word honey.

The three looked at their food as they started eating it as well.

After eating. "Wow! That was a good omelette. I'll give it a four as well." Jaba siad.

"Damn this is delicious! In giving this a four as well!" Hannibal shouted.

"Someone's happy" Jaba said with a small smirk.

"I can barely taste the honey. So it's not too sweet. Four out of five." Bruce added.

"All fours so that's a sixteen for you, Zoroark." Jaba said.

Zoroark grinned and bowed as he went to his team.

000000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "We're already down four points for lunch. Guess we have to step it up with dinner. We need points from Hannibal!"

 **Beheeyem:** She was clapping to herself on how well lunch went.

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark chuckled. "You see, me and my brothers didn't have parents. It was just me in charge of cooking them food. It took a while but my skills went from shit, to masterpieces. The other team might as well give it up now."

000000000000000

On the Deadly Darkrais' side, the team was figuring out what to do for dinner.

"Hmmm…." Excadrill said trying to think.

"What are we going to do?" Sandslash asked.

Krookodile was thinking, until he thought of an idea. "Missy, you're a witch. Can't you make some potion or something like that to have all the judges taste to their preference?"

Everyone just looked at Mismagius as she was thinking. "I.. I think I can do just that. That may gives us an edge the other team doesn't have."

"So we'll cook something generic, and Missy can cook some potions to 'spice things up'. Pleasing all the judges is now possible." Krookodile concluded.

"That sounds good." Croagunk simply said.

"We have a chance now!" Sandslash said.

"Well, let's get to it then." Heracross insisted.

Everyone cheered and got to work.

00000000000000

 **Mismagius:** She giggled "Oh boy, will I whip a great potion that will make all the judges love everything we feed them for dinner and dessert! This will be great!""

 **Krookodile:** Krookodile grinned and held his coin. "Time to put in some extra luck on the table." Krookodile then flipped his coin.

00000000000000

On the Grandiose Giratinas' side.

"Okay Zoroark, what's next?" Druddigon asked.

"Well, it may sound simple, but we're going to make chicken pot pies." Zoroark replied.

"It's got meat for Hannibal, and Jaba and Bewear will eat anything… but aren't we losing points from Bruce?" Scizor asked.

"And farther risking my life at the hands of him!?" Druddigon added in fear

"Here me out everyone. Sure, meats in pot pies, but you can also put vegetables and fruit even if you want." Zoroark replied. "Which means."

"Which means everyone's happy and scaly dragon doesn't die!" Banette shouted out of nowhere.

"Thank Arceus." Druddigon muttered.

"Well, you heard the fox. Let's get this done and win already." Dragalge announced.

Everyone, excluding Beheeyem, cheered and got to work.

0000000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "As long as I don't die, I'm happy."

 **Banette:** "Can I sleep now? It's way too late for this madness." Banette gives a long yawn.

000000000000000

While the Darkrais were cooking their food, Krookodile was helping Mismagius with her potions.

Mismagius was humming as she was working with joy. "So far so good!"

"Can you tell me again why I'm forced to stir this dangerous caldron?" Krookodile asked.

"Because I'm adding the ingredients and I want to see how you do." Mismagius answered.

"I'm afraid I'll blow up the whole caldron instead." Krookodile remarked.

"You'll be fine." Mismagius said.

"I should probably flip the coin on this." Krookodile said, as he started to do just that.

"No!" Mismagius shouted as he grabbed the coin with Psychic. "Sorry. But…" She smiled. "Just trust me. You'll be fine."

Krookodile gave Mismagius a worried look, before he smile back. "Alright, I trust you."

"Thank you." Mismagius said. "Now to add the finishing touches."

00000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "I just wanted him to trust me and not using the coin when it came to us. I understand why he uses it and I'm not going to go throw it into the volcano or anything… but I don't want to him to rely on it when it comes to our relationships. It makes it more.. Real."

 **Krookodile:** Krookodile's right arm twitches. "Shit….it's happening again."

00000000000000

On the Grandiose Giratinas' side, everyone was working on their part of the pot pies. 'Monferno was cutting up chicken for the pie, but Scizor bumped into her. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

Scizor looks at her. "Oh I'm sorry, did the princess almost cut off her hand?"

"Yes actually." Monferno answered. "And if I did, you would have been to blame."

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get my part of these pies down." Scizor said. "They aren't going to make themselves." Scizor then walked off, continuing to work.

"Whatever." Monferno said as she started cutting again… but nearby them, Beheeyem was watching their little argument.

00000000000000000

 **Monferno:** "I honestly wouldn't have put it past her to bump into me on purpose."

 **Scizor:** "Stay calm Scizor… Stay calm… You promised Heracross."

 **Beheeyem:** She was thinking for a moment, like she had a really good idea.

00000000000000000

It was now time to give dinner to the judges.

"Alright, are we ready?" Mismagius asked.

"Everything's ready Mismagius." Heracross replied.

"Perfect, Let's go." Mismagius said with a smile.

"Is everything ready?" Zoroark asked.

"Um… Looks like it." Druddigon said.

"Then let's blow them away once again." Zoroark said with a grin.

Beheeyem nodded and lifted the pies with Psychic as they went to the judges.

The four were once again at the judging booth with the judges.

"I see that's it dinner time." Jaba said. "Mismagius, what do you have for our dinner?"

"For you all, we made fettuccine alfredo with some slices of lum berries added in for a nice flavor." Mismagius said. "Trust me, I know you'll enjoy."

"Alright then. Let's eat." Jaba said as he started to eat.

They all started to eat and… something happens. Jaba tasted it as cold and sweet, Hannibal tasted it as hot and spicy, Bruce tasted it as cold and tasting like berries and plants, and Bewear just tastes honey.

"Holy crap! This is perfect!" Jaba shouted. "Five out of Five!"

"ARCEUS THIS IS JUST WHAT I LIKE! FIVE OUT OF FIVE AS WELL!" Hannibal shouted.

"I have no idea how you did it, but this JUST HITS THE SPOT! FIVE OUT OF FIVE!" Bruce shouted as well.

"It's so amazing! It tastes just like honey! Five Stars!" Bewear shouts.

"Meaning you get a perfect score, raising your overall total to thirty two points." Jaba said

Mismagius giggled. "So glad you liked it.

"Alright. Zoroark, you're up." Jaba said.

"Well, I have something for you all as well. Chicken pot pies, but with all having amazing ingredients just for your preferences." Zoroark replied.

Beheeyem uses Psychic to give them all the food as Zoroark explained.

The judges all ate the pies.

"Hmm… pretty good. I'll give it a four." Jaba said

"Mmmm, the chicken. Five out of five." Hannibal said.

"Hmmmm. You have the berries and all that….. Four out of five." Bruce added.

"I taste the sweet honey again! Five out of five this time!" Bewear said

"That's an eighteen so you have an overall score of thirty four." Jaba said.

Zoroark grins, they're still in the lead.

"You are dismissed. We will see you for dessert… Best of luck." Jaba said.

0000000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "It worked! It worked! Perfect score! Now we're only two points behind, so there's still hope yet!"

 **Zoroark:** "I have to get a perfect score. If Mismagius pulls whatever she did before twice, we're done for. I have to make sure we win this challenge, even if I have to resort to… other methods."

0000000000000000

"Okay. We have a chance now. We can do this!" Mismagius said.

"So what's for dessert?" Croagunk asked.

"Well… how about a nice cheesecake." Excadrill suggested. "My mom's makes a great Razz Berry Cheesecake that's to die for."

"Cheesecake? Exactly how die worthy this cheesecake is?" Heracross asked.

"My mom worked hard on perfecting her recipe… it's very die worthy" Excadrill said.

"Well, I think a cheesecake sounds lovely." Mismagius said with a smile. "Plus adding a berry flavoring to it will work even better."

"Well, den let's kill the competition!" Cacturne cheered.

Everyone cheered and got to work.

00000000000000

 **Excadrill:** "What? I may be a shut in but my mom still gave me food… she knows how to bake like crazy."

 **Mismagius:** "Is it wrong that I want to take a slice of the cheesecake we're making and split it with Kroc?"

 **Krookodile:** Krookodile's whole body started slowly shaking. "It's….getting….worse

00000000000000

Everyone was waiting for Zoroark to come back from wherever he went.

"Where the hell is that fox?" Scizor asked.

"It's only been a minute. Let's just wait it out. We can't do this without him anyways." Dragalge replied, folding his arms.

"Yeah, Yeah." Scizor said.

"Well I hope he comes back… We need this win." Druddigon said.

A little while after, Zoroark came crashing in with a giant book and placed it on a nearby table.

Everyone in the room jumped at that.

"What the hell!?" Druddigon shouted.

"I have the key to our victory!" Zoroark shouted.

"KEY?!" Banette screeched

Everyone looked at Banette.

"Um… Banette.. You okay?" Druddigon asked.

"...Oh, I'm fine. Don't mind me." Banette replied, nervously chuckling.

"Um… Okay then?" Druddigon said.

"Just continue Zoroark." Monferno said. "What's the book for?"

"Well you see, I stole this book from Bruce's kitchen." Zoroark said, opening the book and showing the recipes inside. "Inside has surprisingly the best recipes up to date."

Monferno and Dragalge looked the book over. "Oh wow…. Bruce has a book like this?" Monferno said in fascination.

"How the hell does he serve slop every day with this?" Dragalge asked.

"He must be paid to make the shit he does." Druddigon reasoned.

"But… Jaba would likely want us to have good food." Scizor said. "After all, he wants the best of us."

"Anyways, I was looking in here for something great, when I found this." Zoroark said, as he showed everyone a giant multi-layered cake.

"Oh my Arceus, that looks beautiful." Scizor said.

"Behold, the Arceus cake!" Zoroark announced. "With the first layer being red velvet, packed with tiny bacon bits. The second layer being full of Berry juice, as much as Oran berries themselves, and the third layer being the Unova's special cheesecake."

Druddigon was drooling. "I want this right now."

"But, we have to make it perfect. One fuck up, and we're done for." Zoroark warned.

"Alright." Monferno said. "Let's get to work!"

The team cheered and got to work.

000000000000000

 **Druddigon:** "I want that cake."

 **Scizor:** "Okay, all we got to do, is get through this challenge and this cake. Honestly, as long as Monferno doesn't mess around, things should be fine."

 **Monferno:** "That cake is going to be perfect. I can see it now. And as long as Scizor does nothing to mess up, I see it running smoothly"

 **Beheeyem:** She was gesturing as if she was giggling… Perfect. Just perfect.

000000000000000

The Deadly Darkrais were working on their Razz Berry Cheesecake.

"Excadrill, how is the Razz Berry juice?" Mismagius asked.

"I think we have a good amount. Just getting a bit more." Excadrill answered as she and Sandslash were getting Razz Berry juice.

Mismagius smiled. "Perfect. Hey guys, how is the batter coming?"

"It's really hard to get the batter goin' with THIS for hands." Cacturne replied, showing his fingerless hands.

"Then why not have any of the other guys help you?" Mismagius asked him.

"Don't you remember? If I get anywhere close to that oven, it'll blow up like that." Heracross replied.

"And I'm too busy trying to stir up this cauldron." Krookodile added.

"I'm making the graham cracker base." Croagunk simply said.

"Oh yeah, then try your best Cacturne." Mismagius said. "Maybe Excadrill or Sandslash can help after they finish with the berry juice."

Krookodile's body was shaking as he was stirring, but he then saw his coin at a nearby shelf.

Mismagius went over to him. "And how is my favorite Kroc doing with the cauldron?"

"Oh, looking good Missy." Krookodile said with a smile, though having real trouble keeping it in the inside.

"Great. I think we'll do well for sure." Mismagius said as she smiled.

"Yep, now why don't you supervise the others? Don't want Heracross to blow up the oven now." Krookodile joked.

"Yeah, very true." Mismagius said before kissing his cheek. "Good luck." With that she went over to check on the others.

Krookodile looked back at the coin…. He grabbed it and flipped it real quick and placed it back on the shelf, feeling really better now. Mismagius never noticing a thing.

00000000000000

 **Mismagius:** "See? He hasn't been flipping the coin and trusting me with the cauldon and look at that? He hasn't blown up."  
 **Krookodile:** "I'm so sorry Missy, but I needed to know. Plus, The coin flipped heads, so I couldn't blow up from that cauldron." Krookodile sighed. "I hope it was worth it."

00000000000000

As the Giratinas were making the cake, Beheeyem took her chance to get her plan rolling.

The cake was so close on being finished, Scizor and Monferno was tasked with baking the cake and making sure it doesn't burn.

Beheeyem took that chance and pointed at the both of them when no one was looking at her. As she pointed to them, her fingers lit up as she started to manipulate both Scizor and Monferno's memories. She reminded the girls of all their arguments, how Monfero couldn't trust Scizor to do most tasks, and how Scizor felt about Monferno deep down. After a moment the girls glared at each other and Beheeyem stopped pointing, going back to her work like she didn't do anything.

Monferno scoffed. "I don't see why you're here at the oven. You're just going to end up overheating the damn thing."

"Oh shut up!" Scizor snapped back at her. "You're the fire type! You'll likely just burn it all up, or even blow it up!"

"Oh, I wouldn't do something so dangerous as that. Unlike a criminal like you." Monferno said.

Scizor's glare got very sharp... She punched Monferno.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Monferno angrily shouted.

"You have no right to call me a criminal!" Scizor shouted. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Well I know you're from Juvie! That should be enough!" Monferno shouted back. "You willingly hold onto a Noibat that could cause us all to die! You're always with Heracross who is on the other team! You can't be trusted!"

"Yes I can Monferno!" Scizor shouted. "I've been helping this team, not hindering! You're acting like all those guards and cops! Just assuming I'm a criminal and can't be trusted when I was innocent! I hate you!"

"Well the feeling is mutual!" Monferno shouted.

Just then the two of them smelled something and looked at the oven. "Oh shit!"

They had left the oven alone for long enough for it to start overheating and burn the cake inside.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "It's not my fault that the oven overheated! It's the monkey's fault! She stated it!"

 **Monferno:** "It's Scizor's fault! If she hadn't punched me and actually done what she needed to do, then maybe the oven wouldn't have overheated!"

 **Beheeyem:** She looked like she was giggling... A job well done

00000000000000

The rest of the Giratinas came back and saw the cake burned.

"What the fuck happened?!" Zoroark shouted in anger.

Monferno and Scizor pointed at each other. "She caused the over to overheat! No! You did! Not me!"

"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP!" Zoroark roared. "THE FUCKING CAKE IS RUINED BECAUSE YOU TWO COULDN'T DO ONE JOB!"

"It's not my fault!" The girls shouted

Zoroark picked a chair and threw it near them at a wall. "I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHO STARTED WHAT! IF YOU TWO DON'T MAKE SOMETHING, ONE OF YOU IS OUT OF HERE!"

The girls both looked scared seeing Zoroark like this… they both realized they were screwed.

"Well?! What are you two waiting for?! MOVE IT!" Zoroark roared.

The two of them scrambled to do something in order to fix this.

000000000000

 **Monferno:** "Ugh! I can't believe this! Now I have to cover her ass if I don't want to be on the chopping block! This is all that criminal's fault!"

 **Scizor:** "I'm so screwed… I promised Heracross I wouldn't do this… I still have a chance to pull something off… Here's hoping."

 **Dragalge:** Dragalge sighed. "Monferno, I thought you were more mature than this...what happened?"

 **Zoroark:** Zoroark was having an obvious fit. "I MADE THE PERFECT CAKE! THE KEY TO VICTORY! IT WAS SO CLOSE, BUT THE BIMBOS COULDN'T DO ONE FUCKING JOB! AND NOW WE MAY LOSE THIS THING!" Zoroark punches the camera in a fit of rage and the camera glitches out.

000000000000

It was now time for the Judges to taste the final course.

"Teams! It's dessert time!" Jaba announced.

"Oh, that's our cue! Let's go Heracross!" Mismagius shouted

"Give me a minute!" Heracross shouted back, as he came with Mismagius with the plates in his hands.

"Perfect, Let's go." Mismagius said, floating to the the judges.

"Alright losers, what do you have this time?" Hannibal asked.

"Razz Berry Cheesecake!" Mismagius said with glee.

Jaba looked at his cake as Heracross gave the judges their plates. "Wow, this looks good."

"Well.. Eat up then." Mismagius said.

And like that the judges ate the cheesecake.

"Hmm… Pretty good. Four out of Five." Jaba said.

"I have no idea why I taste meat in this berry cake, but eh, I'm not going to complain. Three out of Five." Hannibal replied.

"Arceus damn! I don't care how good it tastes, it's so sweet! Ugh, One out of Five." Bruce groaned.

"Oh it's so sweet." Bewear said. "Five out of Five."

"That's thirteen points for dessert, giving you a total of forty five" Jaba said

"Sweet! Thank you!" Mismagius said.

"Alright, Next!" Jaba said.

With that, Scizor and Monferno came out with a flew plates of pie. They started giving them to the judges.

Zoroark was watching with the others, glaring at the two girls while this was going on.

"Here we have some nice lovely pies for the four of you." Monferno said, trying to sound happy.

"So please enjoy." Scizor said in a similar manner.

Jaba gave them a small look but ate his pie along with the other judges.

"Ah, Ah. Hot!" Jaba said, quickly getting water and drinking it. He panted afterwards. "Two out of Five.. a pie should not be spicy."

"OH I LOVE IT! FIVE OUT OF FIVE!" Hannibal shouted, eating it a lot more.

Jaba slides the rest of his pie over to Hannibal. "You can have what's left of mine, Hannibal."

"Hmmm. It taste good." Bewear said. "Four out of Five."

Bruce said nothing…..as his arms were shaking.

The girls saw this and got nervous. Even the others who were watchings saw it, Druddigon running as far away as possible.

"You…...YOU FUCKING MADE THIS SPICY! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Bruce roared, as he grabbed his Ice Hammer and came over the table to run at the Giratinas.

"Run for it!" Monferno shouted as she ran for her life.

Everyone else was doing the same, trying to avoid Bruce's wrath.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** She has some bandages on her head. "Yeah… needless to say things did not go well."

 **Scizor:** She has bandages on her left arm, groaning. "Dammit… That chef is giving my ex boyfriend a run for his money.. And he killed someone!"

 **Beheeyem:** Beheeyem was laying down with some bruises on her body. is head.

 **Dragalge:** Dragalge placed the crown back on his head with bandages oon his right arm and tail. "Fish bastard."

 **Banette:** Banette had bandages all over, but she was still smiling. "I felt funny being hit all over. I was even thrown into someone, but I wonder who." She makes a thoughtful pose.

 **Druddigon:** Druddigon looked like he was in severe pain, with bandages all over his body as well. "Not even running early saved me… He threw Banette at me so that he could catch me."

00000000000000

The Deadly Darkrais and Grandiose Giratinas were at the main cafeteria now. The Giratinas had bandages all over but they could at least walk… well, except Zoroark, who was unconscious and had to be carried by Druddigon.

Sandslash whispered to Heracross. "In hindsight, maybe we should have never made that hammer a prize in the first place."

"I honestly thought you and Excadrill would outlast Bruce. Remind me next time we make a very deadly weapon as a potential prize." Heracross whispered back.

"Yeah.. like I'm ever letting you do that ever again." Sandslash whispered back

Heracross just rolled his eyes as a response.

Jaba cleared his throat. "Alright, despite that fact that we never gave the overall score for the… um… disaster pie. I think it's very clear by the lack of severe injuries that the Deadly Darkrais won the challenge."

The Darkrais cheered a bit while the Giratines who were conscious groaned.

"Giratines, I will see you at elimination later tonight after you all heal a bit… and for Zoroark to wake up." Jaba said.

00000000000000

 **Excadrill:** "Well… at least they're alive."

 **Mismagius:** "Okay, so I do feel real bad for the other team… but I'm still happy that we bounced back and won the challenge. This is great."

 **Heracross:** "Shit, with that kind of uproar, I have a feeling Scizor did something. .. I hope she doesn't get eliminated tonight."

 **Dragalge:** "And there goes our winning streak. I hope Monferno doesn't get eliminated for this. I really do."

 **Monferno:** 'Great.. We lost. Now I might get eliminated. That damned bug ruined it all."

 **Scizor:** "I fucking hate this! This wouldn't have happened if she just fucking backed off of me and everything would have been fun. Hell she was the one who added the Tomato berries to the pie.. Doing that almost kill all of us. But… All I had to do was keep my promise… and I couldn't"

00000000000000

Zoroark was at the infirmary, still unconscious with Beheeyem by his side.

Beheeyem tried waking Zoroark up, by poking him multiple times.

After enough poking, Zoroark groaned as he was waking up.

Beheeyem smiled and waved seeing him awake.

"Ugh, hey Beheeyem. What the hell happened?" Zoroark asked, rubbing the back of his head.

She pointed at him and showed him the memory of what happened from the pie to the point where he blacked out.

Zoroark slowly got pissed again. "Arceus dammit! And I got really invested in this challenge too! How the hell did this happen?!"

Beheeyem rubbed the back of her hand and to the best of her ability, gestured to explained what happened.

Zoroark understood what she said and grew silent. "Beheeyem, you may have had an idea to screw with them, which I applaud for, but cooking is one of my things. You better give me a damn good reason why you took that away from me."

Once again gesturing, Beheeyem explained a bit more of her plan and the effects it would have… the possible chaos it could bring it could surely cause.

Zoroark made a thoughtful pose. "Hmm, that does sound great."

Beheeyem then also gestured in a more seductive way for him, even kissing him.

Zoroark blushed and kissed back. "Alright, you're forgiven."

Beheeyem smiled and kissed back again, as she and laid down with him.

00000000000000

 **Beheeyem:** Beheeyem was blushing with a kind smiled… she loved that fox.

 **Zoroark:** "I can't get mad at Beheeyem forever, plus," Zoroark grins. "I am excited for what's going to happen with Scizor and Monferno. The results could be, exciting."

0000000000000

Heracross and Scizor were sitting by their usual tree.

"I don't want to be that guy, but I told you so." Heracross started.

"Shut up, I know, don't rub it in." Scizor mumbled.

"My question is, how are you getting out of this? You kinda made a big situation with Monferno and costed your team the win." Heracross stated.

"I don't know… I don't even know what I should do!" Scizor said. "It was all going fine until one moment and then every blew up." Scizor looked like she was close to crying.

Heracross knew what Scizor was talking about… Beheeyem. But that issue's for later as Heracross hugged Scizor softly. "Please don't cry, those tears may cool down how hot you are."

"Very funny." Scizor said.

"I try my best." Heracross replied.

Scizor sighed. "I'm sorry.. I just promised that I wouldn't act out and feel like I did before and.. Then that happens."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it, you're too sweet inside to actually do all that on purpose." Heracross said.

Scizor hugged him. "Thank you." Scizor kissed him.

As Heracross kissed back, Scizor found a way to get out of her problem.

"Heracross… can you do me a favor?" Scizor asked.

"Hm? Yes?" Heracross asked back.

"Can you please, help me vote out Monferno?" Scizor asked.

"Okay one, I don't know how I can do that since I'm on the other team. And two, I don't know. That seems a little wrong." Heracross replied.

"But.. you want me to stay here with you, right?" Scizor asked.

"Well...yeah." Heracross replied. "But-"

"And I want to stay here with you." Scizor said, starting to get really close to Heracross. "Not to mention, Monferno started everything... Shouldn't she go home rather than me?"

"Well…. When you put it like that, maybe." Heracross admitted.

"Then please… help me stay." Scizor said, kissing him.

Heracross thought about for a long while. "...okay, I'll help you stay."

She hugged him tight. "Thank you."

"Anytime Scizor, anytime." Heracross replied.

00000000000000

 **Scizor:** "I love him.. And as much as I sorta tricked him, I really wanted his helped… Monferno is always the one he comes to me and starts stuff… I want to stay here longer… and be with Heracross more. I can't be blamed can I?"

 **Heracross:** Heracross was banging his head on the side of the confessional. "What." _Thump_ "Have." _Thump_ "I." _Thump_ "Gotten" _Thump_ "Myself." _Thump_ "Into?" _Thump_

00000000000000

Dragalge and Monferno were laying on the beach at their usual spot, just laying there and thinking about everything going on right now.

"Monferno, what have you gotten yourself into?" Dragalge asked.

"A big fucking mess." Monferno simply replied.

"You have never exploded like that. Why now?" Dragalge asked more.

. "I don't know." Monferno answered. "I was fine, but then it felt like, everything that I've ever had a problem with her just came flooding into my head and… I just exploded."

Dragalge decided to come closer and comfort her. "I'm not too worried about it." He said.

"How? I'm on the chopping block now because of all that." Monferno said.

"Because while you may be in trouble now, you've always been known to get out of these situations. I have faith in you Monferno. And that's all that matters." Dragalge replied, smiling at her.

Monferno smiled back. "Thank you Dragalge… I'm happy to have you."

"And I for you Monferno." Dragalge replied.

Monferno kissed Dragalge. "I guess we should get ready."

"More like you should get ready. Better go out there and convince the others you're not so bad as they may think." Dragalge advised.

"Yeah. I should." Monferno said, started to get up. "I'll see you later then."

"See you later Monferno." Dragalge replied, as he watch Monferno leave the beach.

00000000000000

 **Monferno:** "I love that guy so much. I just hope the team listens to me and keep me around. Maybe Scizor leaving would be good for all of our safety."

 **Dragalge:** "All I can do right now is hope. Hope that I'm right about her staying….for both of our sakes."

0000000000000

It was now late at night at the campfire pit. The Grandiose Giratinas, Jaba, and Hannibal (who had red sauce from the pies on around his mouth) were all there. Hannibal with a plate of Oran Berries as per usual.

"Welcome Giratines to your next elimination. Now we have six Oran Berries and seven of you. As you know, with no berry, you must leave this game. Ready.?" Jaba said

"Get on with it." Druddigon groan, still in bandages as he was injured the worst out of everyone.

"Okay. Then… Druddigon, Banette, Zoroark…." Jaba said.

Zoroark caught his berry while Druddigon's berry hit him in the head but Banette handed it to him. "Thank you."

"Anything Scaly." Banette said, as she caught hers and threw it in the fire.

Druddigon decided not to question it and assumed it was a sacrifice to someone... Seemsed about right.

"... Beheeyem… and… Dragalge." Jaba said.

Beheeyem caught her berry with Psychic and smiled.

Dragalge took his berry, but he looked at Monferno with worry.

"Monferno and Scizor. You girls are in the bottom two tonight." Jaba said. "Now the two of you basically are the cause of your lose… and all the injuries unfortunately. Sadly one of you must go.. And the last Oran Berry goes to…."

The girls looked at each other… a slight glare on each of their faces before turning back to Jaba.

…

…

…

… "Scizor." Jaba said.

Scizor caught her berry with a sigh.

Dragalge was motionless, as he dropped his berry to the ground.

Monferno looked down. "I guess I'm out."

"I'm sorry Monferno, but you've been eliminated." Jaba said. "You know what to do."

"Yeah, Yeah." Monferno said standing up to get ready. She turned to Dragalge. "Can you come with me?"

"... of course." Dragalge quietly said.

Monferno held his hand as they walked to the dock.

0000000000000

 **Heracross:** Heracross gave a big sigh. "I went to Druddigon and Banette and convinced them to vote for Monferno. But that's all I could do. Didn't know it was enough until now."

 **Zoroark:** "Now of course I had two choices, either get rid of Scizor and crush that detective to pieces, or take out Monferno and crush Dragalge to pieces. This was a VERY tough decision, with this possibly going both ways. But, I actually for once have an amazing plan at the merge, and taking out Pokemon like Monferno is needed for this plan. It'll be glorious, you'll see."

000000000000

Dragalge was quiet all the way until the two made it to the docks..

Monferno looked at him. "Dragalge, are you okay?"

"..." Dragalge was silent.

"Dragalge…. Say something." Monferno urged.

"... I don't want you gone….I thought….hope was enough." Dragalge admitted.

"I know you did… I don't want to leave either but… it's what happened." Monferno said, sadly.

"No, I can't accept that. I won't. Monferno, please. Don't go. How will I go on without you being by my side?" Dragalge asked, starting to tear up.

Monferno was shocked to see him tearing up like this, but kindly smiled at him. "Dragalge, you are a strong guy. You got around fine before you met me I'm sure, and now I want you to be strong without me here. Please…. For me?"

"...Alright. I promise I will." Dragalge replied.

Monferno kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too Monferno." Dragalge replied.

Monferno gets on the Lapras as Dragalge watch her sail away.

00000000000000

 **Dragalge:** Dragalge said nothing, as he just looked down in grief. It took a while before he just left the confessional.

 **Monferno:** "It sucks that I had to leave the way I did. I still don't understand why everything in me just blew up in me… But it did. I'm happy to met someone like Dragalge… who would have thought someone like me would end up dating a king? It's still crazy. Anyway, I really hope Dragalge does well and Druddigon as well.. Poor guy is running off of murphy's law and he doesn't deserve as for Scizor.. I don't know, I guess I'll just watch and see what she does. I guess that's all for now. Good Bye."

0000000000000

Heracross was at his cabin, thinking if what he did was the right thing or not.

Sandslash came over and sit next to him. "You okay Heracross?"

"Yeah… just thinking over some stuff right now." Heracross replied.

What is it?" Sandslash asked.

"I… I may have helped Scizor out of elimination tonight." Heracross admitted.

"You did?" Sandslash asked.

"Yeah…. I did." Heracross replied.

"I guess you're wondering if you did the right thing? Sandslash said.

"Am I that predictable?" Heracross asked.

"Nah, it was just a pretty good guess." Sandslash said with a smirk.

"Touche Sandslash. But yeah, I'm wondering if I did or not." Heracross said.

"Well… Honestly.. I would try to do the same thing if Excadrill was on the other team." Sandslash admitted.

"But does that mean I'm justified?" Heracross asked.

"It was for the one you loved right? Then maybe it was. I think it all depends on the perspective." Sandslash said.

"Yeah, I guess. But I just feel like this will come back to bite me in the ass later on." Heracross remarked.

"Even without Zoroark, stuff like that can still find it's way through the cracks." Sandslash said. "We just have to do are best to deal with what comes our way."

"I guess so Sandslash, I guess so." Heracross said.

00000000000000

 **Heracross:** "And this is why I need a partner."

 **Sandslash:** "And this is why we're friends. We support each other."

0000000000000

Zoroark was pacing himself back and forth in the forest, with Beheeyem watching him.

Beheeyem, had no idea why he was pacing and tried getting his attention.

"Hmm. I need some plan or scheme to come up with until the merge. We're so damn close." Zoroark said, ignoring Beheeyem trying to get his attention.

Beheeyem went up and poked him.

Zoroark noticed that. "Yes Beheeyem?"

She gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm trying to think of something we can do until merge. Something big, dastardos, truly a big bang until the merge happens." Zoroark explained.

Beheeyem thought about that and soon looked up at Zoroark, and got his attention again, and explaining an idea she has.

"Hmm, no, that won't do. Like I said, we need something big, some a big bang for all to see." Zoroark said. But as he said that, something clicked and he grinned devilishly. "Ah, yes. That would be perfect.".

Beheeyem tilted her head, wondering what he meant.

"Here, I'll explain it to you." Zoroark said, as he started whispering Beheeyem his dastardos plan.

Beheeyem's eyes went wide and she smirked after hearing that.

"This, will be my greatest one yet, my big surprise for all to see. Time to give everyone a show." Zoroark said, grinning darkly.

00000000000000

Druddigon was walking around the beach by himself, until he just saw Dragalge, just pounding the sand below him with his hands.

Druddigon ran to him, well as much as he could given he was still bandaged up. "Dragalge, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright! Monferno is gone dammit!" Dragalge shouted.

Druddigon put a hand on Dragalge's shoulder. "Dude, it'll be okay."

"No, it won't be okay. She's gone…..but." Dragalge started.

"But what?" Dragalge asked.

"That doesn't mean we can't avenge Monferno. Druddigon, we're taking them out. Dammit, we're taking that entire Darkrai team out!" Dragalge replied, turning his grief to rage.

"Yeah!" Druddgion shouted. "That's the spirit ma- Ow ow... Injuries."

"Even if we go to merge, I promise you, every single fucking Darkrai will leave this island! But, there's one more that should leave before anyone else." Dragalge said.

Druddigon groaned a bit from pushing his injuries. "Who?"

Dragalge gave Druddigon a deadly serious look. "Scizor. There's no doubt she did something to make her leave. If she didn't have those fights all the time, Monferno would still be here."

Druddigon nodded… Mostly in fear "Okay."

Dragalge looked back at the sea with pure rage in his eyes. "I'm taking them out, I'm taking all of them out! No one messes with Dragalge for a fucking reason! Time to teach them all that lesson!"

00000000000000

 **Roran: What's this?! Roran and Infernape didn't die?! They didn't go ta the black hole of death itself?! What's going on?!**

 **Infernape: Um… yeah… we aren't died. My Laptop on the other hand…. Not so much.**

 **Roran: It committed suicide! That's what happened! And the school, and the work, and then life came around and said, "You're not doing shit while I'm here!"**

 **Infernape: The Universe has a lovely way of coming up to the happy things in the depressing hole known as life and kicking it hard in the balls.**

 **Roran: But, we are alive, well, kicking, shooting. And most importantly, writing!**

 **Infernape: Yep. And now with this finished… I don't know. I'd have more to say but it's 2am where I live and I want to crash hard.**

 **Roran: Please, it's like me Uncle used ta say, "Sleep is for the weak"**

 **Infernape: Huh… that explains a lot. Anyway, there is one more challenge until merge, so place your bets, review, and hope to Arecus no one dies because of Zoroark. I'll see you all Laterz.**

 **Roran: Until then, I'll see ya all later, laddies!**

 **Monferno: Please review, so that criminal doesn't hurt anymore Pokemon here!**


End file.
